Runs In The Family
by Zenkx
Summary: Circle Mage Alexandra Trevelyan was simply a spectator at the Conclave when the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded, and everyone, including Cullen believes that her mark would save them all. That is until they realize that there was more to her than just the Anchor. [Slightly AU-ish, Rated M for language, and NSFW scenes]
1. Authoress' Notes

**Authoress' Notes:**

Whew… this is going to be hard. For various reasons.

First of all, I'm not used to this… posting a story chapter by chapter. Normally, I'd finish a story before posting everything, so I'd know how to divide it by chapters, and also so that the story flows smoothly. But now, because of recent InterNet failures *rolls eyes* and real life events, I'd have to post the story as soon as I finish a chapter.

And second, I'd have to replay my gameplay of DA:I, since I can't remember how a Human Mage Trevelyan's story flowed, not mention I had to make a World State with a Human Mage Warden and a Mage Hawke.

I also had to go through a lot of research on how to connect everything in the history and lore of Dragon Age… particularly with the Amells and the Hawkes.

So please bear with me if I seem slow on posting chapters and any grammatical or spelling errors. I do promise that once this whole story is done and properly edited, it'll be updated as soon as possible.

Also, this is not a song-fic, but the title is inspired by Amanda Palmer's song, Runs In The Family. (I love her to pieces, I swear XD)

So I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to like/subscribe/comment. 3


	2. The Prisoner

"Cassandra, you closed the Rift. Well done."

The man looked at the woman before him, clad in armor with three more people behind her. He had recognized the dwarf, the blonde and stocky Varric Tethras, for he knew him during his tenure as Knight-Captain in Kirkwall. Beside the dwarf was a tall, bald elf, looking warily around at his soldiers, and he remembered him as Solas, the elven apostate that came to them when the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded a few moments before. Cassandra Pentaghast's stern, sharp face looked at him, her pixie hair rifling a bit against the wind as she shook her head. "Commander Cullen, it wasn't me. It was the prisoner's doing. She closed the Rift and saved us all."

The man nodded, his curly hair staying (thankfully) in order on his head as the feathers on his coat blew a bit with the wind as he looked behind the Seeker to see the fourth person…a woman, behind her. Slowly the woman turned around, and when she finally saw him, he felt a pang of nostalgia as he looked into her eyes.

The woman was, by his standards, rather beautiful. She was rather… curvaceous, holding a staff behind her, and immediately he knew she was a mage. She had a heart-shaped face, a slender nose, and full, red pouty lips that were set in a grim line at the seriousness of their situation. She sported vividly red hair that made her fair skin seem whiter, piled up on her head like a bun, with a few tendrils framing her face. But it was her eyes that drew him in the most, for they were almond-shaped, and sparkled green like an emerald in full light. He hadn't seen green eyes like that since …

Since he was a templar at Kinoch Hold.

But he shook himself mentally as he nodded at the woman, "You must be the so-called 'Herald'. I risked a lot of my men to get you here."

The woman, the Herald, nodded, "Then I hope I can be of help."

Cullen nodded at her, "Our soldiers have cleared up a path to the bridge. We'll try to hold off the demons for you. But you must hurry."

Cassandra nodded, "I understand. Give us time, Commander."

He nodded and looked at the woman again, her bright green eyes glazed with what seemed to be fear and worry, "Maker, watch over you. For all our sakes."

The four people he was speaking with nodded at him, and he turned around, seeing one of his soldiers limping. "Come here, boy. Let's go." He said, as he looped the boy's arm around his shoulders. As he helped the soldier away from the fighting, he couldn't help but think back at the woman, and for a moment, he had the sudden urge to fight demons again.


	3. The Herald of Andraste

Cullen sighed in relief as the fighting finally ceased, his soldiers yelling in triumph. He looked up at the sky to see that the greenish, swirling hole known as the Breach seemed to calm, but still present. All around him, the scent of fires, death and snow assaulted his nose. But they did it. Seeker Cassandra, the apostate Solas, Varric Tethras, Leliana… and the woman.

"I hear she emerged from the Fade with another woman, glowing brighter than the sun." He heard one of his soldiers remark as he went around the camp, ordering his men to help the wounded.

"Another woman? Could it be… Andraste herself?!" Said the first soldier's companion.

"Perhaps. Seeing her emerge from the Fade alive is a miracle enough. And now she has stabilized the Breach. Maybe she was sent by Her to save us. Maybe she is Andraste's Herald to save the world…"

"Commander Cullen!"

He turned around to see a group of soldiers bringing in a stretcher, and on it was the woman… the Herald of Andraste. She was pale, and there was a wound on her head, but she was breathing. He lowered his head to look at her, and even in her sleep, he still felt that pang of nostalgia that he had felt when he first saw her.

He straightened and pointed to the camp just as the Herald's companions came into view. "Take her into one of the huts in Haven. We'll see if our healers can help her."

"I can take care of her, Commander." Said the tall, lithe, bald elf… Solas, he remembered his name was. "If you have any potions or poultices I can use."

"Our alchemist, Adan… he has what you need." Cullen said as Leliana and Cassandra came near him. "Perhaps the dwarf is need of assistance as well."

But Varric merely waved his hand and chuckled, "I'm fine, Curly. I just need a drink. I'll be at the tavern if you need me."

He nodded, and they left, with Solas heading to the left towards one of the huts, and Varric to the right straight into the tavern. Cassandra stood near him and crossed her arms, while Leliana's head was cocked to the left in curiosity, gazing at the Herald's face.

"Is there anything at all that we know about her?" Cullen said, looking at the red-haired spymaster.

"The only thing I know is that she is a mage named Alexandra Trevelyan… or Alex as she prefers." Cassandra said, "Varric surmised that she is from the Free Marches… Ostwick, perhaps."

"She wasn't in the Circle of Kirkwall, so that is most likely." Leliana said as she clasped her hands behind her as she looked up back him, "I've sent my agents to gather more information about her. I will send you the report once I have discovered more."

"Trevelyan… aren't they a noble family in Ostwick?" Cullen asked, putting both of his hands on the scabbard of his sword in a relaxed manner.

Leliana nodded, "Indeed. But since she's a mage, it's only natural that she should be in a Circle. Perhaps the Circle of Ostwick sent her as a delegate for the Conclave."

"The most likely scenario, but it is still speculation." Cassandra said, uncrossing her arms and sighing tiredly, "Continue with your investigation, Leliana, and report to us whatever you have found."

Cullen smiled gently at the Seeker, "Perhaps, you should rest in the meantime, Lady Cassandra."

The Seeker's hard look softened, and she smiled lightly, "I shall, Commander. As you have no doubt noticed, traveling with that dwarf can be quite the chore."

He chuckled as the two women walked off towards the Chantry, which was the biggest building in the camp. He turned his attention back to his men, who were still assisting the wounded, but he found himself distracted. He kept thinking about the woman, the Herald of Andraste, and why she seemed so familiar to him. Finally he sighed, thinking that perhaps drilling his men would draw his attention away from the red-haired, green eyed woman.


	4. Truth

Three days later, the Herald of Andraste… Alex, as she wanted to be called, finally woke up.

Cullen couldn't help but look at her as she listened attentively to Josephine as the dark-skinned Antivan spoke about the Conclave and the Chantry, once again a wave of nostalgia overcoming him as he looked at her face. There was something about the woman that seemed familiar, something that pulled inside him that made him feel…

Guilty.

"Commander?" Leliana said, and he jolted as he turned towards her. The spymaster's face looked confused, and looking around him, he realized that all of them seemed confused at his expression. Even Alex seemed perplexed, a red brow rising on her face as she stared at him.

"Right. I'm sorry." He said, putting his hands on his sword again, "I still say that we should turn to the Templars. They are as capable of helping in closing the Breach as the mages."

Josephine spoke again, brandishing the feathered quill she held on her right hand, "Nonetheless, both the mages and Templars are not in the mood to make deals with our Inquisition. We need more allies, people who would help us come to with terms with their demands."

The woman, Alex, nodded before crossing her arms, "So you're saying I should increase our influence."

Leliana nodded, just as a knock came in through the door, and she sighed, "I told them not to disturb us when we're in the War Room."

Cassandra strode towards the door and opened it, and one of Leliana's people blinked in surprise at the fury of her face, "What is the meaning of this?! Didn't Leliana tell you not to…"

The young spy's face reddened in embarrassment, before waving the rolled up parchment to show Cassandra, "Forgive me, ser! I'm sorry… but… Walker said that this report demands the Nightingale's attention."

The Seeker let out a disgusted noise, before grabbing the report from the man's hand and closing the door loudly, effectively slamming it on the poor man's face. Alex shook her head and smirked as Cassandra made her way back to Leliana, who took in her hands and opened the scroll. "Remind me to be the one to debrief your people of their duties, Leliana."

The spymaster smirked before turning her attention back to the report, and Josephine coughed, "There is also another matter. A cleric by the name of Mother Giselle is currently in Redcliffe, and she wishes to speak with you."

Alex raised her eyebrow again, "She's with the Chantry isn't she? Why would she want to speak with me?"

"Perhaps she has some information on how we should approach the Chantry in Val Royeaux? Without its support, we would have issues with reaching out to the Templars." Cassandra said as she crossed her arms again.

Josephine nodded, "She might also have some information about what the Chantry hopes to do with us… the so-called 'heretical movement' known as the Inquisition. It might be a good idea to speak with her. You might also find some allies in the Hinterlands, on your way to Redcliffe. From what I've heard, the war between Mages and Templars are currently at its worst there."

Alex nodded, "I understand. I'll take Varric and Solas with me…"

"And Cassandra should go with you as well." Leliana finally said, raising her eyes and looking at Alex, but there was a strange look in her eyes, "I would trust you more with her at your side, since you lied to us about who you really are, _Alexandra Trevelyan._ "

Alex blinked in shock, and Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra looked at the former-rogue, "What do you mean, Leliana?"

Leliana raised a hand and pointed at her, "She lied. She is not a Trevelyan, nor is she from Ostwick."

Alex huffed out a breath as she crossed her arms, and Cassandra put her hand on the hilt of her blade, "Then who are you? Speak up!"

She sighed as she raised her hands up in surrender, "Fine. I will tell you." She looked up at Cullen and he blinked, seeing the ferocity in her eyes, and finally he understood why she seemed like she was so familiar, and why she made him feel guilty. He had seen that look on someone from his past, someone from the Kinoch Hold Circle.

I was the look Solona Amell gave him when he told her to kill all the mages in the tower.

"My name **IS** Alexandra Trevelyan… but I was adopted by the Trevelyan family when I was but a child, when my magic hadn't manifested yet." Alex said, "My real name is Alexandra Amell. I am the Hero of Ferelden's youngest sister."


	5. Her Story

"You all know the story of the Hero of Ferelden, do you not?"

The four pair of eyes nodded, but Alex looked at Cullen, who looked darkest of all, his amber eyes pained. Her eyebrow raised but she continued.

"Then you know that her mother was Revka Amell. The Amells used to be a noble house in Kirkwall."

"I remember." Cassandra said, and Alex looked at her.

"Our family was a very influential family in Kirkwall. Our grandfather's brother, Lord Aristide, was expected to be the next viscount after the arrest of Viscount Perrin Threnhold. But when my mother, Revka, gave birth to Solona… a mage child… our family was considered disgraced." She scowled as she almost spit out the word. "When her magic manifested, the Templar Order took her away to the Circle in Kinoch Hold."

"After that, our family fell into despair. My mother's aunt Bethann died, so did her uncle Aristide. Our uncle, my mother's brother… Damion was accused of smuggling, and our grandfather squandered our family's wealth until they were both arrested and died in their cells. Our father decided to take us all away to Ostwick… my twin brothers and my mother, who was pregnant with me."

"But when I was born… our mother… died, and our father was left alone to take care of us. He found employment under the household of the Trevelyan family in Ostwick. The Trevelyans took us in, and we were considered as one of their own. When my brothers manifested their magic, the Trevelyan used their connections to Tevinter so they can send them both to Minrathous. And when my father died when I was six, the family adopted me, and I was named Alexandra Trevelyan. Even when my magic manifested and I was sent to the Circle in Ostwick, they still considered me as family and wrote to me."

"So… all of your siblings are mages?" Cassandra asked, and Alex nodded. "Solona was sent to Kinoch Hold, and I was in Ostwick. My twin brothers, Maxwell and Daylen, were sent to the Circle in Minrathous." She chuckled, "Apparently my brothers are more gifted in magic than me or Solona."

Josephine blinked at her, "Then that would mean… you are also related to the Champion of Kirkwall?"

Alex shrugged, "From what I've been told by Varric, yes. Marianna Hawke is my second-cousin."

Cullen looked in shock at her, "Marianna? But… she said her name was…"

"Marian." Alex said as she smirked, "I forgot. You've met her already. I was told that she hated the name and preferred to be called 'Marian'. But trust me, her name is Marianna." She rolled her eyes, "Apparently, our mothers have a habit of naming the girls in our family with an 'a' at an end… Revka, Leandra, Solona, Marianna… Alexandra. They thought it was 'lucky'." Her face darkened for a moment, "I guess it must be true though… from what I've heard about what happened to Bethany."

The five of them were silent for a moment, taking in the news, until the silence was broken by Leliana's giggle. They all looked at her to see her smiling, "I understand now. No wonder you looked so familiar. Am I right, Commander?"

At this Cullen blinked, and he lifted a hand ran it down the back of his neck as his face flushed red in embarrassment, "Yes… you're right." Alex looked confused at the two of them, and he coughed before he spoke, "I am… or was… a Templar for the Circle in Kinoch Hold. I was there when your sister had her Harrowing."

This time it was Alex who blinked, her eyebrow raised at Cullen. "Oh… you… I see." She coughed as she crossed her arms and looked at them again, "Now that I've given my background, does this still change the plan, or are you going to take me to the stocks again? The hole in the sky is probably a much more important dilemma than my so-called 'lies'".

Leliana nodded, "No matter what your background is, you are right. The Breach is a much more important matter. I'm sorry… I was just… surprised. I counted your sister as one of my closest friends. I thought that you might have some information about her."

Alex shrugged, "We wrote letters when I was in Ostwick, but they stopped when she disappeared. She hasn't told me where she was going. The same goes for Hawke. I'm sorry."

Josephine coughed and returned to scribbling something on her ledger, "Well… despite of everything, I still believe that the Herald… Alex… should head to Redcliff to speak with Mother Giselle."

The Herald' sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Right, then. Cassandra, please ask Solas and Varric to get ready, and prepare yourself, too. Leliana, I need as much intelligence about the Hinterlands as I can, please tell your scouts to send regular reports to the camp by raven. Josephine, see who else I can approach there as allies, too."

Cassandra raised her brow, "Are you ordering me, _Trevelyan?_ "

At this, Alex looked at her, "No, I am not. I was asking. If it was an order, I shouldn't have said 'please', right?"

The Seeker pursed her lips, before letting out a disgusted noise as she and the other two women went out of the war room, leaving her and Cullen inside. With a tired sigh, she leaned her hands on the table before them and bowed her head, and for a moment, it reminded him of her sister, who used to sigh the same way when she was tired of teaching the younger mages.

"You must be patient with Cassandra, Herald." He said, and the woman looked up at him, "It takes a while to earn her trust. She is very wary, but I hope in time you will find the Inquisition accommodating."

Alex sighed again before looking down at the map, "I still don't know what really happened, in truth. And it annoys me. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all this."

For a moment, Cullen's heart went out to her. It was true that she was having a hard time with everything. Ever since she had stepped out of the Fade, some of her memories seemed to have blanked, and he knew that a Circle mage like her would not be used to so much death and battle after being confined to a tower for most of her life. "I know that this must be difficult for you." He said, looking down at her, "But we… your advisors are here. Should you require anything, I'll be here."

Alex nodded, but she didn't smile. "I'll go prepare for the trip to the Hinterlands now. Send word if you discovered anything new, Commander."

He bowed, "Of course, Herald." And she nodded at him before leaving the room. He stood there for a moment more, before pulling his cloak closer to his body, because for some strange reason, the room suddenly grew colder when she left.


	6. Unrest

While the Herald and her companions were in the Hinterlands, Cullen preoccupied himself with training the pilgrims that came to Haven, and the survivors from the Conclave that decided to join their forces to help stop the Breach, including some mages and templars. And he was grateful for the distraction, as the presence of the Herald caused him some… unrest.

Ever since he found out that she was the sister of the Hero of Ferelden… of Solona… he couldn't help but feel like he had owed her an apology, which he kept thinking was foolish, as he had never done anything to her. But when she looked at him, he felt like he was looking at Solona herself, and he kept thinking about his time at the Kinoch Hold Circle.

He would smell the scent of blood and fire, hear the cries of his fellow templars as they were killed by the maleficarum that had ravaged them almost ten years ago. He was in horrible state then, almost losing his mind in rage and anger and devastation at the sight of his dead friends. He had argued… or rather shouted at Solona then, telling her to kill all her fellow mages should they be influenced by the other blood mages. Solona gave him a fierce look… similar to the Alex gave them when she told them of her background, and told him that she would not slay innocents without proof. He continued to berate her, shout at her, until finally the Warden left him so that she could deal with Uldred, the person behind the massacre and desecration of the Kinoch Circle.

Solona was able to save the Circle, of course, with her lover, the Grey Warden Alistair, Leliana and a Circle mage named Wynne. But he was still insisting that the mages of the tower should be guarded in a much stricter regime.

And that was when Knight-Commander Gregoir and First Enchanter Irving decided to send him to Kirkwall.

While he was in Kirkwall, he was finally able to calm down and think things through. He regretted the way he spoke to Solona, and he had hoped to be able to send a letter and apologize to her. But there was much unrest and fear in the city that he had his hands busy during his tenure there. The Kirkwall Circle's Knight-Commander, Meredith Stannard, was convinced that the tower was harboring blood mages and often resorted to extreme measures to discover the truth, even as he and Alex's cousin, Hawke tried to help. And when the apostate, Anders, cause the explosion of the Kirkwall Chantry, her paranoia burst, and she invoked the Rite of Annulment, ordering the death of all the mages in the Circle. He assisted Hawke in bringing her down, for the safety of the city, before he let the Champion of Kirkwall go. She faded off to Maker knows where, while he stabilized the city back into order, which was when Cassandra came to him and offered him his current position.

And now, yet again, he is in the service of another mage… another Amell.

 _Maker, how ironic…_ he couldn't help but think, watching the pilgrims train as he saw Leliana and Josephine speak to Mother Giselle as they headed inside the Chantry. _I refused to help Solona back in Kinoch Hold, and here I am at the service of her younger sister._

His reverie was cut short when a series of shouting drew his attention to the doors of the Chantry, where he saw a group of templars and mages yelling at each other hoarse. He growled as he headed to them.

"Your kind killed the most Holy!" A templar had shouted at a mage, his hand at the hilt of his sword.

"And how do you know that the templars didn't do it either? You dare accuse us when you are the ones at fault. You and your twisted ways of protecting the Chantry!" A mage screamed back at him, and the templar drew his sword. He stood between them, pushing the two factions back before shouting, "Enough!"

"Knight Commander!" said the templar but he shook his head, "That is no longer my title. We swore ourselves to the Inquisition. Stay your blade and fight for the real enemy."

"And what does this Inquisition wishes us to do?" Another person said, and he scowled when another Chantry cleric came forth, his arm crossed in anger, "Who will be willing to lead us now? This rebel Inquisition and the heretic 'Herald of Andraste'?"

"Chancellor Roderick, why I am not surprised to know that you're behind this?" He said, "Haven't you done enough?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" a female voice said, and Cullen looked behind the mages to see the Herald, Alex, making their way to them, looking livid.

"This Inquisition is a farce." Roderick spoke again, and Cullen growled as Alex turned positively red with rage. "You stand here, a mage with that mark in your hand, claiming to fix this chaos. And what will come after? Will you uproot the very teachings of the Chantry to achieve power?"

"You get ahead of yourself, Chancelor." Alex said, "I did not create this Inquisition. One of your very own did. Have you already forgotten what Cassandra said? This Inquisition was proclaimed so by Divine Justinia herself. The fact that you question her very writ… her very order, tells me you have no regard for her wishes."

Roderick sputtered indignantly, "You dare…!"

"Yes, I dare." Alex said, cutting off the old man, "I dare to find a way to close the Breach, and I dare to fight my way into finding a method to do that. _Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._ And I will not, under any circumstance, falter to close that wicked thing in the sky. And now if you are quite done, I must consult my advisors into heading to Val Royeaux."

Roderick's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, before he stomped off angrily, leaving Alex, Cullen and the soldiers by the doors of the Chantry. Alex watched the man storm off, and Cullen sighed in exasperation as he addressed the men, "Back to your duties, all of you."

The soldiers dispersed off, going back to their stations and as soon as the two of them were alone, Alex sighed tiredly, her stance relaxing as she ran a hand down her face, "Maker, this 'Herald' business is turning me into a hot-headed idiot."

Cullen chuckled, causing her to look at him, "I don't know. You were cool enough to deal with Chancelor Roderick properly. If I had been in your place, well…"

Alex snorted, her lip rising to one corner as she smirked, "If Cassandra were in my place, that man would probably be full of swords right about now." She shook her head as she turned around, opening the doors of the Chantry, "Anything new I should hear about before I head to Val Royeaux, Commander?"

"There are some letter that have arrived, some requesting assistance from the Inquisition." He said, remembering the piles of papers that have accumulated at the War Table. "Josephine said that a letter arrived that concerns your relatives in Ostwick, and Varric seemed to have put in a request as well. And Arl Teagan Guerrin of Redcliffe is at Denerim and has sent a letter as well, accepting the formation of the Inquisition and promising aid. Perhaps we could send one of Ferelden soldiers as an honor guard for negotiations."

Alex nodded, "I accept that suggestion. Get it done. The four of us will head into Val Royeaux to speak to the Chantry."

Cullen bowed a little, "Understood, Herald."

They stopped in the middle of the hall in the Chantry, and Alex turned towards him, with a very visible… and strangely adorable smirk that made Cullen's face warm up a little. "Try not to destroy Haven while we're gone, Commander."

He blinked, realizing the Herald was joking with him, and surprisingly, the smile came easy on his face. "The walls will be standing when you return, Herald."

Alex's one eye closed and opened, and he realized that she _winked_ at him, before heading into the War Room to speak with Leliana and Josephine. He coughed a little, running a hand on the back of his neck shyly, before heading out of the Chantry, completely oblivious as to how much his face flamed red.


	7. The Lecture

"You there! There's a shield on your hand, block with it! If this man were your enemy, you'd be dead!"

The recruit nodded in affirmation at Cullen as he hefted his shield up to block the blow of his sparring partner, as he and the other new recruits trained under Cullen's watchful eye. He looked around, watching his men carefully, seeing that even though they were new, some of them already had sword training, and he was grateful.

His observation of the men was cut short when he heard someone approach, and he turned to see Alex approaching him. They had recently concluded their meeting in the War Room, where Leliana's people had reported that the Templars have abandoned the Chantry at Val Royeaux, with Seeker Lucius taking them to Therinfall Redoubt, while Grand Enchanter Fiona approached them before they left the city, offering the support of the rebel mages in Redcliffe. They deliberated for a while, before they decided that Alex should approach the mages for aid… a decision he didn't agree with, but he had allowed.

He looked at his soldier beside him and nodded, "Lieutenant, don't hold back. The men should be ready for a real fight, not a practice one."

"Yes, Commander." said the soldier, before heading off to inspect the men at a closer range, just as Alex stood beside him to look around.

"We received some new recruits… locals from Haven and some pilgrims." He said as she crossed her arms on her chest, "None made quite the entrance you did."

She smirked as she looked at him, "At least, I got everyone's attention."

He returned her smirk with one of his own as they walked around the training ground, "That you did. I was recruited into the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself… I was there during the Mage Uprising. I saw first-hand the devastation it caused." Alex nodded as one of Leliana's spies approached and gave him a report, "Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause. But now it seems that we face something far worse."

She looked down at her hand, the mark flaring a little, "I must have this mark for a reason. It would work, I'm sure of it."

He gave the report back to the recruit after he read it and nodded to her, "Provided we can secure aid, but I'm confident that we can. The Chantry as lost control over both templars and mages, and now they argue over who will be the next Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition can act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers will be part of that. There's so much we can…"

He blinked when he realized he was babbling, as he often did when he was passionate about something. He had done the same with Alex's sister, regretfully, and he shook his head, both as an apology to her and to clear the lingering memories of Kinoch Hold from his head. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

Alex smirked again as she looked at him, "No, but if you have one prepared, I'd love to hear it."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Another time perhaps."

And then she did something he never expected. She smiled, so sincerely and so beautifully that for a moment, his breath got caught in his lungs. There was something different about her smile, as he had hardly seen her like that, even though she smirked at him a handful of times. Although she possessed the same vividly red-hair and emerald eyes of her sister, Alex's smile was more… wider than that of Solona's, and a bit warmer. He felt the blood rise up his cheeks as he coughed.

"I… uh… there's still a lot of work to do…"

"Commander!"

He was saved by another soldier approaching, bringing another report for him to look at. He smiled at her as he mentioned at the solider, "As I was saying."

Alex shook her head, winking at him again before heading off back into Haven's grounds to speak with Varric. Cullen turned around, watching her walk away, seeing the way the leather of her cloak moved with the sway of her enticingly curvaceous hips.

He choked a little in his breath, causing the soldier who gave the report look strangely at him, before he shook his head and went back to the task at hand.


	8. Flirtation

A week later, Alex returned, but not from Redcliffe.

Cullen blinked as he looked at the people behind her, while she herself was giving him a wide grin. A tall, muscled Qunari was behind her, his massive broadsword at his shoulder, grinning down at him. Beside him was another soldier with black hair and beard, looking at the training soldiers on the courtyard. There was also an elf, with blond, unevenly cut hair and a bow, picking at her nose as they stood. Beside her was another mage, dark skinned and tall with a horned head-dress, with an elegant air about her, standing a bit farther from the Qunari, wriggling her nose disdainfully at the man's sweaty scent. He had noticed that there was also a group of people behind the tall Qunari, which included a dwarf, three humans and two elves.

Leliana and Josephine stood beside Cullen, taking in the sight, just as Alex swept a hand to gesture at the people behind her.

"Everyone, I want you to meet our new allies." She said, "This is Warden Blackwall…" She pointed at the bearded man, who nodded at them. "And Sera…" the blond elf flicked the booger on her finger to the ground and grinned at them, "First Enchanter Vivienne De Fer…" The tall mage bowed regally, "And The Iron Bull…" She patted the Qunari's muscled arm, and he flexed his chest muscles at them, "These are his mercenary group, The Chargers." The group behind the Qunari bowed a little. Alex smiled at Josephine, "Lady Montilyet, I would like to speak with Cullen and Leliana for a moment. Would you mind giving them a tour of Haven?"

The three advisors looked at each other, before Josephine coughed, "Of course, Lady Trevelyan." She gestured at the grounds, "If you would like a tour, please follow me, my lords and ladies."

The Iron Bull and Sera snorted at being called a lord and a lady, but they walked with Josephine, with Blackwall, Vivienne and the Chargers following. Alex crossed her arms and looked at them as they left, before she grinned up at Leliana, who smiled back.

"Very well done, Inquisitor." The spymaster said, "Warden Blackwall wasn't what I expected, but thank you for taking my advice and searching for him."

Alex shrugged, "He was alone, though. There were no other Wardens with him."

"It is quite alright. It is still good to know that there are some Wardens in the vicinity. And when I was with the Hero of Ferelden… your sister, we used the Warden treaties to gather allies or conscript soldiers. It would be most useful."

"Then we'll discuss this at the War Table later, it could be used to conscript soldiers. The elf, Sera… she said she could provide additional information from slaves and servants of noble houses. She's a member of the Red Jenny. Vivienne is the leader of the Loyalist mages, so we could get something from her as well." Alex leaned in closer to the two of them who followed her action. Immediately, Cullen blinked, smelling what seemed to be lavenders from her, and he breathed in deep for a moment while he listened to her. "But the Qunari… Iron Bull… he's the most useful of them. He's Ben-Hassrath."

He blinked, "A Qunari spy? Are you quite sure of this, Lady Trevelyan?"

Alex nodded, "He said he was willing to provide information on what's happening in Tevinter and Orlais. There are elven and human Ben-Hassrath scattered around Thedas. He says that all he asks is a return of information he can report to the Arishok in Seheron… but nothing classified."

"A trade. That is doable." Leliana nodded as they leaned back to look casual, "I will see what reports he can give to the Arishok then." She smiled as she remembered something, "If I'm not mistaken, the new Arishok is an old friend of mine. Perhaps I can send him… something to remember me by. Like a flower."

Alex blinked at the spymaster as she winked at her, and she laughed. Cullen couldn't help but laugh along with her, as he was glad that even though so many things were being asked from her, she was still cheerful enough to smile at the spymaster's subtle jokes. When they quieted down, Alex looked at him, "That reminds me, Cullen. There is… something I'd like to ask you."

"What would you like to know?" He replied, putting both of his hands on his sword pommel again in his usual stance of ease.

"Do templars take vows? 'I swear to the Maker to watch all mages'… that sort of thing?" Alex asked as they turned to look at the soldiers again.

He shrugged as he answered, "There's a vigil first, you're meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over, you give yourself to a life of service. That's when you're given a philter… for first draught of lyrium and its power."

He felt his throat burn at the mention of lyrium, as he himself hasn't take it for months, ever since he left Kirkwall. He coughed as he continued, "As templars, we are not to seek wealth or recognition. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen."

He looked down at her then, and he blinked when he saw her smirking at him, "A life of service and sacrifice. Are templars also expected to give up… physical temptations?"

Cullen's face burned at her question, and he ran a hand on the back of his neck, "Physical? Why…" he coughed in embarrassment, "Why would you… that's not expected. Templars can marry… although there are rules around it, and the Order must give permission. Some may give up more to prove their devotion, but it's… um… not required."

Alex turned, stepping a little closer to him, and his face heated into overdrive as he looked into her eyes, "Have you?" she asked, her voice slightly lowered in octave, and he swallowed.

"Me? I… no… I've not taken such vows."

She smirked at him then, almost teasingly, and he inhaled… which proved to be a mistake, as her swirling scent of lavenders enclosed upon him again, tightening at his chest and making his heart seem to beat louder. He exhaled quickly, "Maker's breath, can we speak of something else?"

Alex's face split into a grin, and thankfully (though regretfully) she stepped back, shifting her weight to head to Iron Bull, who was now standing some distance from the training ground with one of his Chargers. "That's all for now, Cullen. I'll be heading to Redcliffe now. I have to talk to Vivienne, Bull and Sera."

He coughed again before bowing, "Another time then."

Alex smiled sweetly at him again, before walking away. Cullen's face cooled down considerably as she left, and he huffed. _Maker's breath… did I just imagine that?_ He thought as he turned his attention back to the soldiers, _the Herald was…_ **flirting** __ _with me?_

He blinked at the realization that she really was… flirting with him, and he exhaled again, running a hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment even though she was not around. He had to admit, Alex Trevelyan was rather… beautiful. But somehow it felt a little wrong. When he looked at her, he was often reminded of her sister Solona, and how he had treated her. Regret often twisted his stomach whenever she looked at him.

But he also understood that Alex was not Solona. She was… he couldn't find a word for it, a minx that teased him endlessly whenever she was at the camp restocking after being weeks away with her party to the Hinterlands, the Storm Coast or at the Fallow Mire, while Solona was calmer, and soft-spoken. He has had an infatuation with her during his younger days, but he had to admit, he was beginning to like the way Alex flirted at him, even though he tried hard not to get into his head.

He turned again to look at Alex, who was now talking to Bull, laughing with him as he told her stories about his life in the Qun. He watched her as she playfully punched the Bull, but when she turned, she captured his gaze, and he felt his face flush at the realization that she saw him staring at her. But instead, she winked at him and smiled flirtatiously, before turning her attention back to the Qunari.

 _So she's flirting with me…_ he thought, a smirk pulling on his lips, _Two can play that game._


	9. Haven's Fall

Alex became more at ease towards them after that.

She started talking to everyone more often, though she preferred the company of Varric and Bull for most of the time. She drank in the tavern with Bull, Varric and Sera, researched magic with Vivienne and Solas and even helped Cassandra and Blackwall with sharpening their swords or cleaning their armor. She smiled much more often, too… which made Cullen blush more often as well.

She also found comfort in Cullen's presence, and he, in turn, found comfort in hers. They were often found in the training grounds, helping each other with training the soldiers and talking about the templars, life at the Circle or of the Inquisition. And while Alex was away for weeks of traveling, Cullen became her second-in-command, and was often the one dealing with her various letters while she was gone.

Two months later, after thoroughly scouring the Hinterlands, the Fallow Mire and the Storm Coast for possible allies and people in need of aid, Alex had returned to Haven after gaining the mages' alliance, with the help of a Tevinter mage named Dorian Pavus. There was some… trouble while they were securing the mages, though.

It had something to do with time magic, that the Herald had gone forward in time, a year during their present time to be exact, only to see that with her disappearance, the enemy, who they now identified as someone they called the Elder One, had won, and that the Breach had encompassed all of Thedas. A demon army had run rampant, and even the mighty kingdom of Orlais fell after Empress Celene was assassinated by an unknown assailant. Alex had reported that the future they witnessed was horrible, that she even shivered as she gave her report during their meeting at the War Room. They were only able to return due to the knowledge of Dorian. The leader of the mage cult, which were known as the Venatori, was apprehended… a magister by the name of Gireon Alexis.

With the mage's help, Alex returned to the rubble of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and closed the massive rift in the sky with the mark on her hand. And they celebrated.

Cullen laughed at a joke Varric made, before looking up, seeing Alex talking with Cassandra. He couldn't help but smile to see her relaxed, with a drink on her hand. She had been rather busy with securing the mages' alliance and closing the Breach, and it pleased him that it was over, for now. The things the Herald and the others had experienced were still a concern, but for now at least, they were able to rest.

A sound of loud horn drew him out of his reverie, and he looked at the giant doors that led into Haven. He dropped his drink and ran towards the gates, just as one of his soldiers drew near. "Commander! Unknown soldiers approaching! They are too many, moving fast and most of them are beyond the mountain!"

He nodded and looked around at his other men, "Inquisition soldier, defense positions! Take civilians and the wounded to the Chantry. MOVE!"

"Cullen?"

He turned around to see Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra and Alex come near him, their drinks and food forgotten. The Seeker had her sword drawn and the Herald held on to her staff, even Leliana had brought out her bow and arrow.

"One watch guard reporting… it's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." He said, and Josephine looked at the horizon, "Under what banner?"

He sighed as he shook his head, "None."

The Ambassador blinked in shock, "None?!"

He nodded, but he drew out his blade when the doors of the gates clanged, and a red light flashed underneath it. "I can't come in unless you open!" A voice called out from beyond the door.

He ran forward with Alex, and the two of them pushed the doors open to see a red templar standing. He readied his stance but he blinked when the templar fell down dead, revealing a lanky young man, with blonde hair and a strange wide-brimmed hat that almost covered his face. He came forward to Alex in distress as he spoke, "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help. They are coming to hurt you. You… probably already know."

Alex blinked at the boy, "What is this? What is going on… Cole?

The boy lifted his head a little to look at Alex, and Cullen saw pale blue eyes wide with fear, "The Templars have come to kill you."

Cullen blinked and he rushed forward towards Cole, causing the lad to back away a little, "Templars?! Is this the order's response to our talks with the mages, attacking blindly?!"

Cole shook his head again and looked at her, "The red templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." He turned towards the mountain and pointed at it's peak, "There."

Cullen scowled as he looked up to where the boy was pointing, and he growled when he recognized the face of a templar, clad in a strange red armor. Beside him, a puff of smoke began to form into the shape of a strange creature… neither human nor darkspawn, with shards of red lyrium on his face and body as his men marched towards them.

"I know that man." Cullen growled out, "But this Elder One…"

Cole shook his head and lowered it, covering his face with the hat again, "He's very angry that you took his mages."

Alex turned him, "Cullen, give me a plan. Anything!"

His military training kicked in, and he surveyed their surroundings before looking at her, "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle." He pointed at the trebuchets, "Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can."

She nodded and looked back at her companions, "Bull! Varric! Blackwall! With me! Everyone else, keep them back and evacuate the villagers to the Chantry." She cried out as she ran forward, pulling out her staff as the Warden, the qunari and the dwarf followed her, as her other companions drew out their weapons to defend the village. He looked back to see that the mages stood behind him. He raised his sword, and turned to them, pointing at the templar at the mountain peak.

"Mages! You—you have the sanction to engage them! That is Samson! He will not make it easy!" He raised his sword high again as the red templars started charging down from the mountain slope. "Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"


	10. The Herald's Fall

"Go with the Maker, mother—!"

Cullen shouted as he killed one of the red templars as he heard one of the Bull's Chargers, Krem, let out an expletive, as he and the others continued to fight the onslaught of red templars. He was tired, fighting alongside his men and the Chargers as Alex and her party ran towards the outskirts of Haven, where the trebuchets were positioned. He could see Vivienne casting Barriers to his men, Solas freezing their enemies into ice as Cassandra hewed them to bits and Dorian made them explode with fire, while Sera shot arrows around them from what seemed to be a sniping position on top one of the guard towers. Even the newcomer, Cole, was helping, appearing and disappearing in puffs of smoke and flashing daggers.

He heard a rumble in a distance, and he looked up, seeing a slope of the mountain move. He couldn't help but grin in triumph as the snow avalanched, burying their enemies in a thick coating of ice. _She did it,_ he thought, hearing the cheering of the men.

But he was suddenly thrown back when one of the trebuchets exploded, and he heard the flapping of wings. He straightened and looked up at the sky, only to see a hideous blue-gray dragon hovering around them, breathing fire around Haven, burning huts and people along the way.

"Maker's breath!" He exclaimed, before he shook himself back to his senses and headed for the main doors of the village, "Head to the Chantry, quickly!" He pulled at some of his soldiers, and soon they were running. He saw Alex, Varric, Bull and Blackwall hurrying towards them, "MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

The four of them hurried through the gates, and he and Bull closed it shut. But the dragon was still hovering around them, and he couldn't help but growl as he rounded on Alex, who was looking at the sky, watching the creature.

"We need everyone back at the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that… that beast!" He told her, and she turned her attention at him. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear, and he couldn't help but feel a little afraid and defeated. He sighed loudly, "At this point… just make them work for it."

Alex scowled at him, but she remained silent and he headed up towards the Chantry, seeing his soldiers bringing in the wounded. He helped them inside, and he spotted Leliana and Josephine, placing burn poultices at the injured. Vivienne, Solas and Dorian were there, looking exhausted as they drank lyrium potions, and Sera was cringing, cradling her burnt arm, as she was flung from the look-out tower by the blast. Cassandra was putting bandages on soldiers, even though her own face was bleeding from a wound on her forehead, just on her hairline. He was surprised to see Chancelor Roderick walking amongst the wounded, and Cole was there beside him, unharmed and not even sweating. He could see the Chantry brother holding on to his stomach painfully. He could see blood dotting his coat, and he swore a bit before turning to Sera.

"Come here, girl. Let's see what we could do with that." He muttered as he went to Sera, and she held out her arm as he took it and poured a health potion on it. She winced, "Piss-eared piece of shite dragon…" the elf muttered out, "Where's the Herald?"

He looked behind him, thinking that Alex was following him, but he was surprised to see she wasn't there, and that the doors were closed after he had entered. He grit his teeth, "She'll be coming soon. Don't worry."

The doors opened, and a group of people entered, which included the alchemist Adan, the quarter master Threnn, researcher Mineve, the tavern girl and one of the workers. Bull, Varric, Blackwall and Alex followed, with blood smeared on their faces and arms, but fortunately the blood wasn't theirs. Roderick ushered them inside, "Get in! The Chantry is your shelter!"

But the man collapsed a little, just as Alex went through the door, and Cole caught him before looking up at her. "He's dying. He tried to fight the red templars. It would be soon."

Roderick had enough strength to smile at the boy's frankness, "What a charming boy…"

"Herald!" Cullen called out to her and she looked up at him. She looked exhausted, but unharmed as Solas came forward and offered her a lyrium potion, which she accepted gratefully, biting the stopper off the bottle and chugging it. "Our position is not good. Any time you have bought us was destroyed by that dragon. Another attack would kill us all."

"I saw an Archdemon in Fade." A small voice spoke, and Alex and Cullen looked down at Cole, "It looked like that."

Alex blinked, "An Archdemon. Are you telling me a Blight has started?"

Cole shook his head, "It looked like that, but it's not. The Elder One controls him… holds him his will. He's too loud. I don't like him."

Cullen looked at the boy and shook his head in exasperation, "You don't like… urgh… Herald, there is nothing I could think of that could make this survivable."

"He doesn't care about the mages… of the village. He only wants you… the Herald." Cole said, his face hidden in his hat again even though he looked up at Alex, and she scowled, the look as fierce as that of Solona's, "If it would mean that I could save the people, then I'd give myself up."

Cullen blinked up at her, seeing her determination, he felt a wave of panic through him, he was about to object, but then Cole spoke up again as he looked at Chancelor Roderick. "Yes…. That would work. He knows how to get out of here. He wants to say it before he dies."

They looked down at the Chantry cleric as he pointed at the halls of the building, into the War Room. "There is a path… you wouldn't know about it, unless you have taken the Summer Pilgrimage as I have. She must have shown me… Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you."

Alex bent down at him, "What are you on about, Roderick?"

"There… in the War Room… there is a hidden door that leads out of Haven to the mountains beyond. You could send the people through that way." Roderick said again, with some difficulty.

Alex's face tightened before she looked up at Cullen, "What about it, Cullen? Do you think it could work?"

"Maybe." He said, looking at her, "But what of your escape?"

She silenced, a scowl marring her features, and his fear doubled. He wanted to keep her with them, to escape with them, but he knew that she wouldn't stand for it. "Maybe you'll kill it or… find a way…"

"Maybe. But… get them out of here first, Cullen." Alex said as she grasped her wand, and looked around, "Blackwall, Varric, Bull… with me. Everyone else… evacuate Haven. Help the wounded. Chancelor Roderick will lead the way."

Solas blinked in surprise at her, "Herald… you must…"

"Go, Solas." Alex said simply, and she gave him a smile, "I'll be fine. We'll catch up to you, I promise."

The bald elf looked at her, and nodded, leaning over to Cole and Roderick as they helped the elder man to his feet. "Herald… if this is what Andraste wanted, if this is what you're meant to be, I pray for you."

She nodded to him as they brought him away, and she squared her shoulders as Varric cocked his crossbow, Bianca, and Blackwall unsheathed his sword. Something gripped at Cullen and he rushed forward, grasping her upper arm. "Herald…!"

Alex looked up at him again, her emerald eyes shining with determination, and once again he felt speechless. _Just like Solona…_ he couldn't help but remember, and it pained him. He lessened his grip on her as he said, "If… if we are to have a chance… if _you_ are to have a chance, let that thing hear you."

She smirked at him, the fear on her eyes fading into what seemed to be a look of anger and cockiness, "Oh… you bet, he will. Go, Cullen. And… be careful."

He nodded as he finally let go of her, heading to the doors of the War Room, where the others had began leading the people away. Amidst the moving people, he heard Alex say to her companions, "One with the lowest body count buys a round of drinks, eh?"

He heard Bull say "Fuck yeah!", but Varric merely shook his head, "Leave it to you to find a good thing about a life-or-death battle. You're just like your cousin."

Alex laughed, her light voice reaching to him, and he had to smile a little, _No, not so much like Solona._ He thought as he closed the War Room door as the last civilian entered the cave.

Cullen stuck behind the line of evacuees, but he could see Dorian and Vivienne ahead of the people, holding their staffs aloft to shine a light on the dark, winding cave path. Solas fell a step beside him, doing the same, casting a bright white light from his weapon. "Are you alright, Commander?"

"I am fine, Solas. I am not injured." He said as they continued to walk, "I am… just worried that the enemy might come up to us."

The elf gave a small smile at him, "They will be distracted, I assure you. Having to deal with a rampaging Qunari would probably do it. The Herald and the Iron Bull has made a game of the fighting. It is… rather brutal, to be honest, but effective."

"A game, you say?" Cullen said as they continued to walk further, "What kind of game?"

"I believe Alex called it 'Bull In The Orlesian Shop'. She would freeze an enemy and Bull will try to shatter them, like a druffalo bull in an Orlesian glassware shop." Solas said, still smiling a little. "The Qunari is brutal, but it seems like she finds it… amusing."

He felt himself smirk, _No, definitely not like Solona._

"Am I to understand, Commander, that you knew her sister? The Hero of Ferelden?" Solas asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I was a templar at the Ferelden Circle. I attended her Harrowing."

"Is she similar to our Herald?" The elf asked again, and Cullen had to laugh before shaking his head, "Oh Maker, she isn't. Solona is… much more refined than Alex. And she disliked violence. She was a spirit mage… a healer. I believe that she got that from her teacher, Wynne."

Solas nodded in comprehension, "I dreamt at Ostagar, once. I saw her and the Grey Warden Alistair light the fire that signaled Teryn Loghain's forces. She was a brave woman… much like our Inquisitor."

 _Yes… yes she is._ Cullen thought to himself, but not saying it out loud. But the two of them started when they heard movement behind them, and he drew out his sword as Solas readied his stance, holding his staff in front of him to light the cave.

But the mage's staff revealed Varric, Bull and Blackwall, looking forlorn. Varric's cheek was bleeding, and Blackwall reeked of burnt fabric, while Bull still had splashes of blood on his chest and arms. He sheathed his sword as he came forward, "Master Tethras!"

But the dwarf looked at him sadly, "Haven is buried under snow, and the Archdemon and the Elder One fled."

Fear gripped Cullen's insides as he took in the news, and he blinked as he looked behind them, looking for the red-haired woman, "The Herald?"

"I don't know." Varric said, and Cullen's breath got caught in his throat, "She was behind us, but the Elder One cornered her alone. I'm sorry, Curly… but I think she's gone."


	11. Found

"… And then she says, 'Thanks for revealing your grand plan, idiot. Here's your fucking prize!" Varric narrated as Solas plastered a cloth swathed in green fluid against his cheek, "And then she kicks the trebuchet, launching a bomb to the mountains, causing an avalanche and drowning the Red Templars in ice." He winced as the medicine began soaking up the blood on his wound, "She got flung off to Maker knows where, and we got separated. We headed to the Chantry entrance before the snow got us."

Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine looked at each other, and the Antivan bent down and touched his shoulder, "Thank you, Master Tethras. You could rest now."

But Varric sighed, "Honestly, I think I need a drink. Did that Elder One burn all our ale?"

Solas straightened and extended a hand to him, the dwarf accepting it gratefully as he stood, "I think our barmaid was able to save at least the best vintage when we left. Come, I will drink with you."

The elf and the dwarf walked off deeper into the camp that they have created while they were waiting for the Herald. Cullen looked around, seeing the men, tired and some wounded… with a few grieving for their dead. He could see the boy, Cole, taking care of Chancelor Roderick in one of the tents, the man getting paler every hour.

"Commander…" He heard someone say and he looked around to see Cassandra, "Where are our soldiers? We must send a search party for the Herald."

He crossed his arms and looked at the Seeker, who looked determined, "How can we be sure that she is even alive, Cassandra? She could be…"

"No, she is not." Cassandra said vehemently, shaking her head, "She is the Herald. She must live. If she falls, then the world will fall in the darkness. I have faith that she is alive."

Cullen continued to look at the Seeker, before saying in a low voice, "Do you really believe that, Cassandra?"

The other woman nodded again, and he sighed as he mentioned to four of his soldiers, and they came up to him, "Soldiers, come with us. We will look for the Herald."

The soldiers looked at each other, before one of them spoke up, "Commander, there was a snowstorm just after we left Haven. Are you sure she's…"

"No, I am not sure." He said as he brought his coat closer to his body, as he and Cassandra started to leave the camp, "But until I find her cold, dead body, I will continue believing that she is alive and out there. Now move out! That's an order!"

The soldiers saluted, before heading out in different directions, with Cassandra nodding to him and walking off. He huffed, his breath turning to mist as it met the cold air. _Andraste, if you are real then I beg you… let her live. Let her come back to us…"_

"Let her live… let her live… let her live…" He continued to chant as he continued walking through the snow. The recent storm had caused the softer snow to coat the mountains, making his feet dig deeper into the ice, and soaking through his greaves and boots. He grit his teeth as the chill began to wound into him, but he pressed on.

After an hour, a small green light brought his gaze to an area beyond the camps, amidst the trees. He squinted, seeing someone walking, and soon a flash of the moonlight showed him red hair.

"There! It's her!" He called out, his breath coming out in pants as he made his way to her. He could see she was exhausted, her back hunched as she struggled to stay conscious despite the cold and fatigue. There was blood oozing out from a wound on her forehead, and she was leaning on her staff like a walking stick. She was pale as death, but there was still a glint in her eyes, like she was determined to live.

"Thank the Maker!" He heard Cassandra shout out, and he could hear them struggling their way through the snow to him. At the sound of his approach, Alex's eyes lifted up, and she saw him through the din. "Cullen…" She muttered out, just as her eyes closed and she lurched forward.

He caught her in time just before she fell, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was cold despite his gloves, and he ran a hand through her face, drawing her hair away. "Hang on, Herald. You're safe, I've got you."

Alex raised her bright green eyes at him, struggling to stay awake, "The others… Cullen… are they…"

He lifted her up, one arm around her back, the other under her legs. She was light, and he was thankful he was able to keep up his training. He cradled her head to his chest as he walked, "They are alright. They are all safe, thanks to you. Stay awake for me. Just hang on, we'll get you warmed up."

Her lips shook as she used the last ounce of strength she had to grasp on his armor, smiling serenely as she ran her cold fingers to the front of his armor, "So warm…" she muttered out, before she closed her eyes and she fell asleep.

"No!" He shouted at her, shaking her awake, but the exhaustion and cold had started to claim her, "Herald… Alex! Stay awake!"

But she remained sleeping and he cursed just as the Seeker and his soldiers emerged from the darkness, "Quickly! Get her to camp! Tell Solas to get her warm."

The soldiers deftly took Alex from him, making a make-shift stretcher with their arms, and they started heading back to the camp. Cassandra reached out a hand to him to help him walk amidst the snow, but he shook his head, "No. I'll be fine. Follow them. Take care of the Herald."

The Seeker nodded and lowered her hand, sprinting back into the camp as fast as her legs and the snow could allow. With her gone, Cullen fell to knees, not realizing that seeing the Herald… Alex… on the brink of death had made him weaken. He looked at his hands, seeing her blood on his gloves from the wound on her forehead, and he swallowed as a shiver of fear went up his spine.

 _Andraste, help her. Let her live…_

 _I beg you…_


	12. The Dawn Will Come

Cullen continued to watch her as she slept on the cot, her breathing light, but at least there was a flush on her cheeks from the warmth of the fire. Mother Giselle stood near him, watching over the Herald as he did, a silent but comforting protector. She often prayed over Alex while she recuperated, bathing her cold skin with a warm cloth. It seems that even the Chantry mother was enamored with her.

"Commander, we need to speak."

He looked up to find Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra by the fire beyond the tent where Alex was resting, and he sighed as he looked up at the Mother, "Mother Giselle, please look after the Herald."

The lady nodded, "Of course, Commander Cullen."

He nodded and stood up, heading to the three women, and he crossed his arms. "Ladies?"

Josephine looked at him with worry, "Commander, Cassandra says that we need to find a place for our people. If we do not find a place, I'm afraid that we would all face our death from the cold. We need to move… and fast."

Cullen scowled, "You want to move? Now?!" He pointed at Alex, still laying on a make-shift bed in the tent, as the Chantry mother wiped her face with a warm cloth, "The Herald was almost killed! We have many injured, and yet you want to move?!"

Cassandra spoke up, her eyebrows furrowed as his in her own scowl, "The enemy could be following our tracks. We must go… before they catch up to us."

But Leliana shook her head, "The only direction we can go is North, towards Jader, but it would take us days… weeks to get there. By then our people and the Herald would be dead from the cold."

"And I will not risk our people's lives after the Herald nearly gave hers." Cullen said, "We will rest here, for now, until we can find a new settlement. Send out Leliana's scouts if you have to."

The Seeker scoffed, "Be reasonable, Commander. We are out of supplies…"

"And our people are wounded!" Cullen shouted out, his anger getting the best of him, causing Josephine to blink in shock and Cassandra to frown visibly. Leliana seemed sympathetic to his cause. "Nearly half of our troops are injured, our women and children still shaken with fear, and our mounts too few to carry our burdens. What do you suggest? Hmm? That we travel to Jader while our dying slowly succumbs to the cold and their wounds, leaving a trail of corpses in the snow?"

"Better to leave a trail of corpses than to have the enemy catch up on us!" Cassandra retorted back. Cullen could see that she was starting to get angry as well, her face flushing red as Leliana's hair, "If we head to Jader, we could still recruit new soldiers and scouts… replenish them."

"Our PEOPLE are not nugs to be thrown for slaughter to this Elder One!" He shouted again, "Do you think our soldiers would agree to this? Leave their comrades to die in the snow? What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!"

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!" Cassandra spoke back at him. He could feel himself practically getting wound up, the anger clutching at him at he rounded on the Seeker. "And who put you in charge? We need a consensus or we have nothing!"

He and Cassandra turned to Josephine and Leliana, with the Ambassador practically putting herself in between them, "Please! We must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!"

"That can't come from nowhere!" He almost shouted at the Josephine, making her flinch a little in fear, and causing Leliana to move in his way to protect her friend, "She didn't say it could!"

"ENOUGH!" Cassandra finally shouted, throwing her hands in anger, "This is getting us nowhere!"

Cullen grit his teeth, his hand clenching into fists, as he glared at the women, "Well, we're agreed on that much." He said scathingly, before he walked off towards the edge of the campfire, leaving the women. He looked towards the tent, only to see Alex sitting up from the cot, speaking with Mother Giselle. For a moment, he felt ashamed, mainly because he could tell that the woman had heard his outburst, judging from the worried look in her eyes.

He couldn't help but be angry. The Seeker's suggestion was ridiculous, after what they and the Herald… Alex, had been through… practically giving up her life to save the people. He seethed again, blaming himself for the lack of Haven's defenses.

Although he had to admit, he didn't expect that the Elder One was some strange darkspawn hybrid, or that he even had a dragon. The dragon itself looked like a Blighted creature, and for a moment, it reminded him of the Blight… of the stories people had spread about Solona facing off against the dragon in Denerim.

 _Maker, Solona… did you fight something like that?_ He couldn't help but think, closing his eyes as he imagined her… his former ward and Circle mage. Although the stories had said that she had fought it off beside Leliana, Alistair and a Qunari named Sten, he thought of her face and how she must've looked in front of the dragon, clutching a sword in her hand to kill it off even though she's a mage.

But as he thought of it, Solona's face morphed to that of Alex's, clutching the sword against that Blighted dragon they just saw, and beside it, the Elder One. Even though it was just in his imagination, Cullen felt a tingle of fear and dread run down his spine, and he felt something constricting in his throat.

 _Shadows fall_

 _And hope has fled_

 _Steel your heart_

 _The dawn will come._

 _The night is long,_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon,_

 _The dawn will come._

He opened his eyes, looking to where the singing voice was coming from, only to see Mother Giselle by Alex's tent, singing a hymn of the Faithful. Alex stood beside her, looking forlorn and defeated as she listened to the Chantry mother. Her voice was deep, but gentle, and he felt the waves of relief and comfort roll through him, making him sigh. Even his soldiers and the people of Haven drew close to her, listening to her, and their pain and fatigue seemed to wash away from their features.

 _The sheperd's lost_

 _And his home is far_

 _Keep to the stars_

 _The dawn will come_

Cullen looked down at Leliana, whose high, light voice started singing along with the Mother. The soldiers started singing along, some of them coming forward, before bowing down… at Alex. He breathed in deeply, and soon started singing along as they comforted each other with the strength and comfort of their voices.

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The dawn will come._

 _Bare your blade_

 _And raise it high_

 _Stand your ground_

 _The dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The dawn will come._

He sighed, much more relaxed, as their song ended, and already he could hear the people cheering for the Herald, thankful that she saved them. His soldiers became determined again as they hooted for the Herald, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She turned to look at him, and at the sight of his… rather serene smile, she smiled back at him. She winked again, and he chuckled as he nodded back at her, seeing that she was better now, and just as determined to fight the Elder One.

And as Solas approached her, making her turn her attention to the elf, he became much more determined to make sure that she would blast the blighted villain with her magic back into the Fade.


	13. The Inquisitor

"Maker's breath…"

Cullen looked around at the castle… the one Solas had called Skyhold. It was a little battered and crumbling, but the walls were strong and thick, and he could see that the place was practically impregnable by normal means.

But then again, their circumstances are not particularly 'normal'.

He approached Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana, who were in the middle of the castle courtyard, talking under hushed tones. He looked around for Alex, but he couldn't see her, so he immediately assumed the woman was resting. As he came forward, he could see Leliana and Josephine smiling brightly, and Cassandra looking pleased. The Ambassador nodded to him, "Commander Cullen, there is something we would like to discuss with you."

"Oh? Something to discuss with me? Looking at you all, you look like you're up to something… mischievous." He said, smirking at the two, smiling women, who tittered loudly that Cassandra rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted noise.

"We have been deciding something, and we thought that we'd need your input." Leliana said, still smiling, "We've decided… to make Lady Trevelyan our Inquisitor."

Cullen blinked in surprise, seeing the others nod. But soon he felt himself smile, "Of course, I agree to that whole-heartedly."

"Then you have no objections to this decision?" Cassandra asked as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"None whatsoever." He said, putting his hands on his sword pommel, "She has the Mark, and she saved us in Haven. From her performance so far and from the way she led her team during her adventures, she has shown herself as a capable leader. I would be confident that she would lead our Inquisition to glory."

"To be honest, we thought you'd be… against the idea." Josephine said, looking at him, "You were a templar, after all… and with the Mage-Templar War…"

"Lady Trevelyan might be a mage, but that does not mean she would be like the others." He said, "I was there when the Circle of Ferelden fell, and I was there when the Kirkwall's Chantry exploded. I've seen the worse a mage could be. But Lady Trevelyan would be not like that. At least, I hope she doesn't."

The women silenced for a bit, before Leliana started giggling, "Another mage… another Amell… standing in the chaos, determined to save the innocents." She smiled up at Cullen, "I guess magic and heroism must run in the family, no?"

He smiled, before turning around to the sound of an opening door, only to see Alex going down the stairs, wearing brown boots and tan leather breeches and shirt, with her hair tied back into a ponytail. As Cassandra mentioned to her, he smiled to Leliana and nodded to her, "I guess it does."

Alex went towards Cassandra, and Leliana went off as Cullen and Josephine started heading to the people, who were starting to gather around them. "I wish I could find a way to send a message to Warden Solona. She would be proud of her sister, I think."

Cullen coughed, trying to sound casual, "Leliana still can't find her?"

The Ambassador shook her head, "We've exhausted all our connections trying to find her, Commander. But it seems that she has faded off. Her trail ended in the Tevinter Imperium, as it seems that she was researching something there. I am sorry."

He sighed, looking up at the tall stairs that led to the main castle of Skyhold, seeing Alex and Cassandra walking up to it. "It's alright, Lady Ambassador. I wasn't… looking for her. But I wanted to give her a message."

Josephine looked up at him, confused, but she turned her attention back to the stairs, where Leliana had just given Alex a sword. Cullen's heart felt like it was bursting… of some strange emotion, as he looked at her, her face registering the surprise she must have felt. They could see them talking, before Cassandra turned her gaze towards Josephine and she shouted, "Have they been told?!"

Josephine smiled widely, watching Alex as she looked determined down at the sword, "They have! And soon, the world!"

"Commander, will they follow?!"

He smiled before turning towards his soldiers, "Inquisition! Will you follow?!"

His men cheered so heartily that he couldn't help but grin in triumph. Even his soldiers loved her, so ready to fight for her. "Will you fight?!"

A resounding cheer exploded from his men again, and he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Alex, who was looking at him in awe at the reverberating yells of the army and their commander. She looked down at him, and he smiled up at her, "Your Herald… your leader… your Inquisitor!"

The bellows of the people of Skyhold almost shook the walls as they cheered for their new Inquisitor, and from beside him, he could even hear Josephine cheering, before she caught herself and stopped with a blush. He stared up at Alex, who was holding her new sword aloft, looking determined and resolved. The wind blew the red tendrils that framed her face, and her green eyes flashed. She smiled at him, and he instantly knew that even though she looked like her sister, she was not Solona Amell.

She was Inquisitor Alexandra Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, a mage of the Ostwick Circle and leader of the Inquisition's Armies.


	14. Skyhold

**I'm moving to Alex's point of view now… mainly because I'm starting to have a hard time getting into Cullen's head, and also to tell her side of the story (also to make my 'self-insertions'). Due to the nature of events, the dialogue and occurrences in the game will be slightly different from the game play.**

 **This is going to be a little long, as I'm planning on writing Alex's views about her adventures on the playable areas in the game, as well as on the personal quests of the companions. So please bear with me and be patient for the future chapters. Writer's block is frequent thing with my brain, I'm afraid. XD**

They pushed open the doors of the main castle, and Alex couldn't help but frown at the sight. Stones and wood littered the floors, and there were holes in the roof, making snow fall down on them. She could hear Cullen, Josephine and Leliana walking behind her, taking in the damages as well, with the Ambassador sighing at the dismal surroundings.

"Well… there is much work to be done." Josephine said, and she started writing down on her ledger again, "We have enough funds to renovate Skyhold, although I do not think our current numbers could handle so many tasks."

"Don't worry, Josie. I think we will able to handle it." Leliana said, putting a hand on the Ambassador's shoulder. "I've sent many of my scouts to post Inquisition banners around their assigned cities. I'm sure they will be here within the week."

"But are we safe here? Do you think the Elder One… Corypheus, could catch us unawares here?" She said, crossing her arms as she turned to look at her advisors.

"It would be safe to assume that Corypheus would probably be readying his army again, as you decimated him back in Haven." Cullen said, his amber eyes looking at her, and for a moment, her cheeks flamed, "But for now, we must focus on increasing our own army, as well as dealing with these… matters that you have discovered back in Redcliffe."

"The assassination of Empress Celene and the demon army, yes, I remember." Alex nodded, "I don't know what Corypheus is, but since he said that the Mark is permanent and cannot be removed, he must be intent on continuing his plans." She rubbed her forehead with a hand and sighed, "Any idea how we can get to Empress Celene?"

At this, Josephine shifted through her notes, "If I remember correctly, Empress Celene will be holding a ball in Halamshiral. It aims to continue the peace talks concerning the Civil War between her forces and that of usurper Gaspard De Chalons, her cousin and apparently the right heir to the throne." She sighed, "But given the current state of our influence, it may be hard for us to acquire an invitation."

Alex nodded again as she looked at Josephine, "Right. See who else we can approach for support, Josephine. With the mages gone from Redcliffe, maybe we could secure an allegiance with Arl Teagan Guerrin." She looked at the spymaster, "Leliana, maybe you could send your scouts to Minrathous? We need information about Corypheus…"

"I can help with that."

The four of them turned around, seeing Varric walking towards them in gray breeches and a red shirt that was unbuttoned and showed off his hairy chest. The dwarf seemed a little nervous as he opened his hands in a gesture, "Everybody acting all brave and inspiration jogged my memory, so I've sent a letter to an old friend. She's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know what he's up to. She can help."

Alex stared at him, before she blinked in realization. Varric nodded a little at her, looking positively guilty, "Varric… you didn't…"

"Trust me, it's complicated." The dwarf said, before heading back out the door, "If you need help, she'll be waiting in the battlements for you."

Alex stared at the door as he left, and Josephine coughed, "Well… it seems that we have addressed both these concerns."

Cullen nodded, "On your order, Inquisitor."

She sighed and put a hand on her waist, "Alright… Josie, I already told you what to do. Leliana, find out more about the Civil War in Orlais. If we are to increase our influence, we need to help as many people as we possibly could. Cullen, take care of the men and the wounded. I'll be heading to the battlements to speak with Varric's 'friend'."

Leliana scoffed as they stood in the middle of the castle, and Alex vaguely heard her say, "I know one thing… if Varric brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him."


	15. The Champion of Kirkwall

"Inquisitor… meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. She had fought Corypheus before and I think she could help us."

Alex watched as the woman came down the stairs, her short, red hair getting messed by the winds of the mountains. She had green eyes as she did, but hers were darker, and slightly harsher in look than her own. She was taller than her, with slightly squarer features, a staff on her back and wearing a strange looking armor with fur around the collar. A smear of what looked like blood was slashed across her nose on her pale skin. She looked down at her as she stepped off the last stair, "Though I do not use that title anymore."

Varric stood beside her as he raised a hand up to Alex, "Hawke, this is…"

"My cousin, Alexandra Amell… or rather Trevelyan." Marianna Hawke said, bowing a little at her. "Varric has told me much about you, Cousin Alex."

Alex's eyebrow rose, before she looked down at the dwarf, who once again looked guilty, "Funny, he didn't tell me much about you."

Marian shrugged before leaning against the battlement, "You would have to forgive me for that. I had him swear to secrecy to keep my friends and I safe, as we're investigating something ourselves, and the Kirkwall Chantry hasn't quite forgiven us yet."

"But the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall is here with us." Alex said as she followed her cousin, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I've heard Cullen is here with you." Marian said, looking at Skyhold's courtyard, "He may have left Kirkwall, but the people still haven't forgiven us. As we speak, the templars there are gathering intelligence on us." She looked up at her, "My friends are trying their best to keep a low profile. I am risking their safety just by talking to you."

"Where are they… your friends?"Alex asked as Varric opened a bottle of wine and gave it to her, and she took a swig.

"Merrill is in hiding with her fellow elves. With the chaos after the Chantry explosion, I had her make the elves of Free Marches leave the area. Isabela is off somewhere being a pirate again, and Fenris is in Maker knows where, stopping slave traders. My friend Aveline is still Guard Captain of Kirkwall, but I had her remove my brother, Carver, towards the north." She mentioned at the dwarf beside Alex, "And of course, this lovely dwarf is here with you." She said, smirking down at Varric, who bowed regally.

"You haven't told me about him… the mage." Alex said, and instantly Marian's eyes grew darker, a mixture of regret, anger and sadness entered her features. "Varric's book said… you killed him."

"I did. And I would again." Marian said as she turned to her, "Anders… was a good man. But the spirit inside him… Justice… it got twisted and turned into a demon of Vengeance. He caused the explosion at Kirkwall, and the deaths of so many, including Grand Cleric Elthina." Her eyes hardened, "I loved him, and it hurt to kill him. But I had to. His quest for revenge made him blind, so much so that he didn't even see me… or the love I had for him."

Alex stared at her cousin, and she felt a little guilty when Marian's eyes watered a bit from the memories of her fallen lover. Varric reached over to his friend, holding her hand comfortingly, and the woman looked down at him and smiled a little, before looking back up at her, "But I believe you are not here to question me about Anders. Varric told me that you encountered Corypheus."

She nodded, "Yes. He said that you fought with him."

"Fought and killed. I didn't believe it when Varric told me of what happened in Haven, but if he says that Corypheus is still alive, then I believe him. He was there when we fought him." Marian said, looking down at the dwarf, who looked at the ground, "We were tricked into entering a Grey Warden dungeon by the Carta, we found him there. Apparently the Wardens couldn't kill him, and they decided to trap him… using my father's blood. He had the ability to manipulate the Wardens."

Varric nodded and continued, "He said he was a magister in the service of Dumat, a Tevinter Old God and that he was one of those who entered the Fade and assaulted the Black City, if you believe the Chantry Tale. We thought he would be too dangerous, so we killed him."

Alex blinked in surprise, "A magister that entered the Black City? How is that possible? And he's still alive?"

Marian shrugged, "Believe us, we KILLED him. When we were done with him, he was so full of stab wounds, burn marks and Bianca's bolts that he looked like a pin cushion. But I have another theory… though I don't know if it makes sense."

The Inquisitor nodded, "I'm willing to listen to your theory."

"When I was in Kirkwall, we found a different kind of lyrium… it was red." Her cousin said, and Alex shivered, remembering the red lyrium in her vision of the future Redcliffe. "And recently, I've heard that there was corruption in the Warden ranks. A Warden friend of mine is currently investigating it, and he's willing to share what he's found. He said he would meet us in Crestwood. He thinks it's related." Her gaze hardened, "My brother, Carver, is a Grey Warden. And if this 'corruption' would find its way to him, I need to find a way to stop it."

"Corypheus would certainly be considered a corruption in the ranks. I say it's worth looking at." Varric said, looking up at Alex as she put a hand under her chin to think. She looked down at the dwarf, "We still need to deal with Empress Celene's assassin, Varric. Do you suppose this could wait?"

The dwarf looked up at Marian, who nodded, "Of course, Cousin. Alistair is still traveling to Crestwood. He's my friend in the Wardens."

Alex blinked in surprise again, her mouth opening in shock, "Alistair?! _The_ Alistair?"

Marian smiled a little, "Yes. _That_ Alistair. One of the Hero of Ferelden's companions who stopped the Blight… your sister's husband."


	16. The Commander's Reply

_Maker's breath, it's like one big family reunion._

Alex thought as she made her way back down to the courtyard after talking with Marian and Varric, feeling a slight headache coming on. She couldn't help but feel tired, as she was not used to running around in a castle, not to mention it felt like she has been battling non-stop since she stepped out of the Circle in Ostwick.

But she also couldn't help but feel happy to be out of the Circle. She has been sheltered all her life, practicing her magic without even knowing how she could use it if she ever headed outside. And now she has been casting fire spells left and right, and healing people who needed her.

It was… rather freeing.

She looked around the courtyard, seeing Cullen giving orders to the men, and immediately she felt her cheeks flush. Every time she looked at him, she remembered a person from the Ostwick Circle… Marlan. He was templar in their tower, who she often spoke to as he guarded her and the other mages. He was built just like commander, with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and an impish smirk. Marlan's face was softer and rounder, and his eyes were blue, but his hair was just as blond as Cullen's, but it was long and slicked back with a clear gel made from elfroot and crystal grace that it smelled so good when he came near. Alex had loved him for ages, but she never acted on it, as a relationship between a mage and a templar was forbidden, instead she joked around with him and bantered with him until they became nothing more than just friends.

And then Marlan died at the Conclave.

Alex felt the sting of tears in her eyes, and she hastily rubbed them away with the palm of her hand. Even though she survived the Conclave, many of her friends did not. Ever since Solona disappeared… since her letters stopped arriving, she had relied on her fellow mages at Ostwick as her family, teaching the younger ones and learning from the other Senior Enchanters. Even Marlan was a comfort to her, his friendly smiles and jokes a welcome sight whenever she saw him, even though they kept their contact minimal.

She missed them all.

She sniffed and headed down the stairs, where Cullen had propped up a table with a lay-out of the castle, with his soldiers waiting for his orders. "Send men to scout the surrounding area, we need to know what's out there." He said to a couple of Leliana's scouts who saluted and left, "Yes, sir. We'll begin preparations at once."

She stood a bit farther behind as another soldier approached, "Commander, the soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."

Cullen nodded, "Good. I need an update on the armory, as well." Alex smirked as the soldier stood still scratching his chest, causing Cullen to frown a bit, "NOW."

The soldier jolted a salute before walking off, and she approached Cullen. He looked tired and pale, and he sighed as she neared, "We did what we could at Haven." He said, running a hand at the back of his neck… a habit she had learned would mean that he felt shy or embarrassed. "But we haven't really prepared for an Arch-demon or… whatever that thing is. But Skyhold is very defensible. Guard rotations are now established, and our people are resting. The healers are now working to tend to the wounded, and additional trebuchets are being constructed as we speak." He looked determined as he raised his tawny eyes at her, "If Corypheus attacks us here, we will not run from him, Inquisitor."

At the title, she chuckled, "Inquisitor Trevelyan… It sounds rather strange, don't you think?"

Cullen smirked at her, "In truth, I think your sibling's title sounds stranger… or much more plenty, as I recall. Mage Amell, Warden Amell, Warden-Commander Amell, Hero of Ferelden… Champion of Redcliffe…Savior of Amaranthine… Hero of Vigil's Keep…"

Alex laughed out loud, and Cullen laughed with her, and she felt herself blush, as the commander was a rather handsome man when he laughed or smiled.

If only he would do it more often.

When they quieted, Alex coughed, "Did we… lose a lot of people?"

Cullen smiled sadly at her, "There were… casualties. But it could have been much, much worse. You were able to save more than half of our soldiers, and almost all of our civilians."

She shivered involuntarily, and the commander noticed it as she spoke, "Haven was… it was close. I'm thankful that you… that so many survived." She bent her head and winced at the slip she had just said, hoping that the commander didn't notice. She looked up to see Cullen's face softened, and he smiled tenderly at her.

"As am I." She heard Cullen whisper, and the intensity of his gaze made her cheeks flare up into over drive. She nodded at him, turning around to hide her now red face, but a hand grasped at her wrist. She turned around to see that Cullen was holding on to her, and her breath stopped when the man gently pulled her towards him a little, until his face was only a few inches from her, so close that she could smell the sweet scent of the spiced wine that he apparently drank, and the scent of his soap.

"You stayed behind. You could've… I thought I'd… I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." He whispered reverently, and Alex's throat closed up. She swallowed to speak again, but it looked like Cullen finally remembered where they were, and he let go of her, before running a hand to the back of his neck again, blushing slightly.

"Uhm…" Alex finally muttered out, and she coughed a little, "Thank you… Cu… Commander. I was just… worried for you, that's all." She wrung her fingers a little bit, but she straightened and smiled at him, "By the way, did you… leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?"

Cullen shook his head, "No. I fear I made few friends there, and my family is in Ferelden."

She smirked, "No one special caught your interest?"

At this, Cullen smirked… almost flirtatiously, as he looked at her face. The smirk made him look rather handsome, and she felt her face growing warm as his voice seemed to lower in octave that it turned… to an almost seducing tone, "Not in Kirkwall."

 _Maker, have mercy… he's flirting with me,_ Alex thought as she looked at him. She could feel her face growing warmer every second, and from the pleased look on his face, the man seemed to be enjoying it. She coughed again, before walking backwards, "Uhm… right. I'll be heading to the Hinterlands with the others to check on Master Dennet's watchtowers. Please handle my affairs while we are gone."

Cullen smiled brightly again, nodding at her, "Of course, Inquisitor. I will be waiting for your return."

She blinked and looked up at him, thinking the man had probably slipped as she had, but at the man's teasing and triumphant smile, her face flared red again, and she turned away so that he wouldn't see her rub her cheeks with her palms, in an effort to stop her blushing.


	17. The Hinterlands

"The war between the mages and the templars seem to have stopped."

"Yeah."

"But it seems that the area is now overrun with bandits, we must be cautious."

"Right."

"Perhaps we may even see elven ruins here."

"Yeah."

"And I'm thinking I should grow hair and be a bard."

"Sure… wait what?!"

Blackwall and Varric laughed out loud as Alex turned to her companions, particularly at the bald elf, who was smiling at her when her attention finally turned to him. His chuckle meant that he was joking, and Alex looked incredulously at him, "Is that serious, Solas?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Inquisitor, but no." He said, smiling a little at her as they continued to walk, "I was just testing whether your attentions lie elsewhere, and it seems that I was correct."

She blinked, and flushed a little before turning away from them, "Right, sorry. I was just thinking…. that's all."

Varric chuckled as he hefted Bianca's strap on his shoulder again, "Might that have anything to do with our dear commander, perhaps?"

Blackwall and Solas looked down at the dwarf, who wiggled his eyebrows, and Alex puffed her cheeks, "NO! No, you idiot. I was thinking that… all this incline must be wearing on your teeny, tiny legs."

Varric flushed, but he laughed, "Ahhh, diverting the issue with insult. Sorry, Rosy, but I've met enough people to recognize that tactic."

The Inquisitor stopped walking, causing her companions to halt as well, "Rosy?"

The dwarf grinned, "Well, Leliana has already claimed the nickname 'Red', so I had to think of something else for you. Not to mention you blush into this lovely, rosy shade whenever you look at golden-haired commander."

Alex's face heated, and she turned around to walk again, but it was too late. Varric laughed again as he pointed at her face. "See? Exactly like that, and Curly's not even here."

"Oh, just shut it, dwarf." Alex said as she continued walking, while Solas and Blackwall chuckled.

"Oh, why not, Lady Trevelyan?" Blackwall said as he followed her, "The Commander is a good man… strong, dependable, handsome. I bet a lot of ladies are all after him."

She scoffed as she planted her foot on a rock and started climbing up a hill, "All **over** him, more like. You should hear them on the hall way in the throne room." She stopped in front of them, and straightened her back, fanning a hand over her face in mock coyness, " 'Zat Commander Cullen iz quite ze man in armor, no? Andrazte's fire, what I wouldn't give to play 'Ze Naughty Mage and Ze Templar' with him. I would bite zat delectable rear of hiz everyday.'"

The Warden and the dwarf laughed so loud that they startled a nearby fennec fox, while Solas merely chuckled and shook his head. She grinned as she started walking backwards, talking to Blackwall, "Besides, he doesn't have all your adorable hair, Blackwall."

"Mind what you say, girl. Lest all this hair will be buried in your blanket one night." Blackwall said, winking at her in jest and making her laugh. But Varric smacked Blackwall on his upper thigh. "Don't bite, Hero, she's been flirting with everyone ever since Haven."

"Me, included." Solas said, raising a hand and smirking at Alex, who laughed.

"Well, what can I say? You people are so… fluffy." She said, and the elf looked confused, "I'm… fluffy?"

Alex shrugged as she continued walking backwards and pointing at them, "Well yeah. Fluffy. Solas is fluffy with magic, Varric and Blackwall is all fluffy with hair. Cullen's got his feather… thing and Bull is so muscled that I could practically hug him all day."

"Don't let Bull hear that. He's going to mistake it for you wanting him on your bed." Varric chuckled, and the mental image of the Qunari on her bed made her wince.

"Maker, no. I'll pass." She said, "I don't think I can handle that. He must be quite…"

Alex's last word turned into a squeal as she slid backwards from the hill, rolling all the way down with Blackwall, Varric and Solas crying out in alarm. Her body barrel-rolled down a good six feet of incline, before she practically flipped, and fell head over arse on the ground. She cringed, feeling a rock pressing against the back of her neck just as a shadow passed over the sky. Blinking hard, her emerald green eyes widened at the sight of a gigantic, winged creature, with flashes of yellow and green, emitting fire and crying out a guttural roar.

"…huge." She finished, as to end her previous sentence, and also to describe the dragon now flying overhead. Blackwall and Solas reached her, with Varric following soon, and they looked up in the sky in fear as well.

"Solas… is that a…" She muttered out.

"Dragon." Solas finished for her, before turning his attention back at her, "But it seems it's distracted. Come, perhaps we can leave before it sees or smells us."

Solas passed a healing spell over her to heal her bruises, and Blackwall and Varric helped her up, carefully and quietly so that the dragon wouldn't catch them. As they crawled away, they heard Alex whisper, "Hey… I just remembered…"

"What, Inquisitor?" Solas whispered back.

"Nobody says anything about me falling arse over tea kettle, do you understand?" She whispered vehemently, and Blackwall sputtered out his silent laugh.

"No a damned soul, Rosy." Varric said, even though he was already thinking about what words he was going to use once he got a hold of his pen.


	18. The Storm Coast

****** The Storm Coast******

Iron Bull and Sera stood at the sea shore, their mouths open in shock, the rain pelting down on them as they watched the occurrence happening at the distance. For some strange reason, a giant was battling a gray-and-blue dragon, swinging a large, tree-trunk of a weapon against the creature. As they watched, the dragon spit out bolts of lightning, but the giant merely swung its armament, hitting it on the head so hard that it let out a loud cry of anger and pain.

The elf and the Qunari looked at each other, before their face spilt into wide grins, and they started laughing. Bull held on to his stomach as he chortled, while Sera fell to the ground and started rolling on the sand and mud.

"Damn, that looks bad ass!" Bull said as he finally quieted down, though he was still grinning.

Sera stood up, "Good, right? Shite dragon got flogged in the head hard."

"We're going to fight her, right boss? Tell me we're going to fight her." Bull said, turning around and blinking in shock at the sight of Alex, standing in the middle of the rain, her head turned up to the sky as the water pelted her face and body. She was drenched, wearing only the leather shirt and pants she wore at Skyhold. In front of her was Cole, his hat covering his head, in the same position as her with his head looking up. Bull raised an eyebrow and went nearer to them, "Uh… what's going on, boss?"

"Sweet, burning scent of candles in the dark… swirling, swathing her with the scent of citrus." Cole said, still looking up. The strange boy… or rather spirit of compassion, as they found out from Solas… had the strange ability to feel the pain and memories as others, as well being hidden from the sight of others and a strange form of speech. Ever since they settled in Skyhold, Alex and Cole had bonded, as the spirit told the Inquisitor of the various pains that the people are feeling, and she, in turn would do her best to help.

Bull looked down at Sera, his eyebrow raised, but the elf shook her head vehemently, "No, I'm not going near that thing, yeah? Too creepy." She said, before she ducked her head inside the tent to dry off and avoid the rain. "If nobody wants to see me in my underpants, stay clear of my tent! I'm going to sleep naked!" And Bull heard her chortle at her joke.

He shook his head and walked towards Alex, and he looked down at her, as her head barely reached his chest. She had a serene look in her face, and a small contented smile was on her lips, "Boss?"

Cole looked at him, nodding towards Alex before wringing his hands, "The scent of citrus… and the sound of rain… pitter, patter… falling on the roof. Echoes fill the halls of the Circle as the rain continues to fall outside. She could hear children laughing, dancing, in the rain from outside… enjoying the water. It's the first time she felt the rain on her skin…"

Bull blinked in surprise down at Alex, "You've never… bathed in the rain?"

She shook her head, "No… I've been in the Circle all of my life. Even when I was younger, when my magic manifested, I've always been kept indoors during a storm." She blinked up at him and smiled, "I'm sorry, Bull, just… let me enjoy this for a while longer."

The Iron Bull smiled a little, remembering that Alex was once a Circle mage, kept, sheltered and educated in a tower that never let her out to feel something as simple as the rain. Alex was merely enjoying the simple things in life, and he had to admit, feeling the rain on his face was rather comforting.

But he blinked when he realized something, and he looked down at her, "Hey boss… does that mean… you've never swam in the ocean too?"

Alex blinked up at him and shook her head, the tiny droplets of rain on her hair flying a little, "No, I haven't."

At her confession, Bull grinned wickedly that even Alex grew alarmed. The Qunari turned towards the tent and shouted, "Hey, Sera! Did you hear that?! The Inquisitor has never swam in the ocean before!"

The flap opened so violently that it shook the whole tent, and out of it streaked Sera, naked as the day she was born, running towards the ocean. Alex flushed crimson at the sight of the bare elf, and she looked at Cole only to see the boy was wringing his fingers nervously, his hat lowered over his face to avoid seeing Sera. Bull laughed out loud at the sight of her. "Last one in is a rotten dragon's egg, yeah?!" Sera cried out as she ran, the Inquisition soldiers in the camp staring open-mouthed in shock at her.

Alex looked up at Bull, who was grinning evilly at her, and she shrieked when the man bent over and picked her up like a sack of grain. Bull started running a little towards the water, and Alex looked at Cole, who had a small smile on his lips.

"Cole! Make him stop! Help me!" Alex cried out to him, but the boy merely shook his head. "Bull would hurt more if I stopped him. He would be annoyed, insulted. I don't want to do that. Have fun, Inquisitor."

"COLE!" Alex shrieked out one last time, before Bull plunged headfirst into the water, knocking the wind out of her lungs and pushing the salty sea water up her nose. He let her go just enough to stand up again, and she straightened up, sputtering indignantly as Sera and Bull laughed out loud.

"I. Hate. You. All." Alex sputtered out, before they launched the Inquisition Water War on her, causing the soldiers to almost choke in laughter.


	19. Romantics and Reports

Alex watched, her eyebrow raised, as Cassandra continued to read by the training grounds, sitting on a stool, completely oblivious to her surroundings. The Seeker's eyes seemed to sparkle with unshed tears as she continued to read, and even when she stood directly behind her, she didn't seem to notice her. "Good book?" Alex asked, causing the Seeker to shout in surprise as she stood up, letting go of the book. Her face flushed red when she saw her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cassandra said defensively, and Alex smirked, "Yes, because I suddenly went blind."

The Seeker let out a small disgusted noise as she bent over, "It's a book." She said, picking up the object and holding it to her chest. Alex nodded, still smiling, "I can see that, Captain Obvious."

"It's… one of Varric's tales." Cassandra finally admitted, but her face was turning red, " ' Swords and Shields'. The latest chapter."

Alex's eyes widened, "Meaning you've read them all?"

"Not since… everything started. We've been busy." Cassandra admitted, wringing her fingers while holding the book.

"She's read this book three times already." Alex heard someone say, and she looked behind the Seeker to see Dorian, walking away from the quartermaster's room, smirking at them.

Cassandra scowled, "Nobody asked you, _Tevinter_."

Dorian laughed as he walked away, heading towards the library again, "I still haven't finished the ones you lent me. I actually feel dumber for having tried."

Alex looked at Cassandra, who sighed, "It's literature… smutty literature." She almost sputtered out a laugh, but the woman came forward to her with a pleading look in her eyes, "Whatever you do, don't tell Varric!"

She laughed a little and made a little stitching action across her mouth, "Not a word of it."

The other woman sighed and looked down at the book in adoration, "It's horrible… and… magnificent. And I know Varric is working on the next one… he must be!" Something clicked in her brain and she looked at Alex, "You! You could tell him to finish it! Command him to…"

But at the mischievous look on Alex's face, Cassandra scowled, the usual harsh look on her face visible, "Pretend that you don't know this about me."

The Seeker returned to her stool to read, making Alex chuckle out loud, and she turned her attention to the other side of the training yard only to see Iron Bull and the Charger's second lieutenant, Krem, training. As she watched, Krem charged with his shield, running into Bull, but the Qunari merely pushed him back.

"Come on, Krem! I've been busting my ass trying to get you to see that move!" Bull said, looking annoyed.

But the soldier merely grinned, "You still got plenty of ass, Chief…!" But he stopped when he saw Alex, "Oh… your Worship."

Bull looked down at her as he lowered his shield, "Glad you came by, boss. I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. I already verified it with Red."

Alex nodded towards Krem as he stood beside the Qunari, "You want to discuss this in private?"

"No. It's not like I'm not hiding anything from my boys. Besides, right now, I want to hit something." Bull answered.

His lieutenant rolled his eyes, "You know you've got training dummies for that, Chief."

Bull huffed out a breath, "The training dummy might actually defend itself against a shield bash. Anyway, about the letter…"

Alex crossed her arms, "What did the letter say?"

"The Ben-Hassrath has been reading my reports. They don't like Corypheus and his Venatori." Bull stated, "And they really don't like red lyrium. They are willing to work with us… with you, I mean, boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces."

She scowled as she thought it over, "Well… that _could_ be a powerful alliance."

"My people have never made a full-blown alliance before. This would be a big step. They've found a massive red lyrium shipping operation on the Storm Coast." Bull said as he raised his shield again and got into a battle stance."

"They want us to hit it together. Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnaughts." Krem said as he raised his shield and smiled excitedly, "I've always wanted to see one of those big war ships in action."

But Bull scowled and charged at Krem with a shield, making the soldier fling back, "Did you see that? Go get some water."

Krem huffed out a breath and walked away to do his leader's order, and Bull turned towards her again. "They're worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some back up."

She watched him a little before nodding a little, "What does this alliance get us, Bull?"

"They wouldn't call it an 'alliance' if they didn't mean it. Naval power. More Ben-Hassrath reports. The Qunari Antaam pointed at the Venatori… it could do a lot of good."

"You don't seem entirely happy about this, Bull." She said as she noted his constant shifting, "That uncomfortable look in your eye and the fact that you want to hit something tells me you don't like this."

Bull blinked, "No. I'm good… it's just…" He sighed and shifted again, "I'm used to them being… _over there._ It's been a while."

"But I thought the Qunari wanted to extend to the whole world… just as much as the Chantry does."

"Yeah. I just didn't think I'd see it." Bull answered, "Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It's a good life for a lot of people. But it's a big change, and a lot of folks here wouldn't do so well under that kind of life. I guess it's not like we're converting. This is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front, I think we're good."

Alex sighed, "Alright, Bull. We'll do it."

"Good. I'll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you're ready."

She nodded as Bull walked away, but soon enough she sighed, thinking of all the tasks she had to do. With Bull wanting to head to the Storm Coast, that added another thing to her mental list, as Sera had asked her to allow a bunch of her soldier to march for positively no reason to Verchiel a few moments before she spoke to Cassandra. And with the Seeker still practically distrusting her, she still had to ask Varric for the next chapter of the book. The thought of all her tasks made her head hurt, and she quickly headed back up the castle and into the garden to clear her head.


	20. A Game of Chess

Alex blinked as she entered the garden, as she had spotted Cullen and Dorian, who she thought had went back up to his corner in the library, sitting together, playing chess. Dorian looked, as he always had, confident, while Cullen's face was that of concentration. She smiled as she headed towards them.

"Gloat all you like, I have this one." Cullen said, forcefully, lowering his chess piece on the board.

"Are you… sassing me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you." Dorian said, smirking at the Commander.

"Why do I even…" The blond muttered out, before he looked up to see her, and he dropped his piece as she tried to stand, "Inquisitor!" He said, and she smiled at him as Dorian nodded to her. She grinned down at the mage, who was sitting with his legs crossed. "Are you playing nice, Dorian?"

The Tevinter mage grinned back at her and winked as he looked at the commander, "I'm _always_ nice, Lady Trevelyan. And as for you, Commander…" He said, uncrossing his legs and moving a piece, "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

But Cullen smiled smugly as he looked up at the mage as he moved a piece, "Really? Because I just won. And I feel fine."

Alex and Dorian looked down at the board, only to realize that Dorian's king was surrounded by Cullen's white chess pieces. She smirked as she thought, _Check mate. Impressive._

Dorian scoffed as he stood up, "Don't be too smug. There will be no living with you."

Alex shook her head as she watched Dorian leave, before she turned back at Cullen who was smiling at her, "I should get back to my duties as well. Unless you would care for a game?"

She smiled as she lowered herself to the chair, "Prepare the board, Commander."

Cullen smiled brightly at her as he arranged the pieces again, "As I child, I used to play this with my sister. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was all the time. My brother and I practiced for weeks to bring her down, and the look on her face when she finally did. I haven't written to them since I left Kirkwall. I wonder if she… still plays."

Alex smiled at the gleam in Cullen's eyes and she moved a piece on the board, "Tell me about them. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two sisters and a brother."

"Where are they now?" She moved a piece on the board.

"When the Blight hit Ferelden, they moved to South Reach. I haven't written to them as much as I should." He looked down at the board, "Ah… it's my turn." He moved a piece and smiled at her, "What about you? Tell me of your siblings."

She sighed, "Well… you already know of Solona." Cullen nodded as she thought of what piece to move, "But I doubt you know of my twin brothers, Maxwell and Daylen. They were sent to Minrathous almost the same time as I went to Ostwick."

Cullen nodded, as he watched her move a piece… a pawn. "Yes, you told us about that. Solona was already in the Circle when I was accepted into the templars at Kinoch Hold. She once said we were the same age. How old were you when you entered the Circle?" He moved his pawn forward as well.

"I was eight when the templars took me, and my brothers were ten. We discovered our magic at the same time." Alex said, and a smile entered her features, "We were playing 'Elements' in a… realistic sense. My adopted mother saw me casting a fire spell in my hand in contrast to Max's ice ball." She moved again.

"You were rather lucky your adopted parents accepted your magical capabilities." Cullen said as he played.

Alex nodded as put a hand under her chin to analyze the board as she spoke, "Indeed. I've known other mages who were casually thrown away by their parents just because of their powers. But my father was honest with the Trevelyans, and he told them that there might be a chance that we might become mages as well. And they accepted it. They are the only family I've known, since my mother, Revka, died giving birth to me."

Cullen watched her as she continued to think, "Are you… close with Solona?"

She nodded slightly, "My father made sure that we knew our family. Our history. Our members. I've been writing to Solona ever since I could write. I've never seen her, but I loved her from her letters. And I think she loved me too. And when I moved to the Circle, her wisdom helped me with my magic. She wrote to the twin's often as well." She looked up at him, "You knew her, didn't you? Back in Kinoch Hold?"

The commander blinked, and he looked down at the board as he avoided her gaze as she moved her piece, and he noticed that his queen was in danger. He moved the piece away, "Solona was… a very wise woman. She studied under the tutelage of one of the spirit mages, Wynne. She had a penchant for healing, even though she was good with ice magic as well." He sighed as she shifted, half listening to him, all the while studying the board. "And she was very… soft-spoken and kind. She did everything that she thought was best for the Circle, which included betraying one of her friends. She loved it there."

"She told me about that in a letter, once." Alex said as she moved her knight, "Jowan… wasn't it? He was a blood mage."

He nodded as he moved another piece, his rook, "Yes, he was. It was… hard for her to betray him like that. But she knew she had to protect the others. I've learned later on that… Jowan envied her magical talents so he turned to blood magic."

"Hmm…" Alex muttered out, and she moved another piece, "Did she ever… get into mischief?"

Cullen laughed and looked up at her, "No, I'm afraid not. Your sister… is a very properly mannered young lady."

She scoffed, "Yes, she is. She often scolded me in my letters when I told her of some of the things I did at the Ostwick Circle."

"Like what?"

She grinned as she looked at the board, "I told her once how I stuffed cheese in one of the templar's armor. A mouse got into it and cause havoc on him for a good hour or two."

The commander blinked, and soon started laughing, "The poor man."

She laughed, "Oh, Maker. The templars of Minrathous actually have it worse… with Maxwell and Daylen there. Those two are just… insufferable. They often did pranks over there… like rubbing hot balm on a templar's underpants or bleaching the Senior Enchanter's robes pink. I actually did that once… Senior Enchanter Lydia thought it was charming and wore it whenever she fancied it."

Cullen laughed again, "You must've been a very mischievous girl, Inquisitor."

Alex smiled and looked up at him, and she winked, "I still am, actually."

At the Inquisitor's smirk and teasing, the Commander's face turned beet red, and she ducked her head to spare the poor templar. But soon Cullen sighed as he leaned back from his chair, "You know, this is the first time we talked without discussing the Inquisition or related matters. In truth, I appreciate the distraction."

Her face flamed when she realized that what he was saying was true, since there were almost done with their game, and that she enjoyed every minute of it. She looked up at Cullen, his amber eyes looking at her, and she felt her face turn red and her breath got caught in her throat. Seeing the man so relaxed, smiling gently, she was once again reminded at how handsome and brave the man was. She bit her lip, not realizing that Cullen's gaze was drawn to the tiny action, and she muttered out, "We should spend more time together."

But the man continued to look down at Alex's pouty red lips, her teeth biting it gently, and he swallowed, "I would… like that."

Alex smiled as she looked up at him, although her face was still a pretty shade of pink, "Me, too."

Cullen smiled, and he looked at her, "You said that."

At Cullen's gaze, Alex blushed again, using her fingers to push and errant hair away from her face to the back of her ear. The small action made him stare at her again, and he reveled in her beauty. He had to admit that while Solona was rather pretty, Alexandra was by far more pleasing to the eye. Her eyes were wider than that of her sister's, and far greener, like emeralds.

She raised her eyes to him, and he was enraptured by her gaze again. He coughed as he looked down at the board again, "We should… get back to the game, right? My turn?"

Alex nodded, and he smiled as he moved his chest piece, relishing at the company of the Herald, as he knew that moments like these with just her alone was fleeting.


	21. The Line

"Hold still, you big lout! You're going to make it worse!"

Bull huffed a little as Alex concentrated on the wound by his side, stabbed with a poisonous dagger from a Qunari assassin. After she assisted Sera in Verchiel, she had gone back to the Storm Coast with Bull, Solas and Cole to help with bringing down the Venatori shipment there using a Qunari dreadnaught. Unfortunately, the plan when haywire when the Venatori came, and Bull had to decide whether to save his Chargers, or the dreadnaught. As Alex had already met the Chargers, and she knows that they were much better in a fight, she decided to save them, causing the dreadnaught to be utterly decimated by the mages. The Qunari withdrew their offers of alliance, and declared Bull a Tal-Vashoth, a deserter… which is why they sent assassins to Skyhold to try and kill him, and as Bull said 'to make it official' that he is considered as one of the savages that he used to hunt.

"Seriously, boss. It's nothing!" Bull said as Alex's magic healed the wound slowly. "You're getting worked up…"

"It's my fault that you got declared Tal-Vashoth, Bull." Alex muttered out as she continued to work, and soon the wound knitted beautifully that it was untraceable against Bull's gray skin. She leaned back when she was done and looked up at the Qunari, her eyes sad, "I knew the Qun was your way of life, and everything you do is for that. But I couldn't… I can't let my people die like that, Bull. You know that. I'm really sorry."

The Qunari smiled, his right eye crinkling as he looked at her, "Boss, don't talk like that. You did the right thing."

She sighed, "Did I? _Do I?_ Ever since I stepped out of the Fade, all my decisions had lives riding on it. Like in Haven."

"You're doing fine, boss. If it helps, every decision you've made so far has saved thousands." Bull said, "And besides, I'm good as long as I have my boys… the Inquisition… and you."

Alex laughed, "Flatterer." But she went forward, wrapping her arms around Bull's neck and angling her head to not hit his horns as she gave him a hug. "Thank you… for staying with me."

"Hug me a little tighter and I'll stay with you all night, boss." Bull chuckled, as he hugged her back. "I can totally feel your breasts. They're really soft, aren't they? Did I tell you that I have a weakness for red-heads?"

She laughed as she separated from him and smacked his arms, "Yes, you did. Unfortunately, you are not exactly my type… although, Krem was right. You do have pillowy man-bosoms."

Bull laughed out loud just as the door to the infirmary opened, and they both looked up to see Cullen coming in. At the sight of Alex, he stopped, "Oh! Was I interrupting something, Inquisitor?"

"You're interrupting an 'almost' something, Cullen. But it's all good." Bull answered and Alex laughed again, "How's it going?"

Alex stood up, "I will leave you boys with your discussion. Rest up, Bull, I'm going to need you to come with me to Emprise Du Lion later." She headed for the door and smiled up at Cullen, laying a hand on his arm, "Commander." She said in greeting.

He smiled down at her as he bowed slightly, "Inquisitor."

Her smile widened as she walked away, and Cullen reached up to rub the back of his neck before coming forward to Bull, "We've received word from Par Vollen, and the Arishok. It seems Leliana had written to him concerning of what happened at the Storm Coast."

"I guessed as much." Bull said as he sighed, "What did they say?"

"They've declared you Tal-Vashoth, and that the Ben-Hassrath will no longer be contacting you for other information, although he has sent out more Ben-Hassrath to learn more about the red lyrium." Cullen said as he sat down at the chair Alex vacated, "But… it seems that the Arishok is much more forgiving than I thought. He has ordered that no more assassins will be sent to Skyhold after you. You will be safe, as long as you work for the Inquisition."

Bull blinked in surprise, "The… Arishok did that?"

He nodded, "You've sent a report saying that our Inquisitor is the sister of the Hero of Ferelden, did you not? Apparently, he considers Warden Amell as one of the _basalit-an_ , and that he honors her for that. He wishes for the Inquisitor to be safe under your protection, as respect to her sister."

"I see." The qunari said, "Thanks for telling me, Cullen."

The man nodded, "Very well. I will leave you to rest while our soldiers prepare for your departure to Emprise Du Lion." Cullen stood up and headed for the door, but he stopped and turned back to him , "Bull… what did you mean by... an 'almost' something?"

Bull gaped at the man, before laughing out loud, _Well, I'll be damned, he's jealous._ "I don't know if you've noticed, Commander, but I have a certain… 'weakness' for red-heads. And our Inquisitor is one fine red-head." He grinned smugly at him, "If she dangles herself a little bit more in front of me, I'm going to have to bite soon."

Cullen's eyes narrowed, "Alexandra is _not_ some… tart you can play with, Bull."

"No, she's not. She's just naturally funny and flirtatious." He crossed his arms, "But from what I could sense, Commander, there's a long line forming for her attention. I'm in that line. And so is Blackwall, Krem, Stitches, half of your soldiers and Leliana's scouts… and even Sera is on that line. But, the real question is… why aren't you cutting to the front of it?"

The Commander blinked, his face reddening as he reached back and rubbed the back of his neck, "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ben-Hassrath, remember?" Bull said as he leaned back and smiled smugly at him, "You'd best get a move on, Commander, because if you won't cut in, I certainly will. And I have something that will make her blush redder than her hair."

The Commander, surprisingly, growled at the Qunari, before turning around and closing the infirmary door with a loud bang.


	22. Emprise Du Lion

********* Emprise Du Lion************

"Mountains. Cold. _Let's bring Dorian!_ "

Alex winced at the sarcastic tone of the fellow mage as she looked back, the swirling snow of Emprise Du Lion blanketing their coats, even though Iron Bull was still walking around with a bare chest. Dorian had wrapped various thin coats on his body already, but still he shivered violently, while Sera was busily making a snowball with her hands under her thick winter Snowfleur coat. She sighed as she turned to her friend, and she grasped his arm, "I'm so sorry, Dorian. I should have brought Vivienne or Solas along if I had known you hated the cold."

Dorian looked up at her, and seeing her guilty face, he smirked as he put an arm around her shoulders, while she wound her own arm around his waist. Ever since Dorian joined her inner circle during their time at Redcliffe, Alex had liked the sassy mage. He was very self-confident and sometimes too arrogant, but he was a mage of great skill particularly when it came to fire magic, and he has the same level of snark as Varric and Iron Bull. Solas had once remarked on their… 'physical' show of affection, but she had insisted that they were merely friends who just liked to hug each other.

After all, even though Dorian never declared it, she knew that he preferred the company of men.

"Oh please… Vivienne's silks and fashions would kill her in this temperature, especially at her age." Dorian said, and she laughed before smacking his arm, "Don't let her hear that. She'll burn you alive."

"Let her. I am not afraid of her." Dorian said, before another violent shiver passed through him that Alex felt it, "But… Fasta vass, woman, did you really need to come to this frozen hell of a town?"

"Cullen said that there were reports that red lyrium was getting smuggled from here." Alex said as they continued to walk, "We need to investigate if it's true."

"It's a bit nippy here, though." She heard Iron Bull comment, and instantly her gaze was drawn to the Qunari's muscled chest, as her head reached that particular area , and saw that his darkened nipples hardened from the cold. She looked up at the man's face, only to see him grinning, knowing at she was looking at his… as Krem once called it… pillowy man-bosoms. She grinned before smacking him on the arm. "You should really wear a shirt, Bull. Or a cloak. Don't blame me if your tits turn into icicles later on."

Sera chortled, "Titsicles." She said, laughing even louder.

Alex laughed, "Exactly."

Bull shrugged, "The cold never bothered me, anyway, boss. No need for shirts. Besides, all this red lyrium smuggling business is making me angry enough to make my blood boil. We need to take this ring down."

"True enough. We'll get our chance, Bull."

"It's probably just me, but it seems like the Mayor of Sahrnia is hiding something." Dorian said, his hand tightening at Alex's waist when she slipped at the snow to steady her. "She seemed… evasive."

"I don't know what the deal with her is, but if it has something to do with that future I saw with you, Dorian, I'm going to rip her a new one." Alex said vehemently, causing Bull to laugh and pat the top of her head. "I'm going to help you with that, boss."

They continued walking, and soon enough, they spotted one of the red lyrium mines that Cullen had said. Dorian and Alex withdrew their wands, while Bull started charging towards the soldiers. Sera threw a snow ball at one of the guards, shouting, "Eat frozen shite, friggin' red templars!"

Alex blinked as she casted a barrier at Bull, who was now happily hacking at the templars with a massive axe, while Dorian blew a templar with fire that his enemy squealed in pain, "Sera! That's not really frozen… fecal matter, right?!"

Sera laughed as she flipped, landing at a higher boulder, and shot at a templar right in the throat with her bow and arrow, "Ewww… of course not, Inky. Did ya really think I'd touch something like that?"

Dorian grinned, as he raised his hands, and immediately, a phantom figure in the shape of a deceased templar rose, and followed Bull in attacking, "I don't know, Sera. Weren't you the one that gave that marquis a box of rabbit shit that looked like Orlesian chocolates?"

Alex and Bull laughed, and Sera snorted as she shot more arrows, "I wore gloves for that, ya daft tit!"

Alex killed the last templar with her Spirit Sword… a skill she learned as a Knight Enchanter under Commander Helaine and Vivienne, before walking towards one of the crates which had several documents on it. Dorian and Sera sheathed their weapons as they neared her, and she raised a piece of paper to them. "Letters from Samson. Cullen was right, this is where they're harvesting the red lyrium." She nodded towards one of the cages, which held several of the townspeople, their hands outstretched at her in supplication, "These villagers were workers for the red templars… and now their using them to grow the stuff from their bodies."

Dorian blinked in shock at her, "Like in that future Redcliffe."

Alex nodded and scowled angrily, "That's not the worst part. The mayor of Sahrnia knew of what they were doing, but still she allowed it, taking the templar's gold in exchange for more of the workers." She sneered, "She knew her people were being killed, and she didn't even care as long as she had money."

The four of them silenced, taking in the new information, until finally Bull said, "So what now, boss?"

Alex raised a hand and rubbed her throbbing temple, "Sera, pick the locks of that cage and get the people out. Dorian, head back to camp and tell the soldiers to arrest Mistress Poulin under the confirmation that she assisted the red templars and as an accessory to the murders of the townspeople. And get a thicker coat for yourself, damn it."

"Understood, Inquisitor." Dorian said as he walked away, but Alex's scowling face brightened into a smile as she shouted at him, "But come back here as soon as you can, alright?! I want that sexy posterior to back me up when I burn these templars into the snow!"

"I will be delightfully happy to cover that pert rear of yours, Lady Trevelyan!" Dorian said playfully, waving at her to head back to the camp.

Alex laughed a little before heading towards the prisoners that Sera had helped escape. She smiled at them gently, "You're all safe now. Head west from here and you'll see an Inquisition camp. My soldiers can provide you with food and blankets. You can rest there."

"Have you freed the others?" One of the villagers said, looking tired with a bleeding wound at his forehead where a templar had probably hurt him, "There are more of us. They were going to turn us into those… things!"

"I'm waiting for my companion, but when he returns, we'll head further and free the others." She said, bending over and running her hand at the man's wound, healing him with her magic. The man visibly relaxed at her touch and she placed her hand on his cheek, "Rest easy. The Inquisition will take care of you and your village."

The man nodded, tears forming in his eyes as he clasped her hand in gratitude, "Thank you very much, Inquisitor."

She smiled and looked up at Sera, who nodded and said, "Right! You lot! Everyone walk that way, yeah? Let's go!"

The people started walking, following Sera's direction and Alex crossed her arms as Iron Bull stood beside her, planting his axe to the ground beside him and copying her stance. "You're doing good work, boss."

"And we should. There are a lot of people are counting on us." She sighed tiredly, "We need to finish up here as soon as possible. We still have to give this evidence to Cullen, and then we have to meet up with Hawke's Warden friend in Crestwood."

"Anxious to get back to your dear commander, eh, boss?" Bull said, and she looked up at him to see him smiling slyly. She felt a blush creep into her face and she looked away, "I don't… Cullen doesn't… don't be daft. The Commander knows that I am the Inquisitor."

"And he also knows that behind that title is a woman who needs love and protection… and whose carpet probably matches the drapes." Bull said, smirking, and she looked up at him, scandalized. She seethed and smacked Bull's arms with her hand as the Qunari laughed. "Shut it, fool. How could you even think that Cul… the Commander thinks like that?"

Bull tapped his temple, the one near his undamaged eye, and smirked, "Ben-Hassrath, boss. We can see things nobody else sees. He looks at you like he wants you in his bed, naked and writhing with that red hot hair of yours flared about his sheets. And besides, no matter many times your puny hands try to beat me, that still doesn't hide the fact that you want to fuck him silly in return."

Alex's face flared so red that she almost looked a tomato as Bull walked away, laughing hard, shouldering his axe, thinking that he should go directly to Cullen as soon as they returned to Skyhold. After all, he had just played the wingman for him, and that the Commander probably owes him a barrel of Golden Scythe 4:90 Black for that.


	23. Letting Go

Alex huffed out a breath, bending over as she propped her hands on her knees to ease her breathing. She had the letters from Samson that they've gathered from Emprise Du Lion, but after riding hard and going up all the stairs that led to Cullen's tower, she was visibly tired and winded.

"Maker's breath, why does this place have so many stairs?" She told herself as she straightened, and put her hands on her hips, "Even the Circle tower in Oswick wasn't this high."

She took a deep breath and exhaled again, before walking forward towards Cullen's door. "Cullen, I'm back. I have the letters that we got from Emprise Du Lion. And… Cullen?"

She looked up at the Commander's desk to see the man hunched over, looking at a small box on his table. As he looked up, she noticed visible signs of fatigue on his face, and his eyes looked drawn. She approached the table, "Cullen, what's wrong?"

"As leader of the Inquisition, you…" Cullen started, before he sighed, looking at the box on the table again before straightening, "There's something that I must tell you."

"Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen, Cullen." She answered, but she couldn't help but fear for the man, as he sounded so exhausted.

"Right… thank you." Cullen said, smiling a little at her, before looking down at the box again, "Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer… some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here, but I… no longer take it."

Alex's eyes widened at the man's confession, "You stopped?"

"When I joined the Inquisition." Cullen admitted, "It's been months now."

Her breath got caught in her throat in fear, "Cullen, if this can kill you…"

"It hasn't yet." He said, looking back at her, "After what happened at Kirkwall, I couldn't. I will not be bound to the order… or to that life any longer. Whatever the suffering I would accept it, but I will not put the Inquisition at risk. I've asked Cassandra to… watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty."

She bit her lip, looking over at the templar. As a mage, she could handle lyrium, but she knew from her studies in the Circle that normal people could find the substance addicting, and from what Cullen had told her before, Samson was once a templar exiled from the order who did crimes just to fulfill his lyrium addiction. She couldn't help but fear and be worried for him. "Are you… in pain?"

"I can endure it." Cullen said fiercely, and she couldn't help but admire the man for his determination. She smiled at him, "Thank you for telling me. I respect… and admire what you're doing."

Cullen blinked, and smiled shyly, "Thank you, Inquisitor. The Inquisition's army must always take priority. Should anything happen, I will defer to Cassandra's judgement."

Alex nodded, before putting the letters she found on his table, "We found this in Emprise Du Lion. You were right, Samson is behind the red lyrium smuggling."

Cullen nodded as he looked at them, "I see. I will ask Leliana to find out more with her people. I will send a raven to your destination when I find out anything."

"We'll be heading to Crestwood." She said, "I've heard troubling reports from Scout Harding about the area, and we'll be meeting with Hawke's Warden contact there."

"Understood, Inquisitor. I wish you luck in your endeavor." The Commander said, being all business again as he rifled through the papers. She nodded as she headed towards the door, intent on gathering supplies for their trip again, but she turned back to look at him, "Cullen?"

"Yes, Inquisitor?" Cullen said, looking at her.

She smiled warmly at him, but as his honey amber eyes met hers, she felt the warmth creep up her cheeks again, "Take care of yourself."

Cullen blinked, but soon he smiled, the fatigue in his features disappearing, "And you as well, Inquisitor. Come back to m… us unharmed."

She nodded, before turning away, to head down to the War Room again, the cold mountain wind cooling her blushing cheeks, drawn up in a happy smile.


	24. Crestwood

*************CRESTWOOD********

"Okay… I've OFFICIALLY have had enough of these damn Mayors who think they're doing something good when they're not!"

Varric and Blackwall laughed as they continued walking through Crestwood, while Vivienne merely huffed in agreement. After clearing the area of the undead by dealing with an underground Rift, Alex found out that the decaying creatures plaguing the people were actually those who died after the Mayor of Crestwood flooded the old town after the Fifth Blight infected them. He ran after leaving a letter of confession, and she had Leliana's people look for the man while they headed to the cave that supposedly hid Hawke and her Warden friend, Alistair.

At the thought of seeing her sister's husband, Alex fidgeted, pulling on her clothes, which caused Varric to chuckle, "Nervous, Rosy?"

"I'm meeting my sister's husband." She said, frowning a bit, "Solona's _husband._ Maker, why didn't she tell me anything about that bit of information?"

"Well, she was a little busy dealing with the Blight and replenishing the Wardens of Ferelden." Varric said, shrugging, "Give her some credit. If she told you everything, I bet it'll be as thick as my book."

"That would be better. I'd put it on my bedside table and read it before I sleep… even though it seems I haven't been doing much of that." She said, and she huffed again. "Somebody kick me when I say something stupid in front of him."

Vivienne huffed again, "My dear, he's a Warden. I doubt that he'll be much more refined than present company." She said, looking pointedly at Blackwall, who rolled his eyes. "There she goes again." He muttered out.

"Well, from what I've heard, he was King Maric's bastard." Alex said as she continued walking, "And that Arl Eamon wanted him to be King when Cailan died. But he preferred to stay with the Wardens with my sister, so they let Queen Anora remain as ruler."

"And look what that caused. She gave the mages refuge in Redcliffe, and they turned it into a base of operations for the Venatori." Vivienne argued back, "She was a fool to think that those mages could govern themselves without the templars."

Varric and Alex looked at each other and rolled their eyes, opting to remain silent. Even though Vivienne was a powerful mage, she had a very traditional view of the world and of magic, and very manipulative and spoiled. Even though Alex respected her, she found herself disliking the other mages' opinions. Varric felt the same, even though they were getting along. And in an effort to make sure that they got along whenever they traveled, Alex and the others to made a pact to no longer talk about mages, the Circle or the Chantry when Vivienne was around.

"So, Varric…" Alex said in an effort to steer the discussion away from the Circle, "Are you working on that book I asked for?"

"It'll be ready when I say it's ready, Rosy. You can't rush a masterpiece… or a monster-piece, in this instance." Varric said, before chuckling, "I still can't believe that out of all the books I've written, Cassandra decides to read… and become a fan, of the worse serial I've written."

"Even hardened women can be romantics, Varric. It's kind of… embedded." Alex said, and she mentioned to Vivienne, "I mean, look at Vivienne. She had the whole 'love at first sight' thing going on with Duke Bastien when they first met."

At this, Vivienne smiled warmly, "Darling, if you had met Bastien during the time I did, you'd be charmed as well. Even though I believe you've already charmed our dear Commander."

Alex turned around at Vivienne, who was smiling at her teasingly. Blackwall and Varric were grinning, and she sighed tiredly before rubbing a hand on her forehead, "Maker's breath, they told you, didn't they?"

Vivienne laughed lightly, "My dear Inquisitor, you don't need to be a Ben-Hassrath or a spy to see the way you two look at each other. I can see it as plain as the hairs on Varric's chest. There is an undeniable spark between you two."

"There is no spark." Alex said, gritting her teeth as she resumed walking.

"How about a fire? And ember? A twinkle?" Blackwall offered, still chuckling, and she rolled her eyes. "You've been reading Varric's book way too much, Blackwall."

"Personally, the word I want to use is 'scintillation'." Varric said, grinning at her.

Vivienne smiled down at the dwarf, "Yes. 'Scintillation' works just as well."

The dwarf laughed out loud, causing Alex to growl a little, "Enough of this. Let's just look for Hawke."

The three of her companions laughed as she stomped off towards the incline, where she could see her cousin standing by its mouth. At their approach, Hawke smiled a little, "It's good to see you, cousin. And you, too, Varric. Alistair is already here."

"Any new developments in your investigation, Marian?" Alex said as they entered the damp cave, and she noticed that Vivienne was picking some Deep Mushrooms.

Her cousin shook her head, "Not much. But I've received word that… Carver is feeling something, too. Aveline said he was starting to hear… music."

"Well, shit." Varric said as he walked beside his friend, "That's weird."

"I know. That's why I need to speak with Alistair as well." Hawke said, "He might have answers. Come on, we're close."

They continued walking forward, towards the end of the cave, and soon Alex spotted a wooden door. She made the others stop, before she opened it.


	25. The Warden

The cave was lit with several candles, and she saw a cot in one far wall with a satchel, as well as a table with several papers and a map. But as she moved, she heard the familiar sound of a sword unsheathing.

She turned around to see a man, wearing a blue silk and Silverite Grey Warden armor, with amber eyes, a square jaw, and light blond hair that was slightly slicked back, and he reminded her of Cullen. He had his sword in his hand, pointed at her chest, but when she looked at his face, the man's eyes widened in recognition and his mouth opened in shock.

"Maker's breath…" The man said, before he dropped his sword and rushed forward, hugging her so tightly that she gasped in a breath. Her arms stiffened at her sides as he continued to hug her, one hand around her waist and the other holding on to her head and woven into her hair.

"Solona! Maker's breath… Solona! What are you doing here? How did you find me? Are you alright, love? Why did you… shrink? You seem shorter than I remember. Are you even eating?! You're so thin!" The man said, and as Alex opened her mouth to answer, the man rushed forward again, this time grabbing her face. She gasped when she felt the man's mouth on her lips, and she stiffened even more, which caused Varric to start laughing so loudly that it echoed around the cave.

"Let go of the Inquisitor, Alistair."

The man, Alistair, stopped kissing her, pushing her backward but still holding on to her shoulders, before looking at Hawke. "Hawke? What do you mean 'Inquisitor'? Isn't this Solona? Are you saying Solona is a Warden AND the Inquisitor?"

At this, Hawke laughed out loud as she went forward, "No, Alistair. This is Inquisitor Alexandra Trevelyan… formerly Amell. She is Solona's youngest sister and my second-cousin."

Alistair looked down incredulously at Alex, whose face had turned red, but she smiled and waved up at him. He blinked several times, before he coughed, "So… Solona's sister? Oh! Oh… well… this is… awkward." He muttered out as he let go of her and walked backward, his face turning just as red as hers.

"Nice to meet you, brother-in-law." Alex said, and she could hear Varric and Blackwall chortling behind Hawke. "I'm Alex."

"Hello… Alex." Alistair said, smiling shyly at her, and he grimaced a little, "Sorry about that whole… thing… right. Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Alex said, and her smile grew into a wide grin, "I can see why my sister married you now. You're quite the kisser."

Alistair blushed furiously as Hawke and the others laughed, but soon he chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, well. What do you expect? You look just like your sister."

She shrugged, "I get that a lot."

"So… you're the Inquisitor?" Alistair asked as he looked at her, "They told me the Herald of Andraste was a woman, I just didn't think that it'd be… my sister-in-law, and another Amell."

"Believe me, it's complicated." Alex said, still smiling at Alistair, "But the short version of it is, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

He laughed, "Seems like your luck runs in the family, too." He pointed at Hawke, "From what I heard about her story, it's pretty much the same. But it's good to finally meet you, Alex. You know… your sister used to talk about you a lot. And about the twins."

Alex blinked in surprise, "Did she?"

"Yes. We talked about you a lot during our travels during the Fifth Blight. She's never seen you, but she loved receiving your letters. She expressed many times that when the Blight ends, she'll try to head to Ostwick to look for you. But of course, she had other duties after everything. She rebuilt the Wardens in Amaranthine while I hunted darkspawn in the south." He smiled down at her, "She wanted to write to you so many times, but she had a hard time sending out a raven. And when we learned of the corruption in the Wardens of Orlais, well, she did what she had to."

She nodded, "I see… thank you for telling me."

Alistair coughed and turned to the table, "Well… embarrassing moment aside, I'm sure came here for information about Corypheus." He looked behind Hawke and saw Alex's companions, but he blinked. "You have a Warden with you."

From behind Hawke, Blackwall walked forward, "Warden Blackwall."

"You're Blackwall? Duncan… our mentor spoke of you."

"Duncan… Yes, good man." Blackwall said simply, nodding at him.

"So… help me add this up, brother-in-law." Alex said, smirking, but she crossed her arms, "Most of the Wardens disappear, then I run into a darkspawn magister. Do you think that one might have something to do with the other?"

"When Hawke killed Corypheus, the Wardens thought the matter resolved." Alistair said, "But Archdemons don't die from simple injuries, as your sister probably knows. I feared that Corypheus might have the same powers, so I started to investigate. I found hints, but no proof. And then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais started to hear the Calling."

Hawke blinked, "Maker… why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a secret. A very dangerous one. I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the Wardens."

"Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?" Alex asked.

"Well…" Alistair said, looking at her and scowling, "Wardens are tied to the darkspawn. We're connected somehow… and eventually that connection poisons you. You get bad dreams, and then you start to hear the music. It calls to you. Quiet at first, and then so loud that you can't bear it. At that point, you say farewell and go to the Deep Roads to die fighting. 'In death, sacrifice.'"

Alex felt her throat constrict, thinking of the fate that awaited her sister, and she was unable to speak, but luckily Hawke spoke, "And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they're dying?"

"Yes, I think Corypheus caused this somehow." Alistair said, crossing his arms, "If all the Wardens die, who will stop the next Blight? That's what has them so terrified."

"So Corypheus isn't controlling them. He's bluffing them with this Calling, and they're falling for it." Hawke concluded, and she put her hand under her chin.

"You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you and my sister? And Carver and Blackwall?" Alex asked.

Alistair looked sadly at her, "Unfortunately, yes. When I'm talking or fighting, I can almost ignore it. But whenever things are quiet, I can hear it. It's like a song you can't get out of your head. Solona… even went as far as reading aloud and singing whenever she had the chance so she wouldn't hear it, the last time we were… together." He smirked a little, "Damned annoying, frankly."

"I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power." She heard Blackwall say, "Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve."

"So the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the darkspawn." Hawke said, and Alistair scowled again, before looking directly at Alex.

"I saw what a Blight did to Ferelden… your sister and I lived it. If we weren't there… if the Wardens hadn't stopped it, there'd be no more Thedas. Warden-Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things… blood magic and such… to prevent further Blights before we die. I protested, maybe too loudly, and Clarel sent guards, and well… here I am." He looked down at the map on the table and pointed, "The Wardens are gathered here, at the Western Approach."

Alex looked down at the map, "I haven't travelled there yet. Perhaps we could send out scouts to investigate the area." She looked up at Alistair and smiled at him, "You and Hawke are welcome to Skyhold in the meantime, brother-in-law. You could rest there while my people are charting it."

Alistair sighed before smiling, "That would be… glorious. Thank you, Alex." He laughed a little, "I can't tell you when was the last time I've slept in a real bed. Running from other Wardens can be really tiring." But he coughed, "But… would you happen to have any cheese in Skyhold? Because I haven't eaten cheese in months."

She laughed, "Of course, we have cheese. Come, let's head back to camp and then to Skyhold."


	26. The First Kiss

"Well, isn't this impressive."

Alistair looked around Skyhold, amber eyes wide with wonder, taking in all the sights as he and Alex walked through the battlements towards Cullen's office, where her advisors had gathered while Varric, Hawke, Blackwall and Vivienne rested.

At the sight of the spymaster, Alistair grinned, "Leliana, it's great to see you!" And he actually went forward and hugged her.

"And it is good to see you too, Alistair." Leliana said, hugging the man before separating from him, "Thedas really is a small place if we could be in the same castle again."

Alex smiled and raised her hand, "Alistair, this is Commander Cullen, the leader of our forces, and our diplomatic ambassador, Josephine." She turned to the two people and pointed at the Warden, "This is Alistair. He's Hawke's Warden contact, and my… brother-in-law."

At the introduction, Josephine and Cullen looked at each other, and when they looked at Alex again, the Commander was blushing slightly as he came forward and extended a hand, "Welcome to Skyhold, Warden Alistair."

"Cullen, right? I could've sworn I've met you somewhere…" Aistair said as he shook his hand and squinted at him, before he finally smiled, "Ah, right! I remember now! You were a templar at the Kinoch Hold Circle! You were there when Uldred took over the tower… and you admitted to Solona that…" He blinked as they finally stopped their handshake and he let go of the commander, "Ah… right… my embarrassing moments continue. Sorry about that, Commander."

Cullen's face grew redder at Alistair's declaration, and he looked down at Alex, who had her eyebrow raised. He coughed, "That was almost ten years ago, Warden Alistair. I hope you can forgive me for my demeanor that day, and hope that our past will not deter us from our present goals."

"Oh, no it won't. I think our current issues are more important than previous accidental declarations of love towards my wife, yes?" Alistair blurted out suddenly as he turned to shake hands with Josephine, causing Cullen to cough out loudly and Alex to scowl a little, "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Josephine."

"Ahh… the honor is mine, Warden Alistair." Josephine said, looking behind the Warden to look at Alex and Cullen. The Inquisitor had crossed her arms and was looking down at the ground with a scowl, while the commander's face was red, and he was scratching the back of his neck again. "Leliana has sent scouts to the Western Approach to investigate the area, but you must be tired from your journey. I shall show you to your quarters."

"That would be great, thanks. Do you have any cheese?" Alistair said as he and the ambassador walked away, leaving Alex and Cullen alone.

"Commander Cullen, I would like to speak to you alone." Alex declared suddenly, and Cullen looked up to see her face set in a grim look. "Alone? O… of course."

Alex nodded and headed out of his office towards the battlements, and he followed her. He saw her take a deep inhale, and he scratched the back of his neck again, "It's a… nice day."

She blinked and looked up at him, "What?"

"It's… there was something you wished to discuss?" Cullen asked as he looked at her, and Alex's eyes widened when she realized what she had just done. _Oh Maker… I got him alone,_ She thought as she opened her mouth, _should I tell him? Maybe I should. But…_

"Cullen, I care for you and I…" She said out loud, and Cullen's eyes widened in surprise. _Oh blast… now I've done it._ She thought as she sighed.

The man looked down at her gently, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "You left the templars but… do you trust mages? Could… could you think of me as anything more?"

This time, it was Cullen who sighed and he ran a hand at the back of his neck before walking a bit, "I could, I mean… I _do…_ think of you and… what I might say in this sort of situation."

She followed him, standing in front of him as he gazed out to the forest beyond Skyhold, "What's stopping you?"

"You're the Inquisitor." Cullen said, as he looked back at her, "We're at war… and you…I didn't think it was possible."

Alex smiled at him, "And yet I'm still here."

"So you are." He whispered, stepping even closer to her, and Alex felt her heart flutter as she felt his breath so close to her, "It seems too much to ask… but I want to… so much…" His warmth enveloped her from the cold again, and once again she smelled the scent of his soap. _Oh, Maker…_ she though as she looked up his eyes, pleasantly surprised to see shades of brown amidst his amber eyes that it made them look like cat's eyes. She felt his hands at her waist, and she felt herself blushing at the closeness of their proximity. She breathed in through her mouth just as Cullen drew closer, his lips a few inches from hers, and she felt his breath against her cheek…

"Commander!"

Alex jumped a little, drawing her face away as she blushed, as one of Leliana's scouts opened the door from Cullen's office, and started walking towards him, "You said you wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report."

She heard Cullen growl a little by her ear and saw his hands close into a fists, gritting his teeth and scowling as he turned to the scout, " _WHAT?!"_

"Sister Leliana's report?" The scout said again, "You said you wanted it delivered without delay."

Alex looked away as Cullen drew nearer to the scout, and though she couldn't see his expression, she knew that the Commander was giving him an almost-murderous stare from the look on the scout's face. The man looked at her, with her face still red from embarrassment, and she saw the look of comprehension dawn on his face, "Or… to your office. Right."

The scout quickly ran back to the office and closed the door, and Alex sighed, "If you need to…"

But her sentence died in her mouth when Cullen rushed forward, capturing her lips in his own as he held her face and kissed her, his tongue reaching in to taste her as he gently pushed her back so that there was no distance between their bodies. Her gasp turned into a small moan of pleasure as she kissed him back, tasting the remnants of spiced wine in his mouth. Her body moved in their own accord, grasping at his waist, as he kissed her.

Finally, Cullen drew away, licking his lips but looking shyly at her, "I'm sorry… that was… pretty nice."

Alex blinked, and she smirked at him, "If I'm not mistaken, that was a kiss, Commander. But I can't be too sure… it was all a blur."

The man blinked at her teasing, before he laughed a little, "Yes… well…"

Alex giggled a little before his lips descended on hers once again, and she eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms pulled her body closer to his. She realized that since they were practically kissing on top on the battlements, that anyone who looks up would probably see them. And then she realized she didn't care and was happy for it, and she ended up kissing him deeper.


	27. Battlement Moments

"All right… spill it. What did Warden Alistair mean about 'previous accidental professions of love towards his wife'?"

Cullen blinked and looked at Alex, who was leaning on the battlements overlooking the mountains. She was wearing a mischievous grin as she looked up at him, holding on to his gloved hand beside him. He sighed, "I attended her Harrowing. Your sister was a lovely woman."

"Lovely?"

"There was some… youthful infatuation on my part. A feeling I had forsaken until recently." He said, smirking down at her before kissing her temple, and she smiled before asking again, "You never acted on it?"

Cullen shrugged as he shifted, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her, "Your sister was one of my charges. Even if she felt the same, it would've been… inappropriate. I saw her once, after she became a Warden. She had Alistair with her at that time already, and Leliana, and her teacher, Wynne. She freed the Tower during the Blight. I would be dead or mad if not for her." He sighed as he tightened his embrace on her, as if he was seeking comfort from her very presence, "I was in a sorry state when she found me. The things I said were… unkind. Untoward. I regret them now. I wish she knew that."

Alex bit her lip before turning her head to look at him, "I could… send her a message if you want."

He blinked and looked down at her, "You… you can? How?"

"On our way back here from Crestwood, I talked to Alistair." Alex said, "He said he could work with Leliana to try and find her. Apparently, Solona is travelling around Thedas and is researching for a cure to the Calling. She has sent letters to him from time to time. Leliana said… she could send a scout to give her a letter from me."

Cullen sighed as he quieted, before turning to her, "If you allow it, Alexandra."

Alex blinked in surprise, and she turned around to look at him, "You said my name. My real name…"

The man chuckled, "It is a lovely name. You should never shorten it." But he grew serious, "Unless, you don't want me calling that, Inquisitor?"

"Oh! No… it's nothing like that… it's just…" Her face flushed as she reached up and played with the feathers of his coat, "I… like it. I like it when you say my name." She smiled as she looked up at him, "I love it when you say my real name."

Cullen laid a kiss on her lips again, "Then I vow to always say it, Alexandra. When we're alone, at least."

She smiled and kissed him back, but all of a sudden, Cullen chuckled. She looked up at him, her face confused, "What's so funny?"

"I just… remembered something Bull told me." The man said, smiling down at her, "He said that there's a line… a line to capture your attention. He said he was standing in that line, along with Blackwall, Krem, Stitches, Sera and many others. He said I should cut into the front of that line."

Alex laughed, before smirking at him, "Really now? Actually, Bull told me something interesting, too. He said that you look at me like you want me panting and writhing in your bed."

Cullen blinked in surprised and blushed red, "I… I don't look at you like that, do I?"

She smiled, "Well… in truth? Sometimes you do." She said, smiling when the Commander blushed even redder, "And besides, that line Bull spoke of? You didn't have to stand in that line at all."

"Really?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck again and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Yes. Because that spot is already reserved for you."

He laughed before he kissed her back eagerly, his arms wrapping around her hips, before he drew back, "By the way, I almost forgot to tell you. Josephine needs you to head to your room. She said something about fittings for the party at Halamshiral with Empress Celene."

Alex groaned and buried her head on his shoulder, "Do I have to?"

He chuckled, "Unless you want that demon army to invade Orlais, I'm afraid you would have to go soon, Alexandra. As much as I want to keep you here with me."

She sighed, "At what time does she want me?"

Cullen looked up at the sky, and chuckled in embarrassment, "Actually, you should've been there an hour ago."

"Oh great. And now you made me late."

"That's because you're an intolerable, incorrigible minx who seduced me out of thinking straight."

She laughed out loud before kissing him again. Cullen reluctantly let her go as she straightened up her place on the battlements, "I'll be heading there now. Back to work, Commander."

"Yes, Inquisitor. Alexandra." Cullen said, and she smiled at him, smacking his bottom through his leather breeches playfully. He laughed as she left using the stairs that headed down directly towards the courtyard, before he headed towards his office again.


	28. The Commander and the Warden

He found Alistair sitting on a chair in front of his desk, reading something, and holding a bottle of Aggregio Parvali and two goblets. At his entrance, the Warden looked up and smiled, holding up the bottle, "I thought you might want a drink, Commander."

At the sight of the drink, Cullen felt his hand tremble… one of the side effects of the lyrium withdrawal. Alistair noticed it and nodded as he lowered the goblets on the table and opened the bottle, pouring amber liquid. "How long?"

Cullen sighed as he made his way to his chair and sat down as the man sat at the opposite side of the table, giving him the goblet. He took it and sipped, the warm liquid soothing the raw, scratching feeling on his throat, but disappointingly washing the last hints of Alexandra's kisses from his mouth. "Several months now."

"I haven't been a templar long enough for the lyrium to take full control of me. I was inducted into the Wardens before I became a full templar. But I do know that it's uncomfortable and maddening." Alistair said as he leaned back on the chair and crossed his ankles, "How are you holding up?"

"It's… hard." Cullen admitted, "But I can endure it. I have to, for the sake of the Inquisition."

"And for her right?" Alistair said, looking at him, "The Inquisitor?"

"How did you…?" Cullen started to ask, and the Warden laughed, "You two were snogging in the battlements, man. _Snogging!_ In the _battlements_! Where people can see from _below_ or from the _balcony!_ Honestly, I didn't realize that Josephine and Leliana were quite the romantic, they actually rushed up the rookery to watch you two. Josephine practically swooned at how romantic you two were with your displays of emotion."

"Maker's breath." Cullen sighed as he rubbed his temple, and Alistair chuckled, "It's quite alright. I've done my share of public snogging with Solona several times with Leliana present. You'll get used to it. Mind that Leliana will start teasing you now."

"I'll keep that in mind." The commander said, drinking from his goblet again. And Alistair looked at him, "Actually… there was something I wanted to talk about, but I couldn't say it in front of Alex."

Cullen looked up at the man as he drank and looked at his goblet pensively, "I'm listening, Alistair."

"I didn't come here just because of Hawke." Alistair admitted, "Solona sent me here, to tell Alex about my findings concerning the Wardens… and to relay a message to you."

He blinked in surprise as the Warden continued, "She's heard of Alex from rumors around Val Royeaux. She heard that the Herald was a mage from the Ostwick Circle named Trevelyan and she instantly knew that it was her sister." He pointed at him, "She's also heard that you were with her, that you were the forces' leader."

"I see." Cullen nodded, "And what did she say?"

"She said… she said you should tell her everything." Alistair said, "About the Circle Tower, and about Kirkwall. Be truthful to her."

"What? Why?"

"Solona still fears that the… trauma with what happened with Kinoch Hold would cause you to not care for her, since she's a mage. She fears your anger will still eat at you, even after so long, and that your view on mages would still be the same."

"That is… that happened over ten years ago, Alistair." Cullen said incredulously, "I've changed."

"Have you?" Alistair said, "From what I've gathered, you didn't want Alex to seek out her fellow mages to help close the Breach, that you preferred that she approached the templars."

Cullen silenced as his companion finished his goblet and refilled it, "I was angry at my father… both my real and adopted father… for many years. For a moment in my life, it actually consumed me and skewed my opinion of them. I thought they didn't love me, that they never really cared or that they hated me. And it wasn't until they were gone that I realized how wrong I was." Alistair said, looking up at him, "Alex might be a mage, but she's not like the others, Cullen. Just as Solona isn't like the other mages."

He nodded, "I… understand."

Alistair nodded, "Good. Because I am _really_ bad at giving lectures. That's more like Solona's job… or yours, perhaps." The two men chuckled, "And besides, from how much spit the two of you exchanged at the battlements, I can confidently tell Solona that you have changed your opinions on mages... or maybe one specific mage."

"Oh Maker, don't tell her. I treated her so badly the last time we met, and I'm afraid she'll burn me alive if she found out that the condemning templar back in the Circle had become her sister's… paramour." Cullen said, shaking his head and causing Alistair to laugh out loud. "Don't worry, friend, Solona's more drawn to electricity magic lately. She'll electrocute you, maybe, but she won't burn you."

"Well, that's comforting."

The two of them laughed again but soon, Alistair looked at him again, "But do me a favor, will you, Cullen?"

"What favor?"

The Warden smiled at him, "Take good care of her. For me. For Solona. I consider her my sister now, and I would be damned if I let anything bad happen to her. If you hurt her… if anything happens to her… I will cross even the Fade and the Beyond just to hunt you down." He winced, "Besides, Solona will skewer me alive if something happens to her. Who would've thought that twirling a staff around would make mages adept at pole arms."

Cullen grinned, "A mage's staff is practically a pole arm. And there's no need for threats, Alistair. I would give up everything… even my life to keep her safe."

Alistair smiled at him brightly, "Good." He raised his goblet up, and Culled clunked it with his in a toast, before the two men drank and drained it. Cullen wiped his lip with his hand as the Warden pointed at him, "You know, I met Hawke's lover back in Kirkwall. Anders, his name was. And I'm sensing a pattern."

"What pattern?"

"That the Amell females have a particular hankering for blonds."

Cullen laughed, "Runs in the family, eh?"

"Absolutely."


	29. Return from The Exalted Plains

*********Exalted Plains*******

Alex could feel her good mood dissipating as she entered Skyhold after coming back from the Exalted Plains, the scent of burning flesh still embedded in her very nostrils. She huffed a breath through her nose, hoping to get rid of the smell, as she watched Varric and Cassandra head towards the tavern.

She felt really good when she entered the Plains, especially after Josephine practically hugged her after she helped her with getting rid of the assassins that were after her from the House of Riposte, and Dorian's father had given her a rare Tevinter vintage after she had helped them reconcile, earning the trust of the mage. However, when she got there to help Solas look for his friend, which happened to be a spirit of Wisdom, they found out that some mages had corrupted it, turning it into a demon. She used her skills to help him and release the spirit, which meant they had to 'kill' it and send it back to the Fade. But in his anger, Solas murdered and burned the mages that corrupted his friend, while Alex stood back, as she didn't want to earn the elf's ire if she stopped him. The elf then left them, saying he needed to be alone.

Not to mention the countless undead and the Civil War happening in the Plains made her feel much worse.

She headed up to Cullen's tower, intending to at least find comfort in the man's arms, only to find one of the soldiers there instead of the Commander. The soldier saluted at her, and she returned it as she asked, "Where is Cu… the Commander, soldier?"

"The Commander isn't here right now, My Lady Inquisitor." The soldier said, "He has gone to speak with Seeker Pentaghast."

Alex turned and looked down from the battlements, only to see Cullen enter the building that housed the Inquisition's smithy. _Wow, he got there and I didn't even notice him as I went up,_ she thought as she huffed a breath again and headed back down the stairs.

But as she neared the smithy, she could hear them talking. She put her ear to the door and listened, hearing Cassandra's voice.

"You expect it to change?" She heard the Seeker say.

"I expect you to keep your word." Cullen answered back, and from the tone of his voice, he sounded frustrated. "It's relentless. I can't…"

"You give yourself too little credit!"

"If I am unable to fulfill whatever vows I kept, then nothing has become of this! Would you rather save face than admit…"

Alex pressed her ear harder against the door, causing it to open, and causing the two to look at her. She blushed as the two realized that she was eavesdropping, and Cullen's face looked forlorn when he realized that she had heard them. She walked closer to them, but the Commander shook his head, and she heard him mutter "forgive me" as he walked past, intending to leave her with the Seeker.

"And people say I'm stubborn." She heard Cassandra say as Cullen closed the door, and she turned her attention to her, "This is ridiculous. Cullen has told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?"

She nodded, "Yes. He trusted your judgment on the matter."

Cassandra sighed and shook her head, "He was not interested in my judgment today. Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

Alex blinked at what the woman said, surprised that the Commander… her _lover_ , didn't say anything to her at all. "Why didn't he come to me?"

"We had an agreement long before you joined us." Cassandra said, "As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers. And he wouldn't want to… risk your disappointment."

 _Leave it to a man to not share his pain,_ Alex thought as she felt her heart twist in pain. "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

Cassandra's stern face became gentle as she looked at her, "If there's anyone who could, it's you. Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has the chance to break that leash, to prove to himself, and anyone who would follow suit, that it is possible. He CAN do this, I knew it the moment we met in Kirkwall."

Alex nodded, and Cassandra returned her nod as she walked backwards to leave the smithy, "Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

She looked down at the fire in the smithy as the Seeker left, biting her lip, thinking about the Seeker said. She knew lyrium was addictive, and that it must be having some sort of effect on the Commander. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Cullen was thinking of the Inquisitions needs, rather than his own, concerning his addiction. She grit her teeth and turned around, running towards Cullen's tower.

But just as she opened the door, she heard the Commander shout, and something shattered barely inches in front of her, and she blinked. She looked up at Cullen only to see the man was just as shocked as her, seeing that he had almost hit her with what looked like the box which held his lyrium draught. "Maker's breath!" he exclaimed when he saw her, "I didn't hear you enter! I… forgive me."

Alex sighed as she entered, with Cullen talking around his table to head to her, "Cullen, if you need to talk…"

"You don't have… argh…" Cullen said, and Alex blinked when he cringed in pain and held on to the corner of his table, looking slightly sick and panting. She rushed forward, intending to help him, but he held out a hand as if to keep her away. She stopped moving and waited for him to speak, and he took in a deep breath and sighed before saying, "I never meant for this to interfere."

She looked worriedly at him, "Are you going to be alright?"

Cullen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he was pushing his pain down, "Yes… I don't know." He finally admitted as he straightened up, looking frustrated, "You asked what happened to Ferelden's Circle… when I met your sister. It was taken over by abominations. The templars… my friends were slaughtered!"

Alex blinked, and her eyes saddened as she watched him as he spoke, the pain of his memories and his lyrium withdrawal evident on his face as he began ranting, "I was tortured. They tried to break my mind and I… how can you be the same person after that?! Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander and for what? Hmm? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's Circle fell, innocent people died on the streets. Can't you see why I want NOTHING to do with that life?"

She sighed and headed to him, "Of course, I can! I…"

"Don't!" Cullen said, running a hand on his face as he began pacing, "You should be questioning what I've done." The man sighed in frustration, his voice getting constricted in pain and anger as he walked around, "I thought this would be better… that I'd regain some control over my life! But… these thoughts won't LEAVE me! How many lives depend on our success?! I swore myself to this cause! I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it!"

Alex jumped a little as Cullen drew out a fist in anger and frustration, punching his shelf so hard that some of the books fell off and leaving a dent on the wood from his gauntlet. She breathed deeply as Cullen's rage finally seemed to subside as he muttered, "I should be taking it."

She sighed and she walked nearer to him, and she placed her hand on his chest, making him look at her with guilt in his eyes, "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?"

Cullen's tawny eyes blinked as he looked at her, his fist relaxing as he sighed heavily, "No. But… these memories have always haunted me. If they become worse… if I cannot endure this…"

Alex drew forward, kissing the man's forehead, and Cullen sighed again, his breathing returning to normal as he straightened and looked down at her, and she put her hand on his chest, above his beating heart, "You can."

He breathed, closing his eyes before looking down at her and holding her hand, "Alright."

She smiled and raised herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the corner of his lip, and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and he drew his face closer to her hair, breathing in deep. She moved her lips so that they were over his, and he kissed her back. She separated from him a little, "I believe in you, Cullen. You can do this."

He nodded slowly, "Thank you, Alexandra. I… I will do my best."

She nodded back, but soon she heard what looked like a singular horse on Skyhold's drawbridge, "That's probably Solas." She whispered before kissing him lightly, "Take some time to think this through, Cullen. I'll be back later. Josephine said she needed to speak with me."

Finally, Cullen smiled, and kissed her forehead, "I'll be here when you need me."


	30. Girl Talk

"Andraste's flaming sword, I said NO!"

Vivienne and Dorian rolled their eyes as Alex stood in the middle of her room in her underclothes, barely breathing as Josephine stood behind her, tightening the corset that was wrapped around the Inquisitor's body.

After she had left Cullen, she headed straight to Josephine, only to find that the Ambassador had called all of her inner circle for their fittings for the party at Halamshiral. The men had already finished their tailoring session just a few moments ago, with Bull getting his horns stuck in his shirt, causing Alex to bubble out in laughter. Technically, it was the women's turn, with Sera, Vivienne, Josephine and herself (as Cassandra and Leliana had already finished), but Dorian had stayed behind, after saying that he wanted to make sure that the Alex had the proper clothes for the party.

In which case, 'proper clothes' meant that while her circle were given black pants, red coats with blue sashes, Alex was designed to wear a dress. Hence, the corset.

"Josephine, I can't breathe anymore!" Alex cried out again as the Ambassador pulled harder at the contraption on her waist, and she grew even paler.

"Josephine darling, enough of that. Just look at the poor girl." Vivienne said, standing from Alex's bed, where she and Dorian sat as they watched her. "She already has the proper figure for the dress and does not need that thing."

"And besides, we can't have our Inquisitor fainting on the dance floor when there is an assassin in Halamshiral, yes?" Dorian said in agreement.

"Yes! Exactly! Thank you!" Alex said again as Josephine frowned, "Honestly, Josephine, I can't fight an assassin with this corset, or these puffy Orlesian skirts. How am I supposed to save Empress Celene if I can hardly move?"

Finally Josephine huffed and started undoing the laces, and Alex sighed in relief as air was finally able to enter her lungs again, "Fine, I accept. But Inquisitor, you really need to look different from the rest of us. How else can the nobles of Orlais know that you are our leader?"

Vivienne huffed, "A leader can wear a potato sack, but you'd still know she's the leader." She said as she stood in front of Alex with her arms crossed and a hand under her chin, "I'm not saying we should do that, though. Maybe we should make you wear a slimmer dress, darling. They are rather fashionable these days, but still comfortable enough for you to fight in. How about… a Highever Weave dress, accented with rubies or emeralds…"

Dorian drank a glass of wine by Alex's bedside, where a servant had placed while they had their measurements taken, "Don't put too much red on her, Vivienne. Although, that might be a good color to hide the blood stains she'll acquire by the night's end." He laughed at his own joke.

At this, Vivienne glared at Alex, "If you spill any wine or get blood on your clothes, darling, dare I say I will burn you alive. I won't allow our Inquisitor to look like a blood-thristy Avvar warrior at the end of the night."

Alex rolled her eyes and pointed to herself, "Vivienne, mage here, remember?"

The First Enchanter rolled her eyes, before gathering a bunch of fabrics just as Sera walked out from behind a dressing curtain, wearing pants and boots but not much else, causing Alex to blush red and Dorian to laugh. "Josie, these clothes are shite! They can't even fit my titties into it!"

"Oh, for Maker's sake, Sera!" Josephine cried out in alarm, covering her eyes demurely at the sight of Sera's bare chest, "There is a _man_ in the room!"

Sera huffed, "Dorian's got the pieces, yeah, but he isn't a man. Man like him prefers balls and sausages rather than peaches anyway."

Alex and Dorian laughed at the elf's analogy while Josephine rubbed her forehead and Vivienne shook her head, holding up the fabrics she had gathered to Alex's chest in an effort to find the right shade for her eyes. "Yes, I do, Sera. And you do sport a rather gorgeous pair of peaches yourself. But perhaps you should put on a shirt. It's too early for our dear ambassador to faint."

Sera smiled proudly, "Yeah, I got nice titties." She said, grinning as she jumped up and down at where she stood, causing her breasts to bounce and making the man laugh again, "But the shirt won't fit them!"

Josephine waved a hand, taking the shirt even as she kept her eyes covered, "Fine! I'll get them repaired! Just put a shirt on!"

"Pfft. Prude." Sera said, looking at Alex, and she grinned as she headed back to the dressing curtain, shimmying her shoulders and causing her tits to jiggle side to side, making the Inquisitor laugh again.

"Ah! Perfect!" Vivienne cried out as she held a fabric to Alex's chest, "This makes your eyes greener."

She sighed as Vivienne threw the fabric to Josephine, who caught it and made a note at her ledger, as the mage took a tape and started measuring Alex' body. "I just don't understand why I have to wear something different from what you all are wearing."

"Because you are the Inquisitor, and as such you must look presentable." Dorian said nonchalantly, drinking his wine.

" _I_ maybe the leader, but _we_ are the Inquisition." Alex said as she looked at them from the gigantic looking glass in front of her, which showed her companion's reflections, "How can I show that I am one with my people if I dress _different_ from my people?"

Vivienne and Dorian exchanged a meaningful glance, even Josephine looked nervous for a moment, and Alex caught it. "Sweet Maker… you are all planning something, aren't you?"

All three of her companions looked a little guilty and she gasped, "Why you conniving little… what are you up to?!"

Josephine coughed, "Inquisitor, we… just want you to look splendid for the party… for the… Commander."

Alex spun around to look at them, her hands on her hips, causing Vivienne to cross her arms to look at her, "Are you telling me, you want me to look _nice_ just for Cul… the Commander?"

"Not nice. Ravishing. Beautiful. Lust-inducing even." Dorian supplied as he grinned at her, "I'm quite sorry to admit it, but Josephine painted such a romantic picture of the two of you that I couldn't resist not helping. The Commander might be head over heels in love with you, but the man needs a little… push."

"Push? Push for what?" Alex asked, and Vivienne rolled her eyes, "Don't be daft, Alex darling. Are you telling me you don't want that man in your bed?"

Alex's face turned positively red as Josephine and Dorian looked at her expectantly, "Are you trying to say you want me to… what a… this is ridiculous!"

Dorian rolled his eyes, "Alex, honestly, if there's anyone in Skyhold that needs some sort of stress release, it's him."

"Then give him a sword and fight it out with Bull! Tell him to play cards! Anything!" Alex cried out, "But… dressing up just to make him… _want_ me? I am not that desperate!"

Vivienne resumed taking Alex's measurements, "We don't have to make you look nice just to make him want you, darling, he already does. We just want to make sure that the people in Halamshiral know that you are a woman worth respecting and admiring." She smirked a little, "Besides, you'll be so ravishing in this suit I'll make you, that even the Commander wouldn't want to leave your side the whole evening."

She sighed as she stared at the mirror, but soon enough she shook her head and waved her hands, "Enough of this! Everyone, get out!"

Dorian rolled his eyes, but he stood up anyway, and seeing that Alex looked thoroughly annoyed, even Josephine bowed and headed to the door. Sera grinned at her, wearing her usual clothes now, but she headed out, saying, "See ya later, Inky!", leaving just her and Vivienne.

Alex glared down at the First Enchanter, "I said leave."

"I will not." Vivienne said haughtily, "I'm still measuring you, and until I get this done, I will not leave even if I have to take your measurements alone."

Alex huffed out, but she stood still as the woman continued to measure her, until finally she sighed, "Vivienne… is it true? Does the Commander… want me?"

Vivienne laughed a little as she stood back, "My dear, Cullen looks at you the same way Duke Bastien looks at me. He wants you, darling. I know it. And when I am done with you, he's never going to want anyone else."

She bit her lip, staring at her reflection, before looking down at Vivienne, "Do you think I could…"

The First Enchanter looked up at Alex, only to see the girl touching her hips, as if she was imagining some sort of skirt. It was rather amusing to see their leader looking like a teenage girl who is about to head out into her first date, and it reminded Vivienne of herself in her youth, of the giddy feeling of making sure that she looked perfect for her first meeting with Duke Bastien. She smiled gently as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Do you trust me, Inquisitor?"

Alex blinked, looking at their reflection on the looking glass, "Of course, I do, Vivienne."

"Thank you, my dear." Vivienne said, patting her, "Now do try to hold still. We have to make sure that this dress fits you perfectly."

She nodded as she raised her arms to her sides, "Work your magic, Vivienne."


	31. The Winter Palace

"Maker's breath, what am I doing?"

Alex sighed out as she entered the Winter Palace's foyer, nervously wringing her hands as Josephine trailed behind her, nervous but smirking at her. "We're here to stop the assassin from killing Empress Celene, Inquisitor." The Ambassador said, "And… you are doing so quite fashionably, I might say."

Alex huffed as she ran her hands down on her coat, made for her by Vivienne's tailor in Val Royeaux. She was rather uncomfortable in it, as the neckline was cut way too low by her standards, almost to the tops of her breasts, and she could feel every eye on her as she climbed up the stairs. The dress she wore was more Ferelden in fashion than Orlesian, made with Ring Velvet with long sleeves, the deep green fabric shimmering like silk as she moved, its skirt trailing down to the floor. The neckline flared into an ornate collar, embroidered with silver accents. Vivienne had colored her face to make her lips a tad redder, and her eyes seemed brighter green from the tinge of around her eyes. She had even woven green ribbons and threads of emeralds on her hair, which was piled at the top of her head with a few tendrils curling about her face. A choker of emeralds completed her look, her fair skin seemingly becoming whiter against the bauble.

She groaned a little as the men of the ballroom continued to stare at them as they reached the doors of the grand ballroom, and she could see her companions gaping at her, "Really, Josephine, do I look alright? I feel like I look… indecent."

Josephine giggled, "You look perfect, Inquisitor. I must thank Lady Vivienne for the design of this dress. It is most befitting for you as head of the Inquisition. Also…" She nudged her and pointed at a group of people, "This is actually the first time I've seen Cullen's jaw drop, so I must thank her for that."

Alex looked up at the group, only to see Varric, Cullen, Leliana and Vivienne standing near the doors. Vivienne was nodding approvingly, smirking at Cullen's expression, as the man's face had turned red at the sight of her, his mouth opening in shock, his amber eyes wide. Varric chuckled as she neared them, bowing at her, "Inquisitor Trevelyan, don't you look ravishing today."

She smiled down at the dwarf as she curtsied, "Why, thank you, Master Tethras. You look rather dashing as well, though I do miss the sight of your hairy chest, I must say." And he smiled and winked at her, "You'll see it soon enough, Rosy." He looked up at Cullen who was still staring hard at her, and he nudged the former templar, "Well, don't just stand there catching flies with your mouth, Curly! What do you think of our Inquisitor?"

Cullen blinked, before looking down at Varric, who pointed at Alex. She blushed when Cullen looked at her again, and he shook his head as if he was gathering his thoughts, "Ahh… Inquisitor, you look…" He silenced for a bit before he sighed, a look of adoration covering his face again as he smiled at her, "Magnificent."

She heard Josephine let out a small 'eep' of happiness, and Vivienne smiled and nodded. She smiled as she curtsied, "Thank you… Cullen. You look… very handsome as well."

The Commander laughed a little nervously, running a hand at the back of his neck as he blushed, "Thank you, Inquisitor. Though I must say that I don't wear these kind of clothes often. I feel a little… exposed here without my armor on."

"I think you look splendid, and that you should wear those more often." Alex said, biting her lip a little before looking at Leliana, "Where are the others, Leliana?"

The spymaster smiled at her, "Our people are stationed to various areas of the Winter Palace, Inquisitor. They would give you updates if you speak to them." Her eyes narrowed, "They will be introducing us later as well. We must get into the ballroom soon. Cassandra will cover this area. She's making her inspections."

"Alright." Alex said as she breathed in deep, "Keep your eyes peeled, people. I want to know who this assassin is. You all know what's at stake, so make sure that we stop this."

"Understood, Inquisitor." Josephine said, "Bull and Solas are near the banquet, and Dorian and Varric will cover the gardens. Blackwall is by the servant's entrance, and the rest of us will stand guard over the Empress in the grand ballroom."

"You might want to keep your ears open for rumors we could use, Inquisitor. Remember, we are in the middle of the Great Game, so we have to play our best." Leliana said, and she nodded, "Varric, please call Dorian and Cassandra. You'll come with me when I investigate the palace."

The dwarf nodded and headed off, and she headed into the Grand Ballroom with her advisors, taking in the sights of the room. She sighed at the beauty of the palace, but she knew that somewhere around them was a person allied with Corypheus. She snarled a bit as she stood by the stairs that led down to the dance floor, waiting for the Palace Herald to announce their names upon their arrival.

"As much as I share your distain for Orlesian politics, Alexandra, perhaps you should keep your growling at a minimum." She heard Cullen say, and she turned to him as he stood beside her. She chuckled, "I wasn't thinking of my dislike for the Great Game, Cullen. I was merely thinking that such a beautiful palace should not have blood spilt on their carpets."

The commander chuckled, "Blood might have not stained the carpets here, but still, the root of it all comes from here… from nobles battling for their place in the 'Great Game'. But if I might say, you really do look ravishing." She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her, and she felt herself flush, but she grinned at him, "Focus, Cullen. Assassin in the Palace, remember?"

He laughed a little, "Of course, Inquisitor."

" _ **And now presenting: Lady Inquisitor Alexandra Trevelyan, of the Ostwick Circle of Magi.**_ " The palace herald called out, and Alex stood in front of the crowd, before doing a curtsy at Empress Celene who was watching her with interested eyes from the ballroom's upper floor, _**"Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages of Ferelden, Crusher of the vile apostates of the mage underground…**_ "

"What?" Alex blinked incredulously, and she heard Sera say, "He's so full of it, that's not how it went!"

"I know, right?" Varric said from somewhere behind her, and she looked back to see that her Inner Circle had formed a line behind her so that they may bow to Celene when they get introduced, "This guy writes fiction better than I do."

" _ **Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself.**_ " The herald continued, and Alex rolled her eyes as Vivienne strolled forward, " _ **Accompanying the Inquisitor: Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial court, mistress of the Duke of Ghislain.**_ "

Alex stepped back beside Cullen, who looked at her, "You should be walking towards Empress Celene, Inquisitor." He said, but she shook her head and smiled at him. He blinked when Alex suddenly wrapped her arm around his, just as Bull was getting introduced with the herald saying, " _ **The Iron Bull, leader of the famed mercenary company, Bull's Chargers…as the name might imply.**_ "

"I want to see how much of the party we can shock by appearing together." Alex said as Solas was introduced… as her elven serving man, "Besides, I'm pretty sure many of the people here will come after you tonight. So I want to stake my claim."

Cullen laughed a little as Blackwall was introduced with " _ **Warden Blackwall of Val Chevin, constable of the Grey, bearer of the Silverite Wings of Valor.**_ " But he tightened his grip on her arm, and smiled proudly at her.

" _ **Renowned author, Varric Tethras.**_ " The herald continued again, and they turned their attention to their companions, particularly at the dwarf, " _ **Head of noble House Tethras, Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven merchant's guild.**_ "

"Oh, wait, it's my turn already." She heard Dorian say, who winked wickedly at her before sweeping an arm to his side, making a flamboyant bow, causing Alex to grin, " _ **Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel.**_ "

Cassandra came forward, blushing a bit, as the herald called out, " _ **Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena…**_ "

Alex's eyes widened at Cassandra's name, that the Seeker saw her look and shouted, "GET ON WITH IT!" causing her laugh a bit. Beside her, even Cullen was laughing, hiding his snickers at his palm as he looked at the Seeker.

"… _ **Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine.**_ " Cassandra's face flushed as she went forward, but Alex nodded to her reassuringly.

" _ **And her Ladyship, Mai Bhalsych of Korse.**_ "

Alex's face split into a wide grin as she tried to stifle her laughter, and from beside her, she heard Cullen groan. Sera made her way in front of them, grinning wickedly at her, and from a distance, she could see Varric, Bull and Blackwall laughing out loudly, their voices thankfully drowned out by the music of the ballroom. The precocious elf made her way to the front as the herald continued to read.

" _ **Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath!**_ " The man said, and she looked over at Cullen in shock, and he smiled at her as he raised their entwined arms as he led her down the stairs, " _ **Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall.**_ "

She smiled up at him, "Honnleath? Solona once said that there was a golem there."

Cullen chuckled as Leliana got introduced, "I used to play on that golem. Of course, back then, I didn't know what it was. I just thought it was a sculpture or something." He looked around them, "You were right. It looks like everyone is watching us."

"Let them. So that they'll know that the Inquisitor will blast them to bits if they dared approach you." She said, smiling at Varric who was holding two thumbs up at their entrance, as Josephine was finally introduced, the last of her entourage.

The Commander chuckled again as they neared Empress Celene and another person behind her, who had short blond hair and a cream-colored dress, and they stood beside Grand Duke Gaspard, the Empress' cousin, "And if I might say so, Inquisitor, you're rather cute when you're jealous." Cullen whispered as he bowed regally at Celene.

Alex huffed as they bowed at Celene, and the Duke bowed down in front of the Empress, "Cousin. My dear sister."

"Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court." Empress Celene, doing a graceful curtsy.

She heard the Duke huff out a breath in exasperation, "Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude."

"We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our guests." Celene said with a tone of finality, that the Duke bowed and moved away before muttering out, "Inquisitor."

Celene turned to her then and smiled, "Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would've been possible."

The woman behind Celene curtsied, "What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities." She smirked as she started to walk away," We would certainly speak later, Inquisitor."

Alex bowed down to them as the Duchess moved away, and Celene returned her attention to her. "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

She smiled up at the Empress, "I am delighted to be here, Your Majesty."

"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings." Celene said again, smiling down at her, "How do you find Halamshiral?"

Alex smiled sincerely as she looked around her, "I have never seen anything to equal the Winter Palace."

The Empress smiled again, pleased with her answer, "We hope you will find time to take in some of its beauty. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance."

Alex and others bowed, but as soon as they turned their backs, she turned her panicked eyes at the man beside her, still holding her arm, "Dance? They want me to dance?"

Cullen looked at her and nodded, "You are expected to, Inquisitor."

She groaned and rubbed her forehead as they walked, but soon Leliana blocked them, "Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment." the spymaster said mysteriously, and she left before Alex could answer. Beside her, Cullen looked at his fellow advisor in confusion before looking at her and shrugging.

"Uh… right. I should talk to her." She said as she looked around the ballroom, "Is everyone in their assigned places? I need frequent updates."

"Yes, Inquisitor." Cullen said, and he pointed at Sera and Vivienne on the other side of the ballroom, and at Josephine, who seemed to be talking to someone nearby. "Our people are spread out across Halamshiral. If you need assistance, we will be here."

"Good." Alex said, and she huffed again, "We need to find that assassin as soon as possible. I don't want anyone to die today, if I can stop it."

"Then perhaps you could use two more pairs of eyes and ears, yes?"

Alex blinked when she heard two pairs of voices behind her, sounding almost alike, and she wheeled around, seeing two men looking exactly alike, except one man had a small mole by his brow. Both were tall and lithe, with square features, straight noses, full, pouty lips, and olive green eyes with dark auburn hair. They both wore black mage coats, embroidered with silver, bearing the insignia of Minrathous. At the sight of shock on her face, the two men laughed in synchronization, both of them sounding alike.

"Hello, sister." The two men, Maxwell and Daylen Trevelyan, said, grinning down at her. "Fancy seeing you here."


	32. The Twins

Alex almost let out a shriek of joy, but she stopped herself by covering her hands on her mouth, before rushing forward towards the two men, hugging them in a bear hug as they laughed together, leaving Cullen looking in shock at her, "Maker's breath! Max! Dale! What are you doing here?!"

"Empress Celene invited us, of course." The two men said together again, as they hugged her back, their heads nestled on either of Alex's shoulders, "She has an occult advisor, and they are currently researching the Rifts as well. And since we're the foremost researchers in the circle of Minrathous, we were invited to attend the peace talks. The Rifts threaten the war too, you know."

Alex separated from them, and clasped their hands, and Cullen marveled at their bond, even though they had been separated for years. Like all of the Amells he had known, the two were red-haired, green eyed mages, but their hair and eyes were slightly darker than hers. Alex had tears of joy in her eyes, which made Cullen smile.

Alex turned around then, and immediately her smile grew wider, and her face blushed, but she straightened her back and reached out to him, grasping her arm around his. The open display of affection suddenly made Cullen very shy, especially when he realized that he was standing in front of her _brothers_.

"Max, Dale… this is Commander Cullen, the leader of the Inquisition forces… and my… boyfriend." Alex said, her face turning red, and Maxwell and Daylen looked at each other before looking at Cullen, "Cullen, these are my twin older brothers, Maxwell and Daylen. They are Enchanters in the Circle of Magi in Minrathous."

" _Senior_ Enchanters, actually." The two said again, reaching out to Cullen with an open hand, and the commander shook their hands, looking shy, "We've been promoted a few months ago, and were sent here as representatives of the Arcanist Hall for Empress Celene. Nice to meet you, Commander."

"It is an honor, sers." Cullen said, and the twins exchanged a glance again before looking at Alex, "So… you're the Inquisitor. How did that happen?"

Alex waved a hand, "Long story, but the gist of it is, I entered the Fade and came out with this in my hand." And she opened her palm to show them the Mark, glowing slightly. The twins immediately grasped it and looked down at it in wonder.

"Most curious." Maxwell said, the mole in his brow furrowing as he looked at it.

"It can close Rifts, it seems." Daylen agreed.

"But perhaps it can open them too?"

"Ideally. But won't that attract demons?"

"Of course, it does. But perhaps with its power, she could destroy them, too."

"By sending them back."

"Yes."

"I wish we could study it more."

"Alex has it, we can study her."

"I wonder if it still function of the Mark is separated from its host."

Alex took her hand away, causing the twins to look disappointed, "Okay, enough of that. The two of you thinking of chopping my hand off…"

"It was just a theory!" Daylen said, looking insulted, "It's not like we were actually going to do that, sister."

"Yeah, just how heartless do you think we are? Thinking of chopping off our own sister's beautiful hand." Maxwell agreed, huffing out a breath.

Alex laughed, "Well, perhaps when you have the time, you can come by Skyhold and we could study it together. My elven friend, Solas… he researches Rifts and this Mark as well. Perhaps you three could work together."

The twins looked at each other and nodded, "We would be happy to, sister. But perhaps we should talk about the more pressing issue, yes? You said something about an assassin here in Halamshiral. Do tell."

She sighed and looked at Cullen, who nodded at her, giving her permission to tell her siblings everything, and she told the twins what she had learned from Redcliffe… about the red templars, Corypheus, and the future she had seen with Dorian. The twins remained silent as she told her story, nodding at some of her narrations, and when she was done, the two looked at each other with serious faces.

"Time magic. So it's true that the Circle of Vyrantium had done it." Maxwell said.

"Most unfortunate that we weren't there, but it sounded rather dangerous." Daylen said, looking a little sad.

"And an assassin after the Empress. This Corypheus sounds like a desperate madman."

"But when you consider the people in Minrathous, majority of them would probably agree with him in restoring Old Tevinter."

"Perhaps it had something to do with what Lady Morrigan was researching?"

"She has been acting strange."

"Excuse me?" Alex said, tapping at her brother's arms, causing them to look at her, "Who is Morrigan?"

Maxwell turned to her and crossed his arms, "Empress Celene has an Occult Advisor, ever since Madame Vivienne left…

"Or rather was _usurped_ …"

"… The Orlesian court. Her name is Morrigan. She was an apostate, coming in from Ferelden, but she knows a lot more magic than anyone in the Arcanist Hall. Celene always had her by her side when it came to magical matters."

"We've been working with her, researching the rifts, but lately she had been acting… rather strange." Daylen continued, "She had become suspicious of everyone, often times sending us out to work alone, walking around the castle late in the evening, casting spells around, that sort of thing."

"We don't think she's the assassin, of course." Maxwell said, "But still, perhaps she knows something."

"I see." Alex said, "We should talk to Leliana… my spy-master. She would know more." She smiled up at the twins, "Want to come along, brothers? I promise it'll be fun."

Maxwell and Daylen looked at each other, before grinning at her and Cullen, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, sister."


	33. Small Talk

"You've attracted a following. Who are all these people?"

Cullen turned around to see Alex, smirking at him, holding a glass of Aggreggio. At the sight of her, he felt a shiver of lust run down his spine, but he stilled it. The dark green fabric of her dress made her eyes shine greener, and made her already fair skin seem fairer. Although it's true that Celene and Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons were the most elegantly dressed in the party, Alex is by far the most beautiful woman in the room. He sighed as he turned to her, "I don't know, but they won't leave me alone."

"Not enjoying the attention then?" She said with a smirk on her face, and he huffed out a breath, "Hardly. Anyway, yours…"He coughed and looked at her, and she blushed a bit at the sultry look the man was giving her, "Yours is the only attention worth having."

Alex blushed redder at his words, and Cullen smiled in triumph, but she looked around suspiciously at the other people around them, with some ladies tittering loudly at the sight of him, "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not yet." Cullen said as he looked around as well, before sighing in frustration, "It would be easier if other people would stop talking to me." He blinked and looked at her, "Other people… not you."

"Well, who would you support, Cullen?" Alex asked, her bright green eyes looking serious, "Josephine supports Celene, and Leliana said I should consider helping Briala. What about you?"

"Gaspard's claim to the throne is fair." He said, looking at the mentioned man from across the ballroom, "Orlais needs someone capable of responding to the crisis at hand. A military minded leader seemed the best option."

She silenced and considered his words before looking up at him again, "Do you have any advice for me?"

At her question, he sneered and looked around disdainfully at the frivolity of the ball, "Orlesian social events don't fall into my area of expertise. There are few here we can trust. Be careful."

She nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her wine, before she turned around again with a smile on her face, "I don't suppose you can save a dance for me?"

"No, thank you." Cullen said automatically, and her face became disappointed. "Oh." She muttered out before looking at the floor.

He blinked when he realized what he had done, and he slapped a hand on his forehead, "No! I didn't mean to… Maker's breath… I've answered that question so many times, I'm rejecting it automatically." He looked down at her, her face looking a bit guilty, "I'm not one for dancing. The templars never attended balls."

"Inquisitor."

Alex and Cullen turned to see Cassandra walking towards them, looking annoyed, "Any news, Cassandra?"

"Solas has acquired a key to the Servant's Quarters." The Seeker said with a low voice, "I've asked Dorian and Varric to accompany us. He said that the servants think that there is someone who used the entrance to infiltrate the grounds through there."

"Let's go." Alex said instantly, putting down the glass of wine on a table near him, "We'll talk later, Cullen."

He nodded, "I await your signal."

Cassandra left, and Alex followed her, but she stopped and turned around. Cullen watched her as she looked at the people lingering near him, waiting to speak to him as soon as she left, and she smirked as she turned around again to head to him. She put a hand on his chest, and he blinked when raised herself up on her toes and kissed him on his lips, and the scent of her lavender perfume almost broke his resistance again. She put her lips close to his ear and whispered, "So that they will know that you're mine now."

He laughed a little, before making a display of taking her chin and kissing her tenderly, and for a moment, Alex's toes curled in delight at how romantic it probably seemed to their audience. "I will always be yours, Alexandra. Be careful."

She smiled and winked at him as she turned around, heading back to Cassandra, who seemed to have waited for her. He mouthed 'take care of her' to the Seeker, and she nodded in affirmation, and they both left for the foyer. He sighed as he turned around, taking her glass of wine, and sipping it.

"Commander Cullen."

He turned around to see Alex's brothers, Maxwell and Daylen, walking up to him side by side, smiling at him, "We thought we'd accompany you for the evening while Alex investigates the palace."

"Gentlemen, thank you for your concern, but shouldn't you be accompanying your sister?" Cullen said, and he had noticed that the twins barricaded him from the noble ladies who were about to talk to him.

"We should, but she left us specific instructions while we were investigating the palace library." One of them said, and the mole on his brow told him it was Maxwell.

"More like threats than instructions." Daylen affirmed.

"A long list of bodily harm would await us, she said."

"I didn't know she has gotten that violent, actually."

Cullen broke the twin's discussion by raising a hand, "What do you mean?"

Maxwell pointed up at the upper floors of the ballroom, almost reaching the ceiling, and Cullen saw the extension of the library, "She saw you up there, you know."

"Watched you intently."

"She saw a noble woman grabbed your bottom…"

"And another noble man almost grabbing your front…"

"And she got livid."

"Furious beyond reason almost."

"She told us to come back down here and keep these nobles away from you."

"Protect you from them, she says."

"Or else she'll send us into the Fade herself with her Mark."

"After she's dismembered us…"

"And burnt us with fire."

Cullen blinked at the rapid fire explanation of the twins and he chuckled, "I must thank her then. And thank you both. I will make sure that she doesn't do that to you, if you decided to linger away from me for a moment."

The twins shrugged at the same time, "She's our sister, Commander. She won't do that to us, but we still love her enough to obey her."

He nodded and they silenced for a while, sipping their drinks, and he spoke to them, "I am actually surprised that you would recognize her. If I'm not mistaken, you haven't seen her for almost twenty years."

"We wrote to her often, even before the Conclave." Daylen answered him, "We all wrote to each other, although Solona stopped writing after she killed the Archdemon."

"Busy with the Wardens, I'd imagine." Maxwell said, taking a small platter of a frilly Orlesian cake from one of the servants.

"We were also adopted into the Trevelyan family when our father died."

"Solona was the only one who carried the name Amell as she was left in Kinoch Hold."

"But she wrote to us whenever she could."

"We sent portraits of each other, should we meet someday."

"Alex probably has our portrait among her belongings."

Cullen nodded, "I see. It must be wonderful seeing her again."

The twins nodded in unison, "It is." Daylen said, sipping his wine.

"Damn good to see her."

"Wish we could also see Solona though."

"Maybe we will."

"But Alex said she might be out west?"

"She's a Warden. She's never in one place for long."

"True enough, brother."

Cullen chuckled, amused at the two brothers, and they smiled at him, "What about you, Commander? Don't you have siblings?" they said in unison.

"Two sisters and a brother." He replied, "They're in South Reach, but none as amusing as the both of you, I'm sure."

The two let out a bark-like laughter that sounded almost the same, "Perhaps they're amusing in their own way. Have you visited them?"

"No, not for a while." He admitted, and the two looked sadly at him.

"You should try to write them letters. Or visit them." Maxwell said, taking a bite of cake.

"Family is everything." Daylen stated.

"That is quite true." Cullen nodded, "I've written to them a few days back, and I'm still awaiting their reply. As for visiting them, I would wait until this crisis with Corypheus is over first. I do not wish them endangered by our activities."

Maxwell and Daylen nodded together, "Yes. Alex's duties are rather dangerous, yes?" Max said as he finished the last of his cake.

"Most gruesome indeed." Daylen assented, and Cullen looked at them, fidgeting at his glass nervously as the twins continued to speak.

"Like the elf in the balcony, right, brother?"

"There was blood everywhere."

"Innards, too."

"Seems like the elf shat himself out of fear, from the smell."

"Nasty work."

"Really glad she decided that we don't join her investigation."

"Bet she'll fight that assassin, too."

"A Tevinter assassin… almost as bad as the Antivan Crows remember?"

"The others will protect her."

"Like that Cassandra?"

"Or that Dorian?"

"But what if they can't?"

"Can't what?"

"Protect her."

"Don't be daft. You're making the Commander nervous."

Cullen blinked when the twins looked at him simultaneously, watching his moves. Unfortunately, the twins' discussion made him a little nervous at what was awaiting for Alex. He had known about the abilities of the Antivan Crows, and of Tevinter assassins, and he feared for her safety. Although Dorian, Varric and Cassandra could probably protect her, the whole span of the Winter Palace's area would probably mean that there were more than one assassin to expect.

Finally, unable to help himself, he growled and lowered his glass, "Excuse me, gentlemen." He muttered a little angrily to the twins, who looked in surprise at him. "Where are you going, Commander?" They asked in unison, looking confused.

"I'm going to help the Inquisitor." He muttered out, pushing way through the crowds, completely ignoring the nobles who were waving at him to catch his attention. The twins continued to watch him for a while, and when the man left the ballroom, they looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Maxwell said, bumping his fist against Daylen's.

"You did too."

"Yes. Great minds think alike."

"True! We should form a club!"

"So what's your thing with Cassandra?"

"What's your deal with Dorian?"

"I'm not telling."

"Well, I won't either!"

"Usual way to settle this?"

"Tch, fine. Grab your staff and meet me at the courtyard."

"Ohhh… dirty!"

"Vishante kaffas, I meant your weapon!"


	34. A Timely Rescue

Alex flinched as the blade of her enemy sliced her wrist lightly, making a small cut and making her stumble back. From behind her, she could hear her companions fighting, and she knew she had to fight the Harlequin-clad assassin alone.

Unfortunately, the assassin was quick, her blades flashing in the moonlight as she charged at Alex. She barely had enough time to gather her mana to form a ball of lightning in her hand, when the assassin let out a strange gurgle of blood, and a sword pierced her chest. Alex blinked as the assassin fell down dead, and the person behind her sheathed his sword and lowered his shield, revealing the face of Cullen, sneering down at the killer.

"Alexandra!" Cullen exclaimed as she blinked, and he pulled her up before embracing her.

"Cullen! What are you doing here?!" Alex exclaimed as she separated from him, and he looked down at her wrist to see a thin line of blood forming. He cursed a little before grabbing a bandage from his pocket, wrapping the wound.

"I… followed you." Cullen admitted as he continued his administering of aid, "Your brothers…"

"Manipulated you into following me, didn't they?" She finished, and she sighed, "I told them to look after you. Not send you to me. Those daft tits…"

"They were worried for you, as am I." He said, "And it seems that I came at the most opportune time."

She sighed, and looked up at the man, "I was perfectly aware of who I was fighting against, Cullen. I could've finished her myself. I've faced far worse than that."

The man stopped moving, looking up at her, and his fierce look softened into that of guilt, "I… I know. I'm sorry, Inquisitor."

"Hey! He's running away!" Varric exclaimed, and Alex and Cullen turned around to see one of the assassins running off towards the hallway. The dwarf shot a bolt from his crossbow, but it narrowly missed as he turned. But suddenly, a knife pierced his head, and the man feel down dead on the carpet. Cullen turned towards the doorway, shielding Alex behind him as he drew out his sword, and they heard footsteps.

A green clad elf, with a mask on her face and pink wig on her head, smiled at her as she neared them, "Fancy meeting you here. So… you're Inquisitor Trevelyan. I'm surprised they got you sobered up and dressed for this party. We haven't been properly introduced, have we?" The elf smirked at her and bowed a little, "I'm Ambassador Briala."

Alexandra laid a hand on Cullen's arm, and the former templar reluctantly stepped aside to let her through, and she returned the elf's bow with one of her own. "I'm glad meet you finally, Ambassador."

She smiled, "Your reputation for getting results is well deserved. You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've beaten me to it."

The elf headed to the balcony near them, and Alex followed, raising a hand at her comrades to stop them from following. Cullen stayed away, but he strained his ears to listen to their conversation. "So…" Briala spoke, "The Council of Herald's emissary at the courtyards… that's not your work is it?"

He saw Alex shook her head, "He was dead when I arrived."

Briala sighed, "I expected as much. You may have arrived with the Grand Duke, but you don't seem to be doing his dirty work. I knew his was smuggling his chevaliers, but killing a Council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassin's into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

Alex nodded, "The Empress needs to know what's going on."

The elf smirked again as she crossed her arms on her chest, "You can try to warn her. She won't believe anything from me." She looked up and down at Alex, "I misjudged you, Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

Alex was quiet for a moment, before looking back at the elf, "I would consider such an alliance."

"We can help each other, Inquisitor." Briala spoke again, smiling a little, "We are both outsiders here, after all. I know which way the wind is blowing. I bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you lean a little bit our way? It could prove advantageous to us both." The elf turned towards one of the railings, "Just a thought."

Alex watched as Briala jumped off, down from the balcony, into the darkness of the garden below. She was quiet for a moment, looking down at where the elf had been, and Cullen thought it was safe to stand beside her again, "Alexandra, are you alright?"

She sneered disdainfully, "Gaspard points a finger at Celene, Briala points a finger at Gaspard, and so does Celene. This party is more fucked up than I thought."

Cullen chuckled, "You're spending way too much time with Bull."

Her sneer disappeared as she laughed a little, looking up at him, "I know. I'm sorry. But this… Great Game just got a bit more dangerous than I thought."

He nodded, "Indeed."

She sighed and turned around, and Cassandra, Varric and Dorian went to her, "We need to head back to the party. I need to speak with Briala again and Celene."

Cassandra crossed her arms, "Is it because of the locket we found?"

"Locket? What locket?" Cullen said, looking at her.

Alex took something from her pocket and gave it to Cullen, and he looked down to see a golden locket, glittering in the moonlight, with ornate vines at the cover of it. He opened it up only to see the portraits of a younger Celene and Briala, and he looked up in surprise at Alex.

"I found it in one of the vaults." Alex said, "I think it belonged to Celene."

"A keepsake? The Empress had been keeping this?"

Varric shrugged, "Red did say that there was a rumor that Briala had been Celene's lover some time ago."

"Most romantic notion, if it's true." Dorian agreed, "Perhaps the Empress still has feelings for Briala."

"Maybe, but we won't know unless we speak to her." Alex said, and she nodded, "Come on, let's head back to the party."

The three of her companions nodded, and Cullen took her hand as they headed out. Alex squeezed his hand and he looked down at her, "Cullen…" she started, "Thank you… for saving my life. But I need you to stay in the ballroom from now on, until we find out who the assassin is."

He blinked, "Alexandra, I can't…"

"You have to." She retorted, "The soldiers await _your_ order on when to strike, and until I find out who the assassin is, you need to keep them out of notice from the rest of the ball. Please, Cullen."

He grit his teeth a little, but he sighed as he finally nodded, "I understand, Alexandra."

They made their way back into the Grand Ballroom in relative silence, with Dorian, Varric and Cassandra returning to their place, leaving just her and Cullen to enter. But as the doors opened, they were met by Gaspard's sister, who smiled at them, "Inquisitor Trevelyan. We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons. Welcome to my party."

Alex raised an eyebrow before saying, "Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?", and Cullen bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning. Alex was really starting to hate the Great Game, and it was starting to show.

The Empress smirked, "This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing happens by accident. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of… a certain person. Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

Alex stiffened a little, "I'm already taken, Your Grace." And she reached up to Cullen's arm and grasped it, and he looked down at the Duchess. Her gaze lingered at her hand on his forearm, and he took it with his other hand, looking at her pointedly.

But the Duchess seemed to not care at their display, "Your lover has nothing to fear. This is business, not pleasure."

Alex and Cullen looked at each other, and he nodded at her before removing her hand on his arm. She nodded back at him as she let him go, and she strolled with Florianne towards the dance floor as he headed back up to his place in the sides, and she saw Josephine waiting for him.

"Commander." Josephine said, looking down at the dance floor and seeing Florianne and Alex, "What is the Inquisitor doing, dancing with the Grand Duchess?"

"Florianne wished to discuss the events of the evening with her alone… where spies couldn't hear them." Cullen said, but he scowled, "But I have a feeling she's trying to manipulate Al… the Inquisitor."

"I would not be surprised." The Ambassador said, and she smirked, "It's just so sad, to think that they could manipulate her for their own means."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, before this night is over, they will realize that they will be outplayed by the Inquisitor." Josephine said, "They think that they are manipulating her into just getting rid of Gaspard, but she's actually manipulating the whole court, not just the Empress. Our Inquisitor plays the Great Game rather well."

Cullen rolled his eyes as he looked down at Alex, and he could see her lips moving as she spoke with the Duchess. He saw her look up at him, looking slightly worried, but she returned her attention to Florianne as they danced around the floor, "Unlike you, I have no patience to play the Game you're speaking of."

Josephine laughed, "Obviously. Don't you worry, Commander. When this night is done, you will see how well our dear Inquisitor has played. It's quite obvious right now. Look at her. She dances so gracefully that all of court is becoming enamored with her."

Cullen looked around, only to see that Josephine was right. The whole ballroom was looking down at the two dancing women, complete mesmerized by their grace in their dance. The music was coming to an end, and he watched them as Alex dipped the Duchess, earning the applause of their audience. Their glided towards the sides, but he could see that Florianne was still saying something to Alex, before she left.

He and Josephine hurried towards her, with Leliana coming in from the other side, and Josephine smiled at her, "That was quite the dance, Inquisitor."

Alex shrugged, "Don't act so surprised, Josie. I danced when I was younger."

Leliana nodded, "And quite gracefully, I might add. The court loved it. But what did the Grand Duchess say? You seemed to be speaking quite a lot."

At this, Alex scowled, "She points her finger at Gaspard, but I think she is hiding something. She told me to look for Gaspard's mercenary captain."

Cullen blinked, "But the Empress is about to make her speech. It would be the perfect time for the assassin to strike."

"I know. But I still need to investigate it." Alex said, and she turned to Josephine, "Josie, speak with the Empress. Give us time. Delay her from making her speech if possible. Cullen, Leliana… prepare our people. If the assassin will strike while we are gone, keep the Empress safe. I'll take Cass and Varric and Dorian with me to the Royal Apartments again."

The three of them nodded, and Josephine and Leliana left. Alex turned around again to head to Cassandra, but Cullen reached out and took her hand. She turned around to look at him, and he placed his hand on her cheek, "I won't be there to save your life again, Alexandra. Be careful out there."

Alex's face softened, and she smiled reassuringly before coming forward and kissing his lips, "I will, Cullen."

He nodded at her, and she smiled up at him again before running off towards the palace vestibule. He sighed deeply, praying to the Maker that she'll be safe, before he turned around to keep his soldiers on alert.


	35. A Dance

Cullen fidgeted uncomfortably, looking around the ballroom, with Alex's brothers Maxwell and Daylen near him, looking just as worried as he was. Alex had been gone quite a while, and Josephine had run out of excuses to stop the Empress from making her speech. He could see Celene lingering, getting ready, and he heard Maxwell speak, "Festis bei umo canavarum, Alex… where are you?"

"Maybe she got delayed?" Daylen said.

"Don't give us any ideas, Dale." His twin countered.

"I'm not giving any ideas!"

"Shut it."

Cullen sighed heavily, but luckily, the twins stopped talking, instead opting to look around for Alex amidst the sea of people. But finally he head Daylen gasp out, "There she is!"

He turned around to see Alex coming in from one of side doors, looking tired but determined, her eyes on the Grand Duchess. He made his way to her, with the twins right behind him, "Thank the Maker, you're back!" He said, and he meant it. He was happy to see her safe, but he could tell something was bothering her. He was about to speak when Maxwell beat him to it.

"The Empress is about to make her speech soon, sister." Max said.

"What should we do?" Daylen added.

Alex's eyes flared in anger, and she raised a hand them, "Wait here. I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess."

The three men blinked in shock and looked at each other.

"What?!" Cullen exclaimed.

"There's no time!" Maxwell added.

"The Empress is going to begin her speech any moment!" Daylen said.

But Alex didn't pay them any attention as she made her way towards the ballroom, where Florianne was talking to Gaspard and Briala, with Celene above them at a balcony.

"What is that woman up to?" Cullen said as he made his way off to the sides, but he blinked in surprise when he saw Alex approaching Florianne… with a triumphant smile on her face.

The hall erupted in gasps of shock as Alex neared the Duchess, "We owe the court one more show, Your Grace."

Florianne turned around and saw her, and Cullen saw the shock on her face underneath the mask. "Inquisitor."

Alex smiled widely as she walked towards her, her voice clear and loud that it rang through the ball room, "The eyes of every noble in the empire is upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile. This is your party. You wouldn't want them to think you had lost control."

Florianne smiled, but Cullen could see that it was strained, "Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor."

Alex smiled again as she put her hands behind her back and walked around the duchess, "I seem to recall you saying, 'All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike'." Florianne's smile faded and was replaced with a look of panic, and Alex continued, "When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance."

Cullen and the twins looked around, seeing every eye in the palace turned to Alex and Florianne, even Celene seemed intrigued by the events occurring in front of her. "It's _so_ easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a Council emissary."

The hall buzzed with exclamations of shocks and whispers, and even Duke Gaspard looked in shock at Florianne, and Alex continued, "It was an ambitious plan… Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds… all your enemies under one roof."

Florianne smirked, but Cullen could see she was getting desperate, "This is all very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone _believes_ your wild stories."

Celene scowled down at her cousin, "That would be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin."

Cullen saw the whole court look accusingly at Florianne, her favor with the court gone, and Alex smiled in triumph at Celene's words. _By the Maker, she's manipulated them all. They believe her!_

Florianne turned to her brother in desperation, "Gaspard! You cannot believe this! You know I would never…" But she stopped when Gaspard's eyes hardened under his mask, and he and Briala turned their back from her, and Cullen signed at the two guards near them to capture the Duchess. "Gaspard?!" Florianne cried out in supplication again, as she began backing away from the soldiers.

Alex's face hardened with spite, and she scowled down at Florianne, "You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You're just the last to find out."

Florianne let out a cry of despair as their soldiers closed upon her, taking her arms, her sobs wracking her whole body as she was dragged away from the ballroom. Alex then turned her attention to Celene, "Your Imperial Magesty, I think we should speak in private… elsewhere."

Celene nodded and headed towards the balcony where she had stayed, with Briala, Gaspard and Alex following, and Cullen headed to his guards, with Josephine and Leliana following him towards the Vestibule and out of the palace. He looked down at Florianne as she continued to sob, "Chain her and take her to Skyhold. The Inquisitor will be the one to judge her. Make sure that she is guarded heavily."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers saluted at him, before dragging Florianne towards one of the caged carts that was parked near the exit of the Palace. He turned around to see Josephine sigh in relief, "She did it. She stopped them."

"She did very well." Leliana agreed, "The Empress and Orlais is safe. And Corypheus has lost another ally." She smiled brightly, "And from what I've heard, Celene and Briala will be ruling the Empire together. The Inquisitor played the Game very well."

"If all of this has worked out in the Inquisition's favor, then I'm glad for it." Cullen said as they headed back inside the Vestibule, and he heard the court clap in reply to Celene and Briala's speech, "Hopefully, this ends the Civil War as well."

"It does, and I'm sure the Empress would be more than happy to give us soldiers for our cause." Leliana said, "You'll be having your hands full for a while, Commander. But for now, let us enjoy the evening. Come on, Josie! There's a bottle of wine with our names on it."

The Ambassador and the Spymaster headed off, giggling under their hands, and Cullen looked around for Alex, spotting her brother's instead. The twins waved him over and he walked towards them, "Gentlemen, have you seen your sister?"

Maxwell smiled at him, "Lady Morrigan is speaking to her at the balcony. She has been assigned by Empress Celene as liaison to the Inquisition… and we will be accompanying her, for the moment."

Cullen blinked in surprise as Daylen nodded, "We'll be assisting Lady Morrigan with her research on how to defeat Corypheus, and from what I've heard, the Inquisition has a rather impressive library."

"It would be an honor to work with the Inquisition, Commander." They said in unison, bowing at him at the same time. He smiled and held out his hand, and the twins shook with him… Maxwell first, and then Daylen.

"It would be a pleasure to have you in Skyhold, dear sers. And I'm sure the Inquisitor would be happy to have you as well."

"No, not really." Maxwell said, laughing out loud.

"When she found out, she smacked her head and said 'Oh, Maker. I'm dead.'"

"She won't be able to sleep properly for a while, I'm sure."

"I still have that list of pranks in my belongings, you know."

Cullen laughed, "Ease up, gentlemen. We need the Inquisitor functional."

"Of course, Commander!" The twins said, saluting at him, and they winked as they left to prepare their things for the trip to Skyhold. He headed towards the balcony, where he could see Alex leaning against the railing, and Lady Morrigan glided inside again back into the ballroom, giving him a small nod of acknowledgement. He headed out to her, to see her deep in thought.

"There you are." He said as his way of announcing his presence, and Alex turned to look at him, before turning back at the view before her. He made his way towards her and leaned on the railing beside her, "Everyone's been looking for you. Things have calmed down for a moment. Are you alright?"

Alex smiled up at him, looking a little tired, "I'm just worn out. Tonight has been… very long."

He nodded in assent, "For all of us. I'm glad it's over."

She silenced for a bit, looking a little sad, and he laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "I know it's foolish, but I was worried for you tonight." And he smiled at her, "I may never have another chance like this so… I must ask."

Alex blinked when Cullen moved away, standing behind her and bowing, holding out his hand as he smirked at her, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Alex's face turned red, but she smiled warmly at him as she slid her hand into his, and Cullen marveled at the warmth of her hand, "Of course! I thought you didn't dance."

He laughed a little he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she laid a hand on his shoulder, "For you, I'll try."

They waltzed around a little, with Alex looking down at their feet, before she smiled up at him, "I say you're doing well, from what I'm seeing right now." But soon enough she sighed and pulled at him so that her head was buried on his chest as he danced with her slowly, causing Cullen to blush a little as the scent of lavenders emanating from her swirled around him again. "Have you heard? Lady Morrigan will be accompanying us to Skyhold as liaison for Empress Celene."

"So I've gathered." He said, and he laid his cheek on the top of her head and kissed her wrist, where he had bandaged her from her cut from the assassin, "Your brothers will be accompanying her as well."

"Ye Gods, I'll never be able to relax now." Alex said, chuckling, "If you see me with pie on my head, don't you dare laugh."

"Are they that horrible?"

"Let's just say it'll be like having two more Seras in Skyhold."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, Alexandra. I already know that you're beautiful in Ring Velvet. I'm sure you'll look just as perfect with pie on you."

Alex laughed out loud, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, with his arms folding around her waist as they continued to sway with the music, and she lifted herself up and kissed him, "Flatterer."


	36. Pranks in Skyhold

"YOU!"

Cullen and Alistair looked up from the door as it opened loudly, ushering in Morrigan and Alex, with the dark haired mage looking positively livid with anger, while Alex looked embarrassed. The apostate mage strolled towards Alistair, who looked surprised, and she poked him at the middle on his chest plate, "You! You did it, didn't you? With that offensive elf in Skyhold? Where is she?!"

"What are you talking about, Morrigan?" Alistair said as he raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't do anything to you!"

"My… my things!" Morrigan said, flushing crimson from embarrassment and fury, "Somebody hoisted them up into the flag poles! You did this, didn't you?!"

Alistair and Cullen blinked in shock, and they looked at Alex, who shrugged and stood aside, pointing at the flagpoles that adorned the top of the towers. Sure enough, an… undergarment hung from one of them, waving merrily with the mountain wind, causing some of the soldiers to laugh. Morrigan's face twisted in anger again, "Tell the truth, Alistair. Did you do this?"

The Warden huffed, "We travelled with Solona for a year, Morrigan. Did I really do such a prank on you during that time? I. Did. Not. I taught Barkspawn to put a rabbit on your bag before, sure, but I never did that."

Morrigan's face swelled in anger again, " _You were the one who taught that flea-infested mongrel to put a dead rabbit on my things?!"_

"That was years ago!" Alistair exclaimed, "Think back, who amongst us often did that kind of prank before? And besides, if I were you, I'd bury the past behind me and worry about that pink colored… does that thing even cover you, Morrigan?"

Alex covered her mouth as she giggled, but when Morrigan rounded on her, she straightened her face into a stern gaze. Morrigan huffed as she strode out of Cullen's office and shouted at the top of her voice, "LELIANA! TAKE THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT! I KNOW THAT IT WAS YOU!"

Morrigan's tirade faded off as the woman headed into the rookery, and Cullen, Alistair and Alex looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh Maker! Leliana sure hasn't changed." Alistair said, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes, "She did the same thing to Solona ten years ago in Redcliffe. I didn't think she turned as red as a tomato, but she did. Arl Eamon laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes."

"She did the same thing with Josephine recently." Cullen said, chuckling as his laughter silenced.

Alex shook her head, "I couldn't dare tell her, but Leliana had a bit of help. Max and Dale and Sera thought it was funny, so they helped her."

Cullen smiled fondly at her, "Well, you were right about having two more Seras, after all."

"Told you." She said, heading towards the desk, "That's why we need to be careful."

"Honestly, I think I've already been pranked." Cullen said, sighing frustrated as he pushed down at his desk, and she realized that it was… wobbly. "I can't understand why this thing has been wobbling badly the whole week. It's driving me insane."

Alistair and Alex looked at each other and laughed, and Alex shook her head again, "Move over. I'll see what I can do."

"Well, I'll leave you to fix that. Dancing tables are a nasty thing. Commander, we'll continue our discussion later." Alistair said, and he bowed at Alex before heading out the door. Alex went around the desk and bent down, getting on her hands and knees, looking at the table's legs. "Well, there's your problem, Commander. There's something stuck under one of the legs. Lift it up a little so I can get it out."

Cullen let out a short growl as he moved near her and hoisted the table, "Maker, this thing is heavy. How did she even lift it up?"

"The twin's fault, probably." Alex said from under the desk, "She probably asked them to lift it up while she slipped this in." She wiggled the offending object from the table and giving it up to him.

Cullen lowered the table and took the folded paper, while Alex remained on her knees. He unfolded it, seeing a single word, and he looked down at her, "It says… 'freeze'."

The door burst open, and Cullen looked to see Bull entering the threshold. "Hey, Cullen. I…" But the Qunari stopped and blinked, before a mischievous grin settled on his face.

Bull's grin made him confused for a moment, but soon he flushed he realized what it had looked like. He was standing directly in front of Alex, with her still kneeling in front of him, her head a dangerous distance to his crotch. He looked down at the woman incredulously, who also looked just as confused as him, but soon he saw the comprehension dawn on her face.

"Looks like I'm disturbing something." Bull said as Alex hurriedly stood up, "Good on you, Commander."

"Maker's breath… it's not what it looks like, Bull!" Alex said in exasperation, and Cullen rubbed a hand at the back of his neck again in embarrassment as the Qunari laughed and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Far be it from me to assume anything, Alex." Bull said as he turned, "Well, don't let me disturb you. Carry on with your… thing." He laughed again as he closed the door, "Give her a mouthful, Cullen."

Both Cullen and Alex smacked a hand on their foreheads, but soon Alex was laughing, "Oh, Maker… the nobles by the hallway is going to have a field day with this."

"I'm assuming your siblings had something to do with this?" Cullen said as he lowered his hand, but he still looked embarrassed.

"If they planned this all, I would have to say I'm impressed." Alex said as she pushed herself to sit down at his desk, "It's hard to make Bull leave the tavern and the training grounds."

"Yes, I'm sure your siblings are all kinds of impressive." Cullen said sarcastically, but he was smiling.

Alex laughed a little again, before smirking up at him, "By the way, Cullen… the day you kissed me on the battlements… how long have you wanted to do that?"

Cullen looked at her and smiled seductively, "Longer than I should admit."

"I just asked because you don't have much patience for nobility. I'm glad my title didn't scare you off."

At this the Commander blinked, "I… hadn't considered. I have no title outside the Inquisition. I hope that doesn't… I mean… does it bother you?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No. if you care for me that's all that matters." She looked apologetically at him, "I wasn't trying to put you on the spot."

Cullen sighed as he neared her, taking her hands into his, "I'm… not very good at this, am I? If I seem unsure, it's because it has been a long time since I wanted anyone in my life. I wasn't expecting to find that here… or you."

Alex smiled beautifully at him, and she placed her hand on his cheek, "Neither did I."

Cullen smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He reciprocated by wrapping his own arms around her waist, and she laughed a little, "The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste… that would have people talking."

He laughed, "As if they hadn't talked enough in Halamshiral. And you won't believe how quickly the gossip spreads through the barracks."

She looked up at his amber eyes, "Does it bother you?"

"I would rather my… _our…_ private affairs remain that way. But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more." He said, smiling down at her as he ran a finger through the curling tendrils of hair on her forehead, "They're already talking about us after our… display at the ball. Aside from that, I'd be perfect happy _never again_ setting foot in the Winter Palace. If it wasn't the gossip and the backstabbing are what the Game entails, but the indifference to it all."

She smiled, "At least there was dancing."

Cullen laughed out a little as he tightened his arms around her, "Or an attempt to it anyway."

"I thought you did well."

He grinned and kissed her forehead again, "Well, I'm grateful for your poor taste in dance partners."

Alex giggled, and she looked up at him again, silencing as she ran a hand down his cheek again, and for a moment, she looked very pensive. Cullen took her hand, "What's wrong?"

"I was…" she bit her lip, "I was thinking about … your lyrium addiction."

Cullen silenced as well, and he lowered her hands, "About that…I… wanted to thank you. When you came to see me… if there's anything…" He sighed and ran a hand on the back of his head again. "This sounded much better in my head."

"I trust you're feeling better?" She asked, and he nodded a little at her. "I… yes."

"Is it always that bad?" She asked worriedly, and he squeezed her hands lightly, "The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there. I should not have pushed myself so far that day."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

He smiled up at her, "I am." He sighed a little, "I've never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's Circle. I was… not myself after that. I was angry. For years that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. When I saw mages, I'm not sure if I would've cared for you, and the thought of that sickens me." He smiled at her again, "And now I can put some distance between myself and everything that had happened. It's a start."

Alex looked up at him again, and she ran her finger on his cheek, "For what it's worth, I like who you are now."

He blinked and looked at her, "Even after…"

She sighed before leaning forward, kissing him so passionately that it made his toes curl. The scent of her swirled around him again, and he took a deep inhale as he tasted her. She separated from him for a moment, and he saw a sincere look on her face, "Cullen, I care about you. You've done nothing to change that."

He smiled down at her, before saying, "What about you? I'm sure you have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?"

Alex's eyes widened at his question, and Cullen watched as she lowered her head to his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling him, "Honestly? I'm terrified." She admitted, and he even felt her shiver, "So many people depend on us… on _me._ Corypheus is still out there."

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head, hoping that his embrace comforted her, and he felt her relax a bit, "Alexandra, we have made great strides. Do not doubt yourself… or the Inquisition just yet. If there's anything I can do, you have only to ask."

She nodded on his chest, and he looked down at her, "Well… you can hold me for a little bit longer…"

"SERA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY DOOR?!"

Alex and Cullen chuckled as the high pitched voice of Josephine echoed from the grounds, and she looked up at Cullen, "…And you can make sure that Josephine doesn't throttle my brothers and Sera."

He laughed as Alex straightened from her place on his desk, and he kissed her hand gallantly, "I will my best with that, Alexandra." He said as he left his office to head to the grounds to talk Josephine down.


	37. The Emerald Graves

Alex breathed in deep, savoring the scent of grass and wood and flowers as Solas stood beside her, watching her as she relinquished the feeling of peace around her. A gentle wind blew through the trees of the Emerald Graves, and it reminded her of waves crashing into the ocean.

"Inquisitor." Solas said beside her, and she turned her attention to the elf, "Your orders?"

She turned around to see Blackwall and Cole waiting expectantly at her, awaiting for her commands. They had just recently liberated the area of the Freemen of the Dales, of red templars smuggling red lyrium and a beautiful dragon. She was tired, but she still relished the fact that she was able to help so many.

"Blackwall, head over to Fairbanks and tell him we were able to clear the area for him." She said as she started walking, "The refugees can stay here in Watcher's Reach from now on. I'll make sure that there will be regular patrols here so that the red templars can never settle here again. Solas, tell the soldiers at the nearest camp to come by and clean this place out for the refugees." And the elf nodded, before heading off, and she turned her attention to the Warden beside her.

"And of Fairbanks' identity?" Blackwall asked her, looking at her intently, "What are you going to do with the information we've gathered saying that he's actually an Orlesian noble?"

Alex silenced for a while, looking at the trees again, before shaking her head. "I'll get rid of it. Fairbanks is doing good work the way he is now. And he could do more if we could lend our assistance."

Blackwall smiled at her, "That is a wise decision, Inquisitor. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

She snorted a little as they walked around a little bit, and already in her head she was thinking of how to improve the camp. "I don't think Josephine would agree to that decision, but I'll handle her. I bet she's going to be all 'I can't believe you missed this opportunity, Inquisitor'." She said, mimicking the Ambassador's Antivan accent so perfectly that Blackwall blinked and laughed aloud.

"The Ambassador is a player of the Great Game, Inquisitor. Of course, she'd want as many nobles as possible to ally with us." Blackwall said, "But still, I know she does it for the greater good. You'd have to admire her for that."

"Golden, graceful, glittering but not gaudy." Alex and Blackwall heard Cole speak from behind them, and they turned to look at him to see him wringing his hands, "Voice delicate and delectable."

Alex raised a brow at the boy, "What are you talking about, Cole?"

"Sweet, soft and silky." Cole continued, "Her dress, and also under her dress." He looked up at Blackwall, his eyes wide with innocence, "Are you going to talk to Josephine?"

Alex blinked when she realized that Cole was talking about Blackwall's thoughts on the Ambassador, and she laughed out loud, causing the grizzled man to blush under the mask of his beard, "Maker's ball, get out of my head, will you? You make me sound like a dirty, old bastard!"

She grinned at him as she patted his arm, "Well, technically, you ARE a dirty, old bastard, Blackwall."

The man sighed and looked at her, shaking his head in exasperation, "You're not helping, Inquisitor."

Cole tugged on his sleeve like a child, causing Blackwall to look at him again, "Do you want to hear what she thinks of you?"

Alex laughed again as Blackwall muttered, "No" before stomping off towards the direction of Fairbank's camp, intending to do what she had ordered a few moments ago.

"You should." Cole said after him as the man disappeared among the foliage, and he turned towards Alex, "You're happier now, too, Inquisitor."

She smiled brightly at him and took the boy's arm, wrapping her own arm around it as they strolled around Watcher's Reach, "Is that what that light, tingly feeling is? Perhaps you're right."

He smiled down at her as he touched her hand, "Wishing but wondering, wounded but wistful. What if he doesn't want me at all?"

"But he did." She said, smiling up at the boy. He was thinner than her, but taller.

"And now you're smiling. It's good." Cole said, still smiling, and he started wringing his hands again, "Safe and solid, protective and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him. Cullen is happier, too. You made him better."

"No, I didn't." She admitted, still grasping at his arm as she looked around at the trees, "He did that to himself."

Cole shook his head, the wide brim of his hat flapping a little, "No. You did. He was drowning, sinking in the song. Regret filled his head with memories and dreams and nightmares. He was wounded, hurting, _dying_ in sadness. You made him better."

Alex looked up at the boy again, "I did?"

He nodded solemnly, "You did."

She smiled serenely at him, "I guess so. And I'm happy for that. Cullen… went through so much. He needs to understand that whatever has happened to him was never his fault. He was just… at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Cole nodded, and he stilled for a moment, making Alex stop from walking as well, "But… you're still hurting. You're wondering, _worrying_ about your sister. You fear for her, and it _hurts_ you that you don't know where she is." He blinked down at her, his face becoming eager, "I could look for her, if you want to."

Alex sighed, before folding her legs to sit down at a boulder near the camp, and Cole followed her example by sitting beside her. She could see the boy was getting rather antsy, like he wanted to leave to look for Solona, so she grasped his hand in hers and held it tightly. "No, just let her be, Cole. Solona is out there, doing things to heal the hurts of other people. And we must do the same here. Perhaps if fate is kind, I will see her someday."

Cole looked down at their hands, "Alright. I won't leave. There are many hurts to heal here."

She smiled happily and patted his hand, "Thank you, Cole." And then she grinned, "Maybe we should help Josie and Blackwall instead, hmm? What did Josephine think of him anyway?"

"Broad, brawny but brave. The rough exterior hides the heart inside, gentle and caring and _loving_ underneath the tough armor." Cole said, "She wishes things were different, but she knows that can't be. So she contents herself by watching, wondering, _pining_ for him. She thinks that's enough for her, but it hurts her, too. The splendor of lost hearts loses its luster if the love makes her lonesome and long-suffering."

"True enough, Cole." Alex said, nodding at him, "So… as one who used to be in a similar situation, I'd like to assist them. You want to join in?"

Cole smiled down at her and nodded, "Yes. I want to help."


	38. The Fallow Mire

"Well… that's a fascinating odor."

Alex winced in disgust as her boot buried itself into the mud again, and she slowly lifted her leg, the mud squelching, before turning to look behind her to see Vivienne and Cassandra covering their noses, while Dorian was scowling as the fetid wind blew through them, filling the air with the scent of decay, rot and fire. She kicked her leg a little to shake the mud away before growling, "I know. I know. It's my fault. I should have read the report. You can have my head later, once we've returned to Skyhold and taken a bath."

"Or several baths, I'd wager." Dorian said, flapping a hand in front of his face, "What did they call this place? A 'bog'? Lovely word."

"Personally, I prefer to call it a 'shit-hole'." Alex said as she continued to trudge on the grime beneath her feet, with Vivienne trying to avoid it by daintily stepping over the mire using just her toes, but she sank when she added pressure to her step, and the First Enchanter growled a little.

"That stench… it's everywhere, isn't it?" Cassandra said, before she let out a noise of disgust, "I will make sure that once we've freed our people, the Avvar responsible for their capture will pay."

"I'm with you on that, Cassandra." Alex said as they continued to move… in a fashion, as they slipped and slid along the mire. "I will literally grind their faces into this mud. We wouldn't be in this Maker forsaken place if they hadn't taken our scouts."

"True enough." Vivienne assented, "Let's get our scouts and get out of here."

Alex huffed, "Right. Let's go. I can't wait to take a bath."

"Of course, Inquisitor." Vivienne said again, and she smiled at her, "We can't have you greeting the Commander with such a foul odor emanating from your clothes. When you return, I'll lend you my rose-scented bath soap, my dear."

Alex shook her head, "I have my own bath soap, Vivienne. I'm more partial to lavenders than roses, anyway."

Dorian let out a manly giggle, "I should hope so. The Commander can't seem to get enough of your scent. When he's near you, he couldn't help but inhale deeply, like he's savoring your very essence. It's rather romantic, if not a tad vomit-inducing."

Alex looked incredulously at her fellow mage, and Cassandra nodded her assent, "It's almost too sweet for my taste. And I'm the one who reads too many romance novels."

"Oh… are we going to discuss love lives now?" Alex said sarcastically, "If I'm not mistaken, my twin brothers are already going for you two, and they've only been here for a month."

She turned to look at her companions as Vivienne laughed richly. Dorian had a smug look on his face, while that of Cassandra's was red as a tomato. "That… I have no intentions of returning your brother's attention, Inquisitor."

Dorian laughed out loud and threw an arm around Alex, "Well, I do! You didn't tell me Maxwell is quite the talented and charming mage."

She laughed out loud and put her hand around his waist, which was fortunate as she slipped a little, "Talented and charming mages runs in the family, Dorian. Haven't you heard that from Varric?"

"Yes, I have. Although, I'm sorry to say… your cousin is a little… sullen." Dorian said, "She often drinks alone at the tavern, and if she does have company, it's only Varric."

"I know. I tried drinking with her once." Alex said, "She just… smiled a little and apologized before leaving."

"Perhaps it has something to do with that lover of hers… Anders, was it? The one that blew up the Kirkwall Chantry."

Cassandra scoffed, "Do not speak about that abomination. If it weren't for him, this mage rebellion would not have happened."

Alex blinked and stopped walking, turning to Cassandra, "Are you blaming my cousin for all this, Cassandra?"

The Seeker blinked in surprise, "Of course not, Inquisitor. I..."

"Well then, correct me if I'm wrong, but there was already a mage uprising before the Kirkwall Chantry blew up didn't it?" Alex said back, and her face flushed red a little in anger, "The Seekers were supposed to investigate the abuses that the mages suffered in the Circles, weren't they? But they didn't. And then what happened, hmm? The Ferelden Circle was filled with abominations, the White Spire revolted, the Starkhaven Circle was burned to the ground, and Knight Commander Meredith invoked the Right of Annulment in Kirkwall, even as my cousin _killed_ her very lover… the man she _loved with all her heart…_ to satisfy her need for justice!"

Dorian put his hand on her shoulder as a way for her to stop, but she couldn't, even as tears stung her eyes. Vivienne had remained quiet, her face a stoic mask, while Cassandra looked a little guilty. "And since we're on the topic of my cousin, why don't you blame her for releasing Corypheus as well, hmm… since it was her foolish escapade down the Deep Roads that released him. Even though she fought the Qunari Arishok to prevent him from enslaving us to the Qun… "

"I'm sorry, Inquisitor." Cassandra said finally, rushing forward to her, "I am… if it seems like I'm blaming your cousin, or any mage, then I am sorry. That is not what I intended. I'm just… confused. So many things are still unanswered, and already the world has seen so much death and destruction. I am sorry. Truly, I am."

Alex breathed in, but soon enough she sighed and wiped the angry tears on her eyes, waving her hand at Cassandra, "No… I'm sorry too. I'm just… so tired and confused of all this. I don't know if I can… do this. I don't know if I can finish it all."

Her three companions watched her as she walked towards one of the make shift piers, and sat down, putting her chin on her hands as she did. Dorian sighed and sat down beside her, with Vivienne and Cassandra standing behind them. He took one of her hands and held it, smiling down at her as she looked up at him, "You know… I spoke to your brother-in-law once… in the tavern."

She remained silent, so he continued, "He said that during your sister's travels during the Blight, she would often cry in her tent, alone. And that the one time he had spoken to her to ask her if she was alright, she had cried in front of him, and told him how tired and confused she was. That so many people's lives were depending on her, that her choices often led to saving somebody's life, or someone else's death. Varric said the same thing, when it came to Hawke. He said it was one of the reasons why she fell in love with that apostate… because when she was confused and tired, Anders was the one who comforted her the most."

Alex laughed a little, "So you're saying I should fall in love with you because you comfort me the most?"

Dorian laughed out loud, "You know I don't swing that way, dearest. But you are entirely missing the point." He took her chin into his hand and made her look at him, "My point is… we are here. We are with you. Whenever you feel confused or lost, know that we are behind you, and that whatever you decide, we will support you and we will help you end this."

Alex looked up at Dorian, before looking behind her at Vivienne and Cassandra, who nodded solemnly at her in affirmation. She sniffed a little, before putting her head on his shoulder, and he automatically put an arm around her shoulders and gave her half a hug. "Thank you… all of you. I'm sorry to break down like that."

"Inquisitor, we know you are tired by all this." Cassandra said as she squatted down behind her, and she turned around to look at her, "In truth, we all are. But we all know… including you… that there are so many more lives at stake here. Dorian is right, we will support you to the end. Know that we will help you shoulder the responsibility, and the grief, and the burden that you will bear." She stood up and extended a hand, "Now come, our people still need us. And know that you will not fight alone."

Alex smiled up at her and took her hand, and the Seeker pulled her up and patted her on the back. Dorian kept his arm around her shoulder as they continued on, and Vivienne sighed a little, "Yes, let us go, darling. I think the weather and conditions here are the reason for your outburst. I am not tired of fighting Corypheus' forces, but I will not do so when I'm filthy and smelling of rot and burned corpses."

Dorian laughed, "Planning on fighting a darkspawn magister in a whirlwind of flowery scent, Vivienne?"

The four of them laughed as they walked along, and Vivienne flipped her rather watered-down coat tails with flair and elegance, "My dear, if we are to battle these monsters to our very death, then we must do so ruthlessly… and with elegance and style."


	39. The Tevinter Mages of Skyhold

Alex looked down incredulously at the list on her hand, scanning it with disbelief, before heading off the library in search of her brothers. She soon found them with Dorian, researching magic again, with Maxwell sitting beside the Tevinter mage with a massive volume between them, while Daylen was scanning the shelves for a particular volume.

"Daylen, do you have a moment?" She asked her older brother, who looked at her.

"Yes, sister?" Daylen said as he approached her, and Maxwell and Dorian turned around from their book to look at them. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, and I have question about that." Alex said as she lifted up the said letter and waved it in front of him, "Is there a particular reason why you added two dozen candles and a volume of the Carmenum Di Amatus on your requisition's list? You're not thinking of dating Corypheus, are you?"

Daylen's face flared red, and from behind him, Dorian burst out in laughter as Maxwell shook his head. She looked at them inquiringly, and Dorian continued to laugh as he said, "Well, well, well… is Daylen finally growing up? I must say, I am rather intrigued as to where this is heading now."

Maxwell shook his head again and stood up beside his twin, "Daylen's… approach on Cassandra was denied most unfortunately, sister." He said as he put his arm around Daylen, "He hopes to win the Seeker's attention with poetry and… romance."

Alex blinked as she looked up at her brothers, "Are… are you quite serious?"

Max grinned as Daylen continued to blush red, "Quite serious, I'm afraid. Dale has been enamored with the Seeker since he laid eyes on her in the Winter Palace… as I was enamored with Dorian when I saw him there, too."

Dorian flipped a hand at him in a grand gesture, "As most people are, I'm sure, although I'm hardly as intimidating or menacing looking as the Seeker. When he went after her, I was sure she would run him over with a sword through the heart."

Daylen let out a chuckle, "For a moment, though, I did too." But he shook his head, "I am… quite serious with Cassandra, Alex. I do not know if you approve of her… after all I am a mage and she's a Seeker…"

Alex held up a hand, and Daylen silenced, "Daylen… Cassandra is… _was…_ in love with a mage once. His name was Regalyen." Her twin brothers blinked in surprise, "He… died at the Conclave, when Corypheus caused it to explode. She must… still be hurting, or is afraid to fall again."

The twins silenced for a bit, and Alex came forward and raised up her hand, pressing her palm against Daylen's cheek, and his olive-green eyes looked at her, "I… honestly don't know if she'll reciprocate your feelings, Dale. But I do not disapprove of your… infatuation for her. In fact, I am glad for it. She deserves to be happy and to be at peace. If you can help her… if you can heal her hurts, then I would gladly buy this and any of your requisitions just to make her happy." She reached up with her other hand to Maxwell's cheek, and he blinked in surprise. "I may be younger than you, but you know that I love you both. I want _both_ of you to be happy."

Daylen exhaled loudly, before coming forward and hugging her to his chest, and she wrapped one arm around his middle, the other hugging Maxwell, who seemed to have joined in, hugging her and his twin together. "Thank you, sister." Daylen whispered and he kissed her forehead, "I am happy to be here."

"So am I." Maxwell said, and he kissed her too, "And thank you… for accepting Dorian."

Dorian blinked and he stood up, "Wait, what? What is this 'accepting' you're talking about?"

The three Trevelyans looked at the Tevinter mage, "What? Don't you love my brother, Dorian?" Alex asked.

At this, the Tevinter mage's face flared red, "I _like_ him. I appreciate his company. That's it. Fasta vass, woman, it's only been a month!"

Maxwell shrugged, "A lot could happen in a month, _amatus._ "

Dorian's flared even redder and he sputtered, "I don't… you can't… _don't call me that._ "

Alex looked up at Max, "What does that mean? Is that Tevene?"

Daylen nodded, "Yes. It means 'beloved'." He said, smirking as he released Maxwell, who had let go of them to stand beside Dorian, who flushed red as Maxwell stood beside him and put an arm around the small of his back.

"Don't be so coy, _amatus._ Look, my sister accepts you already." Maxwell said, pointing at Alex's grinning face, "Didn't you tell me that you were afraid that she'd reject you as my beloved?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, "Is there any discreet bone that body of yours, you huge lummox?" He asked him sarcastically.

Maxwell let out a huge laugh as he kissed Dorian on the temple, "When I'm this happy? No, I'm afraid not."

Alex chuckled, "Dorian, really? Is that what you think of me?"

"No, I…" Dorian sighed, "I was… afraid you wouldn't approve… of your brother dating another man… me, specifically."

Alex's eyes softened and shook her head, "Dorian, you are the best and greatest of my friends, and I love you. Of course, I would want to have the best for my brother, too." She hugged him tightly, and for a moment, he stiffened, but soon, he sank into her embrace. "I am very, truly happy for the both of you."

Dorian let out a nervous chuckle, but soon enough he coughed as they separated, "Well, I… thank you, Alex. You are… the best friend I've ever had too. Thank you again." He laughed a little too loudly, "But now, enough of this mushiness, yes? I believe we have some work to do, don't we Maxwell?"

"Yes, _amatus."_ Maxwell said, and Dorian rolled his eyes before sitting down again, "We're currently looking for Corypheus' real name. If he really is one of the original magisters that entered the Black City, perhaps he could still have relations in Tevinter where he could be getting support from. If we could find out his real name…"

"You could discredit him, and his family would disown him out of fear from the Inquisition." Alex said as Maxwell sat down beside Dorian again, and she ruffled his hair, "Good job. I have to head to Vivienne to talk to her about her requisition for a 'snowy-wyvern heart', but I'll come back to you."

"Actually, Cullen wanted me to tell you that he wanted to speak with you." Daylen said, and he took one of the papers in her hands, "I could take Cassandra, Cole and Solas to the Exalted Plains with me to get the heart, if you want to."

Alex smiled, and she kissed Daylen's cheek, "If it'll get you to spend more time with her, then I would consent to it. And I'll be sure to buy your requisitions myself." Daylen smiled brightly at her, "Be careful out there, brother."

"You too, sister." Daylen said, kissing her forehead, and Maxwell and Dorian waved at her as she made her way down the library and into Solas' study, where she saw that the elf was painting away at the walls.

"Solas, Daylen needs you upstairs, you'll be heading to the Exalted Plains with him, Cassandra and Cole, with my permission." Alex said as she opened the door leading to the ramparts that led to Cullen's study, and she heard the elf say 'Of course, Inquisitor' as she closed the door.

Cullen looked up at her with wide eyes as she opened the door, "There you are!"

One of Alex's eyebrow rose as she looked at him, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes… I mean, no!" Cullen said, his handsome face turning a little red in embarrassment.

She smiled a little, thinking about how adorable he was whenever he felt bashful and embarrassed, "I can come back later if you'd prefer."

He shook his head and held up his hands, "No… please, stay."

His words made her shiver a bit in wanting, but she shifted so that he wouldn't notice it as he continued, "We have some dealings in Ferelden, and I was hoping you would accompany me. When you can spare the time, of course."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Cullen looked up in surprise at her, "What? No! I… I… I'd rather explain there, if you wish to go."

She shrugged as she went nearer to his table, "I believe there's time now."

Cullen nodded, "I will make the necessary arrangements."


	40. Happier Times

"Where are we?"

Alex and Cullen walked a little towards a small pier on a lake, and amidst the fog, she found the area peaceful and calm and quiet, which she was secretly thankful for. Between the twin's and Sera's ridiculous pranks, Vivienne and Solas' arguments, Varric and Bull's constant tavern drinking sessions, Lady Morrigan and Ser Alistair's banters and the continuous movement and noise of the people of Skyhold, she was a bit glad to get away from it all.

And being alone with Cullen is definitely, _definitely_ a huge plus for that.

"You walk into danger every day." Cullen said as they reached the end of the pier, "I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment." And she smiled a little, _Ah, so he read my mind, thank the Maker._

"I grew up not far from here." Cullen continued, and he leaned against one of the many support poles of the pier, "This place was always quiet."

"Did you come here often?" She asked as she clasped her hands and looked around at the serene view.

He chuckled a little, "I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually."

She smiled at him, "You were happy here."

He smiled wistfully, "I was. I still am."

Alex looked at the serene look on his face, and she couldn't help but bite her lip and wring her hands uncertainly, "Alone with a mage… that…doesn't concern you?"

He looked down at her, searching her face, "The Templars have rules on… fraternization. I'm no longer bound by it."

She sighed a little, "I know but… you've seen the worse mages have to offer. How can you not see that in me?"

Cullen straightened and looked directly at her, a look of shock in his face, "I don't. If I have given you reason to doubt…" And he sighed as he finally realized that he did gave her a reason to doubt before, and he ran a hand through the back of his neck, "Of course, I have."

Alex looked down at the water in sadness, but she looked up at him again when he took one of her hands into his and held it gently, as if her very hand was worth worshipping, and his voice lowered to a whisper, "Whatever I fear of magic, I've seen none of that in you."

She smiled a little and tightened her hold in his hand, and they silenced as they watched the calm waters lapping against the pier, and soon Cullen spoke again.

"The last time I was here was the day I left for templar training. My brother gave me this." He said as he raised a hand, and Alex saw a silver coin, stamped with the insignia of Ferelden as their present currency has, "It just happened to be in his pocket but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through."

She nodded and smiled a little, "A little luck can't hurt every now and then."

He smiled at her, "I suppose not. I should have died during the Blight, or at Kirkwall, or Haven… take your pick. Yet I made it back here."

Alex watched as Cullen seemed to gaze at the coin longingly, as if he was debating something in his head, before he turned towards her, smirking a little, "Humor me…" he said, and taking one of her hands, he pressed the coin tightly into her palm. She gazed in shock at him as he used his own fingers to close her palms, making sure that she was holding the coin, before enclosing her fist between his two gauntleted hands, "You don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."

She gazed down in shock at the coin, surprised at Cullen's small… but obviously treasured gift. The fact that he gave her one of the things from his youth that meant so much to him, that reminded him of his life before, made her heart twist in both pain in happiness. She smiled tenderly at him as she brought her fist that held the coin to her chest, "I'll keep it safe. I promise."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he grasped both of his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to his body, "Good. I know it's foolish but… I'm glad."

She smiled up at him again as his hold tightened, her body pressed against his, and his lips descended upon her. He kissed her gently, but eagerly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, her hand tightening around the warm, silver coin inside her palm. But his kiss, however dizzying and lust-inducing, didn't stop her mind from feeling a little afraid, as she felt like he had just given her his lucky life line, and that should he ever come to harm, luck wouldn't be at his side and he might fall against Corypheus or his army.


	41. Concern

Alex gazed at the courtyard of Skyhold, seeing Cassandra and Daylen a bit far off from the tavern, and she had to grin. Upon returning with Cullen from the lake, Solas had told her that Daylen had led them well on the hunt for the wyvern heart Vivienne had asked for. The elf commented that Daylen had her leadership skills as well, and was a rather talented mage, which is a huge compliment from the Fade expert. Solas and Cole had retired to their rooms, and Alex stood by the castle stairs watching as her brother and the Seeker spoke, and she had to smile a little, as the Cassandra's usually stern face softened at the sight of her brother, and she could see them talking with bright smiles on their faces.

"Well, well, well…" Alex heard a voice from beside her, and she looked down to see Varric standing beside her, crossing her arms and smirking at the sight of Daylen and Cassandra, "Guess who found love in the battlefield, huh?"

"Honestly? I find this more romantic than your 'Sword and Shields', Varric." Alex commented, and the dwarf laughed, "As much as I'd like to say that your comment hurts, Rosy, I can't help but feel like that's true. I should make a story out of this… a hardened templar falling in love with a mage."

She laughed, "If ever you're going to tell that story, I'll be happy to provide inside information as to how he courted her."

"Which is how?"

"With dozens of scented candles and romance poetry, I expect." Alex said as Varric laughed again, "He asked me to buy them for him."

"Romance poetry huh? Anything that I know of?"

" 'Carmenum Di Amatus', it seems." Alex said, smirking down at the dwarf as he chuckled, "Our Seeker has a very fine taste in poetry."

Varric shrugged, "She is a romantic, after all… as are you."

She smiled down at him, "That I am."

The dwarf chuckled again, "First there was you and Curly, then from what I've heard, Dorian and Maxwell are an item now too, and now the Seeker and Daylen? You people are finding love at the weirdest places."

She laughed hard before bending down at Varric, smirking flirtatiously at him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Well, Cullen wasn't originally my first choice, Varric. I would've gotten you if it weren't for Bianca."

The dwarf smiled and returned her smirk, "And honestly, if it weren't for Bianca, Rosy, I would've gone after you, too."

"What can I say, the thought of lying beside you with my head cradled on that deliciously hairy chest of yours makes me all a-tingle." Alex said, and they laughed out loud, as she straightened.

"You might want to keep that thought a secret, Rosy, or else Curly might come after me in all his jealous glory." Varric said, "I'd hate to poke him full of bolts. Speaking of which, he said you're wanted in the War Room. I think they've found out where the Wardens are hiding at the Western Approach."

"Alright. I'll be heading off to them then." Alex said, winking at Varric, but the dwarf reached up at her arm and grasped her wrist, "Actually… wait." Varric said, his flirtatious look darkening into a scowl, "There was actually something else I wanted to talk about… concerning your cousin."

Alex turned around to look at him again, and seeing the serious look on his visage, sighed and made her way towards the railings and sat down, "I'm all ears, Varric. You know I always have time for you."

"Thanks, Rosy." He said smiling a little at her, "I'm just… worried about this thing with the Wardens. I know that whatever it is, it's going to be a shit storm, and I know that you'll be taking Hawke and that Alistair with you."

She nodded, and watched as Varric started pacing, "Ever since we fled Kirkwall, Hawke has… changed. There was a moment in her life when she was just like you… sweet, vivacious, humorous… she made me laugh more times than I could count. But that changed when… when she was forced to kill Blondie for what he did."

Varric sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, "Since then, she's become violent… reckless… angry. We were with her for a while, but soon she ended up separating from us, even from her brother Carver. It's almost like she wished that she would just… go."

Alex blinked in surprise, "Are… are you saying that my cousin wants to… die?"

"She loved Anders more than anyone I've ever met in my life." Varric looked at her sadly, "When she killed him, she… broke. Like the old Hawke died and was replaced by this morose human wearing her skin. I'm scared for her… I really am."

He came forward and took her hands, and she looked down at his face to see him miserable, "Your cousin is one of the best friends I have, Inquisitor. And I know this is going to sound all wrong and mushy coming from me, but I don't want to lose her. Not again. Promise me you'll take care of her. Keep her safe."

Alex looked at him sadly, before she left her seat, kneeled down, and put her arms around the dwarf, who stiffened at the contact but soon sank into her embrace. "I promise you, Varric. I will do everything I can to protect my cousin. I won't let anything happen to her."

The dwarf sighed in relief as he returned her hug before separating from her, "That comforts me more than a barrel full of Antivan wine, Rosy. Thanks for that." He coughed a little, "But enough of that from me, you should head to the War Room. Curly and the others are waiting for you."

Alex nodded and stood up, heading down the hallway of the castle before turning around and yelling, "Hey, Varric!"

"Yes, Your Inquisitorialness?" He shouted back at her.

"Your hairy chest is so cuddly!" Alex shouted before she laughed out loud, causing the nobles near the throne to gasp in shock at her.

"You're more than welcome to cuddle again next time, Rosy." He replied back, before chuckling and heading down the stairs towards the tavern to get a drink.

* * *

"Inquisitor, we were…" Cullen said as she entered the War Room, only to see him with Leliana and Josephine with the spymaster smirking widely.

"Eagerly awaiting your presence." Leliana continued, looking at Cullen, who blinked in surprise at her, "Some of us, more than others."

Cullen brushed red as he ran a hand at the back of his neck, "That's not what I… we have work to do."

"Of course." Leliana said again, before turning to look at her and winking.

Alex shook her head as she leaned on her hands on the table, "What news from our scouts, then, Leliana? Anything we should know about the Western Approach?"

"Indeed." The spymaster said, pointing at the map, "We have received word that some Wardens are present here, at this ritual tower."

Josephine nodded, "There are also reports that the Venatori are present within the area, Inquisitor, as well as a band of bandits known as the White Claw. They have been wrecking havoc on some Orlesian researchers surveying the area. Apparently, an Abyssal High Dragon considers the Western Approach as its territory. You should look for a man named Frederic of Serault, he is currently the head of the research team studying the dragon."

Alex nodded, "Understood. Leliana, please call on Solas and Sera for me. Josephine…" She looked at the Ambassador and winked, "Please, head to Blackwall's barn and tell him he'll be coming with me."

The Antivan woman's face turned red, but she coughed and curtsied, "Of course, Inquisitor." And she and the spymaster left, leaving just her and Cullen on the War Table.

Cullen left his place on the other side of the table and headed to her, standing beside her as she gazed at the map, before putting an arm around her waist. "Are you thinking of hunting that High Dragon?"

Alex nodded as she put her arm around him and laid her head on his chest, "We could use the resources. From one of the reports you've given me, we've received new schematics for dragon armors for our inner circle. It would be great to have those." She looked up at him and smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be careful. In the meantime, you might want to prepare the men. If we are going to the battle anything in the Approach, they need to be ready."

Cullen nodded before bending over close to her and kissing her forehead, "I will. Be careful out there, Alexandra."

She smiled and raised herself up, kissing his lips fully as his arms encircled her waist, "You know it. I'll see you later, Cullen."


	42. The Ritual Tower

Alex remained gazing at the crumbled doorway a few meters before her as she heard Blackwall remove his boot and shake it out, the sand from the Western Approach trickling down from inside. They've explored as much of the desert wasteland as they could, helping Researcher Frederick and killing the Abyssal High Dragon, although there was still one area that was so full of toxic fumes that she ordered a fall back. The only thing left for them to do was to head to the ritual tower, and from a distance, she could see her cousin and her brother-in-law by the door.

"I don't like this." She muttered out, and Solas stood beside her, "I don't like this at all."

Solas nodded in affirmation to her statement as he stood with his hands behind him, "I understand your discomfort, Inquisitor. Whatever the Wardens are up to, it must have been a desperate move." He looked at her, "Let us find out what is going on."

She nodded and looked behind her to see Blackwall putting his boot on again, "Are you all ready?"

Blackwall finished strapping his boot and nodded, "On your order, Inquisitor."

She nodded and started walking, with him, Sera and Solas following her. Already she could smell the scent of blood from the tower, and she let out an audible growl as she neared Hawke and Alistair.

"Sister-in-law." Alistair said, nodding to her companions, and Hawke nodded in greeting as well, "Glad you could make it. We've seen lights coming from the tower."

"Blood magic, I'd wager. You can smell it…or see the corpses." Hawke said, a small frown marring her face, "You take point. I'll guard your back."

She nodded at her cousin, "Be careful out here, Marian."

Hawke gave a tight smile, "You too."

Alistair followed them as they went inside, going up a narrow walkway and up the stairs, and immediately he growled. They watched as a Warden warrior held up his hands in fear, as another Warden mage neared him, holding a knife. "Wait… no." The warrior said pleadingly to his comrade, who was crouched to attack.

"Warden Commander Clarel's orders were clear." Alex heard a man speak, and she looked up an altar-like platform to see a man, with dark hair, mustache and goatee, with a white overcoat and blood-red armor, with a staff at his back, scowling down at the warrior.

The warrior looked up at the man and said, "This is wrong!"

But the man merely shrugged, "Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…"

Alex gasped out as the Warden mage rushed forward, his knife flashing, piercing the warrior's chest until he fell down dead and bleeding. Beside her, she heard Alistair and Blackwall's growls, and she raised up a hand to them to make them silent. They did so, but she could feel their anger burned from their very bodies.

"…Sacrifice." The man finished, and immediately a demon came out, growling menacingly. The man smiled at the sight of the creature, "Good." He said, looking down at the Warden mage. "Now bind it, just as I showed you."

The mage raised his hand, and a small spark emanated from it and from the demon in synchronization, and the demon stilled. The man waved them away, and they walked to the sides, the demon dutifully following the mage, and she and the others walked forward.

"Inquisitor!" The man said, sneering at them, "What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service." And he bowed down gallantly.

Alistair scowled at him, "I'm guessing you're not a Warden."

The man, Erimond, turned to look at him, "But you are. The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Alex sneered back at the man, "It looks like you've already done some of my work for me."

Erimond pointed at the corpse near them, "What, him? We simply needed his blood." He sneered again, "Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Wardens feel a bit of remorse?" He looked down at the mages and gestured, raising a hand, "Warden's, hands up."

They watched as the Warden mages raised their arms to mirror Erimond's command, and lowered it as he commanded, "Hands down."

Alistair blinked in surprise at the way his comrades were acting, and he growled, "Corypheus has enslaved them."

"They did this to themselves." Erimond told him, "You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help."

"Including Tevinter." Alistair said again, his fist clenched.

Erimond nodded, "Yes. And since it was my master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan… raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

Alex blinked in surprise, but she merely smirked, "Ah, I was wondering when the demon army would show up. I guess it all makes sense now."

For a moment, Erimond was surprised, "Ah… you knew about it, did you? Well, then, here you are." His sneer returned as he continued to speak, "Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

"So Corypheus influence the Wardens and made them do this?" Alex asked, bristling.

Erimond laughed a little, "Ha! Made them? No. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did it all of their own free will. Fear is a good motivator, and they were very afraid."

"That's a lie!" Blackwall shouted, and Alex turned a little to look at him, "The Grey Wardens are heroes! They would never do this willingly!"

"The Grey Wardens care about nothing save stopping Blights. They will do anything to accomplish that." The magister said, looking at Blackwall as if he was some idealistic fool, "You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command, I suppose."

"Why would the Wardens try to kill the Old Gods?" Alex demanded of him, and Erimond looked down at her again.

"A Blight happens when darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into an Archdemon." He explained, "If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted… poof! No more Blights. Ever. The Warden sacrifice their lives and save the world."

From behind her, Solas rushed forward, looking livid, "That's madness! For all we know, killing the Old Gods could make things even worse!"

The magister sneered again, "Well then, it's a good thing I'm taking this demon army off their hands."

"Solas, stand down." Alex told the elf, and he turned to look at her, "I need to ask him a couple more questions."

Solas opened his mouth to argue, but he silenced and stood back, and Alex spoke to Erimond again, "Why would Clarel risk using demons?"

"Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads. Or across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master."

Alex scowled, "Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?"

Ermind smiled down at her, making her scowl darker, "The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not commanded by it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool."

"He's a tool." Alex heard Sera mutter out, and she agreed whole-heartedly.

"As for me: while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world."

"Do you think you can stand against me with just demons and a Fade rift?" Alex said, but they could see she was getting angry, "Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?"

Erimond grinned evilly, "He did. He also noted what he did to you at Haven."

The magister raised his hand, red light emanating from his palm, and Alex shrieked in agony as her Mark burned, glowing bright green. She fell to her knees as it hurt, like a thousand red hot needles piercing into her hand as Alistair kneeled beside her, "Alex!"

"The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event that you were foolish enough to interfere again." Erimond said as Alex struggled to her feet, with Alistair helping her, "That Mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be…"

But Alex raised her own hand, her Mark glowing and her power flaring, making the Rift in front of them to close and making Erimond get knocked back in surprise. She caught her breath as the pain in her hand slowly faded, as the magister struggled to his feet. Blackwall, Sera and Solas drew closer to her, glaring at Erimond as he regained his footing, "Kill them!" He shouted at his minions, and the demons growled in response as they enclosed upon them.

Solas casted a barrier around them, and immediately Alex, Alistair and Blackwall charged. She summoned out her Spirit Blade as she hacked and slashed through her enemies, as Solas began casting spells and Sera shot arrow after arrow at the demons. Even Hawke had joined in the fray, freezing their enemies so that Blackwall could bash them to bits.

Alex beheaded the last of the demons with her Spirit Blade, just as the others finished as well. Catching her breath, she kneeled down at one of the Warden mages, blood flowing down from his lip and his eyes open in death. She sighed heavily, as she used her fingers to close the man's eyes, before standing up and facing Alistair and Hawke.

"So… that went well." Hawke joked, and for a moment, Alex saw that Varric had meant, although her comment was rather off in the timing.

"You were right." Alistair said, "Thanks to the ritual, the Warden mages were enslaved to Corypheus."

"And the Warden warriors?" Hawke asked, and Alex and Alistair looked at each other, their gazes making her understand as she scowled, "Oh, but of course. It's not _real_ blood magic until someone gets sacrificed."

"Human sacrifice, demon summoning…who looks at this and thinks it's a good idea?" Alex said as she crossed her arms after sheathing her staff.

Hawke scowled before looking up at Alistair with a spiteful gaze, "The fearful and the foolish."

Alistair returned Hawke's scowl, "Hawke, they made a mistake, but they thought it was necessary."

"All blood mages do." Hawke answered back, the anger now completely visible on her face, "Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions… and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions."

Alex looked at her cousin, seeing a look of anger and sadness in her eyes, and immediately, she realized that Varric was telling the truth. The guilt of killing Anders still haunted her, and her decision of doing it herself hurt her to the point that she has become blinded. She had become convicted against blood magic and blood mages that she could not see that they were tricked by Erimond and Corypheus.

Alistair seemed to have sensed it too, but he remained silent as he turned to Alex, "I may know where the Wardens are. Erimond fled that way…" he said, pointing to the east, "There's an abandoned Warden fortress in that direction. Adamant."

Alex nodded, and Hawke turned to her, "The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Skyhold."

Hawke and Alistair turned to head back to the castle, but they stopped when they looked back to see Alex staring down at the bodies of the Wardens, her hair covering her face, her hands clenched into fists on her sides, "Alex?" Alistair asked, turning to look at her again.

"She could have been one of them." Alex muttered out, "Solona… if things had been different, if she hadn't been the Warden Commander of Ferelden, if she was just a normal Warden mage, she could've…"

Sera and Solas looked at her sadly, and Blackwall put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Alistair stepped back and headed to her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders, "Alex… I know Solona." He said, and she looked up at him. "Even if she was here, even if she hadn't defeated the Blight and became a normal Warden mage, she wouldn't stand for this. She would've left the Wardens with me, and do this thing we're doing now. Your sister was one of the bravest women I've ever met in my life. And she knew the dangers of blood magic… we saw it first-hand in Kinoch Hold. If she had been here, this would never have happened, believe me. That's why she's looking for some other way to cure the Calling."

"And of Warden Commander Clarel?" Alex said, and Alistair smiled gently at her, "Clarel didn't have the same level of courage as you and your sister, Alex. In fact, as one expertly versed in Solona-logy…" That earned a giggle from Alex, "I think she would be proud of how brave you are right now."

Alex smiled and nodded, and Alistair gave her a brotherly hug before patting her shoulder, "Now then, sister-in-law, what do you say about kicking Erimond's ass, hmm?"

She laughed heartily, "About damned time, I'd say." But her laughter stilled when an Inquisition scout came running from the direction of their nearby camp, and stopped in front of her, panting but still saluting at her, "Inquisitor, an urgent message from the Lady Nightingale."

"Report." She said, and their group gathered around the scout, who nodded. "Commander Cullen says our armies are ready to mobilize should you need us. Our siege platforms and trebuchets are also repaired and ready to go."

Alex nodded as she started striding towards the camp, "Right. Tell Cull… the Commander to order our troops to head to Adamant Fortress."

"Understood, your Worship." The scout said, following her to the camp, "There is also an urgent letter that has arrived for you… and Ser Alistair. The Lady Nightingale has it in her possession and will give it you upon your return from Skyhold."

She and Alistair looked at each other in confusion, "A letter for me?" Alistair asked.

The scout nodded, looking positively giddy and excited, "We've made contact with the Hero of Ferelden, Inquisitor."


	43. A Letter From The Hero of Ferelden

_To Her Worship, Inquisitor Trevelyan,_

 _Hello, sister._

 _Forgive me for not being able to contact you since you left the Ostwick Circle. Since we've battled the Blight, I had sincerely wished to write to you. But I had other matters to attend, which included the frequent visits to the Deep Roads to monitor darkspawn activity, and the rebuilding of the Ferelden Wardens, as we were decimated with very few numbers after our misadventures. Believe me when I say, that I am thrilled and ecstatic to receive your letter, and nothing comforts me more than knowing that you are safe as I travel this path alone to search for a cure for the Calling._

 _I have also received word that aside from Leliana, you currently have our twin brothers and Cullen with you, and it comforts me greatly. With this knowledge, I now know that you are all safe and protected by the Commander. He is a good man, even if his past wounded him greatly. Show him this letter, if you must, so that he may see that I still hold him in my heart as a friend and former-protector, and that whatever he thinks he has to apologize for, I have already forgiven him before I even left the Ferelden Circle that night of Uldred's uprising._

 _I appreciate your warning regarding Corypheus, sister. Fortunately, my own search has taken me out of the area where the supposed magister is operating, and while I have encountered challenges of my own, they have not involved any weakness related to my Grey Warden abilities._

 _I have also included a note of a personal nature for Warden Alistair._

 _Sister, I beg you, please take care of him. Like me, he is instrumental in ending the last Blight. I trust his compassion and strength above any others, and I would not go through such effort to overcome our Callings only to lose him to your Inquisition._

 _As I have little useful information to offer, please accept the accompanying gifts for you and the twins instead. If, in my quest, I find anything useful that may be of use to you in your fight against Corypheus, I will send it to you immediately._

 _In closing, I wish you luck. Leading so many of the faithful and the brave to save the world is not a small task, nor is it an easy one. Hold your friends and family to your heart, be brave and remember that whatever happens, your sister and your family loves you and is proud of you._

 _Yours,_

 _Warden Commander Solona Amell-Theirin of Ferelden_

* * *

Alex lowered the letter as she stroked Daylen's hair on her lap, while Maxwell had his arm around her, looking wistfully out the balcony of her room. In front of her, Alistair and Cullen sat on two chairs, watching the siblings as she read the letter aloud. She sighed heavily as Daylen reached up and took the letter from her hands, reading it silently, "It's good to hear from her."

"Very good." Maxwell assented.

"But she didn't say where she is."

"No."

"Will she be okay?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't know. The scout said she looked fine, if not a tad tired." She looked up at Alistair, "What did she say in your letter, brother-in-law?"

Alistair sighed a little, "That she is tired, but she's not going to stop… not until she's cured the Calling. She might be on to something. There's danger, of course, but there's always danger." He smiled down at her, "Thank you for getting word. It's easier to put it out of our mind, to focus at the task at hand… but hearing from her… Maker's breath, but I do miss that woman." He sighed heavily then.

Alex smiled up at him, "Then I'm happy to have helped you, Alistair." And the Warden smiled widely at her, visibly relieved and happier that his wife was alive out there.

Daylen pushed himself up from Alex's lap to sit beside her, so that the twins now sandwiched her between them, "What of these gifts Solona told about, sister?"

"Oh, right." Alex said, and she reached at the top of her bed to pull out the parcels that had accompanied the letter. The long parcel, which was obviously a staff, was addressed to Maxwell, a smaller box was for Alex, and another was addressed to Daylen. Alex opened up the longer package, which contained an ornate staff, made of Silverite, molded and curved to look like two entwined snakes. " 'To Maxwell, I leave my most powerful staff, Final Reason.' " Alex read from the letter that accompanied the package as Maxwell took the staff and gazed at it in wonder, " 'May he protect his loved ones with this staff, as it had for me.'"

Alistair looked at the staff and smiled fondly, "I should hope so. That's the wand she used to fight the Archdemon."

Maxwell blinked hard at the Warden, before looking at the staff again, "Then I will cherish it."

Alex gave the other parcel to Daylen, who began tearing it open, " 'To Daylen, I leave a rare book, found a dark corner in the Wonders of Thedas. May it cause him much love and life, and a happier future.'"

"Maker's breath!" Daylen exclaimed as he finally revealed the contents, which turned out to be a small, bound book. "It's… it's the Carmenum Di Amatus!"

Alex took one look at the book, and burst out laughing, with Maxwell laughing along while Alistair and Cullen looked at them in confusion. "Sorry, but I told her you were looking for it." Alex admitted, patting her brother's hand as he blushed furiously, "I told her I couldn't find it in any book supplier that had this since it was banned. She must've tried to look for it in Denerim."

Daylen huffed out a breath, but soon enough he was smiling, "I guess she still is looking out for us. What did you get, sister?"

She opened up the smallest parcel of the bunch, giving the letter for Maxwell to read, only to reveal a velvet box. Inside it was a thin, gold ring, with a white stone melded into a side of it that had the Amell family crest on it. " 'To Alexandra, I give the only thing left of… my previous life before I became a Warden. May it remind her to always be proud of her family and where she came from.'"

Maxwell and Daylen looked down at her as she gazed at the ring in wonder. She did not know where Solona had acquired the stone that had their family crest, but the thin band was recognizable. It was a Ring of Study, one she still wore, and it symbolized that a Solona was strong enough to pass her Harrowing smoothly. She felt her eyes water as she gazed at the ring, before putting it on her ring finger, just above her own Ring of Study that she had gotten from the Ostwick Circle.

The twins hugged her tight from either side of her, and she smiled at them, bonding with them at the knowledge that their older sister was still looking out for them. But soon enough, Alistair coughed, "Well, Solona is out there, fighting. I say we do the same thing, and end Corypheus and his demon army."

He stood up from his chair and held out both of his hands, and the twins took them to pull themselves up, leaving Alex at the floor. He looked down at her, "Do you need a moment, Alex?"

She smiled up at him and nodded, "If you don't mind, I need to speak with Cullen alone."

Alistair smiled in understanding, "Of course, Inquisitor."

He and the twins headed down the stairs out of Alex's room, closing the door behind them as Cullen stood up from his seat and sank down beside Alex with a sigh. He looked down at her before putting his left arm around her shoulders and taking Solona's letter with his right hand. " ' _I have already forgiven him before I even left the Ferelden Circle that night of Uldred's uprising.'"_ He read aloud, before sighing again, "Maker, I didn't think she would."

Alex wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest, "She is right, you know. You are a good man."

"All these years, I've wondered what she thought of me." Cullen admitted, "I thought that… after everything I said to her… that she would think that I'm…"

"Well, she didn't." Alex said before he could finish his statement, stopping him from degrading himself. He sighed again before leaning his face against her head, kissing her temple as he breathed in her lavender scent. "You're right. She didn't. She really is a remarkable woman."

Alex bit her lip a little, before she pulled away a little from him, gazing at his amber eyes, "Cullen… if I may ask… do you… still love my sister?"

Cullen blinked in surprise at her, before an adorable smirk lifted his lips, "By the Maker… are you jealous?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Alex denied, a little too quickly, causing the Commander to burst out laughing. Alex pouted and smacked him on the chest, and he continued to laugh as he lowered the letter to the floor and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Alexandra, honestly, you don't have to be jealous." Cullen said, still smiling at her, "In my youth, I had an infatuation with her. But that was all." He tightened his hold on her as he kissed her lips, "You are… the only Amell I ever want in my life."

Alex's pouting face brightened into a smile, and soon enough she chuckled as she put her arms around his neck, "Sweet talker." She whispered, raising herself up to kiss him fully on his lips. He sighed against her, his mouth opening to kiss her deeper, his tongue tasting the spiced wine she drank in her mouth. His embrace tightened, and he shifted her so that she straddled him on his lap, her hips practically grinding against him. The feel of her and his need to feel more of her tortured him, and with a painful but wanting groan he separated from her, "Alexandra…" He said in a most seducing whisper, "As… as much as I _really_ want to continue this… we really… have to head to Adamant Fortress… before I lose whatever control I have left."

She sighed heavily at the loss of his mouth on hers, but she began to rain gentle kisses down his neck, "Does this mean… that whatever this is going… we would have to wait?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Cullen said, his hands going up her sides and under her shirt, touching the bare skin on her hips just over the belt of her trousers, causing her to inhale. "Believe me, I want to finish so badly… but if we do, more Wardens will die, and Corypheus' demon army will increase in number."

Alex sighed again, before stopping her assault on his senses, her eyes heavy with lust, but she kissed him lightly on the lips, "You're a tease, do you know that?" She said, as she pushed herself up to stand. He groaned in disappointment at their separation, but he pushed himself up and righted himself, just as she did.

"I will… ready our armies to head to Adamant Fortress, Alexandra." He said, as Alex looked at him, "Please… for my sake, be careful."

Her eyes softened as she stood in front of him again, and she kissed him, "I will, Cullen. And… for my sake, take care of yourself, too." And she gave him a seducing look as she ran her hands down his chest, lingering dangerously close to the belt of his pants, "Because if something happens to you and we can't finish this, I will be most upset."

He laughed a little, taking her hand off the dangerous and torturous path it was going, and kissing her palm, "Now who's the tease, Inquisitor?"

She laughed a little, kissing him on his cheek, before winking and heading down the stairs, giving him one more look of seduction, her hips swaying as she walked away and closed the door. He watched her go longingly, before sighing and pulling his feathered cloak closer to his body to cover his… rather visible proof that he wanted the Inquisitor.


	44. The Siege of Adamant Fortress

Cullen stood beside Alex as their soldiers marched, and she smelled the scent of blood from a mile away. A sense of foreboding bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she swallowed a little, both in fear and anticipation for the battle ahead. Behind her, she heard Varric cock Bianca's mechanisms, and Cole and Blackwall drew out their blades.

Her Commander looked at her in inquiry, and she nodded slightly. He nodded back and unsheathed his sword, raising it up to the heavens. The soldiers stilled a little, watching him, and as he pointed the tip of his sword at Adamant Fortress, they yelled and charged, drawing out their own weapons and storming the keep. Arrows flew to the air from behind them, and from inside the fortress, Alex heard screams of pain as they hit their mark.

By the doors of the Keep, the soldiers were pushing a gigantic battering ram, while the other soldiers were pushing up huge metal ladders so that they went over the fortress' battlements, killing the Grey Warden warriors along it. Her soldiers began ramming through the keep's doors, and she withdrew her staff, running down the hill that they were positioned as the battering ram blew the doors off its hinges, revealing some surprised Wardens.

She jumped through the hole, and set out Ice Mines, just as Alistair, Blackwall and Cole came up behind her in flashes of steel and silverite. As she casted her spells, Varric had jumped up the battering ram, using its high vantage point to shoot bolts into their enemies.

The last of their enemies by the gates fell down dead, and Alex huffed as a flaming ball flew through the air from one of her trebuchets and collided with the ramparts, and she heard one of the Warden shout, "Pull back! They're through!". She scowled as she looked up at the battlements, just as she heard someone coming towards her.

She turned around to see Cullen to see his sword stained red, his face scowling, "All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in, best make use of it. We'll keep the main host of demons occupied as long as we can."

Alex smirked, "That's a worrying lack of specificity there, Commander."

"There were more of them than I was hoping, Inquisitor." Cullen admitted, and she laughed a little, "You don't say."

Cullen grinned a little, but soon it faded back into his scowl, "Warden Alistair will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. She's assisting them until you arrive…"

A loud growl made them look up the battlements, only to see one of the Inquisition soldiers get thrown off by a demon, who shrieked menacingly at them, before turning around and disappearing. Cullen growled, "There's too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

"Will do, Commander." Alex said, and she turned around to head to the battlements, but she stopped when a hand wrapped around her wrist, only to see that Cullen had stopped her.

"Alexandra…" Cullen said, his voice tense, "Be careful."

For a moment, Alex softened at the frightened look on the man's face, as he feared for her safety. As her companions turned away, she stood on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck before letting him go, "You, too."

"Quaking, quivering… trembling with fear." They heard someone say, and they turned around to see Cole lurking near them. "He scared that you'll get hurt, injured, harmed. I am here. I'm going to help. I won't let her get hurt, Cullen."

The Commander smiled as he nodded at him, "I'll hold you onto to that, Cole. Now, go!"

Cole nodded and took Alex's hand, and she nodded back at him before sprinting towards the battlements, navigating the various stairs that led up. "Thanks for that, Cole." Alex said as they charged at their various enemies, and her magic flowed through her as she casted various spells, "But you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

The boy grabbed her by the back of her neck and bent her backward, making her shriek a bit, but soon she realized that he did so because a Warden archer was aiming at her, and that he had sent a dagger flying through the air to hit him. "Cullen is hurting. The fear of losing you eats at him everyday." He said as he straightened her upright and continued fight, "My words healed him. But he would hurt more if you get hurt, so I'll help."

She smiled brightly at the boy, "Thanks." She rushed up the battlements again, seeing some of her soldiers, and she nodded at her companions, "Take them down! We have to make sure the soldiers can get in!"

"Yes, Inquisitor!" Blackwall and Alistair said, charging at their enemies with his shield, with Cole disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and Varric shooting arrows.

They made their way into the Main Bailey of the fortress, only to see a group of Warden warriors fighting of the mages. "Brothers! Can't you see this is madness?!" One of them shouted, but still the mages kept attacking. It seemed that they were aware that Alex and her party were helping them, but when the battle ended, one of them raised his sword against Alex, "Keep your distance!"

Alex sheathed her weapon, raising her hands up as the Wardens grouped together in fear, but Alistair had beaten her to it and walked forward to the Warden in front, "Chernoff, I just helped SAVE you!"

But the man, Chernoff, seemed a little speculative, "Why should I trust you, Alistair?! You're a traitor to the Wardens! Clarel called for your death!

"The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill the Wardens. If you fall back, you won't be harmed." Alex said, hoping that the men would at least trust her.

The Wardens looked at each other in uncertainty, before their sheathed their weapons, "Alright. My men will stay back. We want no part in this. Deal with Clarel as you must."

She let out a sigh of relief, "We will. I promise. If head out by the doors, you will meet our Commander Cullen. Tell him you wish to help stop the demons, and see to the wounded."

"Yes, thank you, Inquisitor." One of the Wardens said, and they turned around to head to the higher areas of the Keep. Alistair clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Nicely done, sister-in-law. I'm glad some of them could be reasoned with."

"Yeah, me too." Alex admitted, "I'd hate to kill these Wardens without proper reason. But enough of that, come on."

They continued to head up the Keep, battling demons, and a few moments later, Alex saw Hawke pass by, and behind her were demons, which included a gigantic Pride demon. "Marian!" She cried out after her as she casted spells, with her companions coming in behind her. Together they killed it, and when it was done, Alex blinked to see Hawke look at her with a little smile, "Always a pleasure, cousin."

She smiled at her a little, "Good work. Stay with my forces and see that they survive this."

Hawke nodded as she twirled her staff to her other hand, "I'll keep the demons off them as best as I can." She said, before heading off towards the other side of the battlements.


	45. Warden Commander Clarel

They continued their way upwards but soon found themselves at very top of the Fortress, meeting up with Hawke along the way, with a giant door in front of them. Alistair and Blackwall pushed it open and they rushed inside, only to see Erimond watching as a bald woman slashed the throat of a Grey Warden warrior. Alistair visibly growled, but they halted when they realized that were surrounded by Grey Wardens.

Erimond noticed their entrance and he raised a hand, "Stop them! We must complete the ritual!"

The Wardens raised their weapons, Alex came forward and raised her hand, both to stop her allies from moving, but also to show that Wardens that she meant no harm. She looked up at the bald woman, who she surmised was the Warden Commander Clarel. "Clarel!" she called out, and the woman looked at her, "If you complete that ritual, you're doing exactly what Erimond wants!"

Erimond scowled at her as he gestured grandly, "What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that? And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!"

Clarel nodded, "We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

Alistair growled in frustration and pointed at Erimond in anger, "And then _he_ binds your mages to Corypheus!"

The statement made Clarel blink in surprise, "Corypheus? But he's dead!"

Erimond slithered to her side, pointing at Alex and the Inquisition, "These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel."

Clarel looked confused and stressed for a moment, running her hand through her forehead, before she shook her head and looked down at the Warden Mages, "Bring it through!"

Alex cursed as the Warden mages formed into a circle, the blood magic and their skills causing the air around them to turn green, and soon a Rift in to the Fade slowly started to open. The Warden warriors began to form a line outside the circle, drawing their weapons against them.

Hawke rushed forward, "Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!"

"I helped fight the Archdemon in Ferelden! Could you consider listening to me?!" Alistair said, sounding frustrated at his brother-in-arms' stubbornness.

From above them, Erimond smiled at Clarel as the Rift grew wider, "Be ready with the Ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength."

Alex turned around and looked at Blackwall, "Blackwall, can you talk some sense into them?!"

Blackwall nodded before looking at the Wardens, "You don't know me, but you may have heard my name. Like you, I've given my life for the Grey Wardens. The first time I put on this armor, I felt like I belonged, like I was part of something honorable, something with a purpose. I know how good that feels. How safe. But fighting and dying here today won't stop the Blight." He scowled as he pointed up at Erimond, "If you want to stop the Blight, kill that bastard up there! His master is the living embodiment of its corruption!"

The Wardens looked at each other, before looking back up at Erimond, but still they hadn't moved. Alex growled a little, watching them, and Varric seethed, "What the hell…? They still don't believe us?!"

Her growling grew louder and she stepped forward, "If you won't listen to one of your own, then perhaps you'll listen to me!" she shouted out, holding up her hand that held Solona's ring, showing the Amell insignia, making the Wardens in front of them gasp out in shock, "I am Inquisitor Alexandra Amell, born to Revka Amell and adopted by the Trevelyan family of Ostwick after her death. I am the Hero of Ferelden's sister… one of your very own!" The Wardens looked at her in shock as she continued, "Solona always said that the Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven and Hunter Fell. At Ayeleigh and ten years ago, in Denerim, with this man and my sister!" She said, pointing at Alistair.

"This world… and the people like me… owe you a debt we can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not _know_ you are being misused." Alex continued as she looked at the Wardens, "So please… if you honor my sister, and any other Warden who had fought against the Blight, stop this ritual now!"

The Wardens finally understood, and they looked up at Clarel, who was looking in shock at Alex, "You… you are the sister of the Hero of Ferelden?"

"Yes, I am!" Alex said, and she hoped that the Warden Commander would at least see the sincerity on her face, "Please! You must stop this ritual!"

Clarel looked at her, her eyes wide, but doubt soon began to enter her features. She looked at the Tevinter beside her as Erimond spoke, "Clarel, we have come so far. You're the only one who can do this."

She looked over his face, before saying, "Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed."

But Erimond sneered at her angrily, "Or perhaps I should bring in more reliable ally." And he raised up his arms, his staff glowing red as he smiled evilly at Alex, "My Master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!"

Alex heard growls from a distance, and she looked up, seeing a dark form in the sky. Her eyes widened when she beheld a Blighted dragon, the one that had assaulted Haven a few months before. Cole pushed her to the floor just as the dragon breathed fire, and she gasped in pain. The dragon continued to circle the Keep, and Alex watched it as it began knocking down statues and walls, before landing on top of one of the towers, growling menacingly.

A sharp cry of pain made her shift her attention to the altar, only to see Erimond on the ground, writhing from a lightning spell casted by Clarel against him. She raised her hand again, throwing a ball of lightning at the dragon, and it growled as it hit. The dragon let out a spew of red flames, and Clarel dodged. It then flew off, heading to the north, blowing fire as it did. Clarel shouted out, "Help the Inquisitor!" to her Wardens before she ran off, leaving Alex and her party at the mercy of the demons that had come out in the Rift they summoned.

"Blackwall! Keep it busy!" Alex shouted as her companion rushed towards the Pride Demon, slamming against it with his shield along with Alistair, as she,Hawke and Varric peppered it with magic and bolts, and Cole drove his daggers into its back in a puff of smoke. It took them a while to finish all off the demons off, but when it was done, Alex looked around frantically, "Where did Clarel go?!"

Hawke pointed up to some stairs, "I think they went through there! They're heading to the outside of the fortress and through a bridge!"

She nodded and made her way up, her hand and staff flaring with magic as they ran, burning demons that blocked her path while her companions helped her with killing the abominations. All the while, Corypheus' dragon hovered around them blowing fire at them in an effort to hit them, and as they passed what seemed to be a hallway, Alistair gasped out, "Look out!" he shouted, leaping against Alex and pulling her to a column just as the dragon blew fire, getting him in the shoulder and making his sleeve burn a bit. She patted the fire off hurriedly, "Thanks, Alistair."

Alistair smiled briefly, "Don't mention it. Ever. Solona always thought that I was a selfish prat." She laughed a little as they continued their way up.

They made their way through another set of stairs, before stopping at what seemed to be a broken stone bridge, and Alex watched as Erimond threw spell after spell at Clarel, who, in her rage remained unharmed because of her barrier. Clarel continued to walk angrily towards him, "You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!" She cried out before she launched a spell at him, knocking him to the floor.

She circled him as he tried to stand, but from a distance Alex could hear Erimond laughing weakly, "You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch!" he said, making Clarel seethe angrily, "All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes, and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!"

Clarel visibly growled, before she flung her staff forcefully, sending another bolt of lightning towards the magister's way and making him slide painfully across the floor. "YEAH! Go, Clarel!" Alex shouted out, cheering on the Warden Commander and making her companions look in shock at her and chuckling, "Kick his ass!"

She blinked and looked up at her, smiling a little at the Inquisitor's display, but she scowled again as she neared Erimond, "You could have served a new god!" he said, and Clarel frowned down at him, "I will _never_ serve the Blight."

Alex watched as Clarel raised her staff to deliver a fatal blow, but she blinked when the dragon came down at the bridge, chomping Clarel into his mouth so forcefully that she heard the Warden's bones crack. "CLAREL!" She cried out in anguish as the dragon flew and landed on the tower behind them, shaking its head before flinging Clarel to the ground forcefully.

"Alex, stand back!" Blackwall said as the dragon stepped down to the ground, looking menacingly at them, making them inch towards the broken bridge, and Varric cursed, "Shit… shit… shit! We're trapped!"

Alex looked down to see Clarel still moving, crawling on her hands and arms as the dragon had broken her spine and rendered her legs immobile, "In war, victory…" she heard the Warden mutter as the dragon drew nearer, but it was completely oblivious of Clarel. "In peace, vigilance.", she continued, rolling to her back to look at the creatures belly.

"Clarel!" Alex shouted, and the Warden raised up her hand, "In death…"

The dragon jumped just as Clarel let loose a massive ball of lightning, making it cry out in pain and flail frantically. It fell to the ground and collided with the end of the broken bridge, causing the stones to collapse underneath its massive weight. The bridge shook as the dragon fell, and soon its cobbles began to fall into the river below, with Alistair in one of them.

"Alistair!" Alex shouted as she dove and took his hand, pulling him up as they scrambled to get away from the bridge. It continued to collapse faster than they could move, and she shrieked as the stones on her feet shifted and she felt herself falling, with the yells of Blackwall, Cole, Varric, Hawke and Alistair trailing behind her as they fell off the bridge with her.

 _NO!_ , she though as the wind began to pick up and the ground below seemed to come closer, and she reached out with her left hand, hoping to catch herself before she fell, but a greenish light blossomed before her, and she fell in headfirst, closing her eyes and praying that she wouldn't die as she thought of Cullen.


	46. The Raw Fade

Alex blinked as the view around her shifted, turning into a barren wasteland surrounded by a greenish light, and as she neared the ground, she seemed to have drifted in the air, hanging upside down with the ground right above her. In confusion, she reached up with her finger, but she let out a painful gasp as the gravity around her seemed to have righted, and she fell to the ground with a hard thud on her back.

"Ow… ow.. ow." She muttered painfully, rubbing her lower back and her derriere, looking around her to see Alistair standing _sideways_ on a floating boulder. He turned around and saw her, blinking hard at his strange orientation, "Well… this is unexpected… and trippy."

Alex heard something shifting above her, and she looked up to see her cousin, this time standing _upside down_ in another boulder, looking at confusion at them, "We… we were falling."

She looked around, seeing Varric, Cole and Blackwall, getting up to their feet, stumbling as they looked around the landscape. She heard Hawke snort, and she looked up at her again, "If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom."

Alex laughed a little, and even Alistair smirked, but somebody behind her breathed heavily, and she looked to see Cole looking positively frightened, his usual pallor growing even more paler as he looked around, "No, no, no, no, no, no…"Cole said frantically as he looked around, "This is the Fade! But… but I'm stuck! I can't… why can't I…"

She rushed forward and took Cole by the shoulders, "Don't worry, Cole, we're here."

But the boy shook his head in a panic, "This place is wrong. I made myself forget when I made myself real… but I… I know that it wasn't like this!"

"The Fade looked different the last time I was here." Hawke said as she continued to look around her, and Alex nodded, "Yes, it's different for me, too."

Alistair scowled, "I've seen my father in the Fade. I've seen a demon pretending to be my sister in the Fade… but I've never seen this."

"It's not how I remember it either." Hawke said, "Perhaps it's because we're here physically, instead of just dreaming." She looked at Alex, "The stories say that you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't know. I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this."

Hawke shrugged, "Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume that we're safe now. That huge demon was at the other side of that Rift Erimond was using. There could be others."

Varric sighed heavily, "That's not a very cheerful thought, Hawke."

Alistair crossed his arms as he thought, "In the real world, the Rift where the demons came through was nearby… in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?"

Alex looked up at the sky, seeing it blackened with a green swirling eddy that was probably the Breach, and the darkened mountains before them. She sighed, "Well, it beats waiting around for the demons to get us right? Let's go."

Blackwall pulled at Hawke and helped her down so that she was on the ground again, and Alex helped Alistair step down from his boulder.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…" Cole muttered, his hands and body shaking visibly as his wide eyes darted left to right under his hat. "Wringing me out… wrought, right and rigid. Can't relax… can't _release…_ "

Varric looked worriedly at Cole, "You doing alright, Kid?". When the boy didn't answer him, he looked up at Alex, and she came forward and took the boy's hand. Cole looked up at her, and she tried to smile reassuringly. "It's alright, Cole. We'll get you out of here soon. I promise."

At Alex's smile, Cole's panicked face softened and he smiled a little at her as he continued to hold her hand, "Thank you." He muttered out, visibly relaxing at her calm touch. "This should be like home. It's not. This isn't me, not this part."

"This place is dangerous." She heard Blackwall say, and he kept his hand on the scabbard of his sword, "I will gladly fight demons, but I have no desire to see where they come from."

Varric scoffed as they started walking, with Cole still clinging to Alex's hand like a child, "Is this really what it's like when you dream? How do you people ever sleep?"

Alex smiled a little, "Well, that's the reason liquor was invented, Varric. So that people can fall into a sleepy, drunken stupor and not dream at all."

The dwarf laughed, "True enough! Unfortunately, just you talking about liquor is making me thirsty. You owe me a cold one when we get back to Skyhold after all this shit."

She nodded, "Believe me, Varric, I've made that a priority in my mental list the moment I saw that dragon. I will get punch drunk for two nights after all this is done. You're all welcome to join my drunkenness, if you want to."

"Thanks for the invite." Blackwall said, shaking his head, "We're going to need four barrels of Golden Scythe to get this out of our heads. I'm buying one barrel."

"I'm pitching in another one." Alistair said, laughing at where the conversation was going.

"I'll get another." Hawke said in assent.

"Fine. I'll pitch in too, since Cole can't drink and he doesn't have any money to buy them." Alex said, "You going to pitch in, Varric?"

The dwarf shrugged his shoulders, "I'm the story teller, Inquisitor. I'm in charge of the stories, not the drinks." And Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

Varric chuckled a little before looking up at Hawke, "Remember the last time we ended up in the Fade, Hawke?"

Hawke snorted, "Oh, how could I forget? My closest friends showed such loyalty in the face of a demon's temptation." She said sarcastically, before frowning down at him and muttering angrily, "Of course, I remember. You all betrayed me."

The dwarf chuckled again, "Well, we got better… sort of."

Alex laughed as they continued to walk, apprehensive at what may lie ahead. They made one wrong turn, and they battled a group of demons, and when they were done, Alex saw a mirror, glowing strangely, but broken in shards. For a moment it confused her as to why such a thing existed _inside_ of the Fade, but the mirror gave her a bad feeling, and she turned away from it, pulling on Cole's hand, going up an incline that showed another area.

But she blinked when she noticed a figure, clad in white, red and gold, her old, wizened face smiling under a tall hat at their entrance. Even Alistair seemed to be in shock, breathing in noisily in a gasp, "What? That can't be…"

"I greet you, Warden." The woman said, smiling at Alistair and Hawke, "And you, Champion."

A sense of recognition sparked in Alex's brain, and her mouth fell open when she finally remembered who the woman was, "Divine Justinia."


	47. Divine Justinia

The woman… Divine Justinia… smiled at her, inclining her head a little, and for a moment, she forgot to breathe in shock, and she swallowed before speaking, "From the little I remember of what happened at Haven, I thought you were dead."

Alistair's eyes narrowed as he looked over at her, "I don't recall the Divine glowing. In my experience, that's something spirits do."

But Justinia simply smiled enigmatically at them, "You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have."

Hawke crossed her arms and scowled suspiciously at her, "Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I'm human and you are…?"

"I am here to help you." Justinia said simply, before looking at Alex. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor."

Alex's eyebrow rose, "The real Divine would have no way of knowing that I'd been made Inquisitor."

"I know because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus." Justinia said, "It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work."

Alistair growled, "I'd like to have a few words with this Nightmare about that."

"You will have your chance, brave Warden." Justinia nodded at him, "This place of darkness is it's lair."

Alex looked at Justinia, "Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?"

But Justinia shook her head, "I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the Nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror into this world. He was one of the magisters who unleashed the First Blight upon the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf's whimper in the Deep Roads… the Nightmare has fed well."

Alex blinked, "The big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?"

"Yes." Justinia said simply.

"It's nearby?"

"Yes."

"Well… shit."

Her companions let out huffs of laughter at her unexpected expletive, and Varric nodded in agreement. "What she said."

Justinia smiled in understanding, "When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it." She pointed to her right, and as Alex looked, spirits took form and drifted through the area, "These are your memories, Inquisitor."

Alex looked at the drifting spirits, and seeing as they were not yet aggressive, she turned to the Divine, "You must know what really happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"As must you." Justinia said, "The answer lies in your memories, lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade."

Alex shrugged, "Or you could just tell me?"

But the Divine merely smiled enigmatically again, "Would you trust my words? Trust what you have seen."

She silenced for a bit, before raising her left hand to the Divine, "What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?"

"Recover your memories to learn how the mark came to be upon your hand. As for what it is…"  
At this, Justinia seemed to shrug, "It is the needle that pulls the thread, as well as the key."

Alex looked at the Divine blankly, "I don't understand."

"It is the needle that passes through the Veil, as little else can. You are the thread. And it is the key that locks or unlocks a door to the Fade. It lets you walk in the Fade physically and survive. Without it, Corypheus must find another way into the Black City. It is part of you now, and cannot be removed without your death."

Alex looked down at her hand and closed it into a fist, before looking up at Justinia again, "So can you tell me who… what you are?"

"I told you. I am helping you."

"Yes, but are you her, or some kind of Fade-remnant of her, or a spirit imitating her?"

"Our world is never that simple." Justinia said, "What if the answer is none of those things? Or all of them? I am what the Maker made me. The question is: are you what the Maker made you, Inquisitor?"

She blinked hard at the Divine's question, before saying, "If I was chosen, I just don't understand why. Why me? Why this?"

Justinia's face softened into a look of comfort, "You are not the first to ask such questions. Did Andraste not question when the Maker charged her with an impossible task? Did she not feel unworthy? Her questions did not lessen her heroism."

She huffed out a breath, "So now I'm a hero?"

"Not yet. Perhaps not ever. The choice will be yours."

"You still haven't answered my question." Alex said, "What _are_ you?"

Justinia smiled and spread her hands, "I am what you see. All other answers rest in you."

"Right…" Alex said, still a little confused. "Tell me why you're here then. Why take part in this?"

"After Haven, I hid here." Justinia was saying, gesturing at the area, "I watched quietly, learned what I could, and search for some way to help. And then you came."

Alex's brows furrowed, "I… don't know what that means."

"Corypheus and the Nightmare do an injustice to the world. You must stop them. Perhaps you were meant to stop them. Perhaps that is why I am here."

"I'd like to know more about the Nightmare."

"It is not simply fear. It is the terror you cannot remember, the horror your mind erases to protect you. When old memories no longer make the veteran soldier's hand tremble, it is because the Nightmare has taken it. Most people avoid their fears. It is simple for the demon to steal the darkest fragments. They forget, and it feeds. Corypheus has helped it grow monstrous."

She blinked, looking at Cole a little, as the Nightmare's operation reminded her of how Cole would cause the people he helped forget him. "It makes people forget the worst parts of their fears? It almost sounds like the Nightmare is helping people."

"Perhaps it was, once." Justinia said, looking at Cole as she did, "But now it helps none but Corypheus. By his hand, it creates more fear and grows even stronger. In any case, robbing people of their fears is never a kindness. At best, it is a mistake borne of compassion. Without pain, and fear, and failure, we cannot learn. We cannot grow. As you cannot grow until you recover all that was taken from you."

Cole seemed to have ducked his head, covering his face and obscuring the Divine from his view, and for a moment Alex silenced before looking at Justinia again, "So all of this is just a dream? Part of the Fade?"

The Divine smiled enigmatically again, and Alex felt a little annoyed, "It is not 'just' a dream. The minds of mankind are made real here. Their hopes, their loves, and their fears. What changes their world also changes this one, and yours are footsteps that move mountains in both. Tread carefully, Inquisitor. This ground is more treacherous than you know."

Alex nodded at her, before turning around and looking at the spirits that floated around. "Alright… let's get my memories back." She turned to look at her companions, "Can you help?"

Alistair nodded as he withdrew his blade, "If it'll help us understand more about that's going on here, then I'll assist you." And Cole, Blackwall, Varric and Hawke all unsheathed their weapons.

They attacked the 'spirits' in the area, and soon floating green orbs hung in the air upon their deaths. Hawke tried to grab the orb, but it merely hung on the palm of her hand like a cloud. "This is so strange. "She said as she neared Alex, with Cole, Alistair and Varric bringing her of the orbs. "It's like it knows that they're not meant for us… like it knows that they belong to you."

"Maybe. They are my memories, after all." Alex said as she looked at them, "But how am I supposed to... should I use the mark?"

Varric shrugged, and she inhaled as she raised her hands at the orbs, the power of the Anchor flaring. Warmth spread through the tips of her hand, through her arm and up her chest, and into her head. She cried out a little in pain as she closed her eyes.

And then she saw.

 _A scene was unraveling before her, and then she remembered that it was in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She blinked when she saw a group of Grey Wardens, using their magic to hold Justinia up in the air with her arms spread to her sides, ad she panted in fatigue._

" _Now is the hour of our victory." She heard someone saw, and she looked up, seeing the towering figure of Corypheus, holding the orb he used in Haven… the 'foci' as Solas told her once._

 _Justinia looked at the Wardens in panic, "Why are you doing this? You of all people?"_

" _Keep the sacrifice still." Corypheus spoke again, holding the orb aloft in front of Justinia, and soon, green light seemed to flow from her into the orb, as if it was draining the power out of her. It must have caused her great pain, as she shouted, "Someone, help me!"_

 _Alex blinked when the doors opened, and she saw herself, looking at the events in front of her, "What's going on here?!" she had shouted, causing the Wardens and Corypheus to look at her._

 _The magister's distraction proved his undoing as Justinia moved, swatting his hand and making the orb roll towards Alex. She blinked when she saw her other self move, catching the orb and holding it in her left hand, causing it to glow eerily, and she grimaced in pain as the green light enveloped her. Corypheus' eyes widened in surprise and anger, before he growled and charged at her, and the room exploded in a flash of green light._

She opened her eyes with a gasp, just as her companions straightened, as it seemed like seeing her memories affected them as well. Alistair's face held a look of shock as he spoke, "So that mark on your hand…it wasn't sent by Andraste. It came from that orb Corypheus was using."

Justinia appeared near them, "Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods, but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead."

Alex's confused look turned into a look of anger as she glared at the Divine, "So this was, what, an accident? A random ricochet in the middle of a fight?!"

"And if it was…"

"If it was, then neither the Maker of Andraste were in a way involved in this!" She said, almost yelling at the elderly woman, "I'm just…"

"If you believe in the Maker, then you believe He made this world and everything in it, including your accident." Justinia said wisely, "And if you do not, nothing has changed. You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead."

Justinia faded and disappeared, making Alex blink, before she turned around to look at her companions. Varric, Cole and Blackwall were just watching their interaction with great interest, but Hawke had a visible frown on her face. Alistair saw it too, and he said to her, "What's wrong, Hawke?"

Hawke glared up at him, "I wonder if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision. Their actions led to her death."

Alistair looked over to her worriedly, "I assumed Corypheus took their minds. You've seen it happen yourself." He sighed, as he patted her arm a little, "Come on, you can add it to the things to yell at the Wardens when we get out of here."

Hawke growled as Alistair started walking, "Oh, I intend to."


	48. Torment

They continued walking, with Cole holding on to Alex's hand for comfort, but soon enough Varic spoke, "I've never met the Divine. You think it was really her?"

Alex sighed, "I don't know, Varric. Justinia was unarmed and unprepared when she came through here. She couldn't have defended herself against the demons. Whether she's a kind spirit or a demon fighting against a rival, I don't know."

Blackwall shifted his sword, "And the Nightmare? From what she said, I don't look forward to meeting it."

Cole shivered slightly against her hand, and she tightened her grip a little to comfort him, "It's nothing like me." He said, "I make people forget to help them. It eats their fears. I… I.. I don't know if I could do that, but I don't. I don't want to. That's not me."

"Don't worry, Kid. We know you're not like that." Varric said, patting the boy's arm, "It just sounds like it preys on fear. Stealing people's memories. That's low, even for a demon. Memories make us what we are. A monster that takes them away? I don't want to think about that."

Alistair huffed out a breath as he shifted his shield, "But after it did to the Wardens, it's going to learn to fear for itself."

They continued walking, fighting another group of demons, but as they entered another area, a loud voice spoke, echoing through the din, **"Ah, we have a visitor."**

Alex halted in her steps, "You guys are hearing that, right?"

All of her companions nodded solemnly, and the voice continued, **"Some foolish little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think the pain will make you stronger? What fool killed your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten."**

"I expected worse." Blackwall muttered out, after the demon, which Alex assumed was the Nightmare, finished his goading.

"Well, it could get worse any moment now, Blackwall. She said, but she realized that her hand that held Cole was beginning to tighten too much. She shook her arm to relax herself, and Cole gave her a slight squeeze. "Pity." Blackwall snorted as they walked again.

They continued on, down into a stair, but Alex blinked and stood still when she heard something skittering around the walls. She looked up involuntarily, only to see a pair of what looked like antennas moving. Her breath stilled in her chest for a moment as what looked like a group of insects started heading towards her, and she shivered.

"Watch out! I don't know what those are, but they're coming our way!" Varric yelled out as he pulled out Bianca, and her other companions drew out their blades. But Alex remained where she stood, letting go of Cole as he charged and grabbing her staff, and she casted a barrier for them.

The men battled the creatures while Alex stood some distance from them, casting fire spells. And when it was over, Alistair headed over to Alex, still slightly shivering from the encounter. "Are you alright, Alex?"

"So.. sorry." She stammered out, looking at him, and Cole went back to his place beside her, grabbing her hand to comfort her. "Did… you all see the same thing? What those demons looked like?"

Varric looked worriedly at her, "I don't know. It looked like spiders to me." Hawke and Alistair nodded in agreement, while Blackwall looked confused at her, "Why? What did they look like to you, Inquisitor?"

"Uhm…" She said, flushing in embarrassment, "They looked like giant… cockroaches."

Hawke and Varric looked at each other, before they started chuckling along with Alistair. But Cole tugged at her hand, "It looked like what they really are to me. Demons… dead, decaying, deteriorating… you don't have to be afraid. I'll keep you safe. If you grow afraid, the Fear demon will grow stronger. The Fear shifts, molds, forms into what we are afraid of. You don't have to be afraid."

Alistair stopped his chuckling and put a hand around her shoulder as they started moving again, "The boy is right, Alex. Come on, calm down and don't worry. We'll kill these… roaches for you. Even if we have to smack them dead with Blackwall's boots."

The other Warden chuckled deeply, "Well, my feet are bigger than yours, Ser Alistair. And you know what they say about men with big feet."

Alistair laughed a little, "That you wear big boots?"

Alex grinned uneasily at them, but she sighed, "Right. As if you don't know what that innuendo means. I'll make sure to ask Solona about exactly how big your feet are."

They chuckled as they continued along, glad that Alex was relaxed again, but soon the Nightmare spoke again, **"Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition."** And the voice laughed eerily. " **Like Blackwall. Ah, there's nothing like a Grey Warden. And you are** _ **nothing**_ **like a Grey Warden."**

She heard Blackwall growl out, "I'll show you a Warden's strength, beast."

"It's taunting us. Keep on the alert." Alex said as Cole held on to her, and they continued walking.

" **Are you afraid, Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We're** _ **so**_ **very much alike, you and I."** The demon said again, and both Alex and Cole muttered out "no". She looked over in shock at the boy, and he gave her a smile, knowing that she knew and believed that he wasn't like the Nightmare.

" **Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here…"** The demon continued its assault again, and Hawke patted Varric's shoulder in comfort, "Just keep talkin', Smiley." He muttered out, cocking Bianca and causing the demon to laugh again.

" **Did you think you mattered, Hawke?"** The demon spoke again, and Alex looked over at Hawke to see her roll her eyes, **"Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city. How can you expect to strike down a god? You're a failure, and your family died knowing it."**

Hawke growled as she held on her staff tightly, "I'm going to enjoy killing this thing."

"We're almost there, cousin, don't worry. You'll get your chance." Alex said.

" **Did the King's bastard think he could prove himself? It's far too late for that."** The demon spoke again, and Alistair huffed out a breath, "Oh great. My turn is it?"

" **Your whole life, you've left everything to more capable hands. The Archdemon, the throne of Ferelden… who will you hide behind now?"**

Alistair laughed a little sarcastically, "Is that all it's got? I've heard worse than that from Morrigan."

His answer came out unexpectedly that Alex laughed out loud, causing him to smirk at her. "Oooh… major burn there for the demon, brother-in-law." She said laughing, but she silenced a bit as she fell a step beside him, so that her companions walked before her, "So… is it true though? Are you really King Maric Theirin's bastard? Solona signed her letter to me with 'Amell-Theirin'."

Alistair looked down at her, "I am. But… your sister decided to let Queen Anora rule during the Landsmeet."

"Why?" Alex said, "If you had been king, Solona could've have been a queen by now."

"And when did you see a Mage Queen in any kingdom, Alex?" Alistair said, "If I had been king, no one in any kingdom would accept a mage as their king's wife. They would have chased her with pitchforks. And besides, it would mean that I would be separated from her. I could keep her as a mistress, of course, but she wouldn't allow that." He shrugged, "So… Queen Anora allowed me to keep my name, as long as I do not try to claim the throne for me or my heirs, which is… probably for the best, anyway."

Alex blinked in shock at him, "So… you've never had children?"

Alistair shifted uncomfortably, "I have… a son. But not with Solona." He looked down at her, "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more. But it's not my place to gossip. My son's mother requested that I don't… speak about her to anyone else."

Alex bit her lip, mainly because she wanted to know more, but she just nodded. "I… understand."

Alistair continued to look down at her before sighing, "I know… you probably didn't expect that from me… being married to your sister. But I love her. Every single inch of her. And I would not have done… all of what I did if not for her sake. So please, don't think me a villain for being able to have a child with another woman."

She shook her head, "No, I would never think like that of you, brother-in-law."

He smiled slightly and patted her head, "Thank you. Now come on. We have to find the Divine."


	49. Divided

They entered another area, with Divine Justinia standing near. She nodded at them as they entered, "The Nighmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger."

Alex nodded as she passed her, only to see another group of spirits in front of them. She charged, casting a barrier upon her allies, and she let out a barrage of magic as her companions attacked them with blades. When it was done, they brought her the same glowing spheres that held her memories, and like she did before, she held out her left hand and absorbed them using the Mark, and she winced again as the memories came rushing into her.

 _A tall and steep staircase form above her, and she could see several roaches climbing. Above them was herself, frantically scrambling upwards to what looked like a Rift, with Divine Justinia near it, holding her hand out at her, "The demons!" She shouted, and Alex reached up as the Divine pulled her through._

" _Keep running!" The other Alex shouted, heading for the Rift, but as she neared it, Justinia let out a scream, as the demons had grabbed her. The other Alex ran back to her and took her hand to pull her away, but the demons pulling her were too strong, and that if they pulled any harder, she would fall back down into the incline._

 _She tried to pull her back, but the Divine looked at her sadly, "Go." She said simply, letting go of Alex, and the demons carried her off, before she ran back into the Rift and disappeared._

Alex opened her eyes again and looked at Justinia in shock, just like her companions. "It was you." She muttered, and she became aware that a tear had fallen from her eye. Justinia looked sadly at her as she continued, her voice oddly choked, "They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you… she died."

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

Alistair exhaled, "So this can't be the Divine." Hawke rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms, "You don't say."

Justinia looked at Hawke, "I am sorry if I disappoint you."

Marian Hawke silenced, and she looked sadly at the Divine, before turning away. But she looked up again as Divine Justinia's face and body brightened, her form dissolving into a bright figure that floated to the air in flight. They all looked at her in shock as she floated, as she looked down at them.

"Are you… her?" Alex asked quietly, "Did you linger here to help me, instead of passing on?

"If that is the story you wished to tell, it is not a bad one. " The spirit said, still in Justinia's gentle voice.

Hawke scowled as she looked over at Alistair, "What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens."

Alistair rounded on her, and Alex felt his anger, "What, again? It wasn't their fault! We can debate the depressing details when we get back to Adamant."

"Assuming that the Wardens and their demon army didn't destroy the Inquisition while we were gone." Hawke said again, stepping closer to Alistair.

"So what are you saying? Terrible actions are justified when they're _your_ terrible actions?" Alistair retorted, flushing red in rage, "You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!"

Hawke's eyes widened and she rushed forward at him, her face only several inches from his, "To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic! But you'd ignore that, because you can't imagine a world without the Wardens… even if that's what we need!"

Blackwall looked in shock at Hawke, "What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens? Everyone makes mistakes. They would've died to save us!"

Varric shrugged as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him, "I don't know what to tell you. There are a few good ones… like Rosy's sister, but an awful lot of the Wardens I've known went crazy."

Alex growled as she got in between of her brother-in-law and her cousin, pushing them away from each other, "Sweet Maker, could both of you please shut up?! We can argue once we've escaped from the giant Fear demon!"

Alistair and Hawke looked at Alex in shock, before their gaze looked to the wall behind her, "Inquisitor!" Alistair said, and Alex turned around to see gigantic cockroach demons coming out of the walls and heading towards them.

"The Nightmare has found us." The spirit Justinia said, floating again before disappearing in a puff of smoke and light.

Alistair and Hawke looked at each other and nodded in determination, and Alistair pushed Alex back to guard her with his shield as Blackwall and Cole drew out their blades, and Varric unsheathed Bianca from his back. "All together!" He said, and Hawke's hands flared with magic. "I'm with you." She said to her, and Alex casted a barrier around them.

The demons charged, and Alistair and Blackwall's shield met their attack as Cole disappeared in a puff of smoke to attack from behind, while she, Hawke and Varric damaged them from a distance. When they were done, Alex sheathed her staff again. "Come on, we must follow that spirit. She's the only hope we have of escaping the Fade."

They all nodded, continuing up the path, but from behind her, she could still feel Alistair and Hawke's anger burning at each other. With a heavy sigh, she held on to Cole's hand and kept walking, praying that Cullen was still safe.


	50. The Champion's Fears

**There are some additional changes in this section that's not included in the story of the game. I hope you don't mind. I just made it to add more depth to my story.**

* * *

Alex and her companions continued on, occasionally battling demons left and right, but soon she saw the spirit that had Justinia's form stop in front of a green barrier before disappearing. As she walked through, she realized that the path split into two, and she decided to explore the right one, as the spirit headed up to the left.

They continued to what looked like a bog, with rocks protruding everywhere. As usual, there were demons, but they were able to dispose of them. They moved forward, until they reached the end of the area, until they found what looked like a graveyard.

Alex held up a hand, just short of a meter from the graveyard, making her companions stop. "Can you… can you just wait here? I'll investigate this myself."

Alistair looked at her, "Are you sure that's wise, Alex?"

Hawke shook her head, "I'll come with you. And no, you can't deny me. I'm your older cousin, and I'll be damned to leave you alone in the Fade."

Alex was about to protest, but Hawke took her elbow and headed into the gates of the graveyard. As they went through, Hawke suddenly stopped, her face paling at the sight of one of the graves, and she let go of her as she walked forward slowly.

Alex looked down at the gravestones, and she blinked in shock, as the grave stones held the names of her inner circle, as well as her advisors. Her steps slowed as she read each one of them, walking around the grave yard.

" This looks like… a graveyard with everyone dying because of their greatest fears…" Alex said as she walked, and she began reading the headstones aloud, "'Solas: Dying alone, Cole: despair, Sera: the Nothing, Dorian: temptation, Cassandra: helplessness, Varric: became his parents, Vivienne: irrelevance, Iron Bull: madness, Blackwall: himself…" She looked at the smaller graves, " 'Leliana: broken heart… Josephine: incompetence, Cullen: insanity…'"

" 'Marianna Hawke'…" Hawke said as she looked down at the grave in front of her, " 'Failure.'"

Alex headed over to her to see that the grave her cousin was standing on was her own, and Hawke started blinking hard, as if she was stopping herself from crying. Alex took her hand, and she looked down at her, "You didn't fail anyone, Marian."

Hawke shook her head, "I did. I know it. I failed to save Bethany, and I failed to save my mother. I even failed to save the man I love, to make him stop his plans. I failed to save my city, the mages and my people. I even failed to defeat Corypheus before."

"No, I don't think so." Alex said, "Carver is still alive and out there, because you saved him. Varric still believes in you, and he considers you his best friend. And you and Alistair were able to show me what's going on with the Wardens. You are NOT a failure, cousin. And don't you EVER think that way."

"I swore to Anders that I'd protect him." Hawke said, "I promised him that he'll stay with me, until the day we die. But Vengence consumed him, and he… I tried so hard to stop him. But Justice's hold on him was too strong. I argued with him, shouted at him, and for a moment, I thought he would repent. But Justice… Vengence… he twisted him and he… he said that I shouldn't hate him for failing. When he caused the explosion at Kirkwall… I had to kill him. He and Vengeance had become one. If he had lived, he would have done much worse, killed more people. And he knew… he accepted it. He said that he was glad that it was me, that it was nice to be happy… for a while." She said, and she swiped at her cheeks, as tears started to fall from her eyes, and she breathed in heavily.

Alex remained silent, waiting for her cousin to calm down, and soon Hawke sighed and smiled a little at her, "I'm sorry about that. I… never really had a time to mourn Anders. When Kirkwall's Chantry exploded, we had to run, and we hardly rested. I couldn't stop and wait for the templars to get me. And then I had to investigate the Wardens. I'm sorry… I'm all right now. Are you done?"

Alex nodded, but she laughed a little when she spotted a small grave, a little off where Hawke's was, and she pointed at it, "Look… look at Alistair's."

Hawke squinted as she read, " 'Alistair:… Solona?'" She blinked hard, "He's afraid of his wife?"

Hawke and Alex looked at each other, before their faces split and they started laughing, "Oh sweet Maker, he's afraid of my sister!" Alex said as she laughed, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"The stupid man fought the Archdemon, but it looks like he's scared of the Hero more." Hawke said, laughing as well, "I guess I now know who does the laundry in their house."

The thought of seeing her muscled brother-in-law washing a woman's unmentionables made Alex laughed out harder, with Hawke doing the same. "Oh Maker, I won't be able to get that mental picture out of my head now."

"Me neither." Hawke said as she grinned, "Your sister must be a really strong mage to scare someone like Alistair."

"Maybe." Alex said, and soon their laughter slowly ebbed away, and Hawke looked at Alex. Her gaze softened as she touched her cousin's face, smiling a little, "You are so brave, cousin. I wish I had the same courage as you. You lead the armies of the faithful to close the Breach and stop Corypheus, and you are willing to make the hard decisions for the good of everyone."

Alex grinned, "I think you're just as brave, too. You did your best to save Kirkwall, not to mention you fought a Qunari Arishok and a red-lyrium powered Knight Commander Meredith."

Hawke laughed, "Varric and my friends helped with Meredith, even Cullen was there to help me. But for the Arishok… well let's just say, he's not much of a sprinter."

"Wait what?" Alex asked her in confusion, but Hawke merely chuckled and put an arm around her, "Don't worry, we'll talk about this once we get back to Skyhold. I think I promised a pint when we're done with this."

She smiled as they turned around, leaving the dismal graveyard, "Sounds good to me, cousin."

Hawke smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and Alex looped her arm around her cousin's waist. They walked back to their companions to see Varric and Cole talking, and Alistair and Blackwall had their arms crossed on their chests as they chatted.

As they neared, Alistair lowered his arms and went to them, "Are you alright, Alex? Nothing happened while you were gone?"

At the sight of her brother-in-law, Alex's face puffed, and she laughed as Hawke grinned at the Warden, who looked confused, "We're fine, Alistair. We just had an amazing epiphany, that's all."

"Really now?" Alistair said as he pointed at Alex, "Then why is the Inquisitor laughing harder than a Nightmare demon?"

"It's nothing, Alistair." Alex said, still grinning at him as she passed him, patting his arm, "We were just talking about your feet… and the innuendo concerning them."

Alistair blinked as the others walked ahead, with Alex and Hawke still laughing, "About my… Maker, what is _wrong_ with you women?!"


	51. The Choice

The group headed deeper into the Fade, and soon they saw the figure of Justinia again, floating towards what looked like another barrier.

"You must get to the Rift, Inquisitor." She said as she floated, "Get through and then slam it closed with all your strength. That will banish the army of demons… and exile this cursed creature to the farthest reaches of the Fade."

Alex nodded as they ran, the spirit floating with them, and soon Alex saw what looked like a swirling green cloud. Hawke noticed it too, "The Rift! We're almost there!"

"Great, Hawke." Varric said sarcastically at her, "Why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you?"

They headed into another area, and they gasped, a shiver passing through Alex's spine as she looked up. Barring their way into the Rift was a massive white spider, bigger than a dragon, with holes all over its grotesque body with writhing maggots, spewing vile liquid and growling menacingly. Below it was another demon, faceless but with a mouth, with tentacles of various lengths trailing on its head, and spike protruding at its back. Even Hawke seemed frightened by the creature's appearance, and she grasped her wand tightly.

Alex stepped back a little in fear, but she felt a warmth on her shoulder as the spirit with Justinia's form floated beside her, "If you would, please tell Leliana, 'I'm sorry. I failed you, too.'"

They watched as the spirit brightened, her light blinding them as she approached the large creature, and they covered their eyes as she shined so brightly that it hurt their eyes and they stumbled back. When the light faded, they looked up to see that the spirit and the massive demon was gone, and all that remained was the smaller demon.

Alex casted a barrier just as Alistair and Blackwall charged, their shields and swords drawn. Cole disappeared into a puff of smoke, getting behind the demon to stab it with his knives. Varric unleashed a flurry of arrows at it, and she and Hawke began pelting the creature with fire and lightning.

" **You cannot stand against me!"** The aspect of the Nightmare shouted, attacking Blackwall and Alistair, swiping its massive claws against them, scratching their shields. As they attacked, it summoned more creatures to attack in its bidding, but Hawke blasted them to death with fire. While the demon seemed to move around in a puff of smoke like Cole, her friend continued to maneuver with such speed that his knives glinted like stars as he moved.

The demon continued to attack them, getting Alistair on his shoulder, and even Cole got flung towards a rock, but they all fought hard against the demon, almost diminishing their potions supply. They continued to work together to kill it, and as Cole leapt, he drove his two daggers through the creature's chest, finally causing it to die and fade in green light.

Varric panted heavily, as he ran, with Cole and Blackwall following him, "Come on! Before that big one comes back!" he shouted, but Alex kneeled over and helped Hawke up, as she had grown tired from depleting her magic. She waved at him, "Go! Get out of here! We'll follow you!"

Her three companions leapt through the Rift, as she and Alistair helped Hawke up. But as they did, the massive spider demon came back, blocking their way. They tried to get through, but the creature's leg came down, almost getting Alex on the legs. "How do we get by?!" Alistair shouted as Hawke let go of him, leaning on her staff as she stood.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Hawke said, as she stood beside Alex, who looked at her in panic.

But Alistair shook his head, "No, you were right. The Wardens caused this mess. A Warden must…"

"A Warden must help them rebuild! That's _your_ job!" Hawke said as she looked determined at the creature, "Corypheus is mine!"

Alex bit her lip as looked at the creature, and she growled as tears stung into her eyes. She realized that whoever would be left would likely die in the attempt to cover their escape, and it broke her heart to realize that she has to decide whether to sacrifice her brother-in-law or her cousin… both of whom she loved and had considered her family. Blood ran down her lip, as she had bitten through the skin as her tears blinded her, "Maker, no… don't make me do this… I can't…"

"I'm sorry, Alex." Alistair said as the demon moved, stomping on the ground, "I'm sorry you have to decide this, but there's nothing we can do. You HAVE to make a choice."

Alex yelled at the demon in frustration, her throat scratched raw from how hoarse she was shouting, and she sobbed. Alistair and Hawke looked at her with pity and sadness, and they took either of her hands on their own. Alex's tears began coming down in earnest now, and she swallowed heavily. Finally, with a weak voice and a sad heart, she whispered…

" _Alistair…_ "

Her brother-in-law nodded in determination, letting go of her hand as Alex held on tighter to Hawke, who looked in shock at her. "Right. Good luck. I'll keep it off you."

But before she could move, Alistair came forward, giving her half a hug with his arm as she cried on his shoulder, "Don't blame yourself for this, sister-in-law. I love you like I would my own sister, and I will do anything to protect you. And…" His voice grew hoarse as his throat seemed to have tightened, "If you write to Solona about me, tell her… I'll love her forever… and that I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be." He kissed her forehead as he let her go, "Goodbye, sister-in-law."

Alex wiped her face with a palm of her hand, "Goodbye… brother-in-law."

Alistair gave her a smile again, before looking at the demon and unsheathing his sword. "FOR THE WARDENS!" He shouted as he charged, slashing at the demon's legs and body so that it moved away from the Rift. Alex pulled at Hawke, running towards the Rift, and she pushed her cousin through, before looking back Alistair, who was still fighting the demon with vigor. With a sob, she closed her eyes, and passed through the Veil, leaving her sister's husband to his fate.


	52. Mourning

Alex landed on solid ground, and as predicted, she found herself at the courtyard of Adamant Fortress, with her Inquisition soldiers and the Grey Wardens fighting off demons. At her entrance, they all looked at her, and she raised her left hand, her Mark glowing green, as she forced the Rift closed, causing the demons around them to die.

At the death of their enemies, the soldiers cheered, and Hawke came forward to her. "She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army." She said as she looked at her, "Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker."

Alex scowled a little, "Once they understand what really happened…"

But Hawke shook her head, "No, let them have this."

One of Leliana's scouts rushed towards her, "Inquisitor, the Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

One of the Wardens came forward and put a hand on his chest, "We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's… tragic mistake." And he lowered his hand as he looked around, "Where is Alistair?"

At the mention of his name, Hawke looked down sadly, and anger coursed through Alex's veins that she growled, pointing accusingly at the Wardens, "Warden Alistair is dead, thanks to all of you. He alone stood against Clarel's madness. If not for him, you'd all be dead… or slaves to a servant of the Blight." She sneered at the Wardens a bit, "And you repaid that by branding him a traitor."

The Wardens looked around at each other, ashamed beyond description, but soon the Warden in front of her spoke, "Inquisitor, we have no one left of any significant rank. What do we do now?"

Alex looked down at her cousin only to see her looking back at her and shrugging. Alex's scowl grew darker, "You stay and do whatever you can to help."

The Wardens blinked as they looked back at her, and Varric and Blackwall nodded in agreement, although Cole looked rather disapproving of her choice. She looked back at the Wardens, "Alistair died believing that the Wardens were a force for good. I am willing to give the rest of you one final chance to prove it. You're still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing."

"But they hurt people." Cole muttered out.

Hawke nodded, "While they do that, I'll inform the Wardens at Weisshaupt what's happened. Best they not get caught off-guard."

Alex nodded at her and the Warden bowed down a little at her, "Thank you, your worship. We will not fail you."

The scout and the Warden walked away from them, and Hawke came nearer to her. "I'll send the letter to Weisshaupt first, and then I'll follow within the week. I think I said I still owe you a pint, so I'll keep that promise. Varric will be upset too if I don't say goodbye to him properly." She looked down at her, "You look tired, cousin. You should rest."

Alex nodded numbly, walking away from her cousin and through the crowd, with Varric, Cole and Blackwall looking sadly at her. As she passed, Cole reached out to take her hand, but Varric stopped the boy and she heard him speak, "Leave her for the moment, Kid. I know you want to help her, but let her grieve for the moment."

Cole nodded silently, and as she turned to watch them, the boy headed to the wounded Inquisition soldiers that littered the area and Blackwall started talking to the Wardens. She watched Varric headed to Hawke, and she bent down at him, hugging him tightly as he did to her.

"Alexandra."

Alex looked up to see Cullen looking worriedly at her, before putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. At the sight of him, seeing him safe and the look of grief on his face, Alex's eyes watered, "Alistair's gone."

Cullen nodded sadly, before wrapping his arms around her. At the feeling of him, Alex's control broke, and she began weep fervently, her whole body shaking as she grasped at Cullen's armor. He didn't try to stop her, or to shush her, instead letting her cry in earnest. She grew weak from fatigue and grief, and he felt it, and he bent over to carry her in his arms.

She continued to cry as Cullen carried her through the Fortress, the soldiers and the Wardens bowing at her in sadness, and he headed to the desert outside, where some Inquisition camps were set up. The soldiers gave them a wide berth as he entered one of the tents, placing Alex on a cot before heading back to the flap to close it as best as he could. With surprising gentleness and silence, he helped Alex out of her armor, leaving her with just her usual leather shirt and breeches, cleaning the blood of her wounds and wrapping bandages on her bruises. When she was clean, he removed his own armor so that he stood in a shirt and pants, before heading to her and pushing her down the bed, and lying beside her as she continued to cry.

Cullen lay beside her throughout her grief, not saying anything, not moving except for his hand rubbing her back and running through her hair in comfort. He sent out a silent prayer to the Maker at the loss of a friend and Alex's family, and he held her until they both finally fell asleep.


	53. The Assassin

Cullen held a vigil for Alistair the moment they got to Skyhold three days later.

He had invited several Wardens during the affair, and they came after they made a detour to Redcliffe, where Arl Teagan gave them the sword, Starfang, and the shield of his mentor Duncan, which Alistair had used to defeat the Archdemon during the Fifth Blight. They decided to hold the vigil in the throne room, as there were many people in attendance, which included her inner circle, Hawke, Leliana, Josephine, Cullen, Arl Teagan, Morrigan, and her son, Kieran, some Inquisition soldiers and the invited Wardens.

Mother Giselle led the rite, speaking verses from the Chant of Light, but Alex didn't pay attention, staring at the sword and shield the Wardens had propped up on a table in front of her throne as she stood beside Cullen, who was holding her hand. Varric had sent a letter to Hawke's brother, Carver, about their ordeal, and even though it hurt her, Alex decided to write the letter herself to send to her sister about her husband's demise, even though she can't remember half of what she had written, as her eyes were too blurred with tears to read what she had written.

The rite ended soon enough, but she remained where she stood, watching the Warden's put Alistair's weapons into a velvet-lined trunk, intended to be put in Weisshaupt and displayed as a symbol of his sacrifice for their order. Cullen saw that Alex was still in grief, so he sent Josephine to deal with Arl Teagan, while he himself dealt with the Wardens.

Alex looked around, watching her inner circles disperse to their rooms, and soon only Hawke, Morrigan, Kieran and herself were left in the throne room. She watched as Morrigan stroke her son's hair as they spoke to each other softly, but soon she found herself staring at the boy, as he looked a bit familiar… particularly when he smiled.

"Cousin."

Alex blinked as she looked behind her, seeing Hawke standing. Her brows were furrowed, as if she was thinking in deep thought, "Yes, Hawke?"

"Why?" Hawke said, looking at her, and Alex looked at her in confusion, "Why did you leave behind Alistair? Why not me? I was… I was ready to sacrifice my life for your cause."

She shook her head, "No, cousin. You didn't think of it as a sacrifice back then. You thought of it as a way to commit suicide."

Hawke blinked in shock at her, and Alex looked over to Morrigan, who was watching them with great interest. She nodded at her, silently telling her to leave, and the apostate witch nodded, taking her son's hand and heading to the gardens where they often stayed. Alex looked back at her cousin, "Varric told me of how you were before, and how you changed since Anders' death. You thought you had failed, that you had nothing to live for since the love of your life is gone. But it isn't like that. You are the Champion of Kirkwall… there are still many things you can do to save people."

Hawke stared at Alex, her eyes reddening, "I wanted to join Anders in death. Why won't you let me?"

The sound of galloping horses outside made Alex smile and she took Hawke's shoulder and made her turn towards the doors, "Because I'm your cousin. And also because I know that _they_ won't let me."

The door to the throne room burst open, and Hawke turned to look. Varric entered, looking slightly happy, followed by Cullen and a tall, muscled young man, with dark red hair, olive green eyes, a square face and clad in a Grey Warden armor. At the sight of her, the man rushed forward as Hawke blinked, and he encompassed her in a great big hug.

"Carver…" Hawke finally muttered out, as the man, her younger brother, looked at her.

"Thank the Maker you're alive." Carver Hawke said, looking over at Marianna, "Varric told me everything. What were you thinking?! Do you know how many letters I wrote to Varric telling him not to make you do anything drastic?"

Hawke shook her head as she looked at him in shock, "He didn't, apparently. But what are you doing here? I thought you were with Aveline."

"Varric said that you were going to Weisshaupt, to tell the Wardens about what happened here in Orlais." Carver said, "I'm not going to let you go there alone. I almost lost you when you went into the Fade. And I'll be damned if I lose you there too." His eyes softened as he looked at her, "Look, I know I've been a prat when I was younger. But we already lost Bethany and our mother. You're the only family I have left. And I am not going to lose you too, d'you understand?"

Hawke's eyes watered as she listened to her brother's speech, and she clung on to him when he was done, tears flowing down her eyes as she held him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you thought of it that way."

Carver huffed, but he held on to his sister, "Of course, you didn't know. I was an ungrateful, selfish brat."

Hawke laughed a little, "Actually, you were. You still are, in truth."

Carver separated from her and laughed a little, "There she is. That's the Marianna I know." Carver looked up at Alex and Cullen and held out a hand to him, "Knight Captain Cullen, it is good to see you."

Cullen smiled at him as he shook his hand, "Warden Carver, that is no longer my title. I left the Order a few weeks after you left Kirkwall to join the Inquisition. May I present to you Lady Inquisitor Alexandra Trevelyan, the leader of our forces and your second cousin through your Amell bloodline."

Carver blinked down at Alex, "Cousin? So it's true? You're the Hero of Ferelden's younger sister?"

She nodded slightly, and Carver blinked again, before bowing low. "I… it's good to finally meet you, cousin. And thank you… for keeping my sister safe."

Alex curtsied at him, "You're welcome, Carver. Hawke intends to stay for three more days before heading to Weisshaupt. You are welcome to stay here in Skyhold for the meantime. I'm sure you and Marianna have a lot to talk about."

Varric laughed a little before coughing, "Actually, I think they both owe me a drink after all I've done to keep her safe."

The two Hawkes laughed out loud at the dwarf, "Yes, true enough. I do owe you my thanks, dwarf. I…"

But they all silenced then the doors of the throne room opened, and a woman, also clad in a Warden armor, entered, a dark gray hood covering her face and a simple staff at her back. All of them turned to look at her, "I'm looking for the Inquisitor."

Alex walked a little forward, "And you've found her. What can I do for you, brave Warden?"

The Warden shrugged, "It's not a question of what you can do for me, Inquisitor. But more like, what should I do with you."

Alex blinked in shock, before the Warden threw out a hand, and a flash of lightning headed towards her, before a silver shield blocked the attack. She looked up to see Cullen had drawn out his blade and his shield, protecting her from the assault.

Carver and Varric started to attack, with the dwarf shooting bolts, but the Warden merely leapt aside, before flinging out an arm, and Carver got flung towards the wall after the Warden sent a flash of lightning his way. The woman jammed her staff to the floor, her power flaring and knocking Varric backwards, just as Hawke sent a wall of fire on her way. But the Warden merely countered her spell by building one of ice, and leaping over it, knocking Hawke back with the blunt tip of her staff.

The commotion in the throne room must have been rather noisy, as soon, her inner circle came in, their weapons drawn. Blackwall, Cassandra, and Bull charged, and Sera headed over to the higher areas of the room to find a place to snipe the intruder. Vivienne, Solas and Dorian flung out spell after spell, but she merely defended herself with a barrier, before dispelling them. She raised her staff just as her three warriors charged, and three blades met with the staff in a clang of metal.

"NO! MAKE THEM STOP!"

Alex turned around to see Cole, running towards her, wringing his hands. "She's hurting, haunted, hateful… but hapless! Make them stop! Don't hurt her!"

The boy tried to run towards the Warden, but Alex stopped him by holding on to his hand, "Cole! Don't get near her! She'll hurt you too!"

The Warden deflected the blades swinging at her, but then Iron Bull growled menacingly, rushing at her, and knocking her backwards. The Warden fell heavily to the floor, and Sera leapt, landing on the woman and making their enemy grunt in pain, as she kept the woman's hands pinned on her back, "Got ya, you bat shite crazy bitch!"

The Warden intruder growled out in anger as Bull and Blackwall pulled the woman up, and pushing her towards Alex and Cullen, forcing her down and making the woman kneel in front of them. Cullen sheathed his sword and shield, reaching out and drawing the hood away, making him stiffen and gasp out, as fiery red hair and emerald green eyes looked up at him, "Maker's breath!"

Alex blinked as she looked down at the woman, seeing what seemed like a mirror image of her, as Solona Amell's eyes gazed hatefully at her.


	54. The Hero of Ferelden

Cullen shifted his arm as he raised the torch higher, shining a light on his path as he headed down the winding stairs to the dungeons. He had made sure that Alex was guarded by Dorian and Bull in her room, as Cassandra and Blackwall took Solona to the dungeons, not to hold her prisoner, but rather to give her time to cool off in her anger. He had to admit, the woman's anger was justified, as Alex had left her husband in the Fade. But she seemed to be unaware that Alex grieved his loss as much as she did.

His soldiers saluted at him as he entered the dungeons, heading towards the farthest cells, where he saw Solona sitting down, facing the wall with her back turned towards him. He hung his torch on a peg by the wall, before pulling a chair by gates of the cell, "Solona." He called out to her.

"Cullen." She said simply, remaining still.

"Our people have calmed down, and Alex demanded that I let you out of your cell." He said, looking at her back intently. "But I can't do that unless I am absolutely certain that you won't pose a threat against the Inqui… against Alexandra."

"So it's true then." Solona said, her voice flat, "You are in a relationship with my sister."

"We are." He replied back, "And even though I know you are her family, I cannot, in good conscience, trust you with her life after your actions a moment ago."

"Are you going to kill me then? Am I an abomination to be beheaded?"

"No, you're not." He said, "Alex has requested your pardon. But as the Commander of the Inquisition, I have a say to that decision."

Solona silenced for a moment, before saying, "Then behead me if you have to. She left my husband in the Fade. A life demands a life in return."

"Is that what Alistair would've have wanted for you to do, Solona?" He asked her, and he saw her inhale, "Is that what your husband wished? That you avenged his death against your sister… against your own sibling?"

Solona remained quiet, but he heard her sob a little, and he sighed as he leaned back against his chair and clasped his hands, "Alex mourned for him, too. She didn't want to leave anyone behind. But he urged her to. While they were in the Fade, they were ambushed by a colossal Nightmare demon, and they couldn't leave. She couldn't decide who to leave behind, and it hurt her to think she had to leave a member of her family to die for her sake. If it weren't for her circumstances, I would've bet she herself would've have stayed, but it wasn't the case. Alistair urged her to decide, and that he was willing to make the sacrifice."

She took a deep breath, before exhaling heavily. He heard her sniff, "How did… how were they during my absence? Were they…"

"They adored each other, like brother and sister." Cullen said to her, "Alistair made her laugh so hard that it brought tears to her eyes, and Alex taught him about magic and the Rifts. He'd tell her stories about you and your companions during the Blight. And she always thanked him for saving your life countless times."

Solona silenced again before standing up, and turning to look at her. Her emerald eyes, similar to that of Alex's, were red and puffy, but determined. "I will… speak to her. I ask that you accompany us as well. I don't… quite trust myself to be alone with her, too."

Cullen nodded, standing up from his chair, "For what it's worth… Alex honored your husband, Solona."

She nodded, swallowing deeply as if to stop herself from crying before looking at him and smiling, "You look better, Cullen. I could scarcely believe you were the same templar I met in Kinloch Hold."

Cullen blinked, but soon he chuckled, "It's been years, but yes, it is good to see you too, Solona. I got transferred to Kirkwall after… that night at Uldred's uprising. But I… left the order a few months after what had happened there."

"Leliana told me about that." She admitted, "She said Alex helped you overcome your addiction to lyrium."

"She did." Cullen said, still looking at her, and Solona nodded again as she stood straight and clasped her hands together.

"Right. I'm ready to speak with the Inquisitor, Commander Cullen."

* * *

Alex found Solona sitting in the gardens, speaking with Morrigan and Keiran, with Cullen standing at her side. The two mages seemed to be deep in conversation, with the apostate looking slightly happy at the sight of her dear friend. Even Solona seemed to be smiling as she looked at Kieran, touching the boy's hair and pinching his cheeks a little, but the boy was patient, smiling at her.

At her entrance, Morrigan looked up at her and nodded, and she heard her tell Solona that she was there and that she will leave them alone. Solona nodded and turned to her, patting a place on the bench where she was sitting on as the mother and son left them.

Alex made her way to the bench and sat down, fidgeting uncomfortably. Solona seemed to be aware of her discomfort, and she reached out and patted her hand. "Don't worry, sister. I won't hurt you… not while Cullen is here."

"And if he leaves?" She asked him tentatively, and Solona shook her head, "He won't. I asked for his presence during this exchange. And if anything about Cullen has not changed at all, it's his obsession to keep his blades sharp enough to behead me if I harmed you."

Alex looked up at Cullen, seeing the man blush, and she chuckled a little, "I see. So he has been that obsessed about his weapons since he was in the Circle? That explains a lot."

"He may have left the Order, but the Order never left him." Solona said, looking up at the man, "Although, I believe he has you to thank for removing his lyrium addiction. I've studied the effects of lyrium on templars that have left the Order. The fact that he was not driven mad during the whole time his body flushed out the lyrium's effect shows his focus… and his determination to protect you."

Alex and Cullen looked at each other before they both blushed. "I… thank you. But I think the credit for that is all Cullen's."

Solona shook her head, "A man who wishes to change anything is more determined if he had someone to support him. He could not have done the feat alone. His determination is admirable, true, but it is your support that drove him all the while." She silenced for a bit before sighing, "Alistair did the same. A long time ago."

Alex and Solona remained silent for a while, and Cullen moved a little away to give the sisters some privacy. He kept an eye on Solona, but he made sure that he was a bit away out of earshot. Alex sighed in deeply, "Solona… I'm really sorry for Alistair…"

Solona raised her hand at her as if to tell her to stop, and she did, biting her lip a little. "Alistair… used to be a bit of a coward." She admitted as she crossed her legs and looked around the garden, "He… always wanted to be with Duncan. Not because he wanted to look after him, but to make sure that the man would still protect him. He even decided to let me lead our group in gathering allies for the Blight. If he had the courage, he would have led us all himself. Instead he gave the task to an apprentice mage, barely out of her Harrowing, plucked from the Circle because of one wrong decision of supporting her friend." She shook her head and smiled ruefully, "I guess that's the reason why we got together. We're both cowards."

Alex blinked in surprise at her sister, "That's not true. You killed the Archdemon and drove the darkspawn back into the Deep Roads…"

"Did he tell you… about his son?" Solona asked abruptly, and Alex stopped speaking. "I don't know if you two were that close… but Alistair has a son… and not from me."

Alex bit her lip, looking down at her hands before nodding, "Yes… he… he told me."

Solona nodded, "As I expected. The man could never hide a secret sometimes." She sighed again, "Do you know how a Blight happens?"

"The… darkspawn finds an Old God, slumbering in the Deep Roads." Alex said, remembering what she read from Solas' research, "They corrupt it, and it travels to the surface as an Archdemon, and brings its horde of darkspawn with it, destroying all forms of life it touches with its Taint."

"Urthemiel was the Old God in the Fifth Blight." Solona said, and she looked at Morrigan, who was talking to Kieran some distance away. "And from what I've learned so far, the Tevinters have seven Old Gods… meaning that there are still two more that will occur in the future ages to come. But that is probably still some ages before it'll happen. I killed the Archdemon… but… I did not kill the Old God."

Alex looked in shock at her, "But you…"

"Grey Wardens are the only person known to kill Archdemons." Solona continued as if she didn't hear her, "Our… abilities make us fatal to them. That is why no ordinary person could kill them, no matter how hard they tried. Ever since the First Blight, Wardens are the ones sacrificed to kill them. Our Joining gives us the ability to 'absorb' the soul of the Old God, and when that happens, the paradox of having two souls in one body causes the Warden who delivers the killing blow to die with the Archdemon."

"But you… you lived."

"Yes, I lived." Solona said nodding, and she grit her teeth, "I lived because of my cowardice. Because I was too afraid to lose Alistair."

Alex looked at her sister, "How… how did it happen?"

"Morrigan is a mage… but not just any mage."Solona said, and Alex looked up at Morrigan to see her watching them, "She's the daughter of Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. She had knowledge not even any Tevinter or Orlesian mage ever knew. And she had a way to save us… Alistair and me. The night before we were to battle the Archdemon, Morrigan came to me, and she told me of a ritual she could do that would spare us both from death… and that it involved… having a child with Alistair."

Alex looked at her, confused, before slowly she turned her head towards Morrigan, seeing her draw her gaze away from them and look at her son. The realization of the boy's existence dawned in her head, and she turned towards Solona. "Keiran is Alistair's son."

Solona nodded solemnly, "He is."

She looked at her sister, appalled at what had happened to her, "You… why did you agree to it?"

"Because I was a coward." Solona said again, and Alex watched as a tear rolled down her eye, "I was so afraid to lose him. I didn't want him to die. And he didn't want me to die. We had been together for that year, and we were the last surviving Wardens from Ferelden. I couldn't… I couldn't make that sacrifice. All the world thought of me as a hero… a living savior of Thedas. But what they didn't know is that the Hero of Ferelden was just a scared little mage who couldn't let the man she loved die for a world that would never thank him."

Alex and Solona silenced for a bit, watching Morrigan and her son as they talked. She stared hard at the boy, seeing Alistair's features in him. And as the mother and son left to return to their quarters, she finally turned at her older sister again, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Solona inhaled deeply, "I am telling you this because I want you to be wary of Morrigan. She is my friend, true, but that night has always haunted me." She turned to look at Alex, "I don't know what she is scheming, and I want you to be careful of her. She has plans for something greater, but I don't know what it is." She sighed again as she looked at the sky, "And also… I want you to know… For a long time, Alistair had run away from his responsibilities. He let me lead the fight against the Blight. He let Anora rule Ferelden even though he was the son of Maric Theirin. He even let me become the Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Wardens. For a long time he has been hiding the truth… that he is a courageous and inspiring man, worthy of being followed by the Wardens, worthy of being called a 'hero'." She looked down at Alex and smiled at her, "You gave Alistair the end that a valiant man like him deserves."

Alex blinked hard at her, and Solona silenced for a moment, but soon enough her face crumpled into despair as a sob broke out of her, tears rushing down her face, her voice breaking in sadness, "My Alistair is so brave, isn't he?"

Alex reached out and wrapped her arms around her older sister, and Solona's bravery broke as she cried hard in her sister's arms as she clung to her. At the sight of her grieving for Alistair, she felt her own tears run down her face as she kissed her sister's hair as she tightened her arms around her, "Yes, Solona. Yes, he is."

Cullen watched the two sisters as they cried together, mourning the brave man that they both learned to love… one loved him as a man and her husband, while the other loved the man as a brother. He smiled to himself, seeing that although Solona tried to attack Alex a few moments before, it seems that Alex had forgiven her, and that Solona had forgiven Alex for leaving Alistair behind in the Fade. He suddenly felt saddened by the loss of the Warden, as the man was not able to see the two sisters together talking. He sighed as he turned around to head back to his tower, knowing that Solona would no longer hurt Alex, but would rather grieve with her family at her side.


	55. The Family That Drinks Together

"And then he goes, 'well… this is awkward."

Solona, Marianna, Alexandra, Maxwell, Daylen and Carver laughed out loud as Varric continued with his story, spreading his arms as he grinned. Alex was covering her face in embarrassment as she blushed red, as the dwarf had just retold Solona about how Alistair first met her younger sister. Even Cullen, who was sitting beside Alex, was laughing out loud, slapping his knee in mirth at the story. Dorian sat beside Maxwell, laughing along, and Cassandra stood some distance behind them, watching over Daylen silently, as the man seemed rather inebriated from the four kegs of ale they were drinking.

"Oh Maker, I am sorry about that, sister." Solona told Alex, rubbing her shoulder, "Alistair was a bit daft, but you can't really blame him. We do look similar."

"You won't _believe_ how many times people have told me that." Alex said, grinning at her sister, "Leliana said it, and even though he never did, Cullen thought of it too."

"Lucky for us then." Maxwell said, grinning, "Or else Ser Alistair might have kissed us too."

The siblings laughed out loud, before Daylen turned to Solona, "He must've made you laugh out loud during your journeys, sister."

Solona laughed out loud, "Oh, he definitely did. He once asked one of my Antivan companions if he could get a tattoo."

They looked at her in surprise, "What?! Why he would want that?"

"My Antivan friend, Zevran Arainai, was a Crow, and he had these tattoos on his face by his eye." Solona said, tracing curved lines by the edge of her left eye, "He asked if he could get one."

"Did your friend try to seduce you, Lady Amell?" Dorian said, grinning at her, "I've heard rumors about Antivans. Our dear ambassador denies they are true, but I've heard they are a rather… frisky bunch."

"Oh, he seduced me. And I was almost tempted." Solona said, grinning at the Tevinter, "But of course, Alistair is by far more pleasing to the eye, so I went with him."

"What happened? Did Ser Alistair get the tattoos?" Cullen asked in interest.

Solona waved a hand, "Well, you know how Antivan elves are… he turned it into a joke. He said he would have to bathe Alistair in rosewater and give him a most 'pleasurable' massage so that the ink would enter his skin." Her family laughed out loud, "Honestly, I've never seen Alistair blushed so red before. And he blushes quite a lot, in truth."

"Did he blush as you did when Leliana raised your under things on the Redcliffe flagpoles?" Alex said, grinning as she drank from her tankard, and she almost spilled her drink when Solona turned red as a tomato. "Who told you that?!"

"Alistair did." Cullen told her as he thumped Alex a little on the back as she was laughing so hard, "Leliana did the same trick to Morrigan when he was here."

Solona laughed hard, "Did she now? Maker, Leliana has certainly gotten braver. She never had the gall to do that to Morrigan when we were travelling together. Although, she did have the courage to call my Qunari companion a 'softie'."

"Isn't the one who became the Arishok, sister?" Maxwell said, and Solona nodded before grinning, "How did that happen?"

"Well, we were walking along the roads when we came through this fields that had a lot of flowers…"

* * *

Solona grinned in triumph as she looked over her relatives, seeing them slumped over the table, in various stages of inebriation. Alex slept on Cullen's shoulder as the commander leaned back against his chair, asleep with his head over hers. Maxwell and Dorian were bent over the table, obviously asleep, and Daylen was helped into his room by Cassandra moments ago, as he was the first to fall. Carver, surprisingly, was still drinking beside a clearly drunk Marianna Hawke, snoring with her face buried in her arm. Varric was still drinking, although from the smell that drifted from his tankard, he had replaced his drink with what seemed to be apple juice, to deceive the company.

Solona smiled at Varric, "You are quite the cheat, Messere Tethras. Isabella was right about you."

"Have you seen her recently then?" Varric said, grinning at her, "She did tell a most interesting tale about you during her stay in Denerim."

Solona laughed out loud, "And here I thought that story wouldn't see the light of day. Good thing Alex and Cullen are asleep, it would've scandalized them both. But yes, I did see Isabella recently. I'll be travelling with her for a while."

"Where are you headed?" Somebody asked, and Solona turned to see Cullen waking, opening his eyes blearily at her and rubbing them, before reaching over to Alex to adjust her position on his shoulder.

"I'll be heading out west, though I can't tell you where exactly." Solona said as she leaned on the table and looked at him, "My investigation leads me to that area. Alistair may be gone, but… that doesn't mean I should stop looking for a cure to the Calling. My Wardens deserve a return to their normal life after their servitude to our Order."

Cullen smiled at her, "I'm sure Ser Alistair would agree with your decision, Solona."

She smiled at him, before leaning back against her chair and looking at the two of them. Alex slumped a little lower on his shoulder, blissfully asleep, and Cullen looked down at her. With a hand, he lifted her head, before putting an arm around her so that she was cradled on his chest, despite the hardness of his armor. Alex unconsciously wrinkled her nose as the feathers of his coat tickled her, before sighing in her sleep and snuggling closer to him. Cullen smiled down at her lovingly, before burying his face on her hair and kissing her temple.

Solona's chuckle made him look up at her, only to see her smiling. She leaned forward and put her chin on her palm, resting her elbow on the table as she looked at them. "You know, if things had been different, _I_ could have been the one on your shoulder, Cullen."

The Commander blinked at her, before he smiled, "No… I don't think it would've happened that way, Solona."

"Really? Well, what do you predict would've happened?"

Cullen thought for a moment, "If… we had been together, if you hadn't become the Warden… you would've died back there, in Uldred's tower." He looked up at her, "And I… would've gone mad and died as well."

Solona silenced for a bit, "Why do you think that?"

"Your life… _our_ life… changed when you became the Warden." Cullen said, "When you became a Warden, your purpose became bigger, and your destiny changed. When you became a Warden, you met Alistair, and he gave you the strength to do everything you had done." He smiled at her, "Ser Alistair… is a braver man than I am, during that time. I do not think I had the courage he possessed."

"Perhaps." Solona said, and she looked down at her sister, "But… you are braver now, I think."

Cullen chuckled, "I'd like to think that I am. After everything I've been through… after Kinloch Hold and Kirkwall and Haven, I think I am… much braver now."

Solona smiled at him again, "Do you think she has something to do with it?"

Cullen looked down at Alex, and he sighed, "Yes. If it weren't for her, I don't think I would've let go of my lyrium addiction. It was her bravery and her compassion that showed me what is at stake, that we cannot fail. I saw her stare at death in the eye back in Haven. Her courage inspires us all and…" He kissed her forehead again, "I love every inch of her for it."

Solona smiled at him, "Then I am thankful… that she saved you when I cannot."

The two of them smiled at each other, and Solona reached out her hand to him. Cullen reached out and took it, even though Alex was on his shoulder, "Take care of my sister for me, Cullen." Solona said, her eyes pleading, "She will need you, when the time comes. You will be the one to push her to survive, to live longer to be with you. Love her beyond death, and give her the life she deserves."

Cullen swallowed, "But… I fear… I fear the time will come when I would have to throw her to Corypheus' path again."

"Then love her every day until that time comes." Solona told him, "I… did the same with Alistair. And each and every day that he lived, every memory he has given me, will give me the strength to continue… as she will with you."

Cullen smiled at her again, withdrawing his hand from Solona's, and at that moment, Alex stirred awake. She blinked blearily, rubbing her eyes and looking up at Cullen, "What's going on?"

He smiled down at her, "Nothing. Solona and I were just talking. Come, let us get you to your room. You can talk to your sister later when you've had your rest."

Alex hiccupped drunkenly, causing Carver and Solona to chuckle, "Everything's spinning…"

The Commander sighed as he shifted her to stand, and without much effort, he lifted Alex up to his arms, making her groan. He smiled down at Solona, "Well, one thing's for sure… your sister is lighter than you were ten years ago." Solona laughed out loud as he bowed down, "Now if you'll excuse us, messeres, I believe our Inquisitor has an appointment with her sleep."

Solona, Carver and Varric waved goodbye at him as he carried Alex out of the tavern, and the dwarf looked at her. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Warden."

She smiled down at the dwarf, "Thank you, Master Tethras. And…" She looked at Carver, "I hope you'll take care of Marianna too. You two are family after all."

Carver smiled at her, "I intend to, cousin. I will not let her throw her life away again." He laughed a little, "I'm sorry she fell asleep during your lecture. She's always been a bit of a light-weight."

Solona laughed, "No, don't apologize. Grey Warden stamina includes not being intoxicated easily… among other things."

The other Warden laughed, "Yes… I… realized that too, back at the Blooming Rose."

Varric huffed out a breath, "Oh, you Wardens and your secrets."

Solona and Carver laughed out loud, before raising their tankards, and Varric followed suit, before they leaned back and drained their drinks, while the rest of their company continued to snore at their table.


	56. The Templar Named Samson

"Good morning, Cullen."

Cullen looked up from his table to find Alex walking in, carrying what looked like a cup of Orlesian coffee, looking slightly fresher after her night of drinking with her family. He smiled at her as he made his way around his table to plant a kiss on her cheek, inhaling a little of her lavender perfume, "How are you, Alexandra?"

She groaned as she made her way to his table, "I've been better. I didn't realize that Solona is quite the drinker, but then again, there were so many things about her that I no longer know about. Where is she anyway?"

"Your sister went to Denerim with your brothers and the Hawkes." Cullen said as he stood beside her, "After Solona told them about the 'Wonders of Thedas', they surmised that there might be some documents there that might have something to do with Corypheus. After that, they will be heading to Kirkwall, to gather more information from a shop Hawke visited several times during her stay there."

"Yes, I remember. Marianna told me it was a strange shop known as The Black Emperium." Alex said as made her way around the table to look at the letters on his desk, "Anything I should know about?"

Cullen smiled triumphantly, "Yes. Now that you've destroyed Samson red lyrium mine in Sahrnia, we'll finally be able to track him down. No red lyrium, no allies, and soon Samson will have no armor, I hope."

Alex raised an eyebrow at him, "You hope?"

"Dagna has started work on her red lyrium samples, but she needs more details on the armor." Cullen told her, and he scowled a little, "We found orders in the mine. They mention Maddox… a name I did not expect to hear."

Alex put a hand on her chin as she lowered her coffee on his table, making sure not to make a mark on the wood, "Samson's letter said something about, 'taking over as the Vessel'."

"Perhaps it's a rank among the red templars. It could be a title from ancient Tevinter." Cullen said as he looked at the letters, "Or it's some other role Corypheus has planned for Samson, and Maddox is part of it."

"Did he serve with you and Samson in Kirkwall?" She asked him.

"Maddox was… a mage in Kirkwall's Circle." Cullen told her as he paced a little beside her, "Samson smuggled letters between him and his sweetheart. Eventually, Samson was caught. That's why he was cast out of the order. Maddox was made Tranquil and became a skill craftsman of magical items. Samson must've… rescued him."

Her eyebrow raised at his explanation, "I can't believe they made a man Tranquil over a few love letters."

"The official charge was 'corrupting the moral integrity of a templar.'" And he scowled again, "Knight Commander Meredith wielded the brand for far lesser offences, believe me."

"Why would Maddox need saving?"

"When the mages rebelled in Kirkwall, the worst battles took place in the Gallows… in the Circle itself." Cullen explained, "I thought Maddox had died in the fighting, or was making a living on the streets… a hard fate for a Tranquil in Kirkwall. Samson must've found him… taken him in."

Alex looked over to him, her face softening to that of pity, "Perhaps there's something left of the man Samson used to be."

Cullen scoffed, "Or he's shrewd enough to know an extraordinary resource. It seems Maddox built Samson's armor for him and maintains it still. Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments… supplies we can trace. I can have our men kick down some doors, Inquisitor. Samson's armor might lead us right to his stronghold."

Alex nodded as she stood up from his chair, "Get it done, Cullen. And let me know of what happens."

He nodded, "Of course, Inquisitor."

"I'll be heading out with Cole, in the meantime." She said as she took her cup again, "He was… a little disturbed about what happened in the Fade. He said he wanted to be 'bound'. Solas agrees, but Varric thinks otherwise. I'll be taking them with me."

Cullen nodded again, before putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're worried for the boy. Please be careful."

She nodded and smiled at him, "I will. Let me know if anything about Samson comes up."

He bent down at her and kissed her lips, before reaching back and taking her cup of coffee. She watched him drink a little, before he grinned at her, "Tasting the coffee on your lips made me envious."

She laughed as she took her mug away from him and smacked him on the arm, "I'll ask someone to send you some. There's more in the kitchens."

"I'd like that. I'll see you when you return, Alexandra." He said, and she winked at him before smacking his behind and walking towards the doors out of his office, making him grin a little.


	57. Subjected to His Will

"Oh sweet Maker, I need a drink."

Alex, Cole and Varric headed towards the tavern in Val Royeaux, watching Solas make his way back to the gates to return to Skyhold, and Leliana as she headed off towards the shops again to look for shoes, which was her way of stress relief, she surmised. Alex had headed out with her to Valence after she received a posthumous letter from Divine Justinia V, only to find out that the Divine had released her from her service, and that she was no longer Justinia's Left Hand. It troubled her, and Alex, in an effort to cheer her up, brought her with them to the city for some shoe retail therapy after she had helped Cole regain his humanity.

They stood in front of the café just as one of them approached, "Inquisitor, you honor us with your presence." The man said, bowing at her, "May I bring a sample of fine cheeses for you and your two guests?"

The man looked at Cole, and Alex smiled at herself, as the man could already see Cole, which was unusual, as most people never saw him or remember him at all. She looked down at Varric to see him smile triumphantly at her, but Cole merely said, "I don't eat."

"Well then, just a bottle of Ghislain white to start."

The man led them to a table, and they sat down just as Alex raised her hand, "Actually, if you would, please bring us a plate of those cheeses you mentioned. Oh, and some of those Orlesian frilly cheesecakes you have."

"Of course. Please enjoy your meal this evening, Inquisitor." The man said, bowing again before heading off, and Varric laughed a little, "Cheesecakes?"

"It's never too early or too late for cakes, Varric. I believe you have the same opinion with ales." Alex said, leaning towards their table just as the man brought the bottle of wine at their table.

"True enough, Rosy." Varric said as he poured the wine into their glasses, and Alex looked at Cole, "Are you alright, Cole?"

"He can see me." The boy said in wonder, hiding his face under his hat, "They all see me."

Alex smiled at him, "Next you'll be eating and drinking and… everything else."

Cole looked up at her, confused, "What else is there?"

She laughed a little, "Have you used the privy yet? That should be enlightening." And Varric laughed as he drank his wine.

"I find people when their pain leaves them open." Cole told her, staring at the glass of wine on the table, "I ease the pain. I leave, they forget. That was enough for me. Now they remember and I'm not sure I… ah…ha ha ha…"

Alex and Varric looked up, surprised at the sound Cole made, only to realize the boy was _chuckling,_ which he had never, ever done during all those times he had stayed with them. The two of them looked at each other before Alex spoke again, "Cole?"

"I told you about Rhys." Cole said, looking at her, " The mage who could see me. My friend. My only friend for a long time. Evangeline showed me the templars could be kind, but even she…"

Her eyes softened as she reached over to him, touching his hand and making him look down at her fingers, "Cole, if this is troubling, we don't have to talk about it."

The boy continued to look down at her fingers, as if he was marveling at the sight of them on his own skin, "Gentle… you watch me walk into darkness over and over, and you always worry. Thank you. But this isn't about them. It's about… When I found out I wasn't human… when I grew, I lost Rhys. I lost my only friend. That's why I was scared of letting all these people see me. That's why I laughed."

"You're laughing at yourself?" Alex asked him as his hand moved, twitching a little under her palm.

"Yes." He told her, "This world taught me that changing means losing your friends. But now I know that doesn't have to be true. I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish." He looked up at her, and for a moment, he smiled widely at her, his eyes wrinkling and shining with mirth, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Alex's heart melted at the sight of Cole's joy, and even though she knew she would have to face Solas' ire once they're returned to Skyhold, it felt like seeing the boy more human than a spirit was good for him. She smiled widely at him again as his hands wrapped around her palm and gripped it tightly in affection, "Most people aren't quite so happy to learn that they're wrong about something."

"I hear that." Varric said in assent, but even he was smiling at Cole's realization.

Cole smiled up at her again, and it lighted up the boy's face, making Alex giddy with happiness, "I might like being human. What do you think I'll learn next?"

Alex grinned at Varric, and he returned her smile, just as a waiter brought the platter of cheeses and cakes in front of them. She squeezed Cole's hand and let it go, grasping the fork near her. "I think you should learn to eat first. Here, try this one. It's cheese cake. You'll love it as much as I do."

Cole looked down at his plate, where Alex had placed a slice of what looked like soft cake, drizzled with blueberries. His head inclined a little to the left, curious at the little thing, before his hand moved to grasp the fork. Alex and Varric stared at him, waiting with baited breath, as he lifted a piece of the cheesecake and put it in his mouth. Their eyes widened as he chewed slowly, as if the very act was unknown to him, and his throat moved, swallowing down the confection. Their breaths stilled as Cole turned towards them.

"It's really good."

Alex and Varric whooped in triumph as Cole smiled at them, amused at their expression and the taste of the cheesecake. The boy looked down at his food before once again stabbing a piece and putting it in his mouth, delighting the sensation, as his two companions clinked their glasses of wine together at Cole's successful attempt of becoming human.


	58. You Need a Break

It was dark by the time Alex, Cole and Varric returned to Skyhold from Val Royeaux, and the boy had felt a pain in his lower abdomen, which meant to them that the boy was ready to use the privy. It was kind of awkward for Varric to assist him, as Cole was technically a full grown boy already, but he shooed her away to show the boy to do his business. She headed around the castle, talking to Leliana and the others, but she was surprised when she headed over to the barn to speak to Blackwall, and realizing the man wasn't there. She waited for him for half an hour, brushing and feeding her horses with Dennet, before realizing that the man was taking far too long and she left, heading for Cullen's tower.

The door was ajar when she got there, and Cullen's men filled the space, so she decided to stand back and watch the man work as she crossed her arms. He looked… exhausted, the rings on under his eyes becoming rather prominent, but she surmised that it was from his withdrawal from the lyrium and the fact that he was running himself ragged looking for Samson. Despite of it all, she marveled at his handsomeness and ability to lead, as all the soldiers were taking in what he was saying. They seemed to be discussing the Wardens at Adamant Fortress, and she leaned against the wall and listened to them.

"Rylen's men will monitor the situation." Cullen was saying to his soldiers as he signed one of the papers they gave him. And the woman saluted him, "Yes, ser. We'll begin preparations at once."

"In the meantime, we'll send men to…" He stopped as he looked up, seeing Alex standing at the back. His face softened a little at the sight of her, "Assist in the relief effort." He finished as he waved his soldier's off, "That would be all."

"Ser!" The soldiers saluted him, and he followed them as they headed for the door to exit his office. He closed it slowly, pushing at it with his hands and leaning on it before sighing tiredly, "There's always something more, isn't there?"

She smiled at him, "Wishing we were somewhere else?"

Cullen laughed a little as he looked at her, "I barely found time to get away before." He sighed again as he walked away from her, heading to his desk, "This war won't last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now."

Alex looked confused at him as she made her way beside him, "What do you mean?"

He turned to look at her with a strange look in his eyes, "I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on… not from you."

Her breath got caught in her lungs when his gaze settled on her, and he reached up to touch the red tendrils of hair that framed her face, as if he was touching the finest of silks in Thedas. But then he blinked, and uncertainly filled his amber eyes as he looked away, back down at his desk as his face flushed scarlet, "But I don't know what you… that is, if you… ah…"

Alex smiled to herself, amused that after all this time, the Commander was still the blushing former templar he was when she first saw him. She felt her heart burst at the knowledge of how much she adored and loved him, despite of everything that has happened or will be happening to them. She glided her way to him, moving so that he faced her and she leaned back against the desk. He looked down at her, and she smiled, "Cullen, do you need to ask?"

His breath hitched, and his voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, "I suppose not. I…"

But Alex gasped out as a bottle shattered to the floor from his table, and she realized that she had nudged it with her hand. She watched as the amber liquid spread through his floor, before looking up at him, looking apologetic while biting her lip.

But at the sight of her biting her lip, Cullen almost growled, before flinging out an arm across his desk, scattering ink pots and papers to the floor. His gaze heated as his body urged her backwards, like a lion stalking his prey, pushing her up on the top of his desk on her back.

"Alexandra…" He whispered, his voice constrained as he lowered himself on her, her soft, supple body molding on to his armor. He kissed her hard, his mouth opening and tasting her mouth as she moaned under him. Her hands frantically pushed at the feathered coat covering him and he released her just enough to let it fall to the floor. His breath became ragged as he reached for the buckles of his armor, releasing them as Alex's hand ran up his head through his curly blond hair. His armor fell to the floor with a loud clang, causing Alex to stop kissing him, and blinking up at him.

"Cullen, I…" She said, but his head dropped to her neck and licked her there, making her gasp, "Your bed… we should move to your bed."

He pressed against her again and moaned, "But I want you."

"I know. I want you too, so much." She whispered as her hands travelled down his shirt, "But if… if your soldiers come here, they might find us in an… inappropriate moment."

Cullen groaned, but he stopped his assault on her senses, and he pushed himself up, although his eyes were still hot with wanting. "Upstairs… up the ladder…"

Alex nodded as she righted herself, pushing against him as they stood again, and she breathed in heavily. "You might want to… clear up the bottles first… and the papers… and the mess… they might think you got attacked by someone."

He blinked, looking down at the floor to see the papers he was supposed to sign scattered all over the floor and he let go of her. "Oh… right… I'll just be a moment."

She nodded and swallowed heavily, before moving away from him, and he watched as her as she climbed up the ladder to his room, her hips swaying as she lifted one leg to the other, before disappearing upstairs. He sighed heavily as he bent over, picking up the papers and putting them on his table again, and he combed his hand through his hair, as he picked up his coat and armor.

"Hey, Cullen!"

He looked at the ladder just as something dropped from the top of it, and he made his way to it, only to realize that the thing was actually… Alex's shirt.

"Fuck the mess!" Alex shouted from what he could tell was where his bed is, "Get up here!"

Cullen's face split into a wide grin as he picked up her blouse, "As you command, Inquisitor." He said, going up the ladder to be with her.


	59. Endurance

**Just a warning... smut content will start to appear after this chapter and onwards... :-D**

 **Almost had a damn nosebleed writing this...**

* * *

The moment he reached the top of the ladder, he flung out his arm to throw his armor, his coat and Alex's shirt to the corner of the room and looked at her. She was on his bed, under the covers, his blanket covering her demurely, and his breath hitched at the sight of her bare arms, her fiery red hair spilled on her shoulders against her fair skin. She had removed her boots so that they were on the floor by his bed. When his gaze met her emerald eyes, she bit her lip again, before raising a finger and curling it, beckoning him to join her. He smirked as he made his way to the bed, pulling his boots off his legs and discarding them. He crawled his way to her on his bed again, and her arms opened to receive just as the same time her lips did, her hair flaring on his pillow.

She hungered for him, he could tell, her fingers like claws against his shirt as she pulled it off his back, and he stopped kissing her long enough to get rid of it. He pulled the sheets down that covered her so that his torso covered her, and he moaned at the feeling of her warm body under him. He wound one of his hands through her hair, the other crawling up her stomach and to her chest, grasping at her breast under her binding, causing her to gasp out.

Alex's hands busied with the ties on Cullen's pants, while his were untying her bindings until he uncovered her breasts, pink tipped and hard with arousal. He growled a little before running his mouth from her lips to her neck, and down to her left breast, and he licked and sucked on her nipple, causing her to gasp and moan under him. As he lavished her breast, his hand snaked downward, pulling at her pants and his own breeches until both of them were discarded by the side of the bed.

His growling grew louder as her hands found their way to his crotch, and she massaged his erection through his underpants, hard and throbbing under her touch. He reciprocated her attentions by moving his hand again, snaking them down to the juncture of her thighs, and she positively mewled in pleasure as his fingers found that part of her that ached so much. Her other hand clawed as his back while the other massaged him, leaving fingernail marks on his back.

"Sweet Maker, you're so wet." Cullen growled out as he licked her right breast, "You're so warm. I want you so much."

Alex bit her lip, and moaned again, "Then stop teasing me… take me, Cullen… please… I need you…"

He shifted so that he was able to push down his smallclothes, before depriving her of her own. His hips moved, the tip of his rock hard cock slipping through her clit, causing her to bite her lip in anticipation. "Alexandra…" He whispered, his throat dry with wanting that he swallowed hard, "Are you sure… you want to…"

But Alex cut him off, putting a finger on his lips as one of her hands snaked between them. He felt her grasp him again, guiding his hardness into her dripping entrance, and she lifted her hips to guide him in, earning a growl from him after feeling the heat of her on the tip of his cock. Inch by throbbing inch, she moved until she felt like he had reached the barrier of her virginity, and she winced in pain before looking up at him, "Take it…" She told him, whispering in his ear, "It is yours. _I_ am yours. Take it, Cullen."

He looked down at her in surprise, but at the lust that filled her expression, he moaned as he wrapped his arms around her, "Hold on to me, Alexandra… hold on to me…"

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck as he surged forward, and she gasped a little in pain as he broke through, a few drops of tears falling from her eyes. Cullen kissed her tears away, not moving yet, giving her time to adjust to the sensation and his size. But soon enough, her hand moved down to his lower back to pull him in deeper. He groaned as he did so, pushing himself in until the hilt, before drawing backward, earning a moan of delight from Alex.

The sounds of pleasure she was making urged him to move, slowly at first as he watched the expressions of rapture on her face, before moving faster, her moans and groans under him making him take her harder and deeper. Her nails continued to claw at him as he kissed her neck and her breast, and she heard his panting breath against her ear. He filled her, both body and soul, her slick heat wrapping around his shaft as he pounded on her. Her lower abdomen felt like it was going to burst, but Cullen continued on, making her shout in pleasure and scream his name.

The tightening on his abdomen and his balls told him he was close, and he moved faster and pounded harder, making Alex's breasts jiggle tantalizingly before his eyes as her hands grasped at his sheets and her back arched against the bed. She moaned and panted out loudly in ecstasy, quivering, and from deep inside her, the muscles tightened, gripping him with heat and slickness that it drove him over the point of no return. With a triumphant growl, he pounded a few more times into her, and he felt himself explode inside her, his essence mixing with hers as he groaned out loudly, draining himself inside her depths until he had nothing more.

With a groan of exhaustion, he collapsed on her, his face pressed against her neck, and he licked her salty skin, sweaty from their orgasm. She was still shivering slightly from her rapture, and lifted himself up to blanket them both with his bed covers. He moved so that he was on his back beside her, his arm under her head, and she turned so that her arms enveloped his torso, and she flung her leg about his hip, as if he was her pillow. They remained silent for a moment, catching their breath from their exertions.

A few minutes later, Alex swallowed, "Maker… Cullen… I've never…"

He chuckled a little before sighing, "Yes… well… I've never done that, too."

Alex smiled up at him, before kissing his lips languidly, "Really now?"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, "Must you always doubt me?"

"No, not really." She told him, but she smirked up at him, "Just that part."

Cullen flushed red as his hand moved, taking a strand of her red hair and twirling it about his fingers, "I've actually… read something about… pleasuring a woman. I must admit, I wanted to try it with the right person."

Alex chuckled, "And what book would that be? Something smutty, I presume?"

"Evidently." He said as he blushed a tad redder, "It was… 'Swords and Shields.'"

Alex blinked up in surprise at him, before bursting out in laughter, smacking her hand on his chest. He laughed before leaning over her, and kissing her deeply and languidly, causing her to moan again. His hands roved down her back and her sides, cupping her buttocks, and he laughed a little, "I want you again."

Alex separated from his kiss in shock, blinking at him as he grinned, and she pulled at the blankets that covered their hips to see that he was, indeed, ready again, his cock hardened at the juncture of his muscled thighs.

She looked up in shock at him, "But you… you just… _came!"_

Cullen laughed as he pulled her so that she straddled him, her cunt, still dripping wet with both of their juices, sliding along his length, "Templar endurance, I'm afraid. When I was in the Circle, some of my fellow templars talked about it. That somehow we have more… stamina than a normal person." He looked up at her and raised a brow, "And I know for a fact that you can match that stamina, Alexandra."

She sighed as she kissed him, "Fortunately, yes. Effects of the lyrium potions, I'm afraid." Cullen laughed a little before growling again as she slid his cock along her clit again, before she lowered herself on to him, making him growl with wanting, "Let's see much your stamina stands up to mine, _Commander."_


	60. The Morning After

Alex awoke slowly, her emerald eyes blinking at the bright light from the window, only to see it was late in the morning. She moved her head to look up at the man beside her, seeing Cullen still snoring lightly by her side in all his naked, deliciously muscled glory. She smiled to herself before moving gingerly, as it felt like she had strained every part of her anatomy.

Cullen was right about Templar stamina, and she grinned to herself as she fished out her clothes from all over the room. They were at it almost all night that it felt like she had lost count. Cullen was rather ravenous of his need for her, and for a moment, she was, too. They did it fast, they did it slow… and in every variety of positions that they could come up with. There was even a point that when they were sure that everyone in the castle had fallen asleep, that they rushed back down the ladder into his office, to finish what they had started on his desk, the man pounding on to her from behind as she bent over like a Rivaini whore.

It also delighted her to realize something new about him. Cullen was, in fact, a growler. Whenever she did something he loved, that aroused him or when he was on the brink of release, he would growl, rather loudly, like a lion in the wilds. Perhaps other women would find such a thing as a fault, but she _loved_ it. She loved every expression of ecstasy on his face, every sound he made, and every movement and thrust inside her depths, that the thought of last night even turned her on at the moment.

She continued to put on her clothes, watching the man as he slept, and she frowned a little to see him scowling in his sleep. And as she sat on the bed to finish tying up her boots, Cullen's breathing became labored, and she watched him worriedly as he began to thrash a little. She put a hand on his chest to feel his heart beating frantically in his chest, and she watched his face.

"No…" He had whispered in both anger and what seemed to be fear, "Leave me… leave me!"

Cullen jolted awake, almost throwing off Alex's hand on his chest, and his eyes opened wide. His eyes seemed to focus around the room, blinking in the morning light, before his gaze landed on her face, looking worriedly at him. At the sight of her bothered expression, he sighed and closed his eyes, as if he was internally berating himself.

"Bad dream?" She asked him as she laid her hand on his chest again, his heart slowing down a little now that his nightmare was done.

"They always are. Without lyrium, they're worse." He said, before looking up at her guiltily, and he raised himself up on his elbows as he reached out, his fingers weaving through her red hair by her temple, "I didn't mean to worry you."

Alex sighed smiling down at him as she touched his cheek, "Despite all the dreams, is it still a good morning?"

Cullen chuckled, before he silenced, staring up at her emerald green eyes in adoration, "It's perfect."

She smiled down at him before leaning forward, kissing him and tasting him. He moaned a little at her kiss before murmuring out, "You are… I have never felt anything like this."

Alex's heart felt like it was bursting as she leaned her head so that their foreheads touched, making Cullen sigh with contentment. She breathed in heavily, as her emotions seemed to be filling her chest, as she whispered to him "I love you… you know that, right?"

Cullen's eyes widened at her confession, but soon a very bright and happy smile spread across his features, "I love you, too."

Her smile widened into a grin, ecstatic that the commander felt the same way she did, and she leaned over again to kiss him hard, the strength of her emotion showing from the way she kissed him. Cullen growled again as he wrapped his arms around him, molding her body to his, and she chuckled.

"Still wanting? My, my… my commander is a rather feisty man this morning." She teased, earning a chuckle from Cullen as his face buried into her neck and licked her skin.

"That's because my love is a minx, who just loves to tease me." Cullen said as his hand ran down her back to her breeches, grasping at her bottom, "If it weren't for the fact that you're needed somewhere else, those clothes on your body would be gone, and I'd have you screaming my name again."

"I screamed it plenty of times last night that I doubt no one in Skyhold heard it." She said, as she pushed from him a little to get off the bed, earning a disappointed sigh from him. "But you're right, we're needed elsewhere."

"Of course." He said, and Alex smiled at him, giving one last gentle kiss before making her way to the ladder to leave, and he sighed back on his bed, exhausted from their trysts last night, but also happy that he had finally admitted his feelings for Alex.

His smile lingered on his face as he rested for a few minutes, before urged himself up to get dressed. His whole body hurt a lot, but he knew it was a good pain, as it also alleviated his lyrium withdrawal symptoms. He preferred this kind of bodily pain, especially since the thoughts of last night made him positively energized and ready to take on anything.

After he had finished his toiletries and headed down his ladder, he heard someone running towards his office, and he looked up to see his door burst open, letting in his love and making him smile brightly at her. But at the sight of her pale face and reddening eyes, his smile faded and he turned towards her, taking her shoulders, "Alexandra, what's wrong?"

Alex raised her eyes to him, panicked, and she muttered, "Blackwall's gone."


	61. Revelations

Cullen continued to watch Alex as she sat on the throne of the Skyhold castle, looking tired but determined. They had gathered after she had _finally_ decided to do judgment on all her prisoners, which included the enemies she had recently battled. But then again, he knew why she had decided to render her judgment.

After Blackwall's disappearance, Leliana's scouts reported that the man had headed to Val Royeaux to stop a hanging. When she got there, a man named Mornay was supposed to be hanged for crimes of murdering the Callier family, who were Empress Celene's allies. Blackwall had interrupted the proceedings, telling that Mornay was simply following the orders of his captain, a man named Thom Rainier.

But as the Orlesian guards asked where to find the man, Blackwall had stepped forward, shocking her breathless when he said that he _is_ Thom Rainier.

She had spoken to him in the jails of Val Royeaux, and the truth was finally revealed. Thom Rainier was once a mercenary, serving Ser Robert Chapuis, who was an ally of Grand Duke Gaspard. Chapuis had ordered Rainer and his men to murder Vincent Callier, but the assault became a massacre, as they had also murdered Callier's wife, and his two children. Gaspard disavowed their actions and Chapuis committed suicide, while Rainier's men were arrested as he escaped.

When she asked about the _real_ Blackwall, Rainier confessed that he had met the Warden in a tavern after he had protected a bar mail from being harassed by militia men. Blackwall saw his potential, and asked him to join the Wardens in Val Chevin. They were on their way there, stopping by the Storm Coast to gather darkspawn blood as ordered by Blackwall. Rainier entered the Deep Roads to gather the ingredient, but as he returned to the surface, he found the Warden ambushed by darkspawn. Despite fighting hard , they were overcome, and the Warden took a fatal blow meant for Rainier. Blackwall died, and Thom Rainier took his name and his mantle… not just to hide the fact that the Warden was dead, but also to honor the man by turning over a new leaf and doing good deeds.

Alex spoke to Cullen, telling him to have him released to the Inquisition, and although he disagreed with her decision, he knew that Alex considered the man as one of her closest allies, who protected her with his shield various times during battle. She had deferred the decision to Josephine, who seemed eager enough to speak with Empress Celene and her court, who gave Rainier to them as a token of gratitude since the Inquisition had saved Celene's life back in Halamshiral.

He heard Alex sigh from the throne, and he looked at her to see her drinking wine from the table next to her throne. She had conscripted Gereon Alexius, Florianne the Chalons, the Sahrnia Mayor Mistress Poulin, and a smuggler Crassius Servis to service to the Inquisition, while she had exiled a few more people, namely Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood, a Warden named Ser Ruth and Chief Movran the Under, whose son she had battled for the released of her soldiers in the Fallow Mire. There was only one person she decided to execute herself… Livius Erimond, and she could see that she was itching to behead the man herself.

But as his soldiers approached the throne, pushing Blackwall… or rather, Thom Rainier, towards her, he saw her sit up straighter, looking down at her former comrade. Pity entered her features as she looked at the shackles on his wrist, but she steeled herself as Josephine spoke.

"For judgment this day, Inquisitor…" Josephine said, although her voice was strained. Alex looked over to her to see the woman was pained, and she quite understood, as Josephine admired the man before them once. "I must present Captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as Warden Blackwall."

'Blackwall' remained staring at the floor as Josephine continued, "His crimes… well, you are aware of his crimes. It was no small expense to bring him here, but the decision of what to do with him is now yours."

Josephine stepped aside as Alex looked down at him, and her face became saddened, "I didn't think this would be easy, but it's harder than I thought."

"Another thing to regret." Blackwall said as he looked up at Alex, "What did you have to do to release me?"

Alex shrugged before looking at Josephine, and 'Blackwall' followed her gaze as the Ambassador looked down at the floor shyly, "Josephine called in a few favors. There are enough people out there who owe the Inquisition."

Blackwall scowled up at her, "And what happens to the reputation the Ambassador has so carefully cultivated? The world will learn how you've used your influence. They'll know the Inquisition is corrupt."

"Once the world is back to normal, no one will even remember this." Alex said.

His scowl grew darker, "I'll remember. I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end. Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?"

Alex was silent for a moment, looking at him, until finally her face softened and she sighed, "You have your freedom."

Blackwall's eyes widened in surprise, "It cannot be as simple as that."

Alex shook her head a little, "It isn't. You're free to atone as the man you are, not the traitor you thought you were or the Warden you pretended to be."

Blackwall looked down at the floor again, trying to make sense of her decision, "The man I am… I barely knew him. But he… _I_ have a lot to make up for."

He bent down a little, closing his eyes, before sighing and looking up at her, his face relieved and he even had a small smile on his face. "If my future is mine, then I pledge it to the Inquisition. My sword is yours." He chuckled a little, "If I'd say anything less, would an arrow from the rookery have snuffed me like a candle?"

Alex stood up from her throne, waving at the soldiers to release him from his chains, and they did so as she waited. When the shackles came off, she took a look at him, before coming forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to a hug. The man blinked in surprise at her, putting his hands awkwardly at his sides.

"You… are my family now too, Rainier." She told him, "I do not care what you call yourself… Rainier… Blackwall… Warden… mercenary… but your past is past. You saved many people in my service, and I consider you my friend. I will not send you away, or kill you."

"But… what I did…" Blackwall sputtered out.

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet, Rainier." Alex said, and she smiled against his shoulder, "You just decided to clean yours out."

Blackwall closed his eyes and sighed in relief, and Cullen thought he saw a tear from the corner of the man's eyes. He moved his arms to hug Alex back firmly, rocking her a little like he was hugging a younger sister. "You are too kind on me, my lady. Thank you. Cullen is lucky to have a woman like you."

Alex chuckled, "And… despite what you believe, Rainier, Josephine would be lucky to have an honorable man like you." The man still his rocking, and she felt the heat increase on his cheeks but he chuckled, "Make sure to thank her… properly, later. She worked hard to convince Celene to let us have you. She cares for you too."

"I… I know." He said, "I'll do that. Thank her, I mean. But now I'm going to have to let you go now, because I can see Cullen by your shoulder and he's giving me the eye."

Alex laughed a little, before giving the man one last pat on the back and releasing him. "Take your post, Thom Rainier." She said, and he smiled a little at her before bowing to her and to Cullen, returning to his place at the barn. With the judgments of the prisoners finished, the crowd in the throne room dispersed back into their rooms, and Cullen made his way to her.

"You're too merciful, Inquisitor." Cullen told her as he stood beside her, putting his hands at the scabbard of his sword.

Alex shrugged, "I know. But I've considered him as a friend and comrade… even an older brother. And I cannot let him rot in some jail. He is… too good of an ally to do so."

Cullen sighed as he and Alex started walking, nodding at Solas as they used his rotunda to head to the battlements and to his tower, opening the door to let her in, "I understand completely. Not many men are given a new start again after such a horrible past."

Alex looked up at him, watching his face, but soon enough she smirked as she pushed the door of his office closed… and locking it. "Like you?" She whispered, running her hands up his chest through his armor.

Cullen swallowed as she drew nearer, but the scent of her lavender perfume enveloped him again, and he growled a little in wanting, "Yes… like me." He muttered out before descending on her, kissing her passionately as he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body to hers.

"I… have to go out with Varric and Cassandra later." Alex whispered hotly, her fingers like claws at his back as he lowered his head and kissed her neck, his other hand snaking its way under her shirt to grab her breast, "Think you can… distract me while they arrange for our departure?"

Her tongue darted out, licking the shell of his ear, and she nibbled lightly at its lobe, causing him growl again like a pleased lion. He lifted her up by grabbing her bottom, and her legs wrapped around his hips, grounding his hardening manhood to her center under their clothes, as he carried her to his table.

She felt him smile wickedly as he whispered, "I have just the thing in mind."


	62. A Game of Wicked Grace

Somebody knocked on the door of his office, making Cullen look up from his work, "Come in." He said as he signed some papers, and the door opened to reveal Varric, smirking at him.

"Honestly, Curly, do you ever sleep?" The dwarf said as he made his way to his desk, sitting down at the chair in front of his table and crossing his legs, "You've been trapped in this room the whole day."

He snorted, "I'm just catching up on some paperwork, Varric, since I was too busy training and drilling our men while you and the Inquisitor were away." He looked down at his desk again, reading requisition papers as he continued to speak to the dwarf, "I trust Lady Bianca has left? The real Bianca, I mean."

At this, the dwarf scowled a little, and he could understand why. The person who made his crossbow… and his former paramour, Bianca Davri, came to Skyhold a few weeks ago, telling Alex that she had found the cave were the red lyrium was coming from in the Deep Roads, and that there were humans mining it. Varric had asked the Inquisitor to accompany him and Bianca to help in closing it, and Alex agreed.

Alex, Varric, and Solas helped Cassandra look for the Seekers and Lord Seeker Lucian first, as they hadn't seen an inkling of the man since they saw him in Val Royeaux. They soon found out that the man had sold the Seekers to occultists known as the Order of the Fiery Promise, who called themselves the "true Seekers". They also found out that the Lord Seeker they had met at Redcliffe was a demon of Envy, permitted by the Lucius to take his form and lead the Templar Order to their doom, while he headed for Caer Oswin with the Seekers. Since the Seekers were resistant to the effects of red lyrium, Lucius forced them to take it, causing them to die one by one.

The Lord Seeker told Cassandra that they were 'abominations', who created the Circles, the Templars and a war that cannot be won. He wished to destroy the world, so that he can create a new order, a 'pure' one, willed by the Maker. This caused Cassandra to draw her sword against him, and they had to kill him to get his book, which detailed several unknown secrets of the Seekers and of the Templar Order.

They then headed to the Hinterlands, where Bianca had told them where the entrance to the Deep Roads was. After searching the area and defeating darkspawn, Varric and Alex realized that it was actually _Bianca_ who leaked the information about the thaig's location. She had sought to find answers about the red lyrium, and met with a Grey Warden Mage named Larius, who she gave a key to so he could head back down to the thaig. But he ended up betraying her, as it turns out that Larius was _not_ a mage, and was probably controlled by Corypheus all along. Although her information about the red lyrium was just regular lyrium that had become Blighted by the Taint was somewhat useful, she and Varric parted ways in a bitter note, as the other dwarf was rather disappointed with her decision.

"Yeah, she's gone." Varric said as he leaned back, "Alex is resting since the red lyrium made her head hurt a bit, but she'll be okay."

"Will you be seeing her again, then?" Cullen asked him, and the dwarf smirked, "I always do. But anyway, I'm not here for that, Curly. Come on, you need a break from all this work."

The Commander looked up at him as the dwarf stood again, "Excuse me?"

Varric grinned, "The Hawkes and Alex's siblings just came back from Kirkwall, and Solona has invited us for some drinks and Wicked Grace." He said as he went around the table, "She asked for your presence, Commander."

"What?" Cullen said in surprise, and he looked down frantically at his desk, "But…"

"Oh, come on." Varric said, pulling on his hand to make him stand from his desk, "You know we're not allowed to deny the Hero of Ferelden wishes. She'd burn us to a crisp if we did. I'm supposed to fetch Alex too, once I've gotten you to the tavern. Besides, she'll be leaving tomorrow. Might as well give her a proper send off."

Cullen groaned as he stood up, before glowering at the dwarf, "Fine. But if there are too many people, I'm coming back here."

Varric chuckled as they headed out of the office and through Skyhold's battlements, heading for the tavern, "I'd like to see you try, Curly. Anyway, just get on in there. I've got to fetch Alex."

He snarled a little as the dwarf left, heading back to the main castle and presumably up to Alex's room, and he headed to the tavern only to see one massive table filled with people. Solona, Maxwell, Daylen, Marianna and Carver were there, as was Cassandra, Dorian, Cole, Blackwall, Iron Bull and Josephine.

"Well, well, well…" Solona said as he entered, and her brothers raised their tankards to him, "Look who decided to get a life after all."

"Varric told me to come here, but it seems that there are enough players already." Cullen said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I should head back to my tower…"

But the twins had pulled at his arms, making him sit between an empty seat and Blackwall before patting his back. "Sorry, can't let ya do that, Commander." Maxwell said as he headed for the chair beside Dorian's seat.

"It's our sister's last day, yeah?" Daylen continued, sounding disturbingly like Sera as he sat down beside Cassandra, who blushed fiercely when the man looped an arm around her shoulders.

"We should give her a proper send off, yes?" Maxwell added.

"The Hawkes are leaving tomorrow, too."

"But not us."

"We're staying."

"Yes… I remember." Cullen said in an effort to stop the twins from their usual chain of talkativeness, "You're under Lady Morrigan and Empress Celene's orders, so you can't leave until we've defeated Corypheus."

"Exactly!" The twins said simultaneously, and Marianna threw a piece of peanut at him to get his attention, "Looks like you're stuck with them for a little while longer, Cullen."

"Andraste, preserve me… my headaches are never going to stop now." He teased as he looked at the twins, making them laugh out loud and raise their tankards at him, before he turned to Marianna, "You're heading to Weisshaupt, then?" Cullen asked the two Hawkes, and they nodded.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Carver said as he drank from his tankard, "But I do remember promising a certain _dwarf_ a drink, so here we are."

"I found her, Ruffles! Deal her in!" Varric shouted as he entered the tavern with Alex, looking fresh and well rested behind him. As the dwarf took his seat, Alex kissed Cullen on the cheek before heading over to her sister, her brothers and her cousins to give them a warm hug before sitting between Josephine and Cassandra.

"I do hope I recall the rules." Josephine said as she shuffled the cards before her, and giving them around the players, "It's been ages since I've played a Game of Wicked Grace."

"Are we playing cards or what?" Iron Bull said as he looked down at his cards.

Cassandra looked down at her cards and scowled, "Are three drakes better than a pair of swords?" She let out a disgusted noise, "I can never remember."

Daylen laughed as he reached over and took her cards, "I think it's better if you let me play, love." Cassandra blushed at his words, but she moved over and gave her cards to him.

"Seeker, remember how I said, 'don't show anyone your hand'? That rule includes announcing it to the table." Varric told her as he took a swig of his drink.

Cole's head inclined to the left as he looked down at his cards, "There's a crown on his head, but… a sword too. He didn't want either."

Varric smiled gently at the boy, "Don't talk to the face cards, Kid." He told him, and Maxwell stood up from his seat and moved it so that he's at the back of Cole's place, "I'll help Cole play." Max said as he took his cards, and the boy gave it willingly, "I know that Dorian plays this game already. And Cole needs my luck more than he does."

Cullen scowled a little, "You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand things to do."

Alex looked at him, and his gaze saw her as she pouted her lips in pleading as Dorian said, "Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try."

"Curly, if any man in history ever needed a hobby, it's you." Varric seconded, and Cullen looked over at Alex and smirked at her. _I do have a hobby… it's having Alex in bed,_ Cullen thought as he winked at Alex seductively, causing the woman to blush red before laughing aloud.

"Dealer starts. Oooh… I believe… I'll start at… three coppers." Josephine said as she placed the coins on the table, before looking a little torn, "Do you think that's too daring? Maybe I'll make it one? No! Boldness! Three it is!"

Iron Bull scoffed as he threw some coins into the table, "Seriously? Who starts at three coppers? Silver, or go home."

"Sounds good, I'm in." Blackwall said as he threw his coins into the table, and Dorian smirked as he threw his coins, "The bolder, the better right? I'm in." Varric, Daylen, Maxwell, Marianna, Solona, Cullen and Carver followed, throwing their money in to the pot and saying , "Me too."

Varric looked at Alex as she took her cards, "So, are you in?"

Alex smiled as she placed ten silvers on the pot as well, "Just remember that I'm still new to this game."

"Don't worry. You'll pick it up in no time." Varric said as he arranged his cards in his hand as Cole looked at Maxwell's coin and said "So shiny…"

Dorian looked over at Maxwell and smirked, "Just remember, if you run out of coin, you can still bet your clothing." He winked at Max, who wiggled his eyebrows at him seductively as Blackwall's eyes widened in surprise, "What?! You didn't tell me that!"

Solona laughed heartily, as Marianna smirked, "Maybe we should forsake that rule for Blackwall, eh? I want to be able to still sleep at night."

"Is it my turn? Is this when I place my bet?" Cassandra asked as she raised her hand to put coins in, but Daylen lowered her hand, "I've put in a bet for us, love. Don't trouble yourself. We'll play together and split our winnings equally."

Solona laughed a little as she looked at her cards, "Betting clothing in a card game… this reminded me of my time in the Circle." She said as she grinned up at Cullen, "Do you remember that, Cullen? What had happened to Templar Carroll during his first night at Kinloch Hold?"

The man blinked up at her, but soon he laughed out loud as he remembered, "How could I forget? Knight Commander Greagoir had it in the record books and kept it under lock and key."

Alex looked up and blinked at her sister and Cullen, "Templar Carroll? Wasn't he Red Templar captain I battled in the Emerald Graves? What happened?"

Cullen and Solona looked at each other and grinned as the Warden raised her tankard at him, "You should tell the story of that one, Cullen."

Cullen smiled and leaned forward, "You see, Carroll used to be a templar in the Kinloch Circle, but of course, before that, he was a recruit, having just left his home and having no inkling what goes on in a Circle…"


	63. Defeat

"… the poor recruit ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers." Cullen was saying with a grin on his face as they all continued to drink, play cards, and listen to him, "And this… profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty templars all turned to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began, and spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation."

Josephine stifled her laughter as she asked, "What did he do?"

Cullen's grin grew wider, "Saluted, turned on his heel and marched out like he was in full armor."

The table broke into a round of laughter, with Solona slapping her thigh in mirth as she remembered what had happened. She wiped her eyes as she raised a hand at Cullen, and the man bumped her hand with his, "Yep… that's how I remembered it too."

"That's how you know it's true, I could never put that in a book. Too unlikely." Varric said, as he looked at Alex, who grinned and pointed at him, "I think it's the professional storyteller's turn to tell one."

The dwarf grinned in delight, as he always did love to tell stories, before looking at Marianna and Carver, "I think I can manage that. Did I ever tell about the time we broke into Chateau Haine?"

Marianna and Carver let out bouts of laughter as she said, "Of all the stories you could tell about me, you had to choose that?"

Carver looked down at his sibling and nudged her shoulder, "Well, that was quite an adventure, and definitely better than that time you had to help Aveline with getting a husband."

Marianna laughed again, "True enough. Very then, Varric. Do tell the story."

Varric grinned again, "It started, as most capers do, with a trap…"

* * *

"And then Hawke looks up and says, 'Looks like the Duke… has fallen from grace'."

The table erupted in laughter again as Marianna covered her blushing face with a hand, before wiping the tears of mirth falling from her eyes, "Well, you have to admit, I said that in the most bad-ass way I thought possible."

" _That's_ how Duke Prosper died?" Josephine said, looking at Marianna, "You know, that's almost perfect for him.

"I think we need another round of drinks." Alex said as she drained her tankard for the fifth time.

Cullen nodded, "I'll get them." He said as he went around the table to kiss Alex on the cheek, before heading towards the bar, "Don't start without me."

"Deal us another hand, Josephine!" Daylen said, the liquor starting to have an effect on him as his face reddened, and the Ambassador blinked. "Oh, of course. Cards, sorry!" She shuffled the cards again and distributed them, "Cole and Maxwell took the last hand. Is everyone ready to ante up?"

Max grinned and clapped Cole on the shoulder, "We're in! We could buy Cole some more cakes with that last winning."

Dorian smirked, "That's because I _let_ you win. But let's see how your luck is with my next hand, yes?"

Cullen returned, bringing more liquor for them all and setting it on the table before he sat down, looking at his cards. Dorian had an almost smug look on him as he took his cards, while Marianna and Carver frowned. Alex's cards were just as nasty and she withdrew from the game, watching them all as one by one they lowered their cards, with Josephine having the highest cards again.

"And the dealer takes everything!" Josephine said triumphantly, sweeping an arm at the pile of coins on the table and making Alex grin, "I win again."

Cullen smirked at her, "Deal again. I've figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador."

Maxwell and Daylen covered their mouths and went "ooohhhh" at the challenge, and Marianna and Carver shook their heads, as Solona grinned and muttered out, "Oh, he is going to _regret_ that."

Josephine smiled sweetly at him, "Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells."

He chuckled as he leaned back on his chair smugly, "Then let's see if your good fortune lasts one more hand."

"Oh, no." Alex said as she lowered her cards and gave them to Josephine, "I'm not losing any more coin to Josephine. But I do have to watch this." She said as she smiled at Cullen, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Iron Bull slump his head down at the table, clearly and obviously drunk after finishing a barrel of Golden Scythe all by himself.

The others withdrew from the game as well, leaving just Cullen and Josephine to play. But soon enough, it seemed that Cullen ran out of coin, and piece by piece, he began losing parts of his clothes and armor, until… to everyone's shock and amusement, Cullen sat on his chair, visibly naked, folding his hands over his bits in an effort to cover himself after losing far too many times against the Ambassador.

Josephine grinned wickedly at him, while Varric was giving him a smug look. "Don't say a word, dwarf." Cullen muttered out to him, causing Varric to burst out laughing, "I tried to _warn_ you, Curly."

Josephine smiled at him again as she said, "Never bet against an Antivan, Commander.", and Solona laughed out loud, raising her tankard as a salute to the woman, "Yep. I learned that the hard way with my Antivan friend, Zevran. Lost my knickers far too many times against that man. I could have sworn he was selling them at Denerim as 'relics of the Hero of Ferelden.'"

The table laughed again at the fate of the commander, but soon Cassandra shook her head, "I'm leaving. I don't want to witness our Commander's Walk of Shame back to the barracks."

Dorian smirked, "Well, I do." And Alex raised her hand eagerly like a school girl, causing the people around them to laugh again, "Me, too!"

Cole smiled a little, as if he was delighted, "It comes off! I didn't know it came off."

Cullen scowled as one by one, their companions left the table. Cassandra and Daylen walked off together, as did Marianna and Carver. Solona patted Alex's shoulder as she walked away, shaking her head in amusement, and Maxwell and Dorian helped Cole put his money in his pockets properly, the dark-haired mage urging the boy to lend him some. Blackwall and Josephine left together as well, and from a distance, Alex saw the Warden hold the Ambassador's hand, but she didn't pull it away. Soon enough, only Alex, Cullen and Iron Bull were left at the table, with the Qunari snoring away.

Cullen scowled at Alex, as if telling her to look away. She smirked and crossed her arms on her chest, putting her feet up on the table in a relaxed manner as if to say she wasn't leaving. She felt herself grow warm at the sight of his bare chest, broad shoulders and muscled abdominals, and she made a show of licking and biting her lip at him, knowing full well the effect of it whenever he saw it.

And saw it he did, his amber eyes widening at the seductive action, and he blushed hotly as he pressed his hand harder to his crotch to hide the hardening effect of her seduction. Finally realizing that she wasn't leaving, Cullen growled a little before standing up, covering his pieces with his hands, sprinting hurriedly to the barracks, his deliciously bare and muscled bottom jiggling and shining in the candle light as he ran. Iron Bull chose the moment to wake up, and he raised his hand in a salute to the Commander's rear end before lumbering off drunkenly.

Alex stood up from her seat and headed to Varric, who was looking at the fireplace. He smiled up at her, "I'm glad you decided to join us tonight. It's too easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor."

"I enjoyed this." She said, smiling down at the dwarf, and his smile grew into a grin, "See? That's what I mean. It's easy to forget you're not just an icon or symbol, like those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire. At least it is for me. You up for another game when this is all over, Inquisitor?"

She grinned at him as she nodded enthusiastically, "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good!" He said, "It'll take me a while to talk Cullen into it. Maybe I'll work the 'revenge' angle."

"Or the 'redemption' angle." Alex said as they turned to head out of the tavern, "A guy like him would definitely fall for that. Soldiers like him want to keep their 'honor' intact."

"Hmm… that could work." Varric said, "Any other suggestions, Inquisitor?"

"Whoozzat? Did I win?"

Alex and Varric blinked when they heard the voice, and they both bent over to see someone under the table, also drunk, directly under Cullen's chair.

"Maker's breath, SERA!"


	64. The Hunt for Samson

The next morning, Alex did her usual rounds, speaking to everyone in her inner circle as well as Leliana and Josephine, before heading to Cullen's tower after speaking to Solas. The elf has been with her since all this began, and he became invaluable to her, his knowledge and his artistic tendencies an inspiration to her. As Varric had told her, Solas was a rather amusing elf despite his demeanor, often replying her quips with a witty answer of his own. They've also bonded over Solas' art around his rotunda, and she often watched him as he painted the walls in streaks of black, red and yellow, depicting his journey with her in defeating Corypheus.

After waving goodbye to the elf, Alex headed over the battlements that connected Solas' room to Cullen's tower. Cullen looked up, his amber eyes glinting with excitement, and his words burst from his lips before she could even speak, "We have him, Inquisitor!" he told her, giving her a map, "We've found Samson's lair." He left her to stand in shock at by the table as he gathered his shield and his sword, sheathing it on his hip before grabbing his helmet that was made to look like a lion. "My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson? I'll make an exception."

Alex looked at him worriedly, before coming forward and taking his helmet, making him stop and look at her. "Samson still has that red lyrium armor."

Cullen's eyes softened at her look, and he reached over and touched her cheek, "All the more reason for me to go. I would… sleep better, if I knew I would be at your side." He nodded at her, "We'll depart at your leave."

She sighed, looking down at his helmet, before nodding and giving it to him, "All right. I'll have Cass, Varric and Dorian come with us. Solona and the Hawkes are supposed to leave this morning, but…"

"But they won't be going anywhere, for the meantime."

Alex and Cullen looked at the door to see Solona, Marianna and Carver enter the office, armored and ready for battle. Marianne put a hand on her hip, "A soldier of yours told us that you've found Samson' lair, and we'd like to come along. I've met him during his time in Kirkwall. If I had known that his addiction had led him to this fate, I would've been able to correct that."

"If you're taking the Seeker, the dwarf and the Vint with you, we'll head over to them and give them time to prepare." Solona told her, "I've also told Dennet to prepare our horses."

Alex nodded, "If you could do that, I'd appreciate it, sister."

Solona and the Hawkes nodded, before leaving the office, leaving Alex and Cullen alone again. She sighed as she looked up at the commander, "Well, we'll have added protection, that's for sure. By the way…" She smirked at him, "Anything I should know concerning your… dismal loss at Wicked Grace?"

At the mention of his fate last night, Cullen's face turned red as he sighed in annoyance, "Only that I am never playing cards again, I still can't find my… it doesn't matter. I don't know how Varric talked me into that."

Alex chuckled a little, and she went forward and touched the armor on his chest as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, "That's too bad. Watching you lose made me want to play cards more often."

Cullen huffed as he rolled his eyes, "I do not need help embarrassing myself in front of you."

She grinned, "You were blushing. It was adorable."

His eyes widened as he blushed even redder, using his other hand to smack his forehead, "Maker's breath." He muttered out, causing Alex to laugh aloud before she pulled him towards her and kissing him teasingly and patting his shoulder.

"Well, if you ever feel the need to play cards again, I'm always happy to indulge you." Alex said to him as she walked backwards towards his door, "If I'm not mistaken, there is _something_ you could win back from me."

Cullen blinked in confusion as she moved away, "What? What do you…"

"Think back, Commander." Alex said with a seductively teasing grin, "What is it _exactly_ that you were missing last night?"

The man's brows furrowed as he thought, but he blinked up in shock at her, "Maker, you don't… you didn't… you have my… Alexandra!"

Alex laughed as she sprinted to a run, getting away from Cullen's grasp as the man continued to sputter in indignation and blush an adorable shade of red.


	65. The Shrine of Dumat

Alex wrinkled her nose at the scent of burning wood and cloth, looking the temple. As it turned out, Samson and his red templars were using the Shrine of Dumat as their stronghold. She remembered that Corypheus was once a priest of the Old God, and must've stayed there to muster his army.

She heard movement behind her, and she turned around as Cullen approached her, looking around the shrine as she did, with Cassandra, Varric, Dorian, Solona, Hawke and Carver behind him. His eyes took in their surroundings, scowling at the sight of the burning tents. "This is it. The heart of Samson's command."

Alex shook her head as she looked around, "I don't see him anywhere… or hear him."

At this, Cullen visibly growled, "Nor I. Maker, tell me he hasn't fled…"

She went forward into what seemed to be courtyard, with him trailing behind her. She heard growling and she looked up, "Red Templars!"

Cullen, Cassandra and Carver withdrew their shields, as Varric cocked Bianca while Alex, Dorian, Solona and Marianna unsheathed their staffs, "This confirms that Samson is here!" Cassandra exclaimed as she charged, knocking a red templar back with her shield before stabbing with her sword.

They cleared out the red templars before heading forward again, inside the castle in front of them. Dorian and Cullen pushed open the doors just as she headed inside, only to see that everything was burning and decimated, like the tents outside. "This place is already half destroyed."

Cullen looked around before kneeling and picking what seemed to be ashes of papers, burned black from the fires, "Samson must've ordered his templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn't."

Varric sighed as he went forward, patting the commander's shoulder, as he could reach it with the other man kneeling on the ground, "Sorry, Curly. Someone tipped off Samson you were coming."

Cullen sighed as he straightened, his face unreadable, but as he looked at Alex, he became slightly more cheerful, "I think you're right. Still, we've dealt Samson a blow."

Alex nodded as they continued on, battling a few remaining red templars along the way, before heading to what looked like a bedroom. "Cullen." She called out to him, "I think this is Samson's room."

He nodded and pushed open the doors, and he scowled at the sight of red lyrium growing out of the walls. The room was in disarray, but a bit intact, with only a few pieces of furniture burning. They entered the room slowly, with Alex holding on to her staff.

She heard a bit of movement from the back of the room and saw a shadow moved. She gasped a little when she saw a man, sitting on the floor while leaning on a pillar. "Cullen! There's someone here!"

Alex ran towards the man, with the others trailing behind her. She kneeled in front of the man, branded with the mark of Tranquility on his forehead, his blank, emotionless eyes looking up at her, "Hello, Inquisitor." He said as she looked down at him with worry.

She blinked in surprise as Cullen kneeled beside her to look at the man, "You know me?"

"It's Maddox. Samson's Tranquil." He looked over Maddox with a critical eye. "Something's wrong. I'll send for the healers…"

"I'll do it." Solona said as she bent over, her hands flaring with magic, but Maddox stopped her hands before looking up at Cullen, "That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen." He said, his voice blank as his eyes, "I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won't be long now."

"But… you… you can't!" Marianna said, shocked at the man's drastic action, "We only wanted to question you, Maddox. We wouldn't have hurt you!"

"Yes. That is what I could not allow." The man said, his voice getting low, "I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

"You threw your lives away?" Cullen asked in anger and shock, "For _Samson?!_ Why?!"

"Samson saved me even before he needed me." Maddox said, "He gave me purpose again. I… wanted to help…"

Alex's chest tightened as Maddox slowly closed his eyes, as if he was drifting to sleep, but soon his breath stilled. Marianna and Carver cursed as Cullen stood up, shaking his head, but Alex remained kneeling. With gentleness, she reached over and made Maddox's corpse lay down on the ground, and she placed his hands on his chest.

"We should check the camp." Solona said as she watched her sister, who was mumbling a bit of the Chant of Light for Maddox. "Maddox may have missed something."

Cullen sighed heavily as he looked at the surroundings, "A dismal place to die. It can't have been much of a place to live, either, under Samson's command."

"What else do you remember about Samson?" Solona asked him and Marianna, her arms crossed at her chest, "The man he used to be?"

"All I remember is that he is an addict." Marianna told her cousin, "I've met him in Kirkwall, buying smuggled lyrium in the streets. He helped me find a boy named Feynriel, as well as stop a plan to oust Meredith." She turned to look at Cullen, "I thought that despite his addiction, he was still a rather decent sort. I asked Cullen to reinstate Samson back into the order, but I guess after the explosion at the Chantry, he must've left."

Cullen scowled visibly, "Does it matter? 'He used to be kind' only carried so far. Yet Maddox died to help him escape. Samson does command loyalty."

"Is there anything in the camp that could help? Or point us to Samson?" Alex asked as she continued to look at Maddox's face, now growing cold and grey in death.

"It's hard to tell. All I see is smoke and ash." Cullen told her, "If this is Samson's idea of remaking the world, I prefer yours."

Alex nodded, before she stood up, looking at her companions, "We can't leave Maddox here. He should be properly laid to rest."

Solona and Marianna looked at her approvingly, and Cullen nodded, "I'll have someone take care of it. If even Samson did his best for Maddox, we can do no less."

"Thank you." Alex said as she looked at her companions, "Cassandra, Carver… please take Maddox out of this place. Marianna… see if you can salvage any supplies from the camps outside. Solona, please head over to our nearest camp, and make them prepare for Maddox's funeral. Cullen, Varric, Dorian and I will keep investigating the area. We'll meet you at the courtyard shortly."

Her companions nodded as they went off to do her bidding leaving the four of them behind, as they split off in different corners of the room. Alex walked by what looked like a sleeping area, with a massive bed and a table that was knocked over. She bent down, seeing familiar bottles, as Cullen and Varric approached her after looking at what looked like Samson's own version of a war table. She raised the bottles to him, "Lyrium bottles. Licked clean."

Varric frowned, "Drinking it, wearing it, growing it…you can't say Samson isn't committed."

"How much red lyrium is Samson taking?" Cullen asked, looking both astonished and disgusted, "His resistance must be extraordinary."

"That seems to be the case." Alex said, "Did you find anything?"

Cullen raised his hand to show her a sheaf of parchment, "Samson left a message. For me."

She blinked, "What does it say?"

He frowned as he looked down at the page and read aloud, " 'Drink enough lyrium, and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general, and his vessel of power…' and other such nonsense." He said as he crumpled the letter, and threw it in the fire burning nearby. "Does he think I'll understand? What does he know."

Alex opened her mouth to say something to him, but she was interrupted when Dorian entered the room, "Alex… Inquisitor… there's something you should see."

She nodded and followed the Tevinter as he headed outside the room, towards what seemed to be a crafting area. She blinked as she looked down, seeing several instruments, "This… must've been Maddox's room."

Cullen stood beside her as he looked down at the table as well, "The fire couldn't destroy these entirely. Whatever they are."

Dorian nodded as he raised one of the instruments to their gazes, "These are lyrium forging instruments… of remarkable design. Intact, they'd be worth a fortune."

Cullen thought for a while, before taking one of the instruments to his hand, "Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them. If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could unmake it."

He looked up at her with a fierce look of determination and triumph. "We have him."


	66. Partings

"I wish I could stay with you, sister."

Alex, Solona, Marianna, Carver, Maxwell, Daylen, Varric, Morrigan, Cullen and Kieran stood by Skyhold's gates, with the Inquisition soldiers behind them. Three horses, given freely by Horsemaster Dennet, were saddled and laden with supplies for the trip that the three would make. The Hawkes were headed to Weisshaupt, while Solona's itinerary was yet unclear. Solona had just said her farewells to Morrigan and Kieran, kissing the boy's head and hugging the witch, before moving on to Alex. The two sisters were holding hands, as they said their farewells, with Varric looking slightly teary eyed as Marianna bent over him and was giving him a hug.

Solona smiled at Alex, "Perhaps when this is all done, I can come back and visit you, Alex." She said, her own emerald eyes looking a little red, "But… I must still go and find a way to stop the Calling."

"But how can you be sure?" Alex told her, looking worried, "How can you be sure that… with the danger…"

"I _will_ come back." Solona said in determination, "It is you that should be careful as well, in defeating Corypheus. 'Kick his ass', as Alistair might say." Her gaze softened as she rushed forward and hugged Alex tightly, "You make me so proud… seeing what you're doing with the Inquisition. They were right to choose you as their Inquisitor. You will lead them well, and turn them towards glory. Do be careful, sister. You… and our family are all I have left."

Alex nodded, tears spilling down her eyes, "Yes, I will. You be careful too, Solona."

She gave her one more tight squeeze, before letting go of her, looking at the twins at Alex's back and opening her arms to them, as Alex moved away to say her farewells to Marianna and Carver. The two men ran forward and hugged their eldest sister tight, that she chuckled, "You're squeezing me to death."

The twins eased up, but their eyes were watery. Solona pinched both of their cheeks at the same time with both of her hands as she grinned at them, "Take care of our youngest sister, do you understand?"

The twins, for the first time, were silent as they nodded, their eyes a little red with tears. But they sniffed bravely as they said together, "Be careful, Solona."

"I will. Take care of everyone." Solona said, kissing Maxwell and Daylen on the cheek before she turned to Cullen. She smiled up at him, "I've said my farewells to Leliana, but… she is still one of my greatest friends."

Cullen nodded, "I will make sure of her safety, Solona. I promise."

The Warden laughed a little, "I'm not telling you to take care of Leliana, Cullen. She can take care of herself you know." She looked at him, pleading, "But please… if there's anyone who needs your protection, it's my sister. Support her, protect her… in our years in the Circle, you protected me. I ask that you offer the same protection to Alex, as you did to me."

Cullen looked away from her, watching Alex as she hugged Marianna and Carver, before ruffling the man's hair as they joked. He continued to watch her, enjoying her smile, before he turned towards Solona, who was watching him in return, "Solona…" He began, but he swallowed a little nervously, "I… there was a moment in my life when I would've done anything… _anything_ to protect you." He said to her, making her smile a little, "But at that time, my duties as a templar stopped me. Now… now, there is no order to hold me back… nothing to stop me from being with anyone, including your sister."

He held out his hand to her, and Solona put her hand in his as he enclosed her hand between both of his and looked at her in determination. "I've… never really thanked you for saving my life back there in Kinloch Hold. But if you would, I would be honored if you would allow me to love and protect your sister. I love her. She is… everything I ever wanted… ever _needed_ … in my life. I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, and allow me to spend my days in happiness with her."

Solona blinked up in surprise at him, before she laughed a little and hugging the man, wrapping her arms around his neck so that her lips were close to his ear. "You do not _need_ my permission, Cullen. Alex _chose_ to love you, and you chose to love her back. I am happy that you are doing well, and that you have her in your life now. A man as honorable and brave as you deserve a woman like my sister. Take care of yourself and my family, Cullen."

Cullen smiled tenderly, "I will. You have my word, Solona."

The Warden moved back, patting the man's cheek fondly as Alex turned to look at her again and stand beside Cullen. Marianne and Carver shook hands with Cullen in farewell, and they went to their horses and got into the saddle, and Solona did the same, looking at the people who gathered to them. Her gazed lingered at each and every one of their faces, as if she was taking a mental picture of them all… of her twin brothers, of Cullen and Alex, of Morrigan and Alistair's son, Kieran, of Leliana up on her rookery, and of Skyhold itself. Even Marianna had the same look, before giving Varric a grateful smile, as the dwarf nodded at her. Finally, Solona and Marianna nodded to each other, and Carver unsheathed his sword.

"For the Wardens… and FOR THE INQUISITION!" He shouted as he rose his sword to the sky spurred his horse, and they galloped off, the cheers of the Inquisition's men resounding behind them. They watched as the three of them… the Hero of Ferelden, The Champion of Kirkwall, and the Champion's Warden sibling rode off past the road of Skyhold and beyond, to the slowly fading horizon to a new adventure of their own.

Cullen put his arm around Alex as she watched her sister ride away, and she sniffed a little, "I'm never going to see my sister again, will I, Cullen?"

He smiled down at her as he kissed her temple, and leaning his head against hers so that his cheek settled on the top of her head. Varric had moved forward, holding her hand as he watched his best friend ride off, and Maxwell and Daylen put their arms around each other before placing a hand on each of her shoulders in comfort. "We may yet, Alexandra." He whispered to her, "We may."


	67. The Arcanist and The Witch

"Cullen, you sent for me?"

Cullen looked up from his table to see Alex entering her office, after they had watched her sister and her cousins leave Skyhold. "The red lyrium deposits are being destroyed, and we've cut the red templars to the the core." He told her, "It's a pity Maddox thought his sacrifice was the only answer. But that leaves Samson with a severely curtailed army, and enchanted armor he can't maintain. You did it."

Alex smiled at him, "We both fought to make this happen. Don't sell yourself short."

He blinked in surprise at her praise, and he couldn't help but blush a little as he smiled in thanks at her, "Well, I…. thank you. But my work's not done yet. We're getting recruits by the hour. There's more than a few ex-templars among them. We've struck a blow and given people hope. This is a true victory."

"Inquisitor! I've finished it!"

Alex and Cullen looked at the door as a red haired dwarf entered his office, looking a little breathless and excited, holding a circle shaped rune in her hand. Alex couldn't resist but smile down at Dagna, as in her own way, she had helped immensely in making sure she and her companions safe with her enchanted armors and weapons that she made with Harrett, their blacksmith. It also helped when she learned that Dagna was the way she is now because of Solona, as her older sister had helped her move away from Orzammar to study magics, even though dwarves are incapable of them. The dwarf was chatty, energetic, and so enthusiastic and passionate in her work, that even though some of her explanations about her craft confused Alex, she continued to watch her while she worked in the smithy.

"Are you talking?" Dagna said in surprise at Cullen and Alex, but she waved a hand, "Sorry. Have it anyhow." And she gave the rune to Alex, who looked at it. It glowed red, and had a strange symbol on it. "You mean this rune?" Alex asked the dwarf.

Dagna's face looked incredulous, "It's not just _any_ rune. I made it with red lyrium and what's left of poor Maddox's tools. The lyrium acts on the median fissures of lyrium to…" But she stopped her explanation when the two looked slightly confused, "It'll destroy Samson's armor. He'll be powerless."

Alex grinned down at her, "We should render our enemies powerless at a stroke more often."

"Maddox covered Samson's tracks thoroughly." Cullen told her, "But wherever Samson's retreated, we'll find him. Your army stands ready, Inquisitor. For Samson, for Corypheus, for whatever you command."

"Understood." Alex said, and she straightened her back, "Cullen, have Leliana and Josephine meet me at the War Room. We have work to do." She looked down at Dagna, "And you…"

Cullen watched Alex as she moved closer to the dwarf, and he grinned when she knelt down a little and gave the dwarf a hug, making Dagna blink but laugh out loud in delight at the sign of the Inquisitor's affect. "You are the most _amazingly_ brilliant dwarf I've met in my life! Thank you!"

Dagna returned her hug with one of her own, even though she was standing on her tip toes to do so, "I know right?! But don't tell that to Varric. He's been pestering me recently about my works. You don't want to make him jealous."

Alex huffed a little, "He can get jealous all he wants. The only reason I stick to him was because of his fluffy chest hair." Dagna and Cullen laughed as Alex leaned back, letting go of the dwarf, "By the way, were you able to speak to Solona while she was here?"

Dagna's face lit up when Alex mentioned her sister, "Yes! Oh my goodness, she's still incredible! I thought she had forgotten all about me, but actually headed to my smithy just to talk with me while you were gone! She said she remembered me and that she was glad that I followed her advice. It was almost like… like.. meeting a Paragon in the flesh!"

Cullen chuckled, but he bowed down at Alex, "I will take my leave, Inquisitor. We'll see you at the War Room at your convenience." He told her, as Dagna seemed so excited to talk with Alex concerning her sister.

Alex smiled up at him, "Alright. I'll see you later, Cullen."

He bowed down again, smiling at them as the dwarf pulled at Alex's hand to head to the battlements to talk more about her sister.

* * *

Alex entered the War Room, looking serious as she bent over the map, "It's time to plan our next attack. What's the state of the Inquisition?"

Josephine smiled at her, "We are well loved in Orlais. Say the word, and Empress Celene will send her support."

Cullen nodded at her, "And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons. With Orlais' support, our numbers match his. Corypheus' followers must be panicking."

"My agents agree." Leliana agreed as she stood with her hands behind her back, "Our victories have shaken his disciples."

Alex grinned up at them, "Perhaps they'll rethink following the darkspawn magister from the dawn of time." She looked down at the map, "Where is Corypheus now?"

Cullen leaned over the map and pointed at it, "After Adamant, Corypheus uprooted his major stronghold and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds. His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive."

"Good of Corypheus to make it easy to find him." Alex quipped, making Cullen grin at her, "If he's hiding in the Arbor Wilds, that's where we finish him."

Josephine looked a little confused as she looked at her and Cullen, "But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?"

"His people have been ransacking Elven ruins since Haven." Leliana told them, pointing at a pile of papers on the desk… reports from her agents. "We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find, however… continues to elude us."

"Which should surprise no one."

Alex turned around to see Morrigan entering the War Room, looking slightly smug as she made her way beside Alex, "Fortunately, I can assist."

"You have my attention, Lady Morrigan." Alex said to her, inclining her head to make her continue.

Morrigan nodded back in gratitude before speaking, "What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous."

"Which is?"

At this, the witch smiled mysteriously as she backed away, " 'Tis best… if I show you."

Alex watched as the woman headed towards the door, and she looked back at her advisors. Josephine seemed confused at the woman's answer, but she could see Leliana scowling, looking distrustful at Morrigan and giving her a gaze that said _be wary of her._ Cullen merely shrugged and nodded at her, as if telling her to go ahead and follow her, and Alex sighed before heading towards the door, hoping that whatever the woman had to tell her, would help her stop Corypheus.


	68. Through The Looking Glass

"This… is an eluvian."

Alex blinked in shock when they entered the room, only to find that a gigantic mirror, twice her height, stood at the end of the room. It seemed like it was a mirror, but it did not show their reflection at all, and that it rippled with a strange purplish and bluish light, like water. She stood beside Morrigan as she looked up at it

"An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed." Morrigan continued, "I restored this at a great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds. _That_ is what Corypheus seeks."

"It's… beautiful, in its way." Alex said as she looked up at the glass in wonder, but she felt a small tingle of dread run down her spine. She stilled it in the hopes that the witch wouldn't notice, and thankfully, she didn't.

"I found legends of an elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched." Morrigan said, "It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

"What does it do, exactly?" Alex asked her, and Morrigan smirked a little before raising her hands, making them glow with magic. The mirror seemed to have responded, shining bright blue that she flinched, before slightly dimming. Morrigan gestured at her, "A more appropriate question would be, 'where does it lead?'."

Alex watched as Morrigan turned and walked towards the mirror, before disappearing in its depths. She blinked at the mage's disappearance, and she moved over to the back of the mirror, thinking that it was some kind of trick, only to see the solid wall of Skyhold behind it. She looked around, as if searching for some kind of explanation, before finally, she huffed before following Morrigan's example, entering the strange glowing barrier that is the eluvian's 'mirror'.

* * *

The room in Skyhold faded off, and soon Alex found herself in a strange place, covered in a cold, thick fog. She blinked at the sight before her, at the paved floors, the majestic sculptures, the trees that looked strangely like circular spheres with branches, and various other mirrors like Morrigan's eluvian, though some of them looked like they were dark or shattered to pieces.

"If this place once had a name, it has long been lost." Morrigan said as she appeared beside her, and they walked further in, "I call it the Crossroads… a place where all eluvians join, wherever they might be."

Alex exhaled a little, looking in awe at their surroundings, "This place is extraordinary. How could this even exist?"

"Who can say?" Morrigan said as she shrugged, "Formed from the fabric of time and space perhaps. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest… a few can be opened from this side. But only a few."

Alex shivered a little, her senses in magic telling her that something seemed… off, "This place isn't natural. It almost seems… constructed. It's as if someone made a pocket within the Fade, with its own rules of reality. If the ancient elves could do this…"

"It seems remarkable that the Magisters of Tevinter could ever challenge them, yes." Morrigan agreed.

Alex walked around in a circle a bit, sensing the energies… the magic around them, "It's deteriorating. Eventually this place will simple collapse on itself."

Morrigan nodded, "Who can say how old it is? For not it stands, and thus retains its value."

She blinked and looked at the witch again, her eyebrow raising, "How did you find out about this place?"

"My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor." Morrigan told her, "Once, they led me here. It offered sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Alex asked, before something in her mind clicked, "Solona told me… that you disappeared after the battle with the Archdemon in Denerim. Is this where you headed… where you had Kieran?"

Morrigan blinked in surprise, before she sighed, "I see that Solona has told you about that. Yes, this is where I headed… where I stayed to give birth to Kieran and raise him. Your sister followed me, and she saw me pass through another eluvian to enter here. Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not… resourceful."

Alex blinked in surprise at the possibility of other worlds existing, "If they don't lead back to our world, then…"

"Places in between, like this one." Morrigan told her, smirking a little, "I can describe it no better. For a time, I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time. One cannot remain in between forever."

"What do you mean, 'a few can be opened from this side'?" Alex asked her as she looked at one of the mirrors, dark and black as a bottomless pit.

"Some of the eluvians have been left unlocked, like doors accidentally left ajar." Morrigan told her, "All others are closed. They can be opened only from beyond."

"Opened how?"

"With a key."

"I suppose you have such a key."

Morrigan shrugged again, "The key can be many things. Each eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough."

Alex silenced for a bit as she looked around, before asking, "Corypheus wants to come…here?"

"This…" Morrigan mentioned around them, "Is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers…"

"And enter the Fade in the flesh." Alex realized, her eyes widening, "Like Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor."

"He learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did." Morrigan said as she walked, heading back to her own eluvian, and Alex followed her, "He marshals the last of his forces to reach it. You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon."


	69. The Inquisition Marches

"With an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?" Leliana said in shock, making Cullen and Josephine look at Alex and Morrigan in surprise as well, after they had returned from the witch's eluvian.

"Indeed." Morrigan confirmed, "The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them."

"What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?" Cullen asked her, and Morrigan grit her teeth, "Why, he will gain his heart's desire, and take the power of a god. Or—and this is more likely—the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart."

Alex scowled, "We can't let that happen."

Morrigan shrugged, but she was smiling a little, " 'Twas always so, was it not? The madman would bury as all."

"Pardon me…" Josephine interrupted, raising her quilled pen and making everyone look at her, "But… does this mean everything's lost unless we get to the eluvian before him?"

They silenced for a bit, looking at each other, but soon a sense of urgency filled them with dread. Cullen was the first to speak, "Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves."

"We should gather our allies before we march." Josephine interjected, but Leliana shook her head, "Can we wait for them? We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds."

Cullen's eyes widened, "Without support from the soldiers? You'd lose half of them!"

"Then what should we do?" Josephine said, looking a little annoyed.

Alex huffed out loudly, making her three advisors look at her, before she smirked, "For starters, we don't let Corypheus worry us to death. Imagine how embarrassing that would be."

Josephine, Cullen and Leliana visibly relaxed as they chuckled at Alex's jest, but she moved forward towards the map, "Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we'll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus' army until Cullen's soldiers arrive."

Morrigan chuckled, "You really _are_ the Hero of Ferelden's sister. Solona was just as assured during the battle of Denerim as you are. Such confidence… but the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods."

Josephine bowed a little at Morrigan, "We'd be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise."

The witch smiled smugly, " 'Tis why I came here, although it is good to see its value recognized."

"Any further instructions, Inquisitor?" Cullen asked Alex.

Alex looked at all of them, and she felt her chest expand with pride, "The Inquisition began as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you, we're now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god. I could ask for no finer council…" She looked over to Cullen, her green eyes softening as she looked at the man who braved to defeat his addiction and his fear, her love for him reflecting in her gaze, "No better guidance."

Cullen seemed to have understood her sentiment, and his own eyes marveled at his lover's strength, bravery and intelligence, "I speak for all of us when I answer: we could ask for no finer cause."

Leliana nodded, "We'll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple, or this 'eluvian'."

Josephine and Leliana bowed at Alex and headed for the door, with Morrigan following them to prepare and do her bidding, leaving the two lovers in the War Room. Alex sighed as she leaned over the table again, and looking up at him, "What do you think? Will it work?"

Cullen nodded as he went around the table to stand beside her, "Your plan is sound. We are ready to move on the Arbor Wilds when you give the word." He took her chin to make her look up at him, and he placed a kiss on her lips, "I will see you reach the temple before Corypheus."

Alex nodded, "Have my inner circle informed that all of them will be coming with us. But leave some of your best to guard Skyhold while we are gone."

He nodded, "I've asked Rylen to take over my duties here while we're in the Wilds. I cannot, and will not, risk you going there without me." He kissed her again, "I know you can protect yourself with magic, but I made a promise… to myself and to your sister, that I will protect you."

She smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around his middle, while his own arms snaked around her body as his head leaned over to her hair, smelling her familiar and comforting lavender scent. "Thank you, Alexandra…" He whispered at her ear, "Thank you for giving me a new purpose. I love you."

Alex's chest felt like it was expanding, almost bursting as she looked at Cullen's eyes, and she raised herself up to kiss him, "I love you, too, Cullen." She grinned at him, "Now let's prepare our army, shall we? I believe a long-delayed arse-whooping is order for Corypheus."

Cullen blinked, but he laughed out loud as he put an arm around her waist, heading to their doors, "You're spending too much time with Sera, Alexandra. But I agree. Let's go and kick Corypheus' ass."

* * *

Alex adjusted her gauntlets as she walked, her soldiers gathered at the courtyard of Skyhold, getting ready to march towards the Arbor Wilds. Josephine and Leliana had informed her that they have sent letters and ravens to the field, and that her allies, including Celene and Briala's armies, the Blades of Hessarian from the Storm Coast, and the Grey Wardens of Adamant, are on the move, and that they would probably arrive at the same time as Corypheus' army. Horsemaster Dennet acquired as much horses as he could so that they could move faster, and it shocked her to see that only a few soldiers were walking, and the her inner circle and her advisors have their own horses as well.

Krem and the Chargers were saddling up, with the Tevinter soldier helping his crew get ready under Bull's watchful eye, and the tall Qunari nodded at her. Josephine, Leliana, Sera, Solas, Vivienne, Cole, and Blackwall were already on their horses, awaiting her order, with the bald elf leaning over and pulling Varric's hand so that the dwarf sat behind him, making Alex smile a little at the storyteller's look of fear from the height in which he sat on. Morrigan was still saying goodbye to Kieran, with Mother Giselle waiting as she had requested that the Chantry mother would look after the boy. But Alex blinked when she saw two familiar mages, adjusting saddles of Cassandra and Dorian.

"Maxwell? Daylen?" Alex asked, and the twins turned around and gave her identical smiles. "What do you think you're doing?"

At her question, the twins looked at each other before looking back at her. "We're going with you to the Arbor Wilds." Maxwell said.

"The mages from Redcliffe are going, and so are we." Daylen seconded.

"And Solona told us to protect you."

" _Demanded_ that we protect you, actually."

"Can't have her mad at us now, can we?"

"She'll kill us faster than an Archdemon if we left you alone."

"And I need to protect Dorian."

"And I need to protect Cassandra."

Alex shushed them, raising a finger, and the twins silenced as she closed her eyes and breathed, "Fine. I will allow you to come with us." She said, and the twins grinned cheerfully, " _But…_ I will not allow you to get involved in the battle."

"But that's not fair!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"We want to fight with you!" Daylen added.

"We trained all our lives for a moment like this!"

"You need as much people to fight Corypheus' army!"

"You're younger than us!"

"Seniority rules!"

"We're going to fight with you whether you like or not!" The two exclaimed at the same time, scowling down at her and crossing their arms, making Dorian chuckle.

"They are quite right, Alex." Dorian told her from his horse, "If this is meant to be our final battle against Corypheus, we'll need as much help as possible. The twins are rather powerful mages, and could benefit us in the fight." And the Vint grinned, "They'll burn them all or talk them to death with their blithering. Either way, they'll lessen the enemies we're going to fight, I'm sure of it."

Maxwell looked offended as he smacked Dorian lightly on his calf, "That was mean, _amatus._ "

Dorian laughed, "I know. But you love me for it."

Alex sighed again, before she pointed at the two of them sternly, "Alright, alright. You'll fight. But if anything happens to you, I will literally enter the Fade, drag your sorry spirits back into your bodies and kill you again. Is that understood?"

The twins grinned at her again as they saluted at her, "Yes, Inquisitor!" They said together, and Alex rolled her eyes before heading to her horse.

She hefted herself up to her horse and took the reigns, grasping it on her hands as Cullen and his horse trotted beside her. He nodded at her reassuringly, and Alex sighed as she turned her horse around, looking at her soldiers.

"Inquisition!" She shouted, making all of them look at her when they were finished saddling up, "A long time ago, we were few, and we were frightened. The sky is torn open, and the Fade spits out demons from the rifts. Our Divine died, and so did our friends, our families… and our Chantry. But this has become more. This… what we're fighting for… is larger than anything we've ever believed. Whether you pray to Andraste and the Maker…" She looked at Cullen and Cassandra, "Or the Gods of Old…" She looked at her brothers, "Or the Elven Pantheon…" She looked at Solas, "Or even if you are a follower of the Qun…" she looked at Iron Bull, "Corypheus threatens us all. He burns and tears our world apart. He has killed thousands of people in his selfish need to become a god himself…"

She swallowed a little, "I will admit… that I am not sure that I am the Herald of Andraste. I do not know if this is divine providence or a stroke of bad luck. But I do know this: no more. No more innocent blood will be spilt on his greed. No more demons will come out from the rifts. No more villages will be burn in utter ruin for his sake. No more! I ride to the Arbor Wilds, I will fight to the death if I have to, and I will not stop until Corypheus' army is defeated!"

She unsheathed her staff from behind her and raised it as she looked fiercely at the people around her, "Now, I ask you… my Inquisition… my friends… my family… are you willing to fight with me?!"

The people exploded into resounding cheers of support, and they raised their weapons as she did in agreement of her goals. She smiled brightly at them, before she spurred her horse around and shouted, "For the Inquisition!"

The men cheered again as her horse started running, galloping down the road out of Skyhold, with her friends, her family and her army behind her. Alex felt a small chill of fear run down her spine at what awaits them, but as she looked beside her, seeing the determined faces of her loved ones around her as their horses galloped, the sense of dread faded off into nothingness, and she smirked as the fear and doubt inside her disappeared, leaving only the feeling of excitement at the battle to come.


	70. Before the Battle

Alex gazed down from the cliff she stood on, overlooking the dense forest of the Arbor Wilds and the camps of her allies below her. From behind her, she could hear the soldiers preparing for the battle tomorrow, running to and fro bringing supplies, sharpening their swords, mending and polishing their armors. Even Varric seemed apprehensive of the battle ahead, tinkering with Bianca meticulously. Grand Enchanter Fiona was with Dorian, Solas, Vivienne and the twins, discussing mage assignments on the battle field to protect the Wardens and the soldiers. Cassandra was checking in with the templars, Blackwall was talking with the Wardens and Bull was speaking to his Chargers. Even Sera and Cole were active in the camp, bringing in arrows, daggers and herbs for the camp.

"Inquisitor."

Alex looked around to see Cullen coming, and she nodded at him as he mentioned towards one of the tents… hers, from the gigantic Inquisition banner at top.

He opened the flap to the tent as she entered, only to see Leliana and Josephine standing beside a table that showed a map of the area. She looked a little farther beyond the table to see a large make-shift bed with curtains and pillows piled on it, and she sighed a little, as she's been wanting a few moments to lie down. The ride to through the Frostback Mountains was a little exhausting, and she resisted the urge to sigh in fatigue as she looked at her advisors.

"Any news, Leliana?" Alex asked as she bent down to look at the map, seeing small pieces that signified their forces.

"Yes, Inquisitor." Leliana said as she pointed at the pieces, "Empress Celene and her forces have already arrived and are currently posted on the outskirts of the Wilds. The Warden warriors are here, by the east, which we surmised would be the escape route of Corypheus' army should everything go awry."

She nodded, "And what exactly are we up against in the Wilds?"

"Red templars and a few Venatori have been spotted by our scouts and spies." Josephine said, "We've also spotted some Grey Warden mages still allied and controlled with Corypheus."

She sighed, "Then they are lost causes, and we'll be forced to kill them."

"Unfortunately, yes, Inquisitor." Cullen stated, and he pointed down the map, towards what she assumed to be the temple. "I'll be moving forward with our troops, Grand Enchanter Fiona and her mages. We'll secure the entrance of the Temple for you and your party when you arrive."

"I understand." Alex said as she sighed, "Leliana, Josephine… please spread the word. We'll attack at dawn. In the meantime, I want everyone prepared and well-rested for tomorrow. That includes you three."

As if on cue, Josephine stifled a yawn, making Alex smile a little, "The ride here must've tired you all. Go on, get some rest."

Leliana smiled, but she sent a sly look at Cullen, "Of course, Inquisitor. You should rest as well. I'll order the men to make sure you are… well rested for tomorrow." Josephine and Leliana giggled together before they bowed down at her and left the tent, leaving her and Cullen by the table.

Alex sighed before bending over the table, putting her head in her hands as her vision of the map before her blurred, "Do you think we're ready for this, Cullen?"

She couldn't hear him nod, but he spoke, "We've trained them as best as we could, Alexandra. If the Maker is merciful, we'll only have a few casualties. Do not doubt them so easily."

"And am I?" She asked him, her face still hidden in her hands, "Am I ready for this?"

Cullen remained silent, but she heard him sigh… rather deeply. She waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, she raised her head and looked behind her to see Cullen… looking wistfully at her derierre, biting his lip a little, as if he was thinking of doing something naughty to her over the table. She smirked a little, and wiggled her hips in teasing, making the man snap back to reality and look up at her in embarrassment, his face turning red and running a hand at the back of her neck.

"Like what you see, Commander?" She asked him, and he laughed a little, "I do. Very much so. And as for you being ready…"

He neared her and grasped her hips, making her straighten her back and lean against him as he lowered his head on her shoulder, "I believe… you are ready for anything. You are the Inquisitor… the Herald of Andraste… the journey you have taken the last year have bestowed upon you the wisdom and the courage to fight Corypheus." He kissed her neck as he lovingly whispered, "You are… the most amazing woman I have met in my life. There is absolutely nothing you can't do."

Alex sighed as she smiled, and Cullen's arms wound around her middle. She clung on to them as she looked down the map again, and the man behind her drew her closer to his body, moudling her back to his chest. Her chest felt like bursting at how tight but gentle he seemed to hold her, as if he didn't want to let her go. He breathed in deep, his chest expanding from behind her and he growled a little when her bottom met with his crotch, and she felt him harden with desire. She giggled as she slapped a hand on his arm, "Cullen… you should be resting."

"I'll get my rest tomorrow after the battle." Cullen growled, before he forcefully turned her around to face him, kissing her passionately, his hands crawling up her armor, unbuckling them in a frenzy. She couldn't help but laugh as he pushed her against the table, before he grasped her bottom and lifted her up, carrying her towards the bed in her tent.

"Well, aren't you eager?" Alex chuckled out loud, but she shrieked a little when Cullen threw her bodily on to the bed, before standing before her and unbuckling his armor and removing his shirt as he looked at her hungrily.

"What do you expect?" He said to her as he unlaced his pants, and Alex almost wanted to rip out her shirt at the sight of his bare and muscled chest, "You bend over in front of me, your ass practically an inch from me… and you expect me to not want you?" He lowered himself on to her as he divested his pants, his hardness clearly visible under his small clothes, "Pardon the language… but I've _fucked_ you on a table far too many times to not be turned on at the sight."

Alex laughed a little again, but she moaned in pleasure as his hand dove right into her pants, flicking her nub again as his other hand unlaced her breeches. She quickly reached back and undid her bindings, her nipples puckering with desire and the cold Frostback Mountain air, "You act like you're addicted."

Cullen growled as he pulled her pants and underpants off her, "I am." He said before he lowered himself on to her and he licked her nipple, making her gasp at the warmth of his tongue, "I'm addicted to _you."_

Alex moaned again as he continued to ravage her breast, his hands moving frantically at the juncture of her thighs, making her arch and writhe in pleasure. Cullen needed no help from her at all, his cock easily hardened at the sight of her underneath him, and when he finally buried himself deep inside her, she lost all thought, marveling at the rapture he was giving her… forgetting the dreaded battle that lie tomorrow.


	71. Pillow Talk

"So… tell me… you know of my infatuation with your sister. Did you… never become attracted to anyone in your Circle?"

Alex raised herself up from Cullen's chest, looking up at him as he continued to stare at the tent above them, as if he was thinking deeply. They were still both naked under the sheets of her bed, their legs tangled together as she lay beside him, and as always, she had lost count at how many times they did it through the night. Cullen was _insatiable,_ his hunger for her almost increasing every time they made love, but there was still an underlying gentleness underneath it all. She was his new addiction, his new obsession, that everytime he lay with her, he did everything he could to pleasure her and make her scream his name that he was sure that the whole camp had heard it.

"Where did that question come from?" Alex asked as she lay back down on his chest again, hearing the rapid beating of his heart from their orgasm just a few moments ago, while his hand ran down her back and played with her hair.

"I… honestly don't know." Cullen said to her, "I just… thought that a beautiful woman like yourself should at least have someone after her."

Alex sighed as she stared at the wall, her fingers lightly clawing at his stomach, "I'm a mage, remember?"

"I've heard plenty of stories of mages falling in love in their Circles." Cullen said, and she gulped a little.

"There was… a templar in the Ostwick Circle." She said, "His name was Marlan… he was the one in charge of looking after me and the little ones."

"And he was… attracted to you?"

She huffed a little, "More like… _I_ was attracted to _him._ "

"And you never told him you… liked him?"

She shook her head a little, her red hair bristling against his skin, "No, never. I was too… afraid. He was a templar, and I am a mage. I was afraid that if anyone found out, they'd make me Tranquil. But we were very good friends. I contented myself at the fact that though he was wary of my abilities, he still considered me a human… and a friend. It was enough for me."

"What happened to him?"

"He was… with me at the Conclave." She whispered, and she felt Cullen's breath got caught in his throat, "He died at the explosion, along with my teachers and my fellow mages. When I… returned to the Temple of Sacred Ashes with Cassandra, I saw… his body. He was crush by the debris."

Cullen's arm tightened around her shoulders, "Maker, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. We all lost someone that day." She said as she looked up at him, and he looked back down at her, her tawny eyes looking with pity at her emerald gaze, "The faithful lost their Divine… I'm sure even you lost some of your soldiers… and I lost my friends. But sometimes… sometimes, I couldn't help but feel like it… it was my fault."

Cullen blinked as she raised herself up on her elbow to look down at him, "If I hadn't taken the orb… that _thing_ Corypheus carried… the Temple wouldn't have exploded, and Marlan and my friends would've have survived. They died… they died because I was too foolish and I interfered…"

"Alexandra, if you hadn't taken the orb, if you hadn't accidentally taken the Archor on yourself, imagine what the world would be." Cullen told her, reassuring her, and he raised his hand and touched her cheek, stopping a tear that rolled down her eye. "If you weren't there, Corypheus would've have killed us all. The Breach would've consumed the skies, and our world fallen into the demons clutches, and that travesty of a magister would have succeeded in his plans. The death of your… friends are regrettable, and I am deeply sorry that you lost them, but this… I'd like to believe that the Maker meant for this to happen. He meant for you to steal the Anchor, and stop Corypheus."

She shook her head, "I am not the Herald of Andraste, Cullen. Even though everybody thinks that."

"Perhaps not." He said, "But you are… a courageous and wonderful woman. You chose to bear the burden of stopping Corypheus, to lead our Inquisition to a better world. And I love you for that." He raised himself up a little and kissed her, making her moan a little, "You gave me… _us…_ a new and better purpose. And I will continue to serve you… as both your Commander and your lover… if that is what I must do to show you how eternally grateful I am for what you have done."

Alex looked down at him, her eyes lovingly gazing into his, before she reached up and ran a hand through his hair, down his ear and to his jaw, making him sigh in pleasure, "Loving me… is more than enough to show your gratitude, Cullen."

He smiled, "And I shall always love you. Forever."

She smiled brightly as she lowered her head again, kissing him passionately as she shifted so that she straddled him, her shins on either side of his hips, her heat pressing against his shaft again, and she felt him growing hard as she ran her fingernails down his chest. Cullen growled in desire as her hips moved, sliding his length along her wetness, and he grabbed at her hips as she drew from him away a little, "There is… a good thing that my stealing the Anchor did."

"Really now?" Cullen whispered on her ear, his voice tickling her neck and sending shivers down his spine, "What would that be?"

Alex smiled seductively at him as she looked at him, her emerald eyes glazing with lust as she lowered herself on him, burying his cock inside her that he growled in pleasure again, "I met you."

Cullen's eyes grew heated as he pulled her down and kissed her hard, while he grabbed her hips to make his manhood slide in and out of her, making her moan and gasp in rapture. He wanted the night to last, but he knew that later on, they would have to fight Corypheus' army, and so he made sure that whatever time he had left, he would spend it with her… and inside her.

* * *

"Alexandra… it's time."

Alex lifted her head from the pillow, blinking blearily as she took in her surroundings, before looking behind her to see Cullen was already awake and dressed for battle. He smiled down at her as she turned around to look at him, peeking at him under the curtain of her red hair. "Are you… going? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

He smiled as he drew away the hair from her face so that he can see her beauty more, "I wanted you well rested for the battle, Alexandra."

She blinked and looked around the tent, raising herself up on her elbows, "But… it's still dark. Cullen, did you even get any sleep at all?"

"I slept for an hour, but I'm ready." He said, making her look at him in shock that he chuckled, "Templar stamina, remember? I believe you love that about me."

"But… but you must still be exhausted… from… from…" Alex sputtered our as her cheeks turned red, and he bent over and kissed her forehead.

""I'll be fine, Alexandra. I promise, I am not tired at all." He smirked at her as he looked down at her breasts, after the silk blanket that covered her fell to reveal her nakedness, "If anything, I feel more energized now that I've seen you naked again."

Alex blinked up in surprise again, before she laughed, "Get out of that armor again and we'll see exactly how much energy you have left."

"I can't… as much as I want to." He said as he stood up, and Alex watched him as he sheathed his sword and took his shield, strapping it on his back, "Grand Enchanter Fiona is waiting for me, as are the soldiers. Cassandra, Sera and Solas are ready to head out with you once you're ready."

She nodded and made a movement to get out of the covers, but Cullen came forward and took her arm, stopping her and making her look at him, "No… wait…" He said as he stared at her, before slowly drawing the blanket away so that he saw her whole body. "Stay here… for a while. At least until I'm out of the tent." He said as he continued to look at her, and he kneeled down beside the bed and ran a leathered hand through her hair.

"What for?" Alex said, her voice almost a whisper, as the look of adorement and love on Cullen's face made her heart constrict, as his hand traveled down from her neck to her shoulders, to the tip of her left breast and to her stomach.

"I… want to remember you… like this." Cullen whispered again, his voice full of reverence as his hand continued to travel down her hips, and her thighs before he laid it on her calf, "Seeing you like this… will remind me what I'm fighting for, and what I must come back to."

Alex's breathing stopped for a moment, and she rushed forward, kissing Cullen in the mouth as she wrapped her arms around him, making him sigh. His own arms wrapped around her, one hand entwining itself on her hair, the other running down her spine and making her shiver. She felt him growl again in wanting, but he gently pushed her away. She sighed in disappointment as he took her chin and made her look at him, "I have to go."

She nodded, and Cullen gave her another kiss before standing up, walking backwards towards the flap of the tent. She watched him leave, but as he neared the exit, she couldn't help but say, "Come back to me."

Cullen's eyes looked pained, but soon enough he smiled, "I will… once this battle is over. Stay until I leave, _Alexandra_."

The love and reverence on his voice as he said her name made Alex clutch at the sheets, but she stayed where she was, unmoving as Cullen stopped by the flap to look at her one more time, taking in her beauty of her body, of her emerald green eyes, of her flaring red hair, and he sighed, "Take care out there, my love." He told her as he opened the flap and left the tent, leaving Alex alone inside on the bed, dreading the day ahead of them.


	72. The Arbor Wilds

"Good morning, Inquisitor."

Alex looked up as she lowered the flap of her tent to see Solas smiling at her, robed and ready for their adventures, the bag where he usually kept their supplies on his back. She smiled back at him as she started walking, reaching up to her hair to secure it into a bun as she looked at the camp. "Is everyone ready?"

"We are, Inquisitor." Cassandra said as she appeared beside her, her armor shining against the light as she sheathed her sword and her shield, with Sera running up behind them, stuffing as much arrows as her quiver could hold, "Commander Cullen led the charge, and our other allies have gone ahead. We will likely see them as we make our way to the temple."

"Right." Alex said as they continued to walk, and she had met with one of the Cullen's captains, who saluted at her. "Inquisitor."

"How goes the battle, captain?" She asked the woman as they walked through the camp.

"We're holding, barely." She said, "The red templars are fighting harder than ever with their master nearby. Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling towards an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies."

She smirked a little, "So all you have to do is fend off Corypheus' worst zealots until I've returned."

The captain didn't seem to be in a joking mood, merely raising an eyebrow at her, before saluting again, "We shall not flinch, Your Worship. Not a one of us. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor." She bowed down a little at her before moving away, just as Alex heard Morrigan approach.

"I wonder…" Morrigan said as she stood beside her, watching the captain walk away, "Is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?"

Alex grinned a little at the witch, "Another way to let people down if I falter. Thank you for the reminder."

Morrigan smirked back at her, " 'Twas not I who raised an army of faithful to storm this land, Inquisitor… but I digress. If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal."

"Which is?"

"A place of worship out of elven legend." Morrigan explained, "If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian he covets lies within…"

Alex flinched when she heard explosions, and she turned around, looking past the trees, to see puffs of smoke and fire exploding at a distance. She also heard the yells of exaltation coming Iron Bull in the direction, and she surmised that the explosions were probable set off by Rocky, the Charger's resident trapper and sapper.

Morrigan huffed, "Let us hope we reach this temple _before_ the entire forest is reduced to ash."

Alex nodded and walked a little further, and she blinked when she saw Josephine talking to someone, who turned out to be Empress Celene. Her ambassador turned around to look at her, curtsying a little, "Inquisitor, I hear this 'eluvian' lies in a temple nearby. That's where the fighting will be worse. Andraste keep you safe."

She grinned at the woman, "Are you sure you don't want to grab a sword and wade in?"

Josephine blinked at her, before she giggled, "I shall remain where I am of some use, Your Worship, if it's all the same. Good luck."

Alex nodded at her as Josephine moved away, and she turned her attention to Celene, giving the empress a polite bow, "We are gladdened to see you, Herald." Celene said as she smiled at her elegantly, "This day will be recalled for ages. We are privileged to witness the fulfillment of the Inquisition's purpose."

"The sight of our Orlesian allies risking their lives here humbles me." Alex said politely, and Celene smiled again.

"Your worthy cause would have friends. Even if we did not will it." Celene said, "Men and women of faith serve you. Their favor is no less than our own, their service no less dear." Her face became determined as she held out her hand to Alex, making her blink, but she took the woman's hand into hers, "With Orlais at your side, we will see you victorious against Corypheus. May you walk in the light."

Alex bowed to her again, before nodding at her companions, who followed her as she walked through the camp. She heard Cassandra growl a little, "Listen to how close the fighting has gotten. It would be worse ahead."

Solas nodded in agreement, "If the soldiers aren't careful with their fires, they'll do Corypheus' work for him."

But Morrigan seemed to tremble as she looked around, "Do you sense the magic crackling? Something more powerful than the red templars stirs."

Alex scowled, "It's probably Corypheus."

Sera scoffed and pushed Alex's arm, making her look down at the precarious elf, who had already drawn out her bow, "Well, what're you waiting for then, Inky? Come on! Let's plug some arseholes."

Alex blinked at her, and from a corner of her eye, she saw Solas shake his head in exasperation at his fellow elf, but he was smiling. She grinned as she unsheathed her staff, "Right, you are, Sera. Come on… theire plenty of red templars worth beheading."

She ran ahead, charging through the forest, and she heard Sera let out a jubilant hoot as she faded into a thick fog of smoke. From behind her, she felt the magic of both Solas and Morrigan, and Cassandra's sword sang from its sheath as they ran, heading towards the fighting.

* * *

Alex and her party ran on, killing red templars along away, with the Orlesian soldiers cheering on her as she passed. She thought she heard Iron Bull a few paces from their route, yelling jubilantly as he hewed red templars. She also heard Varric's crossbow, Bianca, sounding as well, the machinations of the weapon quite audible from a distance. She saw one of her new allies, Michel de Chevin, among the soldiers, and he gave her a salute as they continued on. Soon they got to a river… the first blockade of her army against Corypheus' forces, where she noticed a few Grey Wardens fighting, as well as some demons. Her allies finished them all, killing them easily, and Alex looked down at one of the corpses.

"Those were Grey Wardens. They must be the last of those enslaved at Adamant." She said as she stood up, and Cassandra came up beside her as she sheathed her sword.

"If they are forced to obey him, death will be a blessing." Cassandra told her as they headed further into the forest, "It is fortunate that your sister is not here to witness such a desecration to her order."

"Yes. I'm glad she's safe from this." Alex agreed, "Come on, we have to get to that temple."

They headed further into the forest, saving a group of Leliana's scouts along the way, but soon they came upon a small camp. Alex bent over at the foliage as she surveyed the camp, and Cassandra kneeled beside her.

"There… ahead. An entire camp of red templars." Alex told the Seeker beside her, and she nodded back, before pointing at one of the ancient, crumbling walls. "Watch out. They've posted archers on the wall."

Alex nodded and she looked back at her companions, smirking at Sera, "You know what to do, Sera."

The little elf looked positively delighted as she faded into a puff of smoke, disappearing against the foliage, only to appear behind the archers, and shooting them with a barrage of arrows. Alex and Cassandra charged afterwards, with Solas casting a barrier on them, as Morrigan froze the templars for the Seeker to decimate. The battle, for her, was relatively easy, as the red templars panicked, but soon she saw something.

"SERA!" Alex cried out as another form… an elf… appeared behind her friend, and Sera deftly jumped away before he could sink his daggers into her. The elf was rather hardy and quick, and it took them a while to defeat them, only to find another one attacking Solas.

"Elves!" Cassandra shouted as she raised her shield against the elf before he could injure Solas, "But where do they come from?!"

"It seems this temple of Mythal is not deserted after all." Solas commented as he froze the elf with a spell, and Cassandra smashed him with her shield, causing their unknown assailant to break into pieces and die.

Alex huffed as they battle ended, and Morrigan looked around, "Perhaps these creatures are the reason few return from the Arbor Wilds."

"Well, I think I would've liked them better if their daggers were pointed against the templars." She said as she patted Solas on the shoulder, "Are you injured, Solas?"

The bald elf shook his head, "It is but a scratch." He said as gulped down a potion, "I will be fine, Inquisitor. We must continue forward."

Alex nodded as they continued forward, killing more red templars and saving more scouts. They eventually met with Grand Enchanter Fiona along the way, casting spells against a couple of Red Templar Behemoths, alongside Grand Enchanter Vivienne and Blackwall, who seemed a little too preoccupied at smashing his shield against the enemies. The Grand Enchanter nodded to her, "Inquisitor! The Circle of Magi stands with you!"

She saluted the elven woman and her ally before pressing forward, and meeting a few more red templars and elves. She reached an area that had a scouting camp again, and she moved up towards a wall to see a better view as Cassandra charged, only to find Leliana, with Cole fighting below them, disappearing in puffs of smoke as he battled what seemed to be a red templar soldier.

"Good hunting, Inquisitor!" The spymaster said as she pulled arrow after arrow, shooting at the red templars to protect her scouts as her companions fought, "We are keeping them at bay! Follow the river to the temple!"

"I will!" Alex said as she finished the last of the templars, and the bard gave her curt nod before turning around to look after a scout who had fallen prey against an elven assassin.

They continued on, killing a few more red templars, and soon Alex came upon what looked like the last of the blockade, and a large group of their enemy. Familiar faces met her gaze, and she unsheathed her staff. "Cullen!"

The man she called looked back at her, "Alexandra!" He shouted as he raised his shield against a red templar, blocking a blow intended for Alex. The red templar promptly turned to ice, and she looked behind the enemy to see Dorian, Maxwell and Daylen in the back ranks, casting spells against the enemy.

"Look out!" Maxwell shouted, casting a barrier, just as another elven assassin appeared behind them, his blades drawn against Dorian. He raised his staff to stop the daggers from ascending on his paramour and shielding him, as Dorian knocked the elf back with a lightning spell, making it tumble backwards before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Where is he?!" Alex shouted as she burned the attacking red templars with fire, while Cassandra and Cullen protected them with their shields, stabbing the hardy templars with their swords as Sera fired her arrows one after the other. She looked around frantically for the elven assassin, seeing nothing.

But something must've moved near them, as Daylen started frantically running. "CASSANDRA!" He yelled, diving in mid air behind the Seeker, just as the elven assassin appeared. His blades met with Daylen's shoulders, making him scream out loud, as he pushed Cassandra out of the way. Cullen reacted, his sword shining in the sunlight as he stabbed the elf through the neck, killing him instantly.

"Daylen!" Cassandra, Alex and Maxwell cried out, running towards the man as the Seeker lifted his head, her face crumpled with worry. Daylen was pale, his blood flowing from two wounds on his upper shoulders and staining Cassandra's breeches as she nestled him on her nap, before coloring the water of the river red.

"You fool!" Cassandra shouted at him as Maxwell bent over his twin, his face pale with fear, as he quickly casted a spell over his brother's body. Alex and her companions gave them room, "You didn't have to take the blade for me!"

Daylen had the strength to smile at her, "That's what love does, yes? Makes people do idiotic things."

Cassandra blinked, and Alex watched as the Seeker's gray eyes watered with tears, her face softening with adoration as she stroked his cheek, "You've been an idiot since you started loving me."

Daylen laughed a little, but he grimaced as Maxwell continued to work on his wounds, "Well, as long as I'm _your_ idiotic, love-struck fool, I'll be perfectly happy with it."

Cassandra let out a small laugh as Maxwell lowered his hands, and she looked up at her lover's twin. "I've closed his wounds, but he would still need some rest." Maxwell said as he touched Daylen's shoulder, "We'll take care of him."

Dorian sheathed his staff and nodded at Alex, "I fear Corypheus is already inside, Inquisitor. He's got Samson and a few red templars with him. You must hurry."

Alex nodded as she bent over Daylen and ran a hand through her brother's hair, "Makes sure you rest, Dale. Remember what I told you."

Daylen grinned up at her, "I got Max and Dorian with me. I'll be fine. Take care of yourself… and Cassandra."

The Seeker blushed a little as Alex kissed her brother's forehead and moved away a little so that she could say her farewells to her brother. Cassandra blinked down at Daylen as Alex pulled Maxwell, Dorian and Cullen aside to speak with them, and Sera, Morrigan and Solas moved a little further away to give them room. "You'd better make sure that you will be alive when I come back." Cassandra's accented voice spoke, although it seemed like her throat was tight with emotion, "I will wring your neck if you are not."

Daylen chuckled a little, "If you wring my neck when I'm dead, it'll be a blessing… I won't be able feel anything." But he silenced as he raised his hand to touch Cassandra's face, making her blink in surprise, "Be careful in there, my lady."

Cassandra's face softened again, and Alex grinned when the woman bent down, kissing Daylen fervently on the lips as she touched his face, her brother's hands twining against the Seeker's short hair. "Get well soon."

Daylen nodded, and he grasped Cassandra's hand as Alex turned towards the three men. "I've cleared the path backwards, to Leliana's camp. Cole is there, too. You should take Daylen there so he could rest."

Dorian nodded, "Maxwell and I can carry him there, since my _amatus_ can hold off those elves, it seems." Maxwell blushed faintly, but he looked proud at the name his Tevinter paramour gave him. "Corypheus had a rather large contingeancy of soldiers with him."

"I'll stay behind with the soldiers." Cullen told her as he sheathed his sword, "But you must get inside, and quickly. We will hold off as much of the enemy's forces here."

Alex nodded as Maxwell and Dorian moved away towards Daylen, with Cassandra moving back to give the men some room. "Come on, brother…" Maxwell said as he gingerly lifted up his twin, with Dorian moving to Daylen's other side, "Let's get you well again. I don't want to get beheaded by the Seeker."

She could hear Daylen chuckle at his twin's jest, and Cassandra looked determined as she strode up towards the entrance of the temple, with Solas and Sera following at her heels. Alex looked back at Cullen, who looked at her softly. "Be careful out here, Cullen."

The man nodded, and after looking around to make sure his soldiers weren't looking, he reached out for her hand and kissed it, "And you as well, Alexandra."

Alex smiled at him, "I have luck, remember?" she said, bearing open her neck, and Cullen blinked when he realized that the coin he gave her was nestled on her chest, an intricate metal locket holding it like a pendant on a gold chain. He smiled at her as she winked at him, before heading up the stairs towards the temple entrance.

"Took you long enough." Sera complained, when she caught up with them, "I thought you two were going to friggin' snog like Cassandra did."

The Seeker blushed hotly, "I… that is… if it disgusts you so much, you should have turned away."

Solas smiled a little, "We were afraid you were going to faint from shock at seeing Master Daylen wounded, Seeker."

Cassandra looked appaled as she turned at the bald elf, "I don't _swoon."_

Morrigan chuckled from behind them, before coughing, "'Tis an unfortunate time to be discussing your love lives, yes? A madman is currently ahead of us, close to his goal."

"Right. Let's get moving." Alex said as she jogged, "We'll talk about Cassandra's adorable, love-struck kissy face later."

Sera let out a loud snort of laughter as Solas and Morrigan chuckled, as Cassandra blushed a deeper shade of red, opting to remain silent, and they ran on towards a darkened corridor towards the Temple of Mythal.


	73. The Temple of Mythal

"There! That must be the Temple of Mythal."

Alex and her companions slowed their pace they walked through the hall that led into the temple, and immediately she smelled the scent of blood. Solas stood beside her, and the elf must've smelled the scent, too. "Be ready, Corypheus will be there."

"I hear fighting ahead." Morrigan told her as they crept closer, and as they neared the exit, they saw dead bodies of red templars and elves on the ground and over the banisters of the stairs that led down. Alex lowered herself, creeping her way and hiding behind the corpses, with her allies behind her doing the same as she looked down.

They immediately saw Corypheus, the tall menacing magister standing before a bridge between two dragon statues, and a group of elves like the ones they encountered in the forest. Behind the magister was Samson, looking pale but shining a little with red light because of his red lyrium armor, as well as some Grey Wardens and red templars. The group were advancing towards the elves, who seemed to be protecting the bridge, and the temple.

"Na melana sur, banallen!" One of the elves shouted, raising his staff against Corypheus.

Samson came forward, smirking at the elves, "They still think to fight us, Master." He said, just as one of his templars threw the dead body of an elf towards the group.

Alex watched as Corypheus strode purposely towards the bridge, "These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows."

"Well of Sorrows?" Alex and Morrigan muttered together, and she looked behind her at the witch for an explanation, but the dark-haired woman merely shrugged and raised her hands, clearly not knowing what the demented magister meant. Alex rolled her eyes before looking back down, _So much for being an all-knowing witch_ …

The two dragon statues glowed with an eery light as Corypheus neared, as the man growled threateningly at the elves. "Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!"

The magister surged forward, and Alex blinked when a bright ray of light shined from the two dragons, that have glowed blue. They radiated towards Corypheus as he grabbed and elf's head and lifted him off the ground. But then she noticed that the light from the statues was disintegrating the magister, Corypheus' face a mask of surprise as his body burned into ash, and the magic that occurred blew him apart in pieces, the two dragon statues exploding and crumbling, throwing everyone in the vicinity on their backs.

Alex blinked at what was happening below, and she saw Samson and a few red templars run ahead towards the bridge, and she and her companions headed down the stairs to follow. She looked down at the various bodies on the ground before looking up, seeing that the templar general was already by the doors, smirking at her as he entered.

But she turned around as she heard movement, only to see a Grey Warden kneeling on the ground, twitching violently, every orifice of his body flowing with blood. The Warden arched back, his mouth opening and spewing a fountain of red and black blood, before collapsing to the ground, shrouded with black energy… transforming into a familiar figure.

"It cannot be!" Morrigan exclaimed as they watched the Warden continue to bleed, the blood and body morphing. A long and dark arm stretched out… the arm of Corypheus… and Alex willed herself to move. "Across the bridge! Now!"

Alex, Morrigan, Cassandra, Sera and Solas ran off towards the bridge and to the temple as the Warden corpse continued to shift into that of a form of Corypheus, and as he stood up, once again renewed, he let out a guttural roar, and soon she heard the flapping of wings. She looked back and gasped, as the red lyrium dragon she had encountered at Haven and Adamant flew above them.

"Get the doors!" She shouted at her companions as they entered the temple and she pushed against the temple gigantic stone doors beside Sera. She and the elf pushed at the right side of the doors, while Cassandra, Solas and Morrigan were at the other, and she growled as they slowly pushed it closed, just as the dragon let out a breath of fire, making them stumble backwards and burning her sleeve, making her flinch as she and Sera patted at it frantically off. Alex looked up at the doors shined gold, before emitting a strange light, and locking them inside the temple.

* * *

Alex winced as she looked down at her arm, seeing a nasty burn on it, and making Solas look at her with concern. "Rest for a moment, Inquisitor." The elf said as he pulled her towards a rock, making her sit on it as he took out a salve from his pack, "Allow me to take a look at it."

"At last… Mythal's sanctum." Morrigan said as she looked around, and Alex shrugged off her coat so that Solas could take a better look at it, making her hiss in pain as the leather brushed lightly on the burn, "Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes."

"Not until I have attended to the Inquisitor." Solas said, frowning at the witch as he casted a healing spell on her injury.

Cassandra stepped forward towards Morrigan, scowling, "You said Corypheus wanted an eluvian, but he mentioned a 'Well of Sorrows'. Which is right?"

Morrigan looked a little guilty as she reached up and scratched her head, "I… am uncertain of what he referred to."

"Could they be the same thing?" Alex asked her, but she winced when Solas allied a salve on her arm, "Could 'eluvian' translate into 'Well of Sorrows'?"

"No." Morrigan said, "It seems an eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks."

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise as she put her hands on her hips in exasperation, and Alex smacked a hand on her forehead with her uninjured arm. Even Sera rolled her eyes, and Morrigan saw it, making the witch scowl, "Yes! I was wrong! Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp."

"I want to know how Corypheus returned to life." Alex said, a little frustrated at the witch, "We saw him die."

"And his life force passes on to any blighted creature, darkspawn or Grey Warden." Morrigan said as she leaned against the wall, watching Solas wrap her arm gently with a bandage. Sera turned to her, "So, how many times do we kill him? It's a small number, right?"

Morrigan shook her head, "Strike Corypheus down, and he will rise anew." But she sighed heavily, " 'Tis strange… Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them. Yet Corypheus, they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this… but not how."

"Are you certain Corypheus is using the power of the Blight to make himself immortal?" Alex asked as she adjusted the bandage Solas was making.

Morrigan smirked down at her, "Perhaps you forget: I was in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight. I fought beside your sister. I have seen how a true Archdemon rage. How Corypheus gained the power to send his soul into blighted bodies… that is the real question."

"And will answering that question let us destroy Corypheus for good?"

"Perhaps." The witch shrugged, "I would suggest first dealing with the well. If Corypheus obtains it, any chance of success could be lost."

"You said this Mythal was worshipped as a goddess." Alex asked Morrigan again, and Solas' hands seemed to have twitched, before they moved steadily again.

"So one assumes." Morrigan said, "What is a god but a being immense power? The dread Old Gods were nothing more than dragons, after all. They rise as Archdemons, and they die. Perhaps Mythal is a powerful elf, a ruler among her kind. History often plays story teller with facts."

She felt a breath upon her arm, and she looked up to see Solas frowning as he continued to wrap her burn, "You admit lack of knowledge, and yet you dismiss her so readily?"

Morrigan raised a hand at the elf, "I do not dismiss her. I question her supposed divinity. One need not be a god to have value. Truthfully, I am uncertain Mythal was even a single entity. The accounts are… varied."

"There are varied accounts of Mythal?" Alex asked her again, looking slightly confused.

The witch turned to her again, "In most stories, Mythal rights wrongs while exercising motherly kindness. 'Let fly your voice to Mythal, deliverer of justice, protector of sun and earth alike.' Other paint her as dark, vengeful. Pray to Mythal, and she would smite your enemies, leaving them in agony."

"More Dalish tales, I assume?" Solas scoffed as he continued to look down, looking annoyed. Alex understood him, as the man was an expert at the culture of his own people. She reached up and touched his hand gently, making him look up at her. "If you know more about this, Solas, speak."

The elf looked down kindly at her, and she smiled. She preferred his version of elven history, as he had studied it immensely, and she knew that telling stories was one of the ways she could calm him down. Solas smiled back in return as he finished wrapping the bandage, tying it in a small knot, "The oldest accounts say Mythal was both of these, and neither. She was the mother, protective and fierce." And the elf shook his head a little as he sealed the lids on his salves again, "That is all I will say. This is not the place to stir up old stories."

"Whatever the truth, all accounts of Mythal end the same." Morrigan interrupted, waving a hand as if dismissing Solas' words, "Exiled to the Beyond with her brethren."

"What do you mean 'exiled'?" Alex asked as she stood up, and Sera helped her with her coat as she painfully put it on again, carefully slipping her injured arm into the sleeve.

"Tricked by the Dread Wolf, as all the elven gods were said to be, trapped in a land beyond the Fade." Morrigan said as she straightened from the wall she leaned against, "Many Dalish believe this is why the elves fell from grace and their gods did not save them. Or perhaps they were simply rulers slain by Tevinter. Who can say?"

Alex sighed for a bit, but soon enough she moved, walking forward with her friends following her. "You've seen the elves here. They seem… odd." She looked behind her at Sera and she grinned, with the little blond elf grinning back in return, "Well, odder than usual, at least."

"Indeed. Two things are possible." Morrigan said, raising two fingers as they continued to walk, "One: this is a group of Dalish separated from their brethren. Cultists. Fanatic in their desire to keep humans away. Two: these are elves descended from the Ancients, having resided here since before the Fall of Arlathan. The second appears unlikely, but if true, the implications are astounding."

Alex blinked before looking back at Solas, who seemed to have opted to not include himself in the conversation. "If they kept records, it could change everything we thought we knew about history."

Morrigan smiled at her, " 'Tis thrilling, no? To discover an era lost forever has possibly thrived in the shadows. We may, however, find these elves reluctant to part with their long-lost secrets."

"True enough." Alex agreed as she straigtened her back, "Let's keep going."

* * *

Alex walked in further into the temple's vestibule, with her party following behind her. Her eyebrowed raised at the sight of what seemed to be an altar with two stone makers, and intricate designs on the floor. As she stepped up onto it, the tiles of the floor glowed blue, making her blink.

"It appears the temple's magic are still strong." Morrigan said, stepping beside her and looking at the altar. Alex reached out and touched the stone, where she could see curving lines, "Is this elven? Does it say anything about the Well of Sorrows?"

Solas came up from behind her and touched the stone as well, clearing up the plant life and dust that accumulated on its surface, " 'Atish'all vir Abelasan.'" He said, slipping into his familiar elven language, "It means 'enter the path of the Well of Sorrows.'"

"There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure." Morrigan said, looking confused, " 'Shiven'… 'shivennen'…" But soon the witch shrugged, " 'Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the well is a good omen."

Alex sighed, "We're out of luck unless one of those temple elves drops a lexicon."

Morrigan waved a hand, "Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obesance here. Following their path may aid entry."

Sera blinked and waved her hands, looking panicked with fear, "Oh no, no. This is bad. Rituals are bad. You can't want this!"

The witch rolled her eyes, "If need be. Unless you wish to turn back?"

"Heck no." Alex said as she looked down at the tiles again, "So… what? I have to make sure that they all light up?"

Morrigan shrugged, and Alex huffed again, looking around at the altars. Slowly she began walking, making sure that the tiles lit up as she stepped on them and that she didn't take the same path twice. Finally, when she stepped on the last tile, the lights on the floor turned blue, and it felt like a magical seal was removed somewhere.

"Well done." Morrigan said approvingly, "Let us see what awaits."

Alex stepped off the altar and headed up the stairs, seeing a cluster of corpses of red templars, "I see the red templars have already encountered the temple's guardians." Morrigan told her, and Alex prodded one of the corpses so that it faced up, before saying, "All the better. Less for us to deal with."

"Anything good on them?" Sera asked from behind her, and Morrigan spread her hand, "Rummage their corpses, by all means."

Sera bent down, picking through the pockets, coming up with a bag of gold, but Alex was disinterested as she headed up the stairs again, turning left even though she saw the giant blue door that the altar probably opened. It led to another area, and she blinked when she saw a gigantic statue of a wolf, maned with greenery.

At the sight of it, Morrigan blinked, "Why would this be here?"

Alex turned to her to see the woman frowning at the statue, "Something wrong?"

"It depicts the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel." Morrigan told her, "In elven tales, he tricks their gods into sealing themselves away in the Beyond for all time. Setting Fen'Harel in Mythal's greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry."

She grinned a little, "Well, there's an image. Besides, I don't think it's not much of a difference. Some Chantries display statues of Andraste's betrayer Maferath as part of the Chant."

Morrigan shrugged, "It might fulfill a similar function. A reminder of vigilance for the faithful."

Solas scoffed, making Alex look at him as he looked spitefully at Morrigan, "For all your 'knowledge', Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history. The wise do not mistake one for the other."

A corner of Morrigan's lip lifted up into a sneer as she looked at the bald elf, "Pray tell, what meaning does our elven 'expert' sense lurking behind this?"

The elf sneered back at her, "None we can discern by staring at it."

Alex let out a loud laugh, causing the two people to look at her in bewilderment, "You two look like you're about to kiss when you argue."

The effect of her words was immediate as Morrigan flushed red in annoyance while Solas shook his head, making a face at the thought of kissing the witch. " 'Tis time we pressed forward." Morrigan said with gritted teeth, turning back and striding with Sera and Cassandra away from the statue.

"Indeed." Solas said in agreement, but he remained where he is as Alex continued to stand in front of the statue. "Is something on your mind, Inquisitor?"

Alex continued to stare at the statue, shaking her head a little, "Is it true though? Is it sacriligeous to have Fen'Harel's statue in Mythal's temple?"

Solas shook his head, "No, I do not believe so, Inquisitor."

"Then maybe…" Alex said, "Maybe it's like a small shrine? That even though this is Mythals's temple, her followers could also pray to Fen'Harel as well? There are murals of the other gods here, why should this statue be any different?" She shook her head as she sighed deeply, "I wish we had more to go on than just speculations about elven history."

Solas blinked, looking in surprise at her, "You are interested in them? The Gods of the elven pantheon?"

"I'm interested in all of them… the elves, the Old Gods, the Qun, the Chantry… even the Stone, as the dwarves call it." Alex said truthfully, "Just because I praise one religion doesn't mean I shouldn't read about the others. There are lessons to learn in all of them."

"An interesting philophy." Solas said as they turned around to head back to their companions, "There are very few who would have the same opinions."

"I know." Alex said, grinning at him, "We philosophers are a dying breed."

Solas chuckled, "Indeed, Inquisitor. But perhaps now is not the time to discuss such things. Would you agree to talk more of this once we return to Skyhold?"

She smiled up at him as she wrapped an arm around his, "I will happily discuss philosophy with you, my friend. As long as you provide the tea."

He held her hand and patted it, gently smiling at her, "I believe I already told you I dislike tea, Inquisitor. But for a friend, perhaps I would indulge you."

Alex grinned up at him before running forward to their companions again, leaving Solas to smile after her. He had to admit, if the Inquisitor had been his type of woman, he would've fallen in love with her instantly from her courage and wisdom. He shook his head a little as he jogged forward to follow her, thinking that Cullen was a lucky man to be loved by a woman such as the Inquisitor.


	74. Abelas

They pushed on forward, opening the blue door and another door beyond that, just as something exploded, jolting Alex. She looked up to see Samson in an area above them, looking like he blew up the ground, surrounded by demons and red templars. As they entered, Samson saw them, and pointed at his lackeys, "Hold them off!" he ordered, and red templars jumped towards them, just as more red templars appeared around them, surrounding them. Alex's fingers burned with fire as Solas casted a barrier on their party.

As the last of the templars fell, Alex shouted, "Come on, we might catch them!" She ran up the stairs, only to see a gaping hole in the ground where Samson had jumped. She was about to follow, but Morrigan blocked her path, "Hold! A moment" She said, raising her hand, "While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination." She said, pointing at the door behind them, locked in a similar fashion as they one they had just entered. "We should walk the petitioner's path, as before."

Cassandra scowled at her, before turning to look at Alex, "An army fights and dies for us. The longer we tarry, the more soldiers we lose outside. Let's jump down and be done with this place."

But Solas shook his head and raised a hand at the Seeker in a sign of peace and calm, "In this case, I must agree with the witch. This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect."

Morrigan nodded, "You see the urgency. We _cannot_ find the Well of Sorrows unprepared."

Alex blinked, noticing something in the woman's behavior, and she scowled at her suspiciously, "You're very eager to reach our destination."

"Are we not all eager to stop Corypheus from achieving his mad plan?" Morrigan retorted back, making Alex even more doubtful as she said, "It sounds like what _you_ want is the Well."

Morrigan blinked, but soon her face hardened as she pointed towards the door and away from their companions, and Alex followed her as they moved away. "There is… a danger to the natural order." Morrigan told her, "Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well. I would have it restored."

Alex crossed her arms, "I wasn't expecting your answer to be so… romantic."

The witch smiled a little, "Trust me. Your surprise is matched only by my own." But her face became saddened, "Mankind blusders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic… the list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true. I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows… but at a terrible price."

"What exactly did that altar say about the Well of Sorrows?" Alex asked, growing a little angrier by the minute at the witch, seeing that she had kept something as important as the message on the tablet.

"Like most elven writing, it was insufferably vague." Morrigan said, rolling her eyes, "The term I deciphered was 'Halam'shivannas'… 'the sweet sacrifice of duty'. It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake. Yet for those who have served at this temple, a worthwhile trade."

Alex's frown grew harder, "Is your real goal the power inside this Well?"

"Yes!" Morrigan admitted, "If that is the only way to preserve it. My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this well, I am willing to pay the cost."

"And gain what?"

Morrigan shrugged, "That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way."

Alex huffed again before turning around, facing her party again, "Fine then. Let's do the rituals."

They went around the area, solving the rituals by stepping on the patterns on the floor, but as they did, Alex felt uneasy at the thought of Morrigan's plan. She said the Well could hold knowledge, and though she knew that Morrigan knows a lot from her studies, Alex felt… distrustful of her. _Be wary of her,_ Solona had warned her before she left, and she understood. The woman was plotting something, and even though she didn't know what it was, the power of the Well could be involved in it.

* * *

They ran around the temple various areas, and she stuck close to Solas, as the elf told her stories of the various elven gods whose mosaics were present around the temple. She adored his versions of the legends regarding the gods than what Morrigan would tell her, after all, the man did study history far more extensively than her. Alex solved the puzzles with the help of Solas and Cassandra, and soon all the rituals were performed, and Alex felt a magical energy unlock the gigantic door that led up to the temple. After she had sent Sera to look around for any other materials they could use, they went up the stairs and opened up to door.

They walked forward to what looked like the temples foyer, and Alex felt a shiver up her spine at how ancient it was. The dust rose at their feet as they walked, and Morrigan looked up at the walls, " 'Tis not not what I expected. What was this chamber used for…"

They continued to walk forward, hearing the giant doors where they came from close and lock itself, but soon she felt the hairs at the back of her neck rising, "We're being watched." She told them, and she sneeked a peek behind her to see a row of elven archers, pointing their arrows at them. Sera let out a small 'eep' of alarm, and Solas touched the girl's shoulder reassuringly, while also stilling Cassandra's hand from unsheathing her sword.

Alex looked up to a grand staircast to see an elf with arms crossed by its landing, clad in a dark grey cloak with a hood on his face, where could see bright gray eyes and greenish vines on his forehead… the blood writing or as Solas called it, the _vallaslin_ of Mythal, looking at them haughtily. "Venavis." The elf said, looking at them with suspicion, "You… are unlike the other invaders. You stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own." And he looked at Solas as he said so, before pointing down at her hand, "You bear the mark of magic which is… familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

"I don't understand the 'slumber' bit." Alex told him, making Sera snicker, "Who _are_ you?"

The elf looked at her for a moment, "I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the _vir'abelasan._ "

" 'A place of the Way of Sorrows.'" Morrigan translated for her, "He speaks of the Well!"

Abelas looked angrily at Morrigan, "It is not _for_ you. It is not for _any_ of you."

Alex looked up at him again, "So… you're elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?"

Abelas scoffed and shook his head, "The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The _vir'abelasan_ must be preserved."

"What is this _vir'abelasan_ exactly?" She asked again, and the elf seemed to have raised a brow.

"It is a path." Abelas said, "One walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor."

"He speaks of priests, perhaps." Morrigan told her, and Abelas scowled at her again, "More than that you need not know."

"Solas." Alex said looking behind her at her companion, "Perhaps he'll listen to you."

But the mage scoffed a bit, as he shrugged, "What shall I say, Inquisitor? Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it."

Alex sighed deeply, _So much for bringing the elven and arcane expert. I should've brought the twins with me,_ she thought as she looked up at Abelas again, "We did not come here to fight you, nor steal from your temple."

Abelas silenced for a bit, looking down at her and closing his eyes, as if he was listening for something, before nodding. "I believe you." He told her, lowering his guarded stance, "Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these other are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart… and never return."

Solas looked at her, "This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these sentinels."

Alex nodded at him, "Yes, I guess that's the point of all this. We just need to stop Samson from getting into that well…"

But Morrigan shook her head, "Consider carefully. You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own."

Her brows furrowed at the witch, _You mean for_ your _own. Solona was right, she's up to something. I can't let her drink from that Well._ "I accept your offer." Alex told Abelas, who nodded.

"You will be guided to those you seek." He said, pointing to a door that led to the interior of the temple before turning around and leaving, "As for the _vir'abelasan…_ it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."

"NO!" Morrigan cried out, disappearing into a puff of smoke, and Alex blinked when she realized that the witch had turned into a crow, flying away from them and up the landing to follow Abelas. "Morrigan!" Alex called out, but the witch was already gone, and she grit her teeth. "Damn it all… come on."

They looked at their left to see what looked like another elven sentinel… a female mage, from the looks of her, mentioning at them as the other sentinels lowered their bows. Alex headed towards her, "This would be our guide?"

The elf bowed, "Mythal'enaste." She muttered out, before turning to walk in front of them.

Alex sighed as they followed her, "That's helpful, since Morrigan chased off on her own."

"She seeks to protect the Well of Sorrows." Solas told her and she scoffed, _Protect it or take it for her own? I believe it's the latter,_ she thought as they walked, following the elven guide into the temple. But soon she heard echoes through the halls, and as she glanced at what looked like a metal-barred door, she saw more of the elven sentinels fighting against the red templars. _Well, thank the Maker for them,_ she thought as she continued walking, _I just hope that they'll survive._

"Alex…" Solas muttered to her, and she slowed her walk to step beside him, with Sera and Cassandra walking ahead to follow the sentinel, "Is something wrong?"

"Solona told me to be wary of Morrigan." She confided in the elf, "She may not have known about the Well, but there's… something off from the way she wanted it so badly."

Solas silenced for a bit, "In truth, Inquisitor… I do not trust Lady Morrigan as well." He admitted, "She hungers for knowledge, true, but to what purpose? To what end? There seems to be an underlying goal to her desire for information."

"Yes, but what?" Alex asked, and Solas patted her shoulder.

"I do not know, Inquisitor." He said, scowling a bit as they continued to walk, "But I must agree with your sister, Lady Solona… be wary of the witch, Alex. I know very few people who wished to understand the world and gain knowledge for the improvement of everyone's lives… unfortunately, I do not think Lady Morrigan is one of them."


	75. The General and The Sentinel

After disposing of a group of red templars, the elven guide brought them to a set of doors, raising a hand for them to enter. Alex and Cassandra pushed them open, and she gasped at the sight of a forest within the temple, with a glistening pool below them. "The Well of Sorrows…" She couldn't help but gasp out.

"So Mythal endures." Solas said behind her, looking around… almost wistfully, as Cassandra muttered out, "Andraste guide us."

"Fight on!" Alex heard someone shout out, and she raised her hand at her companions as she slowly and silently walked down the stairs, only to see Samson and his red templars. "An army pf these bastards won't stop us!"

Alex ran forward as the red templars decimated the elven sentinels, and from behind her, she heard Cassandra growl. Samson came forward to his lackeys, nodding approvingly and looking at them with pride, "You tough bastards… a day's march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons. The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away."

"Samson- ser… watch out!" One of the red templars said as he spotted Alex and her company, and Samson turned to scowl at them.

"Inquisitor." The mad man said, "You and those elf-things don't know when to stop. You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow us into this hole."

Alex scowled back at him, "I spoke to your Tranquil, Maddox. He sacrificed himself for your cause."

Samson blinked, and for a moment his face softened in sadness as he thought of the man, "I told him not to… he died as one of us then. One of the faithful. Corypheus chose me twice. First as his general, now as the Vessel for the Well of Sorrows. You know what's inside the Well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can scour the world. I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor."

"What's your part in it? What's a 'Vessel'?" Alex asked the man, but she could feel her fist clenching.

"What else empties a Well?" Samson told her, "I'll carry its power to Corypheus. One more task entrusted to me. Being force-fed Chantry lyrium was good for something. This armor makes me a living fortress… mind and body. I won't forget a word of the Well's knowledge. Corypheus will be unstoppable."

She bristled in anger as she unsheathed her staff, with Solas following suit as Cassandra raised her shield and sword, "I'll see Corypheus dead before I let him wield that power."

Samson growled at them, "How are you going to stop him? You're no match for Corypheus. Even if you drink from the Well, you'll never master its wisdom as he could."

He stretched out his arms as the red lyrium around his body glowed bright, making the air around him ripple with power, as he smirked at her evilly, " _This_ is the strength the Chantry tried to bind. But it's a new world now. With a new God. So, Inquisitor…" He pointed at her and wiggled his finger, beckoning her to attack, "How will this go?"

But Samson blinked when Alex suddenly straightened and smirked mischieviously back at him, raising what looked like circular rune… the one Dagna had created for her, "Power's all well and good. Until it's taken away."

She raised the rune to his direction, and Samson screamed in pain as the red lyrium in his armor broke into pieces, falling to the ground like shattered glass and weakening him. He kneeled to the ground, panting, before looking up at her in rage and surprise. "What did you do?!" He shouted at her as he pushed himself up, " _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_ My armor… it's gone! The lyrium… I NEED IT! KILL THEM ALL!"

"And heeeeereeee we go!" Sera exclaimed happily as she drew out her bow as Samson and his red templars charged, and Solas casted a barrier on them as Alex raised her hand, the ground burning with fire from her spell. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two more elven sentinels join the fray, attacking the red templars. Sera and Solas helped the two elves with clearing them out, leaving Cassandra and Alex to fight Samson head on, with the Seeker protecting her with her shield as Alex brought out her Spirit Blade and hacked at the man.

But the battle proved difficult, with Samson growing more powerful as he drank red lyrium potions from a flask, even though he didn't have his armor. The four elves helped with the fight after they had disposed with their other enemies, one of the elves protecting Alex with a massive hammer, deflecting Samson's blows. But soon enough, Alex noticed the man weakening, his supply of red lyrium potions gone, and she nodded at Cassandra. She placed a fire mine on the ground, just as the Seeker charged, slamming on the man with her shield and flinging him back on to the mine, causing it to explode and flinging Samson up the air, before he fell on the ground with a hard thud.

He groaned as he tried to push himself up, tired and exhausted, "Not the Well, you wretch." He muttered out, "You can't take it from Corypheus. You mustn't…"

Alex growled as she stood over him, "And stay down, you bastard." She said as she slammed the blunt tip of her staff against his head forcefully, knocking him unconscious as she huffed and straightened.

"He's still breathing." Cassandra looked in shock at the man on the ground, as Solas rummaged around his pack and gave Alex a coil of rope, and she bent down over the former templar, tying his hands and his feet. "We can take him back to Skyhold for judgment." Alex said as she straightened and grinned at her companions, "That ought to make Cullen happy. Maybe he won't get so uptight with us after we're done with this."

Cassandra and Solas chuckled, but they turned around when they heard movement, only to see Abelas sprinting up what looked like rocks that formed out of nowhere, leading up to what she thinks is the Well of Sorrows. A strange cawing made her look up to see a raven flying around, following the elf, and Alex called up to him as she ran to follow him, "Abelas!"

They ran, following the elf up, and when they neared the landing, Morrigan returned to her original form, scowling angrily at Abelas. He made to turn around, but when he spotted Alex, he stopped.

"You heard his parting words, Inquisitor." Morrigan told her as she glowered at the elf, "The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows."

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last." Abelas muttered, and Morrigan scoffed, "You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance."

The elf sneered at her, "To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!"

"Fool!" The witch sneered back at him, "You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!"

Alex looked at the elf in what she hoped was a look of apology, "Samson thought the well's knowledge was valuable. It could help stop Corypheus."

But Abelas continued to sneer as he shook his head, "I care nothing of your petty conflicts, shemlen."

"You'll care when Corypheus arrives for the Well." She retorted back, and Morrigan turned to her, "The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

Abelas shook his head again as he walked towards the pool of water near them… the Well itself, its waters slightly red and darkened, "Do you even know what you ask? As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on… through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

"And it's better that knowledge remain in the Well, never passed on? You'd rather destroy it?" Alex asked the elf in shock. And Solas came forward and faced Abelas, "There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger."

Abelas seemed to have smirked at him, "Elvhen such as you?"

Solas nodded and looked back at him in determination, "Yes. Such as I."

Abelas seemed to ponder his fellow elf's words, silencing as he thought, but soon he looked up at Alex, "You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the _vir'abelasan_ as best as you can, to fight your enemy?"

Alex thought for a moment, biting her lip, as she remembered that in the inscription before, the Well offered power but required something in return, _Humankind cannot gain anything without giving something in return, it seems,_ she thought as she looked up at the elf, "Gifts like this don't come freely."

The elf shrugged a little, "No boon of Mythal was ever granted without cost." He said, turning around to head back down, but he stopped and turned around to face them again, "The _vir'abelasan_ may be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know you this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."

Morrigan scoffed beside her, "Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?"

Abelas scowled at her again, "Bound, as we are bound. The choice is yours."

"Is it possible this Mythal might still exist?" Alex asked the elf, and Abelas shrugged again, "Anything is possible."

"Elven legend states that Mythal was tricked by Fen'Harel and banished to the Beyond." Morrigan told her, looking particularly smug at her own knowledge. But Abelas scowled at her in distain, " 'Elven' legend is wrong. The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder."

Both Alex and Morrigan blinked in surprise, "Murder?!" The witch beside her said, "I said nothing of-"

"She was slain." Abelas explained, "If a God can truly be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this temple. Yet the _vir'abelasan_ remains. As do we. That is something."

"Are… are you leaving the temple?" Alex asked and for a moment, she thought she saw the elf smile kindly at her, "Our duty ends. Why remain?"

Solas came forward again, raising ahand in peace, "There is a place for you, _lethallin…_ if you seek it."

Abelas looked at Solas, "Perhaps there are places the shemlen have not touched." But he turned to Alex again, "It may be that only _uthenera_ awaits us. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken. If fate is kind."

Alex blinked in shock, "You can walk away from the temple? Just like that?"

"After you drink, nothing remains to hold us." Abelas told her, turning around and stopping in front of Solas, who nodded at him. " _Malas amelin na halam,_ Abelas." Solas told his fellow elf, who nodded back at him, before walking off down the stairs.

"His name…" Solas told her, "Abelas means sorrow. I said… I hoped he finds a new name."

Alex continued to watch the elf as he walked away, and she smiled to herself, "I'm sure he will, someday."


	76. The Well of Sorrows

Morrigan and Alex looked down at the well, before looking up, seeing a familiar looking mirror. "You'll note the intact eluvian." Morrigan said smugly, "I was correct on that count, at least."

"Is it still a threat?" Alex asked her as she looked at the eluvian, "Can Corypheus use it to travel to the Fade?"

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?" Morrigan asked her, and she nodded, "The Well _is_ the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass."

Alex looked at Morrigan, and she blinked at the look the witch was giving the water, as if she was enchanted by it… like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert that was given a cup of water. "I did not expect the Well to feel so… hungry." The woman said, and Alex grew alarmed, "Seems like that should be a concern."

"Knowledge begets a hunger for more." Morrigan told her, still staring hungrily at the pool, before turning to look at her, "I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

"Or more likely, to your own ends." Solas said, looking at Morrigan with suspicion.

Morrigan's brows furrowed at him, "What do you know of my 'ends', elf?"

Solas grew infuriated as he grit his teeth, "You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast. You cannot be trusted."

Morrigan huffed and waved a hand, as if she was dismissing Solas like he was nothing more than a fly buzzing at her face, "Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor."

Alex blinked, and she felt irked at Morrigan's arrogance, " 'You alone'? You're not the only mage here, Morrigan."

"I have studied the oldest lore. I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream!" Morrigan told her, "Can you _honestly_ tell me there is anyone better suited?"

She looked at the elf behind her, "What about you, Solas?"

But the bald elf shook his head, "No. Do not ask me again."

Alex huffed as she faced the witch again, "Then I would be."

Morrigan shook her head, "You lead the Inquisition. This is not a risk you can take. I have the best chance of making use of the Well… for everyone. Let me drink."

"And you're not concerned about the price? 'Bound forever to the will of Mythal?'"

The witch scoffed, "Bound to the will of a dead god? It seems an empty warning. Perhaps a compulsion yet remains. Who can say otherwise? I do not fear it, even so."

Her scowl got darker as Alex crossed her arms on her chest, "I hate to say it, but Abelas' plan to destroy the well may be the best one."

Anger flooded Morrigan's features as her brows furrowed, "What happens when Corypheus comes for you again? He is _immortal_. The wisdom of the Well may include a way to destroy him. Give me this and I will fight at your side. I shall be your sword."

She silenced again as she thought of it, before she turned to Sera, Cassandra and Solas, who was also glowering at the witch, "Thoughts?"

Solas blinked at her question, as if he wasn't expecting her to ask him for his opinion. But she nodded encouragingly and he sighed, "She is right about only one thing: we should take the power which lies in that well."

Alex turned towards Cassandra, and strangely enough the Seeker looked worriedly at her, "If it is truly between you and her… then let her take the risk. Maker help us all."

Sera nodded beside the Seeker, "It's called the Well of Sorrows. _Sorrows._ No one should go in the Well of _Sorrows_."

"Enough deliberation." Morrigan told her impatiently, "Give me your decision."

Alex quieted before turning her back against Morrigan, looking down at the pool in front of her as she thought. The Well _felt_ powerful, indeed, and she could feel it on her skin just by being close to it. But she also knew that Morrigan was a powerful witch, and giving her even more power would probably corrupt her. The wisdom of the ages were contained in the waters, but if Morrigan used it for her own gains, rather than impart them to the world, it would be an even more waste. She sighed as she thought of Solona and her warning, _Is this what you were talking about, sister?_ She thought, _You allowed her to have a son with Alistair… but you told me to be wary of her. What could she be planning?_

Finally she turned around, looking at Solas, and seeing the determined look on her face, the elf scowled angrily before turning away a little, muttering little elvish curses. Alex turned to Morrigan, "If anyone is to use the Well, it would be me."

Morrigan blinked at her in surprise, before she sneered at her, "So you will take what little knowledge you can understand, and let the rest go to waste?"

"And who's to say that it will go to waste?" Alex told her, and Morrigan stepped forward threateningly, "I do."

"You think me a fool, who will never understand anything about the world." Alex retorted back, and she felt her fury rising, and she felt her fingers grow warm with fire magic, so she clenched them in an effort to not burn the arrogant witch alive, "I am a mage, Morrigan, and I have a brain. If you think that the knowledge of this well will be lost just because I do not know as much as you, then you're wrong. I will read, I will study and I will learn… until I know everything there is about the world. I have my brothers, and Solas, and Dorian, and Vivienne and everyone else in Skyhold with me, and they will teach me more than anything you will ever find out by wandering the wilds alone, or from manipulating the Orlesian court."

Morrigan's face grew red in anger, but she breathed in deeply, "I am forever balked by those who believe they know better than I. Drink if you will, for the sake of us all. But steel your will to do it."

The witch moved away a little as Alex faced the pool, and Cassandra came forward again as she started to remove her outer coat, to make sure it doesn't get wet. "Inquisitor, are you sure about this?" The Seeker asked as she helped her and folded Alex's coat over her arm, taking her staff as well.

"No, Cass… I'm not sure." She whispered back to her friend, "But I do know one thing, Morrigan is planning something, and the knowledge of the Well could help her finish it. But Solona told me to be wary of her, and so I shall. She is an apostate, not trained in the Circle, but she is powerful. What if she uses the Well's knowledge and her power for evil?" She shook her head and smirked up at her, "I will be more assured to have the Well's wisdom is turned to help the Inquisition. Besides, I know for a fact that should I do anything bad under the influence of the Well, you'll be right beside me with your sword."

Cassandra let out a disgusted noise, but she was smiling, "It is bad enough that I had to guard over Cullen from his lyrium withdrawal, but now I have to guard over you as well? But you are correct, with you remaining in Skyhold, I could look after you should the Well's waters have any ill effects. I have also heard that Lady Morrigan left your sister after the Fifth Blight. She will most likely leave us as well once you're defeated Corypheus."

"Exactly." Alex said as she stepped at the side of the pool, "Now stand back. Daylen would kill me of you get hurt."

Cassandra blushed hotly, but she smirked as she nudged Alex in jest. She grinned back at the Seeker before turning towards the pool again.

"Right." She muttered as she exhaled, "Here we go."

Alex lowered her foot into the pool, wincing at how cold the water was, but she grit her teeth and continued on. Lights began to appear floating above the pool, swirling around her and she gazed in wonder at them, like they were wisps attracted to her as walked towards the center of the pool. She smiled, delighted by them before looking back at her companions to see them looking worriedly at her. Finally, she breathed in deep, exhaling as she looked down and lowered her hands into the water, cupping them to gather a mouthful. _Andraste preserve me… do not let me die from this water,_ she thought finally, as she raised her hands to her lips and took a gulp of the Well of Sorrows.

But she gasped in pain when the Well's water suddenly… exploded, knocking her backwards and making her hit the floor. She blinked, as the temple has turned black and pushed herself up, only to see she was… enveloped in a thick black mist, blurring her surrounding. She looked around, trying to find her companions, hearing instead what seemed to be multiple voices, whispering in her ear.

" _Garas quenathra?"_ One of the voices said, loudly enough that she felt who ever said it was right beside her ear, and she blinked when she realized that she _understood_ the whispers, even if they were speaking in what she surmised was an ancient elven language. "Why am I here?" She said aloud, "Corypheus… a magister wishes to rip the Veil open. I must learn how to stop him."

The whispers grew louder, multiple voices in an unintelligible debate, making her look around as if she was looking for their origins. "If you can help me vanquish Corypheus, take whatever price you wish!" She told them, and the whispers continued. Finally she heard one of them whisper to her, " _Vir Mythal'enaste."_ And she blinked as the wisps she was seeing earlier started to gather around her. Pain seemed to fill her chest, making her bend over as the wisps started floating towards her, her body absorbing them, and she cried out in pain again as the straightened, before everything around her faded into nothingness.

" _Inquisitor? Inquisitor!"_

Alex gasped as she opened her eyes, her back pressed against the floor. She blinked once again as she pushed herself up, only to see her companions running towards her, their faces panicked and worried. But as she tried to stand, her vision became blurry and she pressed a hand on her eyes. She saw Solas running towards her, but she raised her hand at him. "I… I'm fine." She managed to say as she stood up, still a little wobbly.

"How… do you feel?" Solas asked her, still looking a little worried at her, and she shook her head as she walked, trying to steady herself. Light blue wisps and dark mist seemed to have followed her steps, and she gazed at them as they swirled by her feet, before disappearing.

 _He comes._

Alex blinked, hearing the whispers again… the same whispers she heard a few moments ago. And she looked up, beyond the stairs, to see a dark shadow forming beyond…

Corypheus was inside the temple.

Their gazes met, and immediately the blighted magister's face crumpled with fury as he yelled, flinging out his arms and making himself fly… towards them.

"The eluvian!" Morrigan shouted, and Alex turned around to look at it, only to see that since she had taken a drink from the Well, the eluvian was now unlocked, shining bright blue like Morrigan's eluvian in Skyhold.

"Through the mirror!" Alex told them as Morrigan headed in first to lead the way, and Sera, Solas and Cassandra sprinted, fearful of the mirror, but nonetheless heading straight into it. As Cassandra headed into the mirror, Alex saw that the remaining water in the Well of Sorrows had moved, floating up into a giant ball… with the figure of a woman inside it. She watched it as it moved, like a protector of sorts, before she dove into the mirror, entering the place Morrigan called The Crossroads, just as Mythal's eluvian grew black, and shattered.


	77. At The Crossroads

"Well… that's enough adventures for one day."

Alex sighed in relief as she bent over, still a little dizzy from the effects of the Well, with Cassandra, Sera and Solas panting behind her as they looked around the Crossroads. The Seeker helped her up, and assisted her as she put her overcoat again, glad that it was slightly dry and warm compared to the frigid waters of the Well a moment ago. Morrigan was looking around, trying to find her own eluvian, her face still furious at her decision at drinking from the Well. She straightened, looking at the witch, "So… where's your eluvian, Morrigan?"

The woman pointed to the left, and they started walking, with Solas and Morrigan still visibly upset, while Sera was clinging on to Alex, both as a support and for comfort, as the place made her feel wrong and she grew fearful. Cassandra, in the meantime, was looking around, taking in the strange surroundings and looking at the various eluvians.

"All these mirrors…" The Seeker said, "They are like the eluvian in Skyhold then?"

"They are." Morrigan told her, "This place is a Crossroads, the place where all eluvians meet. The ones you that have grown dark are the ones that have shattered, broken or were corrupted."

"This place feels wrong." Cassandra said again, "We must return to Skyhold as soon as possible."

"You must send a raven as soon as we get there, Cassandra." Alex told her, "Tell Cullen and the others that we are back, and tell them what has transpired in the temple. I don't think Corypheus followed us, but they must be informed."

"It is most likely that the magister is still alive." Solas said, finally breaking his silence, "With the Well and the eluvian gone from his grasp, he may look for another alternative into his quest to find a way into the Fade."

"Are there any more eluvians, Morrigan?" She asked the witch, who frowned when she looked at her, before speaking, "There are, Inquisitor, but as what we've learned about in the Temple of Mythal, they are elusive, and hard to find. Perhaps there are more of the mirrors in the east, but I doubt that he will travel that far for such a mirror." She scowled as she looked at Alex, "It is also more likely that he will come after you again, now that you have stolen two of what he wished to possess to enter the Fade… the Anchor and the wisdom of the Well."

"Let him come." Alex said angrily, "And I will end him once and for all."

"We still have to deal with the magister's dragon, Inquisitor." Morrigan said again, "You cannot hope to defeat him until you have killed his dragon first. The Well should have given you a way to kill it."

"We cannot plan anything yet, I need to speak with my Advisors." Alex said, and Morrigan huffed in impatience, "You should have let me drank from the well."

"Oh, really? Just as Solona had let you lie with the man she loved just to save her?" Alex retorted, and Morrigan's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"I did it with Alistair to save them from their fate, yes!" Morrigan almost shouted out and they stopped walking as Alex rounded on her, "Killing the Archdemon would have killed one of them! Solona _allowed_ me to do so because she was afraid to lose that buffoon, and what they had!"

"She allowed it, and you _left_ her!" Alex shouted back, "You didn't even _apologize_ to her! Did you think it was easy for her to know that just beyond her room was the man she loved, creating a child that she could not give him, even if she tried? She _trusted_ you, Morrigan, she considered you her _friend!_ "

"And as much as it shocked me to think of her as such, she IS my friend!" Morrigan shouted back, their voices now echoing through the Crossroads, "She _agreed_ when I told her that I would leave her side to raise the child alone! I did what I had to do to save her! I couldn't let her die… let her bravery fade into nothing, without doing something to save her! The ritual with Alistair… the ritual that led to the creation of Kieran, it was the only way I could take her away from death, even if I was disgusted with that fool of a Warden! You did not know what I had to sacrifice to save her, myself and my son just to keep them safe!"

"Sacrifice?! HA!" Alex laughed sarcastically, "The only sacrifice you had to do was to spread your legs open to create a bastard!"

A resounding smack echoed through the Crossroads as Morrigan drew out her hand and slapped Alex harshly on her cheek, stinging her painfully and marking her cheek red as Solas, Cassandra and Sera looked in shock at the witch, her hand still raised, her face red with fury. "You will _NOT_ insult my son, Inquisitor." Morrigan glared at her for a few moments as Alex cradled her face in her hand where the blow had landed, before she lowered her hand with a sigh.

"You… were not _there,_ Alex." She said finally, calming herself down, "I know… I know you wished your sister did not endure what she had to, during the Fifth Blight. And you were right… I did not apologize to her that night. But I did when she was with us in Skyhold. I know that I hurt her, and I regret that I did not tell her sooner of how sorry I was. At that time… I was more focused in saving her… of saving myself. But the years have passed, and I hoped that I had grown wiser, so when the opportunity presented itself when she came to Skyhold, I spoke to her, and I apologized deeply." The witch sighed heavily, "I know that one of the reasons you took the Well's wisdom upon yourself is because you do not think that you could trust me. In truth, I know that your sister did not trust me herself. But… she was one of the first people who… helped me, and I consider her one of my most treasured friends. Doubt me and my motives, perhaps, but do not doubt my friendship with your sister."

All of them silenced as the witch stopped speaking, and soon Morrigan sighed, "Come. Perhaps we're just tired from our journey in the Temple. 'Tis best that we return to Skyhold and gather our wits."

Morrigan led the way, with Solas and Sera trailing behind her, and Cassandra put a hand gently at Alex's shoulder to make her walk, but she stopped when the girl said, "Wait."

They looked back to see Alex had lowered her hand, the mark still visible on her cheek, but her eyes looked ashamed, "I… I'm sorry, Morrigan. I shouldn't have said that. That was undeniably mean of me. Kieran is a good lad, I can see that. You raised him well. It's just…it's just I don't know what's going on anymore. I know that we're here to defeat Corypheus. But I'm getting confused."

" 'Tis unavoidable, I'm afraid." Morrigan told her as she walked back towards Alex, "There are many wonders in this world that are lost, and we fumble in our way to understand it all. In truth, as we have witnessed in the Temple, I am… not as all-knowing as I wanted to be." Alex smiled a little, and Morrigan raised a hand, trailing her finger against Alex's cheek, healing the mark she had laid on it. "Perhaps we could make a trade then? You will accept my sincerest apologies for my transgressions, and for your distrust in me, and I, in return, shall try to impart with you as much of my knowledge I can give you. Do we have an accord?"

Alex blinked in surprise as the woman held out her hand, and she smiled a little before taking it in a handshake, "We do. Thank you, Lady Morrigan."

" 'Tis done then." The witch said, before smirking, "Now come, my eluvian is close by."

They had started walking again, but Alex looked back when she realized that Solas had remained there he stood, looking at one particular eluvian, darkened but not completely black, with two dragon statues at either side of it. She tugged at his sleeve, making him snap back to reality and look at her, "Is something wrong, Solas?"

"No." The elf told her little too curtly, before turning and walking with their companions towards Morrigan's eluvian. Alex looked up at the eluvian Solas was staring at, and as she looked at it intently, she heard the voices from the well speak again, but they were inaudible. Finally she sighed, shaking her head, before turning around to follow Morrigan again.


	78. The Elf's Fury

"Solas?"

Alex called out as she entered his rotunda, looking for the elf and seeing him standing by its walls, after finishing a section of his painting. The elf was still visibly angry when they had returned from Morrigan's eluvian, remaining silent the whole time they walked, and after she had sent a raven from Leliana's rookery to the Arbor Wilds, she headed back down to speak with the elf. He was obviously furious and livid with anger, and she decided to speak with the man while there were very few guards around, lest the elf decided to shout at her.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, still facing his painting, confirming her suspicions that he was still furious, "I warned you not to!"

"Solas…" Alex said gently, and elf rounded on her angrily, "You gave yourself into the service of ancient elven god!"

"What does that mean, exactly?" She asked him, as gently as she could, as to not to provoke him.

"You are Mythal's creature now." He said, "Everything you do, whether you know it or not, will be for her. You have given up a part of yourself."

Alex looked at him incredously, "You don't even believe in the ancient elven gods!"

"I don't believe they were gods, no, but I believe they existed!" Solas countered her, "Something existed to start the legends! If not gods, then mages, or spirits, or something we've never seen. And you are bound to one of them now!" He sighed, trying to calm his emotions down, "I suppose it is better that you have the power than Corypheus, which leads me to the next logical question…what will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead?"

"The war proved that we cannot go back to the way things were." Alex told him truthfully, "I'll try to help this world move forward."

Solas scoffed, "You would risk everything you have in the hope that the future is better. What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find the future you shaped is worse than what was?"

"I'll take a breath, see where things went wrong and try again."

The elf blinked in shock, "Just like that?"

"If we don't keep trying, we'll never get it right." She told him, and she felt relieved when the elf smiled a little at her positivity, nodding a little, "You're right. Thank you."

Alex's eyebrow raised, "For what?"

"You have not been what I expected, Inquisitor." He said, smiling at her, "You have… impressed me. You have offered hope that if one keeps trying, even if the consequences are grave, that someday, things will be better." He bowed at her a little, "Forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries, and it's stolen power… that at least we may still recover. With luck, some of the past may yet survive."

Alex smiled back at him, thankful that he has at least calmed down and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms at his middle and hugging, making him stiffen for a moment before hugging her back in return, "Thank you, Solas. We couldn't have done this without you."

"You are welcome." He said, before he separated from her, "Now then… I believe I offered you tea and discussions of philosophy, did I not?"

"A drink! Thank the Maker!" Alex cried out as she practically skipped towards one of his sofas, sitting down with a sigh, "Actually, I think you can skip the tea and philosophy. Perhaps some ale and a lesson on elven language?"

The elf chuckled, "I have some ale, left behind by Master Tethras during our last game of Wicked Grace together. I believe that would be sufficient. As for the lesson, why the sudden curiosity?"

Alex shrugged as the elf lowered two goblets and a bottle of ale at the table in front of them, "The way you spoke in the Temple… _vir'abelasan…_ it sounds so… complicated but beautiful. I wanted to learn it."

Solas settled down beside her, and smiled, "You really are remarkable. But very well. This is the very first lesson I will give you. Say this with me. ' _Ma serranas, ma falon.' "_

"Ma sarrenas…" Alex tried, but Solas shook his head, "No, _ser-ra-nas…"_

" _Ma serranas, ma falon."_ She said again, and the elf nodded approvingly, "What does it mean?"

"It means 'Thank you, my friend.'" Solas told her, and she smiled, before she blinked, hearing a whisper.

 _Hahren…harellan…_

" _Hahren…?_ " Alex whispered, and Solas blinked in surprise, "How… where did you hear that?"

"Err…" Alex stuttered, before shrugging, "From the Dalish camp in the Exalted Planes, remember? I think one of them called another elf 'hahren'?"

"Oh." Solas answered, still looking at her suspiciously, "Yes… 'hahren' is elvish. It means elder."

"I see." Alex said, and she smiled brightly at him in an effort to draw away the subject, "Any other phrases you wish to teach me?"

Solas nodded and brough out a book of text, complied by several pages filled with elven languages, and she bit her lip, hoping that the elf didn't mind what she just said, while resolving herself to learn more of the language to understand the voices from the Well better.


	79. Lovers in the Dark

" _Hahren na melana sahlin. Emma ir abelas, souver'inan isala hamin. Vhenan him dor'felas, in uthenera na revas…"_

Alex smiled to herself as she sang, reading the lyrics from a massive tome that Solas had given her. She had settled herself in her hidden library, deep underneath Skyhold, where she had kept the various documents she had acquired from her journeys. Solas had showed her this library after discovering it, and she preferred it than the library above the elf's rotunda where Dorian stayed, as it was quieter and a bit dimly lit. The library upstairs was larger and had contained more books, but the constant cawing of Leliana's ravens made it hard for her to concentrate.

The elf had taught her the song, singing in his dulcet tones even though he found it awkward, and she found the song enchanting, and she became determined to sing it by herself.

" _Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera. Vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin…_ " She continued, singing to herself, but she sat up, startled when the door of her hidden library opened to let someone in. As the only candle she had was the one behind her, illuminating her book, the hallway that led to where she sat was dark. She lowered her book and went around the table, squinting at the darkness, hoping to see who entered, "Who's there?!" she demanded, and she blinked when someone rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her mouth, and the familiar scent that enveloped her told her it was Cullen.

"Cullen! What're you…"She almost shrieked, but her voice was cut off again when he kissed her hard, pushing against her until her hips hit the edge of the table, and his hands roved up to the neckline of her shirt, and he began pulling at the fabric, the buttons of it ripping from the cloth and bouncing in the darkness, before removing it from her body.

"Do you have any idea…" He muttered as he lifted his head, before kissing her neck again, "how worried you made me…", throwing his coat away and unbuckling his armor, "You disappear from the temple…" And he threw aside his shirt and held her to his chest again, his mouth scraping at her shoulder as his other hand reached back and ripped her bindings apart, her breast rubbing against his chest"… then send a stupid raven to…" His hands lowered down to her trousers, untying them and pulling them down with her small clothes, "… tell me you're here already!"

"Cullen, I didn't mean to…" But she silenced again, as Cullen cupped a hand on her mouth, his other hand grasping her hips and pulling her up the desk, putting himself between her legs.

"No. You _will not speak._ " He said as he kept his hand on her mouth, while his other released her and began untying his breeches, and Alex saw that he was already hard. "I will _fill_ you, until I am completely and utterly _spent_. And you will _not_ say a damn word." He said, as he lowered his hand into her entrance and roughly shoved two fingers inside her, making her cry one a little, but as he wiggled his fingers, his thumb flicking her nub, her cry became a moan of pleasure.

He continued to pleasure her with his hand, her back arching against the desk as he bent over and roughly kissed her breast, his rough stubble tickling her skin. His mouth found her nipple and licked it before biting it a litte and she gasped at the sensation. She could feel herself getting wet from his ministrations, almost dripping on to the table, and he withdrew his hand when he felt that she was ready, and he growled out loudly as he roughly shoved his cock into her, making her positively howl.

Alex could tell he was furious, his thrusts were so hard and rough that she could hear the table scraping against the floor at the force of it, and she reached up to cling on to dear life. The man seemed possessed, driving into her, that for a moment she was convinced that he was a desire demon. She's never seen… or fucked, him like this, so hard that she was sure that she would get bruises on her hips and on her breasts. But he had kept his hand on her mouth, stilling her moans, while she bounced on the table, her legs dangling on the edge. Her eyes rolled up into her skull from how pleasureable it was, and her thoughts blanked as he kept fucking her, growling like a lion in full rut.

Cullen thrusted hard, making her see stars as lower abdomen twitched involuntarily in an orgasm, and he growled out loudly in return as she felt him convulse, the warmth of his seed filling her inside and trickling down her thigh. But the templar wasn't done, pulling her up and making her stand with her chest against the wall, and he stood behind her, spreading her legs and thrusting up to her again.

"Cullen, I…" she said as his hand removed their place on her mouth, but she stopped again when he turned her head forcefully towards him and capturing her mouth in his own. His tongue reached out towards hers, tasting her mouth, before he lightly bit her lip.

"Don't." He muttered out against her mouth, "Don't talk. Not yet. I just want you. I want to keep filling you. _I want to keep fucking you._ " He said, making her moan out loud as he wrapped a hand around her waist and thrust into her quickly and fervently, "Don't say anything yet."

Alex nodded slightly, and the commander let out a satisfied growl as he continued fucking her from behind, and she decided to let the man do whatever he wanted to do with her, at least until he has finally exhausted himself…

Or until she lost consciousness.


	80. Afterglow

"Okay, what was that about?"

Cullen sat on the chair in the hidden library, with Alex on his lap, sitting perpendicular to him with her legs draped over his thighs. The chair was, thankfully, large enough to accommodate them both, and she was glad that the room was so elusive, as the place smelled headily of books, dust and sex. The commander had finally released as much tension as he could, sitting in exhaustion at the chair, as they caught their breath.

"I'm sorry." Cullen said finally, running a hand against her thigh, and he could see the bruises he made across her skin. "I was just… so _worried_ for you. You disappeared from the battle and I…" he sighed deeply as he ran a hand through the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Why are you apologizing?" Alex said as she grinned, "If that's how you'll react when I disappear from battle, then I ought to do it more often." But when the Commander didn't smile at her joke, she smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips, "I jest, Cullen. I'm sorry I worried you. But Corypheus found us in the temple, and I did what I had to do to save the others."

"I know, and I'm thankful that you did." He said, shifting so that his head leaned on her shoulder, "You wrote in your report that you drank from the Well of Sorrows. How are you feeling?"

She laughed, "You just… _fucked_ me senseless, and now you ask about my well-being?" And Cullen's face finally broke into a smile as he laughed, "Aside from being so sore from your pounding, I'm all right. The Well made me hear voices for a time, but they seem silent…"

"You're hearing voices?!" Cullen looked up to her in shock, his smile fading, "Alexandra, are you telling me you _drank_ from a well that you don't know anything about? You should have let Lady Morrigan drink from it, if she was so eager!"

"Cullen, I know you're worried, but we couldn't let Corypheus have the Well! And Morrigan would probably leave us once we're done with Corypheus, so I had to drink it for myself… for the Inquisition." Alex told him, and the man scoffed, "Alexandra, I've heard the whisperings of demons before. They tormented me back in the Ferelden Circle! What if drinking the water made you susceptible to them? What if the voices you're hearing are demons or… or that song from the Blight your sister was telling about?"

She shook her head, "It's fine, Cullen, really. The elf at the temple, Abelas, told us that the Well offered wisdom. I suppose whispering at some unknown elven language was how it was suppose to happen."

"It whispers in elven? How can you understand it then?" Cullen asked, and Alex pointed at the books she was reading before, "I was studying the language before you interrupted me. And also I've been taking lessons from Solas." She shrugged, "Some of the whispers are in common tongue, but the most I hear are elven. I wanted to understand what they meant."

Cullen nodded, "I see. And how can you be sure that it isn't… demons whispering in your head?"

"I don't think they are." She said thoughtfully, "The voices aren't urging me to do anything bad, just… words about the things around me. Although I was a little confused at first, considering I didn't understand some of them. But no, I don't think its demons. You can feel better about that."

The man reached over and took the book, "Did Solas give you this?"

"He did." Alex said as she flipped a page, "I asked him to make some sort of lexicon, and this is what he came up with. It's weird though… when I was speaking to him, the voices said 'harellan'."

Cullen rifled through the pages and looked at it as he found the word, " 'Trickster'? The Well thought Solas is a trickster?"

Alex nodded, and for a moment, he looked concerned, "So… the Well thinks that Solas is hiding something from us? That he's somehow tricking us?" She nodded again, and he sighed, "Well, Leliana arrived with me a moment ago. I shall speak to her, see if she can find anything more about Solas… discreetly, of course. He is a valuable ally, and good friend to us both. I would not risk him leaving if he finds out we're prodding about his past."

She kissed him in thanks, making him smile, "And what else have you learned, Alexandra?"

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan."_ She said, and he looked up at her, looking confused, and she smiled lovingly at him, "It means 'I love you, my heart'."

Cullen smiled brightly at her and kissed her lips, "Well then, ' _ar lath ma, vhenan'_ to you too." Alex chuckled, as she took the book from him. "And the song you were singing? Did he teach you that too?"

"Yes. _In Uthenera._ " Alex replied, rifling through the pages again to find the lyrics her friend had written down, "Solas told me it was a song of mourning, and I thought… I thought it would be good for me to learn it, so I can sing it to our Dalish soldiers should they pass."

Cullen pushed his face against her neck, kissing her there, "Your voice makes it sound so beautiful. Sing it again for me."

Alex smiled down at him, reaching up a hand to run it through her blond hair, making him close in sigh in contentment, as she opened her mouth and sang, her high, lilting, melodious voice filling the confined space. Cullen smiled up at her in adoration, watching her eyes shine as she sang, and for a moment he shivered in fear, remembering that their enemy was still out there, and that one day, he would have to let her face him again.


	81. Plans for the Future

Cullen looked around the next morning, trying to find the Inquisitor in Skyhold. Alex's inner circle had arrived just yesterday with him, but their armies took the journey slow and careful, as they had many injured during the battle in the Arbor Wilds. As he had told her, he had spoken to Leliana to find out more about Solas, and she sent several ravens out to her scouts, trying to find out more without alarming the mage. Solas seemed completely oblivious to the investigation of his background though, but he was sure Alex had something to do with it, as she had began spending more time with him in the rotunda, learning elvish from him in order to understand the whispering she could hear from the Well.

But when he went over to the rotunda, Solas had told him that he had allowed Alex to rest for a moment, and that the woman was probably roaming the grounds. But he didn't find her in her room, or in the garden, even though Morrigan had told her she was there a moment ago. And so he headed out of the castle to look for her.

He found Cassandra in the grounds though, looking positively annoyed, and he called out to her. "Seeker Cassandra!" He said, making the woman look at him, "Have you seen the Inquisitor?"

Cassandra blinked and opened her mouth, but she immediately growled when something flat and in a shape of a circle hit her shoulder armor, spraying crumbs of some sort of pastry. He looked down at the ground to see a raisin and oatmeal cookie, before looking up at the Seeker.

"She would be with that fool of an elf known as Sera, eating cookies on the tavern roof with Maxwell." The Seeker said as she started walking, letting out a disgusted noise, "And for the love of the Maker, tell them to stop throwing cookies at me… or at anyone. Or else I would be forced to throttle Maxwell, no matter how hard Daylen asks for my mercy."

Cullen looked up to the tavern, and sure enough, he spotted Alex on the roof with Sera and Maxwell, waving enthusiastically at him. At the sight of them, he couldn't help but smile a little, "What in the Maker's name are you doing up there?!"

"Sera invited me up here for cookies!" Alex yelled in return, "Would you like one? Sera hates cookies, and she's been chucking them into the well with Maxwell."

Her older brother laughed, and holding up two fingers, "I'm ahead two points, Commander!"

Cullen looked over into the well, seeing various cookies in it, floating on the surface, and he shook his head before looking up at them, "I would rather you stopped doing that. People are using this water for drinking and washing."

"It's all good, innit?" Sera told him, chucking another cookie into the well, but it bounced off from the side, "It'll be cookie water yeah? Normal water is boring."

"Yes, but you drink water as well, Sera." Cullen said, grinning at the elf as he put his hands on his sword's scabbard, "Do you realize you'll be drinking cookie water too if you don't stop doing that?"

The elf blinked, surprised, before she muttered out a curse, "Shite. I didn't think of that. You win this round, yeah?"

He chuckled as he looked up at Alex, "Anyway, Leliana has called for a meeting in the War Room, Inquisitor. She would like to know what is our next step in defeating Corypheus."

But her brother waved a hand, "Corypheus is still out there, but perhaps he is still licking his festering, blighted wounds, yes? Surely you can allow my sister to live her life a little."

Alex patted her brother's arm, "I'll live out my life once we've defeated him, brother. I think Cullen is right. I'd better head to the War Room. Check up on Daylen while I'm gone, okay?"

Maxwell sighed but he kissed the top of his sister's head, "Fine, fine. Maybe I'll amuse him by reading 'Swords and Shields' again. Maker, I still don't understand why Cassandra is enamoured by the drivel."

"She's a romantic, that's why." Alex said, standing a little on the roof and patting her breeches, "Besides, you should talk. Weren't you reading Carmenum Di Amatus to Dorian a few days ago?"

The man stared blankly before shrugging, "Yes, well… that was…"

But he stopped when Alex shrieked, her foot slipping against the roof's tiles, and she toppled forward. Sera and Maxwell reached out to her in alarm to stop her from falling, but they were a millisecond too late, and she fell off the roof. But on instinct, Cullen moved, rushing forward with his arms held out, and he caught her, her shriek turning into a small 'oof' of pain as her body was pressed against his hard armor. She looked up and blinked at Cullen, who seemed genuinely surprised that he was able to catch her, or that he would still be standing up.

"Now THAT is positively romantic." Somebody said behind them, and they both looked down to see Varric grinning at them, with Daylen behind him, his arm around Cassandra's shoulders. Cullen lowered Alex to the ground, but he kept a hand on her lower back. "I should find a place for that scene in my next book."

Alex huffed, "And here I thought you were already done with 'Swords and Shields'."

The dwarf shrugged, "With all the romantic stuff going on here in Skyhold, Rosy, I'm getting inspiration everywhere. It's hard to not write that all down, you know."

She rolled her eyes and instead turned her attention to her older brother, who looked slightly better after getting stabbed by an elven sentinel. "Why exactly are _you_ here, Daylen? Didn't I tell you to rest?"

"Your brother is just as hard-headed as his twin, Inquisitor." Cassandra told her, scowling at Maxwell, "He says that he feels much better, and insists that he get out of his bed and speak to you… alone."

Daylen nodded solemnly, and she was surprised at the unusually serious look on his face. She looked down at the dwarf, "And you?"

Varric shrugged, "Just came to deliver a message to Number One up there." He said, pointing at Maxwell, "Hey, Number One, Sparkler is looking for you. He said you should head to the library for reading and cuddles."

Maxwell blinked, "Well… that's unusual. Normally he would say 'smut and sex'." Alex and Sera laughed out loud as he stood and patted Sera's shoulder, "I'll be back later, Sera." He said as he headed back inside of Sera's room to head down into the tavern and down the stairs, unlike what his sister did.

"Go on." Sera said, waving a hand at Maxwell, "Hey, dwarfy! You need a drink? I got cookies, yeah."

Varric grinned up at her, "As long as you promise that we drink _inside_ the tavern instead of up that roof, Buttercup, I'm in." And he headed to the tavern's doorway just as Maxwell came out of it, sprinting towards the castle and up the library.

Cullen bowed down a little at Alex, "I believe Ser Daylen would like to speak to you alone, Inquisitor. We'll speak later." And he winked at her as he walked away, with Cassandra following him to discuss their soldiers.

Alex smiled up at Daylen and wrapped her arm around his as they walked around the grounds, watching the soldiers as they trained in the sparring ring, "Well, my brother is surprisingly serious. Is there something wrong, Dale?"

Daylen sighed before looking around, "It's not that there's something wrong, it's just… it's been a year hasn't it? Since me and Max joined you."

At the reminded, Alex blinked, "It has, hasn't it? I didn't seem to notice it. I was too busy helping so many people."

He smiled down gently at her, "You know what they say… time passes faster when you're having fun. And this… this fits you. You're a great Inquisitor, just as Solona was a great Warden. You help people, you close rifts… and you even help settle wars." He sighed sadly, "Which makes me wonder… if being a Senior Enchanter would still be an option for me, if I return to Minrathous."

Her eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

Daylen looked down at her seriously, "Is it true… that you approve of Cassandra's candidacy for being Divine?"

Alex blinked in surprise, as she didn't know that Cassandra was telling him about what they, as friends, talk about. "Did Cassandra talk to you about that?"

He nodded solemnly, and she sighed, "Honestly, I can't decide yet. The Chantry is deciding between Cassandra and Leliana, but I'm just as torn as they are. Cassandra's views are admirable, but after what happened to the Chantry…"

Daylen sighed again, "In truth, I fear for her if she becomes Divine. After the annulment of the Circles, and the deaths at the White Spire, and the truth about the Seekers, I'm sure a lot of people would come after her. Which leads me to the next thing I want to ask you…"

He stopped walking and looked at her, taking both of her hands, "I'd like to be trained… by you, and by Vivienne. I want to be a Knight Enchanter."

"What? Why?" Alex asked, genuinely shocked.

"If Cassandra becomes Divine, I want to be there to protect her." Daylen said, "If she was the Right Hand of Divine Justinia, then I will be her Right Hand. There are a lot of people out there who would just love to kill her if she becomes the New Divine. And if she doesn't become a Divine, well… I'd like to stay here and be a trainer for your mages. If… if that's alright with you."

Alex looked up at him, "You've… thought about this, haven't you?"

"In a matter of speaking… yes." Daylen answered as he put his arm around her shoulder, "Cassandra and I have been talking… about what we'll do once Corypheus is gone. I think that's the reason why Dorian called for Maxwell. They're probably going to plan what they'll do next. Dorian is thinking about returning to Tevinter."

Alex silenced as she thought of it, and she realized that while she was too busy fighting Corypheus and his army, her inner circle had already began making plans after the magister's defeat. And she grew fearful at how uncertain her future was, and she shivered violently, making Daylen look at her, "What's wrong?"

"I…" She started looking up at her brother, "I was just… surprised, that's all. I didn't know you were all making… plans... for the future"

Daylen smiled gently at her, "And you were afraid of what yours would be? Well, that's obvious. You'll be the Inquisitor, and you'll help those in need and close the remaining Rifts that the Breach has left behind, and you'll defeat Corypheus. And after that… oh, I don't know, a blond-haired, green eyed brood maybe? Little Cully-wullies running amok in Skyhold?"

Daylen laughed out loud as Alex smacked him in the arm, "What? Are you telling me you haven't thought of your future with him?"

"Well… I… no." Alex admitted, "I can't… make any plans for the future until I'm sure that Corypheus is dead."

"True enough, sister." Daylen said, and he looked down at her, "So, if… Cassandra isn't made divine, can I stay here… with you?"

Alex smiled up at him, "Of course, you are. You _all_ are welcome. Blackwall is probably going to stay, and so is Iron Bull, since he's Tal-Vashoth now. If anyone else is considering to stay, you tell them that I agree to it whole-heartedly."

Daylen smiled brightly and hugged her around the middle, with Alex reaching up around his neck to hug him in return. But as she exerted from pressure, Daylen hissed in pain and backed away from her, and she winced. "Sorry! Sorry!" She exclaimed holding her hands up, "I forgot you were injured!"

"My fault." Daylen said, grinning at her a little, although he was still grimacing, "I shouldn't have gotten out of the Infirmary yet."

Alex scoffed, "Well, since you put it that way." She took his lower arm, "Come on, let's get you back into bed."

Daylen nodded, and they headed back to the Infirmary, with her holding on to his arm gently to not cause him pain. He sighed as he looked around, "You know, now that I think about it… I do wish you wouldn't make Cassandra the next Divine."

"Why?"

"Because if she becomes Divine, I would have to leave you, and become her Right Hand." Daylen said, and he grinned at her, "And believe me, I do not want to leave you at all. You have a pretty exciting life. I haven't had this much fun in years, even with Maxwell."


	82. The New Plan

Alex entered the War Room after speaking with Daylen only to see her advisors and Morrigan speaking by the table. She smiled at them a little, and Cullen gave her a wide smile.

"I'm pleased to report we won the battle, Inquisitor… as you might have seen." Cullen told her, looking positively pleased at the fact that his soldiers were successful. "When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why."

Morrigan shrugged as Alex stepped beside her, "What he wanted was no longer in the temple."

"Perhaps." Cullen nodded at her, "He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point."

Josephine looked a little relieved, "Then, Corypheus is finished."

Leliana shook her head as she turned to look at her friend, "If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again."

Alex winced a little when she felt her ears hurt a little, as if a gush of wind was entering her ears, and she closed her eyes and concentrated, only to hear the voices from the Well again. _Dirthara…_ the voices whispered, _Mythal enaste… Mythal ghilan…Ven Asha'bellanar… He will not hide…_

 _Seek the truth?,_ Alex thought, trying to remember what she had learned from Solas' lexicon to decipher the elven she heard, _Mythal's favor? Mythal will guide? Go to…go to… what does "asha'bellanar" mean?_

"Inquisitor?"

Alex's eyes snapped open as the whisperings in her ear ceased, only to find Cullen looking worriedly at her. "He won't hide." Alex told them, making Morrigan look at her in shock, "You hear it. The Well speaks to you."

She shrugged, "It's… voices, whispering from so far away I can barely hear them…"

The witch rolled her eyes at her, "If only one who understands such voices had used the Well's power instead."

They heard someone scoff, and Alex and Morrigan looked at Leliana only to see the bard scowling at her, "Then we'd have to rely on _her_ interpretation of them and whatever she chose to tell us."

Morrigan returned her scowl with one of her own, "Have I not been forthcoming enough for you, _spymaster?_ " She said to Leliana before turning to look at Alex again, "I told you what _could_ have done, Inquisitor. You should be hearing shouts from the heavens, not whispers!"

"Then help me!" Alex told her, and making her blink, "Isn't that what you came here to do?"

Morrigan silenced for a bit, before she exhaled loudly, "Earlier, you said you knew what needed to be done next. What did you mean?"

"The dragon isn't an Archdemon." Alex told her, before turning to look at her advisors again, "It's a dragon in which Corypheus has invested part of his power. Kill it, and his ability to jump to other bodies is disrupted for a time. He can be killed."

Leliana put a hand on her chin, "That's… no simple task. Corypheus alone is powerful, but with his dragon…"

"There is a way, but I'll need Morrigan's help." Alex told her, and the witch rolled her her eyes, "The voices from the well tell you that, do they? Very well, Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready to begin this 'plan' of yours." And Morrigan turned around to head out of the room, closing the door behind her just as Leliana, Cullen and Josephine looked at each other.

"Are you… certain of this?" Josephine asked her worriedly.

Alex's face broke into a smile as she chuckled, "I don't think 'certain' is the right word."

Cullen smiled back at her, "I'll see to Skyhold's defenses at the meantime. But there is another matter you must deal with. We have… brought Samson with us from the Arbor Wilds. He currently awaiting at the dungeons."

Alex nodded, the smile on her face fading a little, "I… see. Tell the soldiers to bring him in to the Throne Room."

"Yes, Inquisitor." Josephine said, bowing down at her, "I'll set up the Throne Room right now."

Josephine and Leliana bowed down to her and headed to the door, leaving just Alex and Cullen in the War Room, with the woman staring at the Commander. He blinked when he noticed that Alex seemed to be staring intently at him, and he ran a hand at the back of his neck again, "Is there… something else, Inquisitor?"

Alex stared at him, before she smiled, "It's nothing, Cullen. I was just… marveling at how handsome you are."

The Commander blinked, and he blushed red at her compliment as he chuckled, "I… thank you. And if I might say so, you look rather ravishing yourself." Alex laughed as he went around the table to stand beside her, and he put his arms around her waist, "And if it weren't for the fact that you're needed for Samson's judgment right now, I'd have you right here on this War Table."

"You want to take me right up the Dales, eh?" Alex said, grinning at him and he laughed out loud, "We'll see if we could arrange that. Of course, I'd have to send Leliana and Josephine on a personal errand for that to happen, but you'll never know. They might agree if I asked."

"Hmm… using your authority to send your advisors away so you can have me on the War Table?" Cullen said, smirking down at her before bending over to kiss her neck, "I don't know… doesn't that seem to be… an abuse of authority?"

Alex laughed, "Hey, if it'll lead to some amazing sex on this table, I'm all for it." Cullen laughed out loud by her neck, and she patted his shoulder, "I'll get right to that once I'm done with the judgment."

Cullen raised his head and kissed her soundly on the lips as they started walking out of the doors, "Of course, Inquisitor. I'll send my soldiers to get Samson from his cell… and…"

Alex let out a small 'eep' of surprise as Cullen's hand traveled lower from her lower back to her bottom, and he squeezed her ass, making him chuckle, "I'll be waiting for your confirmation that the Ambassador and the Spymaster are away… because… I really do want to take you up the Dales."


	83. Ma Vhenan

Alex sat down her throne, her serious, Inquisitor look on her face as the nobles and her people in Skyhold gathered in front of her, ready for her judgment. Josephine was kind enough to put a goblet of wine on the small table beside her, and she reached out to take a drink. But as Cullen approached her throne looking just as serious as her, she finished her sip and put her hands on her lap to watch him as he bowed.

"Forgive me, Inquisitor." Her lover said as he straightened and approached her throne, "For personal interest, I have relieved Josephine. As you might expect."

 _Of course, you did._ She thought as her soldiers dragged in the prisoner, Samson, his hands clasped in irons as Cullen spoke again. "Knight-templar Samson, general to Corypheus, tritor to the Order. The blood on his hands cannot be measured. His head is too valuable to take. Kirkwall, Orlais… many would see him suffer. I can't say I'm not one of them." He admitted.

Alex gave him a reproachful look, and he matched it with a look of anger against his former brother. "Judging him will affect as many as his crimes. I won't take it lightly."

But Samson looked up at her, his eyes blazing red with withdrawal from red lyrium against his pallor, "The red lyrium will steal your vengeance. You know what it does. Corypheus only delayed my corruption."

Cullen blinked in shock as he looked down at the man, "Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the Order, used them to kill thousands!"

"Templars have always been used!" Samson retorted back angrily, "How many were left to rot, like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds?! Piss on it! I followed him so templars could at least die at their best! Same lie as the Chantry. The prophet just isn't as pretty."

Alex leaned forward from her throne as she looked Samson squarely in the eye to watch his reaction, "I found your people. They believed in you. Believed your cause was righteous."

Samson scowled back at her, "Not your business, Inquisitor."

"Your friend Maddox was so loyal, he killed himself. For you." Cullen added, and Alex watched as a trace of sadness entered the man's eyes, even though he still looked furious.

"They were always going to die." Samson told them, "I saw what Corypheus was doing, so yes, I fed them hope instead of despair. I made them believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does, right, _Commander_?" He sighed as he looked down, and his voice softened a little in regret, "It ended as well as anything else I've done. Corypheus would kill me on sight. I'll tell your people what they want. Everything I cared about is destroyed."

Alex silenced as she looked at him, and for a moment, she pitied him. The fact that he regretted Maddox's death meant that he still had some of his humanity left. She looked over at Cullen, who was still looking angrily at the man, and she pondered what would have happened to him if she had advised him to keep taking his lyrium. Though normal lyrium was different from the red one Samson was taking before, she understood what he meant when he said that the Chantry would've burned away his mind, and she was thankful that she saved him from such a fate.

"Very well, Samson." Alex finally said, pointing down at him, "You will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition. Cullen will be your handler. Perhaps he can get something useful out of you."

Both Cullen and Samson looked at her in shock at her sentence. "I doubt the Commander believes there's anything worthy left in me."

"You're not wrong." Cullen told him, still looking a little angry, but his look softened, "But you served something greater than yourself once. Perhaps you can be made to remember that."

Alex watched as Samson gave her a strange look, before one of the soldiers pulled at his arm to take him back to the dungeons. Cullen didn't speak to her, and she watched him as he stomped off as the people in the Throne Room dispersed, and he headed towards Solas' rotunda to head back to his office.

"Is there anything else, Inquisitor?" One of the soldiers asked her and she turned to him as she stood up from her seat.

"Do not give him any lyrium, no matter how hard he protests, curse or hurt himself." She told him as they walked, "Not even the blue ones. Cullen weaned himself from that stuff. It's only fitting that he does the same."

The soldier nodded and put his right fist over his chest in a salute, "Of course, Your Worship." And he headed off towards the dungeons to relay his instructions.

Alex headed into the rotunda only to see Solas standing by his table, writing something, and at her entrance, he looked up and smiled at the sight of her. " _Andaran atish'an, ma falon._ " He said, and she smiled at him. He had started calling her his friend in elvish, and as she had been learning from him, she had even started talking to him a bit in the language.

" _Hahren._ " She said, as she started calling him 'her Elder', as the elf was wise and had guided her through her journey as Inquisitor. "Did Cullen pass through here?"

"He did, looking like a storm cloud." He said as he stood beside her, "Is something the matter?"

"I just finished judging Samson." Alex said as she leaned against his table, "I asked Cullen to be his handler while he worked for us here in the Inquisition. Any information he knows might be useful for our cause. But it seems like Cullen didn't like my decision."

The elf nodded, "Your decision has merit, although I do understand the Commander's frustration on the decision, _ma falon._ I sense that he would rather see the man dead, after everything he had done. _Ir abelas…_ I know that making such a decision is hard."

"It was." Alex said as she ran a hand through her forehead, "Hawke gave him a chance once. She asked Cullen to take him back in to the templars after he helped her discover a plot against Meredith. I sense that there is still good in him, even though Cullen could not see it."

Solas smiled at her, "I think he would consider such an opinion as nothing more than naïve, but I quite understand." He sighed as he stared at his walls, his paintings, wistfully, "Though his methods were wrong and led to so much death and destruction, I believe he did what he could to save his people… or at least give them hope. Desperation drives men to extreme measures for the sake of his people."

Alex smiled up at him kindly, "Is that speaking from experience, _hahren_?"

The elf chuckled, "Perhaps. A regret that a younger elf made… a long time ago."

Solas silenced, and Alex surmised that he was reminiscing his past. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned on his shoulder, startling the elf a little, but soon he leaned his head against hers. "Whatever you did in your past, Solas, I believe it has made you a wiser man."

The elf chuckled, closing his eyes as he leaned over and breathed, smelling the lavender scent of her hair, "Perhaps. But sometimes I still wonder. Do not worry, _ma falon._ Perhaps I'm just pondering the future upon Corypheus' defeat."

Alex shrugged, "You know you're welcome to stay here, Solas. I like having you here. You don't have to go anywhere. You've been alone for far too long."

Solas silenced, and for a moment, Alex felt like the elf stopped breathing for a second, before he sighed. "You are too kind, _ma falon._ I shall consider it. For now, perhaps you should speak to Cullen."

Alex nodded against his shoulder and she straightened a bit, before looking up at Solas. Her green eyes clashed with his blue ones, and she smiled up at him before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, making the elf blink in surprise and blush red.

" _Ma melana halani._ " Alex told him when she separated, "It's only fitting that I return the favor. So please, don't leave me, _hahren._ "

Solas smiled tenderly at him, "I won't, _ma falon._ "

Alex smiled at him again as she let go of his arm, " _Ma serranas, hahren._ I'll be heading to Cullen now. We'll speak again later."

Solas bowed down a little at her as she started walking towards the doors of the battlements that led to Cullen's office, " _Dareth shiral…"_ He said, and she gave him one more bright and warm smile, closing the door behind her just as he whispered…

" _Ma vhenan."_

* * *

She found Cullen in his office after speaking to Solas, looking a little angry as he threw daggers at a dummy he had mounted on his wall to the left of his desk. She watched him as he moved in precise movements, angling his body and his hand so that the point of the dagger was firmly embedded into the straw dummy. As he threw his last dagger directly into the dummy's head, he sighed heavily before turning to look at her.

"Samson took everything from those templars." Cullen told her as he looked down at his desk, at the pile of papers he was supposed to sign. "He corrupted their _souls_ , twisted them into everything they stood against. Everything they would have hated."

Alex crossed her arms as she looked at him, "I know the red templars fight for Corypheus, but I feel sorry for them."

The man shook his head sadly, "They're barely human now." And his brows furrowed angrily again, "The red lyrium left Samson's mind unaltered. He _knew_ what he was doing. He dares speak as though it were a _mercy?_ The man's a monster. I pray his information is useful. His life is good for little else."

She shrugged, "You knew Samson. You don't feel even a _little_ sympathy for him?"

"I may have once. But after what he's done…" He said, "My sympathy lie with those he betrayed. They will extend no further. The red templars need to be torn down. We've broken Corypheus' army." He sighed heavily as he raised his hand up and run it through the back of his neck, looking a little sad, "I might have known some of them. If my life had gone differently… I might have _been_ one of them." He looked up at her, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not been at the Conclave? If you'd never become the Inquisitor?"

Alex sighed and lowered her arms, walking around his table until she stood directly in front of him. She raised her arms to wrap them around his neck, and she felt his own arms wrap around her waist as stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips, making him growl a little. She smiled as she separated from him, "A life without you? Never."

The corner of Cullen's lip lifted into a smirk, and she couldn't help but feel enamoured at the action, considering how much it made her toes curl when he smirked. "So… you're not upset with my decision?"

He blinked in surprise, "Upset? What made you think that I was upset?"

She shrugged, "You stomped back here after I did the judgment."

Cullen sighed as he tightened his hold on her, nuzzling her neck, "I was… a bit. But I know that you did that because his knowledge was invaluable… as much as I wanted him dead. And besides…" He smirked against her skin again as he dragged her towards the ladder that led up to his bedroom, "What kind of a lover would I be if I did not support the decisions of _ma vhenan?_ "

Ale blinked as she separated from him a little, surprised that he had just spoken elvish, "You…"

He smiled at her, "I've been reading up on your tome when I have the chance. What do you think?" He bent over her and kissed her lips, her mouth opening to taste him as he murmured, _"Ma emma lath… ma vhenan'ara…_ "

Alex growled out a little as she pushed him against the wall of his office, kissing him hotly, and he replied her passion with his own. "Damn you, Cullen…" Alex breathed out as she pulled at him, dragging him by the fur of his collar as she made her way up the ladder. Cullen chuckled as he followed her, and when they reached his bedroom, Alex pulled at his cloak and armor. "Seeing you smirk turns me on… watching you charge into battle turns me on… and now hearing you speak elven turns me on. Is there anything you do that _doesn't_ turn me on?!"

Cullen laughed out loud as he kissed her, unbuttoning her blouse as she pulled him towards the bed, and he laid her down, settling between her clothed legs, and she writhed under him, "So everything I do turns you on? That's rather flattering. Perhaps you should see me when I'm sparring then. Sword in hand, huffing and sweating shirtless…"

"Maker's breath…" Alex growled again as she pushed him so that he lay on his back, making him laugh again, "I'll have you huffing and sweating with your sword in _my hand_ , just you wait."

Cullen laughed again as she pulled her shirt and her bindings off in one movement, and she clawed at his chest to remove his shirt. When he was shirtless, he hugged her to his chest, growling as they kissed ardently and passionately, feeling proud at the fact that the Inquisitor was addicted to him as he was to her.


	84. The Witches of the Wilds

"Morrigan!"

Alex looked around the garden, trying to find her sister's friend, only to see no traces of her or her son Kieran. The garden was quiet and peaceful, and the scent of herbs wafted to her nose, making her calm. She had done her best to make the garden as beautiful and majestic as the Skyhold castle, unfortunately, she did not possess a green thumb, and whatever she planted often died from her neglect. She had turned over the maintenance of the garden to the others, particularly to Mother Giselle, as the Chantry mother often used the herbs she gave o her as medicine for the injured.

She found the woman in the middle of the garden, speaking to Michel De Chevin, who seemed to be asking for herbs as a poultice. At her approach, the man bowed, and left the two women. She approached the woman, "Mother Giselle, have you seen Morrigan anywhere?"

The woman pointed at one the rooms beyond the garden, looking slightly concerned, "She went that way, Inquisitor… following her son. She seemed… distraught."

Alex's brows furrowed in confusion and she sprinted towards the room, opening the door and seeing Leliana in front of the eluvian, which glowed bright blue. The spymaster heard her approach, and she turned to her, looking panicked, "Inquisitor! Thank the Maker you're here!"

She neared her, looking up at the mirror in shock, as Leliana wrung her hands in fear, "Morrigan chased after her son into the eluvian! She was terrified!"

Alex blinked as she looked down at the woman, "Kieran did this?"

Leliana nodded, "She said he activated the mirror, and then she ran into it. I've never seen Morrigan like that! You must go after her! I will find help, Inquisitor."

She nodded, and the spymaster ran off, probably to tell Cullen and the others. Alex huffed as she stood in front of the mirror, before heading inside, and she blinked.

Instead of seeing circular trees and various mirrors like the couple of times she had headed into the mirror, Alex found herself in a familiar barren scenery, lighted green and full of stone formations. "Shit…" She couldn't help but curse, "This isn't the Crossroads, this is the Fade!" She seethed as she walked on, "How in the bloody hell did Kieran open this?" But she blinked when she remembered, "Oh right… Old God soul trapped in a boy. I forgot about that." She shook her head as she started jogging, "And I didn't even bring my damned staff. I ought to start wearing my armor in Skyhold… Morrigan! Kieran!"

She continued to run, calling out the name of the witch and her son, but soon she found her standing on what seemed to be a fork in the path, "Morrigan!" She called out, but the witch waved her hand, "Go back! I must find Kieran before it's too late!"

Alex huffed as she finally caught up with the witch, who was nervously pacing, as if she couldn't decide that fork to go into. The woman's face was full of worry, and there were tears in her eyes as her dark violet lips trembled, "Why would Kieran do this? _How_ could he do this? We stand in the Fade! To direct the eluvian here would require immense power!" Morrigan sobbed a little, "If he is lost to me now, after all I've sacrificed…"

Alex's heart went out to her, and she held on her hand to comfort the woman, "We'll find him, Morrigan. He can't be far."

But Morrigan shook her head and strode away from her, "The Fade is infinite. He could literally be anywhere! Whatever happens to him now, 'tis my doing. I let him on this path!" She turned towards Alex again, and she saw tears running down her cheeks, "Please, help me look, Inquisitor. Just a little longer."

"It's okay, Morrigan." Alex said as she took the witch's hand again, and she sobbed a little, "You don't have to ask permission from me. Come on, I'll help you look for him."

Morrigan's face softened in gratitude and she tightened her hold on her hand, "Thank you, Inquisitor… Alex."

She smiled at her and continued to walk, holding on to the witch as the spirits around them, glowing red, seemed to watch them, drawn by Morrigan's fear and worry for her son. She continued to follow the path, praying that they wouldn't encounter any demons, and she blinked when she saw a couple of figures in the distance.

"There he is!" Morrigan said in relief, but Alex squinted, "But who is that with him?"

Morrigan squinted as well, but soon she gasped, "That is… no! It cannot be!"

"Morrigan!" Alex cried out as the witch sprinted, getting closer to the two figures, and they stopped when they neared them. Kieran stood in the middle of the clearing, holding his hand out towards an old woman's face, glowing blue. Alex looked down at the woman, clad in a strange red leather cloak with feathers at the collar and steel gauntlets and shin guards. At their approach, the woman turned to them, and Alex blinked at her yellow eyes under the wizened and old face, the white hair styled like horns pointing to her back, and at the pointy head gear on her forehead, like a crown.

"Mother!" Kieran cried out and smiled at Morrigan as he lowered his hand, and the witch gasped out, "Mother."

Alex blinked at Morrigan's words as the woman straightened, smiling at Morrigan, "now, isn't this a surprise?" The woman… Morrigan's mother said in a deep, rough voice.

"So this is all some kind of… family reunion?" Alex asked Morrigan, who was staring intently at the woman, who laughed a little. "Mother, daughter, grandson." She said, putting a hand behind Kieran, "It rather warms the heart, does it not?"

Morrigan seethed, "Kieran is _not_ your grandson! Let him go!"

"As if I were holding the boy hostage." The woman scoffed, "She's always been ungrateful, you see."

"Ungrateful!" Morrigan yelled out in anger as she pointed accusingly at her own mother, "I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone! You will not have me, and you will not have my son!"

Morrigan raised her hands towards the woman, her palms glowing green with magic, and the other woman merely sighed in exasperation, "Oh… be a good lass and restrain her."

Alex watched as the older woman's eyes glowed white as she raised her hand, her palm glowing with magic. She gasped as she felt something warm creep up on her body, and the next thing she knew, she was moving, blocking Morrigan and wrapping an arm around her body to pull her away from the woman. "What are you doing?!" Morrigan cried out indignantly at her, "What are you doing?!"

The warmth faded, and Alex put a hand on her head as she shook away the feeling, "I don't know!"

"Of course you know." The woman said, smirking at them, "You drank from the Well, did you not?"

Alex's breath got caught in her throat at the same time Morrigan gasped out, and they turned to look at the older woman in disbelief. _That can't be right,_ Alex thought as she looked at the woman, but already she could hear small whispers in her ear… the whispers of the Well as Morrigan spoke, "You… are Mythal."

The woman smiled a little at them, and Alex swallowed, "Well… that was unexpected."

The woman… Mythal, smiled knowingly at her, "You, of all people, should expect the unexpected by now."

Alex watched as Mythal pushed Kieran a little, and the boy looked up at her, nodding, before running forward and opening his arms. Morrigan caught the boy in her embrace, and she hiccupped happily, before Kieran separated from her and looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time."

Morrigan's eyes widened in shock as Kieran let go of her, returning to Mythal, "I… do not understand."

Mythal put her arm around Kieran again as she spoke, "Once, I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her."

"Then… you carry Mythal inside you?" Alex asked her.

Mythal looked at her, "She is a part of me, no more separate than your own heart from your chest. What do the voices tell you?"

Alex closed her eyes, listening for the whispers from the Well, and instantly she heard them. _Mythal'enaste,_ they said, _she is Mythal… she is Asha'bellanar… the woman of many years…_

"They say you speak the truth." Alex told her in surprise, and Mythal looked at her again, "But what _was_ Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more? Truth is not the end, but a beginning." She smiled as she looked at her, "It seems that fate is playing a joke on us all. Your bloodline is most fascinating. As for me, I have had many names. But you… may call me Flemeth."

"Flemeth?" Alex blinked in surprise, "Flemeth… as in the Witch of the Wilds Flemeth? The one who saved Solona in Korcari Wilds? And the one who saved Marianna back in Lothering?"

Mythal… Flemeth smiled, "Indeed. That is I. You Amells have a most fascinating history… and an intruiging future, it seems."

"So… you lured us here." Alex asked her, "What do you want?"

"One thing. And one thing only." Flemeth said, and she looked down at the boy. Alex felt a shiver of fear run up her spine as Kieran looked up at his mother, "I have to go now, Mother." He told Morrigan, and her eyes widened before she scowled angrily at Flemeth. "No. I will not allow it."

Flemeth scowled back at Morrigan, "He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this."

"He is not your _pawn_ , mother!" Morrigan shouted, "I will now let you _use_ him!"

Flemeth scoffed as she raised her brow at her daughter, "Have you not used him? Was that not your purpose, the reason you agreed to his creation?"

Morrigan looked sorrowful, "That was then. Now he… he is my _son!_ "

Flemeth's eyes widened at the emotion in Morrigan's voice, and the witch looked at Alex, "Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor." Morrigan told her, "That was the fate she intended for me. I thwarted her, and now she intends to have Kieran instead!"

"So it's true?" Alex asked her, "What Solona said is true? He has the soul of Urthemiel inside him?"

Flemeth nodded, "I am not the only one carrying the soul of a being long thought lost."

Morrigan growled, "He is more than that, Mother!"

The older woman shrugged, "As am I, yet do you hear me complain? Our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear girl."

Kieran looked up at his mother again, "Mother, I have to."

Morrigan shook her head vehemently as she looked intently at her son, "You do not belong to her, Kieran! Neither of us do!"

"If Kieran was so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?" Alex asked Flemeth again.

"I did not know where she was." Flemeth answered truthfully, shrugging a little, "Morrigan cleverly hid him away from me… until now."

Morrigan gasped again, "Twas the Well."

At her daughter's reaction, Flemeth grinned, "Be thankful _you_ did not drink. Imagine, bound to your dear mother for eternity." And she laughed, as if she found such a thing humorous.

"You're… going to steal the body of a young boy?" Alex asked Flemeth again, and her laughter stopped as she looked back at her intently.

"If my daughter believes it, then it must be so." She said, looking over at Morrigan, who fell to her knees in shock and fear, "Kieran, I…"

Kieran looked down at his mother in pity, before turning to look up at Flemeth with a look that reminded Alex of a cute puppy begging for something. Flemeth smiled down gently at the boy, before looking at Morrigan, "As you wish. Hear my proposal, dear girl…"

Morrigan stood up again, as Flemeth spoke, "Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again. Or, keep the lad with you… and you will never be safe from me. I will have my _due."_

"He returns with me." Morrigan declared, not even taking a second to think of her decision, making Flemeth blink in surprise, "Decided so quickly?"

"Do whatever you wish." Morrigan told her determinedly, "Take over my body now, if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches. I am many things, but I will not be the mother you were to me."

Flemeth looked at her sadly, her eyes turned upwards in a look of melancholy before she looked down at Kieran again. She stared at the boy for a moment, before coming forward and taking the boy's hands in her own. Alex and Morrigan watched as some sort of magical energy enveloped the two of them, with Kieran looking curiously at a small ball of light exiting from his chest, before it entered that of Flemeth's. When it was done, Flemeth gave the boy a gentle and almost loving smile, before releasing his hands.

"No more dreams?" The boy asked her, and she nodded slightly, "No more dreams."

Kieran smiled up to her before making his way to Morrigan's side, who immediately put an arm around him. Flemeth looked at her, "A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me." She turned towards Alex again, "As for you, Inquisitor, there is an ancient altar deep within a shaded wood. Go to it. Summon the dragon that is its guardian. Master it in combat, and it is yours to command against Corypheus. Fail, and die."

Alex opened her mouth to speak some more, but Flemeth had already turned around, walking away from them into the inner depths of the Fade. "Wait!" Morrigan exclaimed, but Flemeth had already disappeared.

Morrigan let out her breath at her mother's disappearance, before she bent over, and took the boy into her arms. Alex sighed out as she put her hand on the witch's shoulder, "Come on, Morrigan. Let's get back to Skyhold."

* * *

Alex, Morrigan and Kieran exited the eluvian, returning to their room in Skyhold after walking the Fade in silence, with Morrigan looking exhausted at the emotional turmoil she had just experienced. As they stood in the middle of the room, Morrigan finally let out her breath and bent over her son, touching his face lovingly, "Are you all right, Kieran? You are not hurt?"

Kieran looked a little sad as he looked up at his mother, "I feel lonely."

Morrigan sighed in relief, before she smiled down at him again, hugging the boy to her chest gently. Alex gave them a moment, after all, she understood why Morrigan would be so relieved to have her son back. When they separated, Kieran gave his mother a bright smile, before heading towards the door.

"She wanted the Old God soul all along." Morrigan said as they watched the boy walk away into the sunlit garden, "Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all? My mother has the soul of an elven goddess… or whatever 'Mythal' truly was… and her plans are unknown to me."

"Then… Solona told the truth. Kieran had the soul of an Old God… Urthemiel. Taken when she killed the Archdemon during the Fifth Blight." Alex said, and Morrigan nodded sadly, "Yes. It was the reason I had… asked her to allow Alistair to lay with me, even though he didn't want to as well. In truth, at first, I did it just to have the power of the Old God, and to save your sister but as he grew… as Kieran grew… I learned that I was… capable of loving another human being." She sighed heavily, "He has never known anything else. I am uncertain what effect this will have on him."

"But why did you…"

"I told you before at the Temple." Morrigan told her, "The magic of old must be preserved, no matter how feared. Kieran had a destiny, and not it is in Flemeth's hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it."

Alex's brow raised, "You truly had no idea what she was?"

Morrigan sighed heavily, "I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she was not truly human… but this? I always thought the so-called 'elven gods' were little more than glorified rulers, but now I have doubt. And doubt is… an uncomfortable feeling, Inquisitor." She looked at her with pity, "But it seems that you are now… a servant of my mother. I pray that she does not intend to do to you… what she had intended to do to me."

Alex huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I must admit, I still can't quite believe what happened."

Morrigan smiled gently at her as she waved a hand in front of Alex's face, "It is as if something from ancient times stretched a skeletal hand into our present. Of course, the same could be said of Corypheus."

"True enough." Alex chuckled as Morrigan headed over to her eluvian, and with a gesture of her arms, she closed the portal before turning to look at her again.

"Mother said you must summon a dragon at an ancient altar. Do you know where that is?" The witch asked, and Alex blinked several times, as a picture of what seemed to be a stone statue, surrounded by greenery and flowers, seemed to appear behind her closed lids. She blinked several times before speaking again, "I… think so. It's a place dedicated to Mythal."

"As, no doubt, is the guardian you must battle." Morrigan said, "Pray my mother has not lead you astray, Alex. She is not above doing so for her own amusement."

Alex watched as Morrigan moved away from her, following Kieran out into the garden, just as Solas and Cullen came in, looking fearful and out of breath. "Alexandra!" Cullen exclaimed as he headed into the room, putting his arms around her, "Are you alright? Leliana said you entered the eluvian without back-up."

"I'm fine, Cullen." Alex said as Solas neared her, and she could tell that the elf was worried as well. "It's… it's a long story. But we're safe now. Morrigan helped me."

Solas looked at her, and blinked, "You… you entered the Fade! I could sense the remnants of magical energy around you! What happened, _ma falon?_ "

Alex breathed in as Cullen directed her to a chair, which was still covered with a sheet, "I… I met her. I met Mythal."

Cullen and Solas blinked in shock, with the elf growing pale at her declaration, "Mythal…? But that's…"

"Well, not Mythal precisely." Alex added, "Her spirit. She's possessed a human body… like Cole did. She's in the body of Morrigan's mother, Flemeth."

"The Witch of the Wilds?" Cullen asked her, "Wasn't she the one who helped your sister in escaping Ostagar?"

Alex nodded , "She… she told me to head to the Dales. There's an altar for Mythal there, and a dragon protecting it. She said I should tame it, and I could use the dragon to defeat Corypheus' archdemon."

The two men silenced for a bit, with Solas looking up at the eluvian, before looking down at her, "Are you… certain that it is her?"

"Yes, it's true. The voices from the Well… they told me she was saying the truth." She shook her head, "I don't understand it all, as well. But if her information is correct, I have to head to the Dales to get that dragon. It's the only way we can defeat Corypheus."

Cullen looked at her worriedly, before nodding, "Alright. Who would you like to accompany you to the altar then?"

She sighed as she thought, "See if you can get Iron Bull and Sera for me. Bull would be utterly disappointed in me if I leave him out of a dragon fight. And…" She looked up at Solas, who looked rather disturbed, "I'd like you to come with me, Solas… if you'd allow it."

The elf looked up at her, and he gave her a small smile, although there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, "Or course, _ma falon._ I will come with you."

She reached up and took his hand, squeezing it in gratitude, and the elf returned the pressure. "Thank you." She stood up again and touched Cullen's hand, and he looked down at her worriedly, "Really, I'm fine, Cullen. But please tell Bull and Sera to prepare. I need to go to my room and get my armor."

Cullen looked down at her, before sighing and leaning over, kissing her forehead lovingly, "If you say so, Alexandra. I'll head over to the tavern."

Alex smiled up at him, and he nodded slightly before leaving the room to head to the pub. Alex turned around to see Solas still looking at the eluvian wistfully, and she touched the elf's shoulder, making him look at her, "Come on, Solas."

The elf nodded slowly, before giving the mirror one last look, and heading out the door. Alex sighed as she followed him, reaching up to her head to rub a nagging headache away, as well as the quiet whispers of the Well, which kept saying _harellan._


	85. The Altar of Mythal

The next morning, Alex, Solas, Iron Bull and Sera dismounted from their horses, and she looked up at the small ruined temple, filled with plants and flowers. The temple's roof and ceiling had obviously deteriorated away, although it's halls and walls still stood. Alex quieted for a bit, sensing the magic in the air, and she told her companions, "It's here. I can feel it."

Solas stood beside her, taking in the sight, and he nodded, "Yes, I feel it as well."

"There seems to be nothing out here but wilderness." Bull said behind her, but he unsheathed the massive broadsword at his back as Alex shook her head, "I'm sure it's here. Just keep an eye out."

Alex started walking, with her party following her, through what seemed to be a crumbling hallway, lit by the sun, and soon the way opened up to an area with statues at the end. Alex neared it to see a statue of a woman, with a helmeted head and wings instead of arms. It was shrouded in flowers, and by its feet were several boxes, locked tight as offerings to the goddess. On either side of the female figure were two more dragon statues, wreathed in vines.

"This is all that's left of the altar." Alex said as she neared, and she looked down to see a plaque below the statue. She ran a hand through the stone, drawing away the dust and vines, only to see flowing elven script. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to read it, remembering the things Solas taught her. " 'We few who travel far, call to me, and I will come. Without mercy, without fear.' "

" 'Cry havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.' " Solas continued for her, and he smiled, "A very old invocation, perfectly translated."

Alex turned her head a little to smile at him, "I had a great teacher." And the elf smiled at her in gratitude as she looked up at the statue again, "Strange that there wasn't an altar like this in Mythal's temple. The temple was a place of justice, but this… is different. This was where the elves called to her. _Spoke_ to her. Then one day she disappeared, and they had no one to speak to."

Bull coughed a little, "Do you need a moment alone, boss?"

She shook her head, "No. Definitely stay." She sighed as she turned around, looking up at the sky, "I'm here, Flemeth! Just as you told me!" She shouted at area, raising her voice as no doubt the past visitors of the temple probably did, "If I must master a dragon to fight Corypheus, then send it!"

A guttural cry some distance from the temple made her blink, and Iron Bull's face split into the wide grin when he heard it too, "Holy shit, that sound gets the blood pumping! Incoming, boss!"

A huge shape blocked out the sun in the area, and Alex blinked in shock when a dragon descended from the heavens, with two massive horns, its scales glittering in yellow and green. It let out a loud roar, making Bull roar out loudly as well, charging at the creature as Solas casted a barrier.

Solas and Sera stayed from distance from the fight, hurting the dragon with their spells and arrows, while she and Bull charged at the creature. She could hear Bull laughing in exhilaration as he faced the dragon head on, protected by Solas' barriers as it blew flames, while she hacked at its hind legs with her Spirit Blade and casted barriers on herself and Bull whenever the dragon gave her the chance. Twice, she got her sleeve burned from the creature as it spewed out fire, but she extinguished it, and continued to fight on.

Bull swung his sword, getting the dragon good on its shoulder, and it roared as it flew off away from them, and it remained growling as it watched them, as if it was waiting for her. Bull raised his sword again, but she raised a hand, stopping him. She swallowed nervously as she took a cautious step forward, as Bull pulled Sera and Solas to stand behind him.

Alex stepped closer to the dragon, slowly but surely, and as she was an arms width away from it, it roared at her, making her flinch at how loud it was and how she was sure that she had dragon spit all over her, but she lowered her arms when the dragon stopped. She took a deep breath and reached out a hand, drawing from within her as the power of the Well exuded from her, reaching out to the dragon in a form of blue light. The dragon seemed to understand, it's yellow eyes glowing blue, and it growled a little.

 _Mythal'enaste ,_ Alex heard and she realized that the Well was speaking the thoughts of the dragon, _I will serve you, as I have served Mythal. I will fight your enemy, but only once. Upon his defeat, I will return here, and continue to serve the Mother for all eternity._

Alex nodded in assent, and the dragon's growling stilled as it moved its wings, flapping and taking to the air as her companions watched it go. It flew off towards the canopy of the trees and disappeared, earning a disappointed sigh from Bull, "Damn. I forgot you were just supposed to tame it, not kill it outright."

"Yes." Alex said as she sheathed her staff away, and her companions hid their weapons as well. "It will come when I summon it. Once. That's enough to fight Corypheus, however. I have my dragon."

Solas nodded as he stood beside her, "Now we need only find Corypheus."

Sera grinned at her as she practically skipped towards her, also exhilarated from the fight, "So, when we find him, we'll fight between two dragons? Mad plan. Love it."

Alex laughed at the blond elf's enthusiasm and she turned to the Bull only to see him frowning, "Still disappointed we didn't kill the dragon, Bull?"

The qunari pouted a little, making her laugh, "Yes… well… I was so eager for the fight. And we weren't even able to kill it. It's like… it's like getting a hard on without really releasing the 'tension'."

She laughed again as she wrapped her arm around the Qunari's forearm, "Well, if I remember correctly, we haven't killed that dragon in the Storm Coast. We could do that, if you'd like."

Bull blinked in shock, and his face turned into an adorable look of adoration towards her, "I love you, boss."


	86. A Prayer and Maxwell Trevelyan

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond."

Alex heard Cullen's voice before she saw him, finding the man in front of a statue of Andraste in one of the rooms near the garden, where Mother Giselle had made a make-shift Chantry. He was kneeling on one knee, his hands clasped together in prayer, and she headed towards him slowly, making sure that he heard her footsteps.

"For there is no darkness in the Maker's light, and nothing that He wrought shall be lost." He finished, and Alex knocked lightly against the door jam to catch his attention. He inclined his head as if to say that she enter, and she did, closing the door behind her to allow privacy, "A prayer for you?" She asked as she stood behind him.

"For those we have lost." He answered, and his voice lowered, "And those I am afraid to lose."

Alex blinked in shock at the man's admittance that he was scared, as he had not shown fear during their previous battles, "You're afraid?"

"Of course, I am!" He answered as he straightened, "Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of? It's only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can." He turned away from the statue to face her but he looked down at the floor sadly, his voice low and constricted, "When the time comes, you will be thrown in his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him."

The look of fear in Cullen's face made a shiver run up her spine, and she thought about what Daylen had told her. _A blond-haired, green eyed brood maybe?_ He had told her before, _Little Cully-wullies running amok in Skyhold?_ She realized that she had not really thought of what would probably happen to her, as she was too focused on facing Corypheus. She recognized the reality that she may not survive the battle with the magister, that she could possibly not have a future with him, and the faces of her siblings and her friends, and Cullen flashed before her felt tears forming when she felt the weight of her own mortality and she looked down at the floor in a panic, "What if I can't… Cullen… if I don't…"

His hand reached out, cupping her face as he brought her gaze to him, and Alex saw that he had thought of the same thing, a look of dread at the thought of losing her evident on his face, "Maker… no…" He whispered, and the expression on his face made her tear up, and rush into his arms in an embrace.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if he didn't want to let her go. He brought his face closer to her neck and her hair, breathing in her scent, as he whispered, his voice strained, "Whatever happens, you _will_ come back."

Alex breathed in, sighing against his neck, as her own arms wrapped around him, and she nodded, "I certainly hope so." She said, although her own voice felt constricted as she felt the paralyzing fear of fighting the magister.

He took a deep breath again, and she felt his lips kissing her neck and the lobe of her ear, "The thought of losing you…" he muttered against her neck, "I can't…"

He sighed again, his breath against her skin, and Alex drew away from him a little, looking up at his tawny eyes. She grew frightened of losing him, of not being able to come back into his arms, and she drew forward, kissing him lips gently, as if she was savoring the sensation. He replied back in earnest, matching her gentleness with his own, and he molded her body to his, his hands running softly up her back and down her buttocks.

But they jumped when the door opened loudly, and they separated just as they turned around, seeing Maxwell with his hand on the door, with Daylen behind him, looking at the two of them. At the sight of Alex's brothers, Cullen's face turned red, and he ran a hand behind his neck in embarrassment as Alex coughed, "Was there something you needed, brothers?"

Maxwell's face was stoic as he put his hands behind his back, and he looked at her sternly, "Alex." He said simply, and she blinked, mainly because he sounded so… mature. "I believe Leliana wanted to speak to you in the rookery. And also, I would like to speak with Cullen. Alone."

She blinked again and frowned, "If what Leliana would like to discuss isn't important, then I'd rather stay here."

"The matter _is_ important, Alex." Maxwell said grimly, "She wished to discuss her candidacy to be the next Divine. Also, like I said, I wish to speak to the Commander alone. Daylen will accompany you to her, as he has opinions concerning the candidacy of Cassandra as well."

"What?!" Daylen exclaimed, surprised at his twin's decision, "But… but you told me it would be the two of us…"

"And I will be speaking _for_ the two of us." Maxwell countered, looking at him, "For now, as the _eldest_ Amell male of this family, I insist that you take Alex to the rookery…" His brows furrowed as he stared down his brother, " _Now._ "

Daylen blinked at how serious Maxwell's face was, and he raised a hand at Alex, "Come on then, sister. We should… head over to Leliana. I don't want to upset Max."

Alex scowled back up to Maxwell, but he stared her down, his eyes blazing, looking down at her with superiority, " _I_ am the Inquisitor. You don't have the right…"

" _You_ might be the Inquisitor, but _I_ am your older brother." He told her, and she blinked, "And that entitles me to _act_ like it. Now, do not make me repeat myself… Alexandra _Irene_ Trevelyan."

Both Alex and Cullen blinked in surprise at Maxwell's use of her _full_ name, and Alex puffed out angrily, stomping like spoilt child out of the room with Daylen hurrying behind her, leaving Cullen and Maxwell in the room. At their departure, Maxwell sighed before looking apologetically at Cullen, "Forgive my manners, Commander. I did not wish to act like… such an ass. But I wanted to speak with you." He laughed a little, "Also, I believe it was only right that I interfered. Had I not, perhaps you two would have done something… positively _impious_ in front of Andraste."

Cullen's face flushed red and he ran a hand at the back of his neck in embarrassment again as Maxwell moved aside and extended a hand, "Walk with me in the garden, Commander. If you please."

He nodded and headed out of the room, with Maxwell matching his steps as they headed into the garden, where he saw Morrigan and Kieran some distance away, reading a book, and Mother Giselle was busily trimming their herb garden. "You sounded… rather serious back there, Ser Maxwell. Is something the matter?"

Maxwell sighed again, "No. Nothing is the matter. But perhaps, I just think that it is time that I… acted like everything matters." He shook his head and looked at the ground, "Did you know, Commander, that I was born only five minutes ahead of Daylen… effectively making me the eldest male after Solona? Of course, when I'm around Daylen, I sometimes forget that fact."

Cullen watched as the man continued to walk, as if he was thinking deeply, "I have recently spoken to Dorian. He intends… to return to Tevinter once Corypheus is done, and he has asked me to… return with him."

"Alexandra would be most saddened to see you leave, serah." Cullen replied, "She loved having her family with her."

Maxwell nodded, "I know she does. And we loved being with her as well. Daylen had already told me he intends to stay by Cassandra's side, whether she will be Divine or she would stay here with the Inquisition. If Alex decides to assist Leliana to be the next in line for the Sunburst Throne, Daylen would remain here, of course. However… I would still leave for Tevinter, and would no longer be able to look after her. Which leads me to the question…" He looked at Cullen seriously, "After Corypheus is defeated, what do you intend to do concerning my sister, Commander?"

Cullen blinked in shock at the man's question and he blushed again, "What…"

Maxwell shrugged, "If Alex is… defeated by Corypheus… well… we all know what'll happen to us, after that future she saw in Redcliffe. But, if she survives… and I'm confident she will, I want to know if you have plans for the future with her. It _is_ a simple question."

Cullen sighed before swallowing, looking at the man before him, "Make no mistake, ser… I love your sister more than life itself… beyond the very Fade itself. I would do _anything_ to stay by her side, and be her commander and her lover for the rest of my days. If… if she survives Corypheus… then… yes. I want a future with her."

"And will you marry her?" Maxwell asked straightforwardly.

He breathed, but soon nodded, "Yes. I would. I will. Soon."

Maxwell stared at him a little longer, before he finally smiled and shook his head, "Solona was right. You are a good man. I am happy that Alex found you. She deserves to be happy. After what magic and that mark had done to her, she deserves to be." He laughed a little as he reached out and patted Cullen on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Commander. I won't say anything to her or to anyone. I know for a fact that she is too focused in defeating Corypheus. But… in case you don't know, I... or rather Daylen and I… approve of you, and that we would be ecstatic to have you as our brother-in-law."

Cullen sighed in relief, "I… thank you."

Maxwell smiled at before he reached into the pocket of his robes, drawing out a box, covered in velvet. Cullen watched as he weighted the box in his hands, before he gave it to him, "Here. When you've decided the right time… when you're ready… give her this at your engagement."

Cullen blinked, looking down at the box, and he opened it only to see an ornate silverite ring. In the middle of it was a Lazurite stone, polished and gleaming in the light. "This is… exquisite."

"It is… was… our mother's." Maxwell admitted, and the commander looked up in surprise at him, "When my father fled to Lothering, he didn't have much. He had some of my mother's jewels, which she gave to him upon her death. He sold them… except for a couple of them. This was her engagement ring." He reached inside the chest of his robes and drew out a simple gold ring, tied to a chain, "This was her wedding ring. Daylen has our father's ring. Solona gave them to us when she married Alistair." He chuckled, "I must admit… I'm a little relieved to be giving it to you. I've carried that thing for years. An heirloom of our house, so to speak."

Cullen looked down at the box again, and enveloped it in both of his hands. "Then when Corypheus is dead, she will have it. I promise you."

"Solona had spoken to us… before she left for Weisshaupt." Maxwell continued, nodding at him, "She cares for Alex, and told us to… observe you… to see if you are perfect for her. Our curiousity is sated, Commander. You will have no more troubles from us." He silenced for a bit before laughing out loud, "That is to say, unless we get the urge to do pranks again."

He laughed a little, "Then I must say I'm beginning to dread whatever pranks you have for me."

"Oh no… you are officially off our pranking list." The man told him as he grinned, "Alex is still worth pranking, though. Maybe I should prank her before I leave for Tevinter. Give her a memory to remember me by."

Cullen thought for a moment, looking up at Alex's brother, and he grinned wickedly, "Actually, there is _one_ prank I've been wanting to do. Perhaps you can assist me, once all this is done."

Maxwell blinked as he looked at Cullen, before his face split into a wide grin, "Then I shall reserve my pranking efforts to assist you on your own, Commander."

He nodded and smiled, before his brows rose in curiosity, "By the way… _Irene?_ "

"All Amells actually have a second name, Commander… kind of like yours. Stanton." Maxwell admitted, "Solona's was Marie. Daylen's is Levi. I have forgotten if the Hawke siblings have them, but the four of us do. Solona Marie Amell… Daylen Levi Trevelyan… Alexandra Irene Trevelyan."

"And yours is?"

Maxwell flushed a deep red as he murmured out, "My second name is Cullen. Maxwell Cullen Trevelyan."

The commander's deep and loud laughter echoed through the garden, startling its occupants, and causing Morrigan to shake her head, thinking that the Tevinter mage's idiocity may have contaminated the Commander.


	87. The Return of Corypheus

Alex entered the War Room, determined to finish off Corypheus after speaking with Leliana. She had expressed her support for the spymaster, much to Daylen's delight, as it would mean that he and Cassandra would now stay with her and the Inquisition. She had expressed that she wished to rebuild the Seekers of Truth, a sentiment that Daylen did not agree with, but he had let her, in support of his lover. After discussing the particulars with them, she had sent a raven to the Orlesian Chantry, expressing her support for Leliana's candidacy as Divine.

At her entrance, the spymaster turned to her, "We were not able to discuss it, but… did you… find what you need, Inquisitor?"

Alex nodded, "I can match the dragon. Corypheus is another story."

"Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us." Cullen said as he looked at her.

Leliana shrugged as she turned to him, looking a little distressed, "We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success."

Cullen shook his head as he leaned over the table, looking at the map, "His dragon must come and go from _somewhere_."

Josephine rifled through her clip board, searching through the various letters attached to it, "What about the Deep Roads? We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to…"

But Alex flinched when her hand painfully glowed, while the room became flooded with green light. The familiar sound of a rift opening rang through their ears as they still, and they turned around to look at the gigantic windows of the room. The sky outside once again swirled with clouds, a bright green light emitting from the Breach, once again opened and spewing out demons, making their eyes widen.

"Corypheus." Alex muttered out angrily as she lowered her hand.

Leliana blinked in surprise, " _He_ did that? But why?"

"Either I close the Breach again, or it swallows the world." Alex told her, and Josephine shook her head, "But that's madness! Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

The three advisors looked at each other, realizing the situation and Cullen looked over at Alex worriedly, "Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you… we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds."

"Just as Corypheus planned, I suppose." Alex said as she determinedly looked out the window. "Then… I face him alone."

Cullen's face froze with fear, and her heart grew afraid at the battle to come, but she shook her head and instead turned to the two women. "Josephine, alert everyone in the castle. All civilians must get inside the Throne Room. If Corypheus decides to attack us here, they must be kept safe. Leliana, withdraw your scouts from the Frostback Mountains, and call on my Inner Circle. They'll contain the demons while Solas, Varric, Cassandra and I deal with Corypheus. Cullen…" She looked at her lover, keeping a brave face, even though she felt tingles of fear running down her spine, "There are a few patrols over at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Send a raven with Leliana, tell them to keep up a small defensive while the others and I get there."

"I… yes, Inquisitor." Cullen said, and the three of them bowed at her, with Leliana and Josephine running of to do their bidding. Alex turned around intending to run to the armory to get her equipment, but Cullen rushed towards her, grasping her arm and making her turn to him. His face was pale as he grasped both of her arms, the fear evident on his face, "Alexandra, I…"

Alex put a finger on his lip, silencing him, and she smiled at him lovingly as she came forward and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed heavily as he returned her embrace, burying his face against her hair, and Alex felt him tense up, his breathing becoming labored in fear, "Alexandra… promise me… promise me that you _will_ come back…"

She bit her lip in an effort not to cry, as her throat constricted with emotion, "I…" She said, her voice breaking, "I can't promise that, Cullen. But I'll fight… I'll fight my hardest to come back to you. Of that, you can be sure." She drew back from him, and he lowered his head so that their foreheads touched, and Cullen saw her emerald eyes sparkle with unshed tears. "Whatever happens, I want you to know I love you. I will _always and forever_ love you."

Cullen breathed out heavily, grasping her head with both hands, and Alex saw a single tear roll down his eye, "And I love you."

Alex smiled sadly, and she felt her own tears run down her eyes, as she raised herself up and kissed his mouth, her arms almost painfully hugging around his neck. Cullen returned it by hugging her to his chest, his arms tightening, showing that he didn't want to let her go and fight the magister alone. But Alex drew away from him, and he heard her sniff, as she pushed away from him and almost ran towards the door.

Cullen remained standing in the War Room, distraught and worried beyond description, and he breathed out and he swallowed hard, before he looked down at his hand… and at the velvet box which had contained Alex's engagement ring.


	88. The False Archdemon

Alex, Maxwell, Daylen, and her inner circle dismounted to find several demons in the area outside the ruined temple, and she unsheathed her staff as Solas, Varric and Cassandra joined her. She casted a barrier towards a group of her Inquisition soldiers, just as Cole disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kill the demons!" She shouted at the others, "Protect our people! We'll deal with Corypheus!"

"Go!" Blackwall shouted at her as he unsheathed his sword, "We'll cover you!"

"Kick that bastard's ass, boss!" Iron Bull seconded as Maxwell froze a demon, and he happily smashed it to pieces with his broad axe.

Alex turned to look at her brothers, who both nodded at her, with Daylen looking pointedly at Cassandra, his eyes telling her to take care of his beloved, and she nodded back. She ran towards the temple, hearing Vivienne, Maxwell, Daylen and Dorian's voices as they casted spells, Blackwall and Cole attacking with their blades, and Sera and Iron Bull jubilantly shouting as they shot and slashed the demons.

"He is near, Inquisitor." Solas told her as they sprinted, "I can sense the power of the _foci._ Are you ready to end this?"

"I am." Alex said as she ran, her Mark and her magic glowing from either hand.

"I still don't understand why you had to take _us_ with you, Rosy." Varric said, as he carried Bianca in his arm, shooting demons as he jogged, "You could have taken your siblings… or Blackwall… or Dorian since he is your bestfriend…"

She smiled down at him, "I started this journey with the three of you… long before I met the others." Her eyes met with that of Solas', "It seems only fitting that I end it with you."

Cassandra huffed, "As long as we end it with all of us alive. But then again, if we do not, know that it has been an honor fighting at your side, my friend."

Alex smiled as she grasped her staff tighter, with Varric nodding agreement to Cassandra's statement, and Solas smiling at her as he said, "Indeed it has, Inquisitor." She nodded at them all as they neared the temple.

"Tell me, where is your Maker now?" Alex heard Corypheus' deep rough voice as she neared, and she watched as a small group of her soldiers which included Scout Harding, facing against Corypheus. "Call him. Call down His wrath upon me." He mocked them as he raised the elven orb, glowing red, with his right hand, "You cannot, for he does not exist. _I_ am Corypheus, _I_ shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared."

One of the soldiers straightened up, "Never!" He shouted, defiantly glaring at the magister while raising his sword against him.

Corypheus scowled at the soldier, before he smiled evilly, "As you wish."

Alex covered her face as Corypheus lowered his hand down forcefully, throwing the soldiers back by his sheer power, but soon she heard shrieking as demons began to form from orbs of green light, slashing at her soldiers, who fought back defiantly. Harding approached them, covering their advance with her bow, and Cassandra charged to kill the demons. Corypheus saw her approach, and he bowed a little mockingly, "I knew you would come."

She growled at him as she raised her staff towards him, "It ends here, motherfucker!"

"And so it shall!" Corypheus said as he raised his hands again, and Alex stumbled as the ground underneath them shook violently. Something exploded underground, and Alex gasped when she saw the temple itself float upwards, magicked by Corypheus' power to take to the heavens.

"Inquisitor!" Somebody shouted, and Alex looked back as Scout Harding got thrown off the floating rock they were in, and she clambered to the edge, "Harding!" She yelled, watching as the faithful dwarf landed painfully on her back just as her brothers and the others approach. She saw Maxwell and Dorian help the dwarf up, while Daylen looked up at them in alarm and dread, seeing his sister and his lover floating above in the temple.

Solas pulled her up and back as the rock they were in continued to float, and she stood up as she faced Corypheus, who sneered at her. "You have been most successful in foiling my plan, but let us not forget what you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

Alex scowled as she span her staff before grasping it tightly, entering a battle stance, "You're not proving anything by talking!"

Corypheus scowled at her, as if he was expecting her to cower from his gaze, and she matched his fierce look with her own. But she blinked when a giant shadow passed over the ruin, and soon Alex saw his Archdemon crawl up the wall behind him, growling menacingly at her. Cassandra stood in front of her, her shield raised at the ready. Alex closed her eyes and concentrated, as the dragon growled again and pounced.

But a flash of yellow and green obstructed the Archdemon, making the air shake at the sheer impact, as Mythal's dragon charged after hearing Alex's call. She watched as the two giants collided with each other before taking to the air, with the Archdemon pursuing the guardian.

"YEAH!" Alex shouted exhuberantly, both fists in the air as she cheered on Mythal's dragon, "Well done, dragon!"

"You dare!" Corypheus exclaimed, and Alex turned her attention to him again, and she laughed, "You're damn right, I dare!" She shouted at the magister, and she raised her middle finger at him, just as Solas casted a barrier around them and Cassandra charged.

"A dragon! How clever of you!" Corypheus taunted her as he casted spells, dropping down huge chunks of rocks at them as Cassandra and Alex hewed at him, while Varric tried to shoot him full of bolts and Solas casted magic on him. "It will avail you nothing! You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will!"

"It will avail me your head!" Alex countered back at him as she drew a barrier around herself and Cassandra, and she continued to assault him with her magic and her Spirit Blade, but the magister seemed to have a barrier of his own, but Cassandra damaged him well, and soon he withdrew from the battle, floating up the battlements of the broken temple as he casted a bright beam of red light at them, hitting Solas and making the elf cry out in pain, "If you desire death, you shall have it!"

Corypheus stopped his assault and floated to a higher area, and Solas cringed as he touched his burnt arm. Alex tossed him a potion, and he drank from it greedily, "You okay, _hahren?!_ "

"I'm fine! Move on up!" Solas told her, and she nodded as they went up another flight of stairs to get closer to Corypheus, who was floating in the air again.

"You think to best _me_ with your feeble magics?!" Corypheus insulted them again as Cassandra charged. "You are nothing! All you love will be ground under the Imperium's heel! You dare touch and avatar of divinity?!"

"Divinity?! HA!" Alex scoffed as Solas casted a spell and caused fireballs to rain down at Corypheus, making the magister growl in pain and annoyance, "All I see is an avatar of stupidity!"

Corypheus growled and floated again, moving to another higher area of the temple, and they followed, going up another staircase. "COWARD!" Alex shouted at him, "What kind of being who aspires for godhood keeps backing out of a damn fight?!"

But Solas pulled at her, making her look up, and she only had a split second to move as the two dragons collided hard into the ground. She dove into a corner of the ruins with Solas, and he covered her with his body as the temple crumbled a little at the impact, making him grunt as stones struck his back.

"Solas!" She gasped out, clutching at the front of the elf's robes, and he smiled a little, although he was grimacing.

"Cullen would be very disappointed if you are hurt, Alex." Solas told her as the dust settled and he pulled her up. And she laughed a little, "Thank you."

But the moment of peace was cut short as she heard a growl, and she looked behind the elf to see that the Archdemon was still alive, but it was wounded and bleeding. It let out an exhausted roar as it shifted, readying its limbs for a fight, and she heard Cassandra sigh in exhaustion as she raised her shield, "Well… so much for our dragon."

Alex laughed a little as she brought out her Spirit Blade, "More for us then!" She said as she charged.

"You're spending way too much time with Tiny, Rosy!" Varric commented as he shot, and Alex laughed as she and Cassandra danced around the dragon's various limbs and tail, hacking and slashing at it. "Yeah, and after this, I'm going to owe him a drink! All that dragon-slaying with him is proving useful!"

The archdemon growled at her, opening its gaping maw and showing rows of sharp pointy teeth, but Alex dived instead, getting underneath the dragon's vulnerable neck. With a shout she used the sword-like end of her staff and slashed at it, making it growl and she forcefully stabbed upward, firmly embedding the entire length of her staff into the dragon. It let out a frustrated and hurt roar before it crashed down, deceased with its blood flowing down to the ground. She huffed as she grasped the blunted end of her staff, and tried to pull it off the corpse's neck, but it was stuck into its flesh, and Cassandra had to come over and pull her by her waistband, and the staff came out with a squelch.

The Seeker laughed a little, "Perhaps you should consider letting _me_ stab the dragon next time, Inquisitor."

Alex winked at her as she wiped the dragon's blood away from her staff with an already soaked handkerchief. "And miss out in the fun? Perish the thought."

But a red light emerged from the dragon, floating through the air, and they watched it as they headed up towards the battlements towards Corypheus, who roared out in frustration as he raised the _foci_ with a hand, "Let it end here! Let the skies boil! Let the world be rent asunder!"

"Come on!" Alex said as she mentioned at them, and Varric huffed out a tired breath as they ran up the stairs again towards Corypheus.


	89. Coming Home

"I need only moments more!" Alex heard Corypheus say, and she looked up to see that the hole in the Breach was getting bigger than it used to be, and she ran up faster.

"The Breach is getting bigger!" She exclaimed as they ran, and Cassandra raised her shield again, "It will endanger the world! We must stop this!"

She and Cassandra charged again, hitting the magister, and she could see that he was getting weaker, and that the _foci_ was reacting strangely. She could also see several of Varric's bolts across him body, and he bled where her Spirit Blade and Cassandra's sword had cut him.

Corypheus' eyes glowed red and he threw out his arms, his power flaring, and knocking them back to the ground. Alex grunted at the impact, and she could see Cassandra pulling Solas and Varric up. She growled as she stood up from the ground, and she saw Corypheus struggling against the orb's power.

"Not like this!" Corypheus shouted as he tried to control the orb, now sparkling red against his hand, "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…"

Alex sneered as she went towards the magister, her hand flaring green as the Mark glowed with power, "Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!" Corypheus cried out at the orb as he desperately grasped it. She raised her hand, the mark glowing, and Alex saw that the orb seemed to reacting to her power as the magister raised his hand to cast a spell against her, "If you existed… if you ever truly existed… aid me now!"

But Alex shouted as her mark flared, and a small explosion made Corypheus fall into his knees as the orb flew towards her hand, now glowing green with their combined power. She raised her hands towards the sky, closing the rift as she had always done, and the orb's magic provided her enough power to close it permanently, healing the sky with swirling clouds and greenish haze. She breathed as she lowered her hand and the orb, now completely depleted of its power, and she glared at Corypheus, who was now looking at her with fear.

"You wanted into the Fade?!" Alex snarled at Corypheus as he pitifully tried to fight against her, and she held out her hand towards his face. The magister twitched and twisted painfully as the mark glowed, and she watched as a green light seemed to glow from within Corypheus, making him cry out, as a rift seemed to open inside him, consuming him from the inside out until nothing was left of him, and the magister disappeared into nothing in a puff of greenish smoke. Alex breathed as she lowered her hand, "And stay in there, asshole." She whispered in exhaustion.

But without Corypheus and the orb's magic, the temple began to crumble into pieces, slowly but surely falling back to the ground. Alex pulled at Solas to stand to make him run, as gigantic boulders seem to fall on them. Cassandra had held on to Varric and had pushed him towards a support beam, clinging on for dear life, but as the floor crumbled as it met the ground, they were knocked back, and Alex lost sight of them amidst the dust and debris. Solas cried out in alarm and she turned towards him, just a rock the size of a fist flew towards her, hitting her on the temple, and everything faded into darkness as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Alex flinched as she awoke, hearing footsteps. She gingerly stood up, shaking her head to clear her vision. Her eyesight was blurry, and she looked around to see someone bald bending over what seemed to be the orb, now lying in pieces now that its power is utterly consumed.

"Solas?" She whispered, and her vision refocused as the elf continued to sorrowfully look down at the artifact in his hands.

"The orb…" Solas lamented, touching the pieces so sadly that her heart went out to him. "Are you sure?" She asked him, hoping to console him, "We could take the pieces, try to…"

"That would not recover what has been lost." He said as he lowered the broken pieces and stood up, turning to look at her. The look on his face seemed so guilty… so sad, that immediately Alex knew what the voices from the well had meant. _Harellan…_ she thought, _trickster… he's hiding something. He always had…_

"There's more, isn't there?" She asked, and he looked at her sadly as he drew near, until they were almost face to face, and she saw the melancholy in his eyes as he shook his head, "It was not supposed to happen this way." He said sadly and he reached out, enveloping her in an embrace, making her blink in shock. "Solas?"

" _Ma serranas, ma falon."_ The elf said, and he breathed as if he was savoring the lavender scent of her, "You have shown me so much. Your kindness, your compassion… there is nothing in this world like it, and I am thankful to have met you. No matter what comes…I want you to know you shall always have my respect… and perhaps even my love." And Alex felt him move his face, and she felt his lips press against her temple in a small loving kiss, "Cullen… is a lucky man to have you… when I could not."

Alex blinked as Solas drew away from him, letting her go and backing away, and she understood. "You're… leaving me, aren't you?"

" _Ar lath ma, falon… vhenan…"_ He whispered as he continued to walk backwards, looking at her with longing and sadness, as she remained standing, _"Ir abelas… ir abelas ma harel…ma nuvenin ghilas… vallem dareth shiral, ma vhenan."_

Alex blinked as the man continued to walk away, and she panicked, trying to run towards him but he was already a distance away, "Solas!"

"Inquisitor! Are you alive?"

She turned around to look at a staircase that led down, hearing Cassandra's voice, and as she turned to look at Solas again, she blinked when she saw that the elf was already gone, disappearing without a trace. Her heart twisted in sadness, but she took a deep breath, before turning towards the stairs.

As she headed down, she saw all of her Inner Circle gathering. Daylen had Cassandra in his arms, and they looked a little worse for wear. At the sight of her alive and smiling, Maxwell, Sera and Dorian let out a whoop of joy and rushed up the stairs, capturing her in a tangle of limbs and hugs.

"You're alive!" Dorian cried out in relief as he hugged her, "And I'm alive! Incredible, isn't it?!"

"Scared us half to dead, Inky!" Sera said as she bent down and hugged her legs, as the two men were preoccupied with embracing the upper half of her torso.

Maxwell released her a bit and kissed her forehead, looking visibly relieved, "Thank the Maker you're alive, sister!"

"If you guys hugged me any tighter, I probably won't be!" She said, but she was laughing in relief as well, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of all her friends. But she shrieked when she was bodily lifted to the air under her armpits, her legs dangling uselessly as Bull charged in their hug puddle, lifting her up and spinning her in a circle like toddler before hugging her to his chest.

"Boss! You're alive! And you killed that Corypheus asshole!" Bull bellowed out as his arms tightened around her, making her cough at the pressure.

"Bull! Can't breathe!" Alex cried out in pain, and the Qunari laughed hard again before lowering her down, and she caught her breath just as Blackwall and Varric came near and gave her a hug as well, with the taller man gently squeezing his arms around her shoulders, while the dwarf's arms encompassed her waist.

"Killed him? Kicked his arse, you mean." Blackwall said as he grinned down at her, "I'm just thankful you survived, my lady."

"Yeah. This ought to be good for my next book, I'm sure." Varric said as they separated, "Heroes who survived the impossible make for the best tales."

Daylen laughed from behind them as he continued to carry Cassandra in his arms, "You can turn it into a trilogy, Varric. 'This Shit Is Weird: The Story of Inquisitor Trevelyan and the Bloodline of Amell'... Cassandra would read the shit out of that, I'm sure."

Cassandra smacked Daylen at his chest, and Alex laughed as she came near them and hugged them both, and the Seeker flashed her one of her rare and genuine smiles. "What happened, Cassandra?" She asked as she gently held her hand.

"I sprained my ankle trying to save that dwarf, Inquisitor." Cassandra said, pointed staring at the dwarf, who scoffed a little. "I already said my thanks, Seeker. Besides, Daylen already healed you. Why do you insist on getting carried by him?"

Daylen grinned down at Cassandra, "Because I want to. She's not as heavy as you might think, Varric." He laughed when the Seeker smacked him on the chest again, "Besides, I know she likes it when I carry her around."

Cassandra blushed in the man's arms, "I do… actually."

Vivienne smiled regally at her, bending over and giving her a light kiss on her cheek, "Then it's over? How lovely."

Cole smiled up at her before looking up at the sky, and Alex followed his gaze, seeing greenish, beautiful lights amongst the clouds, where the Breach used to be. It looks amazing, and more importantly, non-threatening that she couldn't help but sigh in relief at the beauty of it, "And the sky is healed, healthy… whole. There's just that left to remember." He said, and she grinned as she went over to the boy and put her arm around his waist, and he returned her affection by putting an arm around her shoulder as they looked at the sky. "It looks that way."

Cassandra smiled up at the sky as well, before turning to look at her, "What do we do now?"

Alex silenced as she pondered the question, before looking up the stairs, where she had spoken to Solas, and where the broken shards of the orb were. With Corypheus dead, the Breach was closed, but she there are still several Rifts present in the world, as well as the disputes that had torn their world apart. _No…_ she thought as she looked at her friends, _There's much more things to do._

She looked at them all and gave them a bright smile, "We go back to Skyhold." And she reached up at her neck, feeling the small pendant that held Cullen's coin, her heart bursting with emotion.

"We go back home."


	90. A Moment to Breathe

The castle was noisy with cheers and applause as they dismounted, entering Skyhold's gates after Corypheus' defeat. She blinked hard at the sight of all the people in the castle lining the courtyard, cheering for her and her companions. Vivienne was waving dramatically at the adoring crowds, as was Maxwell and Dorian, who were holding each other's hands as they waved, and Bull had gone over to his Chargers, giving them high fives as he was patted on the arms by Krem. Cole fiddled with his fingers shyly, but he was smiling under his hat. Cassandra hid her face shyly at Daylen's neck, who smiled at everyone as he kissed the Seeker's forehead. Somebody had given Varric, Blackwall and Sera some tankards of ale, and they laughed as they raised them and drank.

But Alex only had eyes for one man, who was standing at the stairs that headed towards the castle, standing between Josephine and Leliana. She smiled broadly as she made her way to them.

Josephine, Leliana and Cullen smiled at her, before bowing low, honoring their leader. Alex couldn't help but grin as she returned their bow with one of her own, but at the sight of Cullen, her resolve broke and she rushed forward to hug him, burying her head on the feathers of his coat as he embraced her back, running his hand along her back. The relief of seeing her alive must have left him speechless, as he only sighed and held her tightly, as Josephine and Leliana smiled at them.

Alex separated from him, kissing his cheek, and smiled back in return to let her go, and they faced the crowds at the courtyard, who were still cheering on her. She raised her hands and waved shyly, but the audience seemed to love it, and they made their cheers louder as Leliana approached her. "A moment, my lady." The spymaster said, and she nodded at her as she watched her inner circle head up the stairs and into the castle, with Bull patting her back as he passed her.

"My agents have found no trace of Solas." Leliana said as they walked, "He has simply vanished. If he does not wish to be found, there's likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking."

Alex remembered the elf's apology in his language, _I'm sorry for my trickery,_ he had said and she looked up at the spymaster, "Why would he just leave? Something must be wrong."

Leliana's red eyebrow rose, "You said he was upset about the orb."

She sighed as she shook her head, "That can't be the only reason." And they silenced again as they entered the hall, and Alex saw that someone had prepared a massive feast.

"Now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate." Leliana said, smiling at the events before them, "Afterwards, you will be busy. Every noble in Southern Thedas is clamouring to meet you."

She blinked in surprise as the turned towards Leliana again, "What? Why? The fighting's over. Why do they want to meet me now?"

Leliana laughed a little, "You're joking, yes? They wished to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping some of it will rub off on them. Everyone knows Empress Celene owes you her life. And her throne. A thousand problems remain, and your opinion will be sought on each one… whether you wish to give it or not."

Alex found the idea humorous and she laughed a little as she crossed her arms, "Oh, _now_ they're lining up to meet me."

"Such is the way of things." Leliana said, smiling at her, "The same occurred with Solona, when she defeated the Archdemon. She looked positively annoyed when Queen Anora created a feast in her honor in Denerim. She had even spoken to our Qunari friend, Sten, hoping that he would take her to Seheron to avoid the attention." She laughed a little at the memory, "Previously you were an upstart… a mage, of all things… leading rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once they did, they knew: a magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil. Now _you_ are the only power left standing." She smiled gently at her and she bowed again, "Enjoy the evening while you can, Inquisitor." And the spymaster walked away to mingle with their guests.

Alex smiled as she looked around, and she immediately found the man she was looking for, mainly because he was staring hard at her, smiling. She made her way to him just as he reached out a hand, and she grasped it. He sighed, "Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?"

She chuckled as she shifted, putting an arm around his waist as his own arm wrapped around her shoulders, "We have a moment."

He laughed a little as he looked into her eyes, "I think you're right." But he silenced as his other hand reached up, the back of his gloved fingers running down the side of her face tenderly, "You broght us here. You are proof that the Inquisition made a difference, and that we will continue to do so."

Alex grinned up at him as she lightly patted his bottom, "That's why we're having this fancy party! Celebrate, Commander! You've earned it."

Cullen grinned, "I should be thanking _you._ You gave me a chance to… to prove myself. In your place, I'm not sure I would've done the same." He sighed as he gestured about the room, "I should let you… mingle. I'm sure everyone desires your attention." But his eyes grew heated as he looked down at her, and Alex felt his hand lower from her shoulder down to her bottom, and he squeezed it, making her gasp out in wanting, "As much as I might want it for myself."

She smiled up at him, her emerald eyes wide with lust, and she reached up and kissed him, "You don't have to worry, Cullen. We have all the time in the world."


	91. The Final Prank

Alex felt exhausted, but she had never felt more alive. She laughed and drank with Cassandra, Varric, Bull and Sera, with the dwarf retelling some of her more… humorous moments throughout her journey, and the Seeker sitting on a chair to relieve her sprained ankle. Blackwall, Dorian, Maxwell and Daylen all asked her to dance, and she did, the four men taking turns to twirl her about the floor at her audience's enjoyment. Josephine, Vivienne and Leliana were given a moment to plan a shopping trip with her, under the First Enchanter's insistence, saying that she needed new clothes to show her importance. She even had a moment to give Cole dance lessons, a moment that the boy seemed to enjoy so much that his normal, small, shy smile became a full, adorable grin as Maryden played for them.

She relished every moment she had with her companions, as some of them had already expressed their intent to leave soon. Maxwell and Dorian would be returning to Tevinter, Varric would be heading for Kirkwall to meet with Hawke and rebuild the town, and Vivienne would be returning to Orlais with Leliana, as the spymaster has been declared the new Divine, with help from the Inquisition's support. It saddened her to realize that they would soon be going in their separate ways, but she knew that the journey they took would never break the bonds of friendship they had formed.

But as the night drew on, she became increasingly tired… after all, she had just defeated an evil magister a few hours before. She excused herself from her companions, smiling happy as she hugged them all goodnight and kissing Cole on the cheek as the boy looked strangely at Maryden, before she headed towards the door that led to her room.

"You managed to slip away."

Alex turned around to see Cullen standing behind her, smiling widely as he strode forward, "I thought I might claim more of your attention after all."

She smiled seductively at the man, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Everything." Cullen said, smirking at her, making her feel tingly, and she walked backwards as she opened her door, leading the man inside. They made their way up towards her bedroom, holding hands, silently enjoying each other's company.

When they reached her room, Alex heard Cullen sigh as he turned to her, reaching for her and burying his fingers against her fiery red hair as his thumb caressed her cheek. "Battle's over." He marveled, "There will be a new Divine… yet I don't care about anything other than you being alive."

Alex's heard tightened with emotion as she reached for him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Cullen…"

He sighed again as he hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I don't know what's going to happen after this."

Alex stilled a little in his embrace, and she looked out of her balcony, at the peaceful greenish clouds outside, and she let go of him as she slowly strode forward to stand outside. She gazed at the vast Frostback Mountains, at the green overview of their garden, and at the various people celebrating at the grounds. She looked up again, seeing the sun slowly rise from the horizon, and reminded her of the future that, though uncertain, was ahead of them. Cullen came up to stand behind her, and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned over, his chin resting upon her shoulder, making her smile, "Neither do I."

"INQUISITOR!"

Alex and Cullen turned around quickly, looking confused, as the door of her bedroom burst open, revealing Maxwell and Daylen, panting and looking scared. She gasped at the sight of the younger twin, as Daylen had a hand wrapped over his forearm, his blood staining his sleeve red. She ran towards them as Maxwell straightened.

"You have to get down to the basement!" Maxwell managed to gasp out.

"The people of Skyhold are in danger!" Daylen seconded.

"The others are fighting, but it's too much!"

"Cassandra is already injured! I can't let her fight again!"

"Wait!" Alex raised her hands at them, "Slow down! What's happening? Why are the others fighting?"

"There's a Rift that opened in Skyhold!" The twins said simultaneously, and Alex paled as she looked at them. She looked up at Cullen, who looked as shocked and alarmed as she was, but when their gazes met, he scowled and nodded. Alex nodded back as she rushed down the stairs, with the three men following her.

"How could this happen?!" Alex said as she ran, and the twins spoke one after the other.

"We thought that the magic we felt here was merely elven magic, but we were wrong…"

"It was actually a tear in the Veil…"

"It was small at first, barely a danger…"

"But overtime it grew larger, turning into a Rift…"

"And now it's spewing out demons."

"We've evacuated everyone in the castle…"

"But we still need to close the Rift!" The twin's said together as Alex opened the door to the throne room, seeing the remnants of the party and the feast, devoid of people since the twins had evacuated the area. She took in a breath and huffed as she headed towards the doors towards Josephine's office, and taking a left down towards the basement and the vault, throwing the door open.

But she blinked in surprise when she realized that instead of a Rift, the basement hall was full of people, which included her Inner Circle, Josephine, Leliana, Mother Giselle, Scout Harding, the Chargers, Maryden, as well as the various allies she had acquired from her various travels. They were all wearing wide smiles as she stared at them in shock, and Maxwell and Daylen passed over her, grinning widely, before standing beside Dorian and Cassandra in front of the crowd.

"What the… what's going on?" Alex said as she looked over at Daylen, who stood up straight, seemingly unhurt, despite the blood on his sleeve. "Daylen, I thought you…"

Cassandra chuckled as she ran a finger down Daylen's sleeve, the red substance clinging on to her finger, and she put it up to her mouth and licked it, "Hmmm… I've never been fond of condiments, ketchup in particular."

She blinked, confused, looking at her brothers as they laughed out loud, "Ketchup? You mean you're not… there isn't…" but soon comprehension dawned on her features, and she scowled angrily at the twins, "That is some messed up prank, brothers."

The twins laughed together, sounding almost alike, as they said simultaneously, "It wasn't our idea, Alex. It was his!" They said, and they pointed a finger behind her.

Alex turned around to see Cullen, who was smirking at her, his serious expression a moment ago gone and instead was replaced by a look of mischief. He chuckled as he walked towards her, "You know, Varric always said that I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face.", causing the dwarf in the statement to chuckle, "This seems pretty fun. I should prank people more often."

Her breath came out in a huff as she turned towards her lover, "Cullen, what's the matter of this?"

"Now, now Alexandra… no need to be upset." Cullen said as he stood beside her, still smirking, "I knew there wasn't a chance that I could get you to stand in front of a crowd, so I had to… trick you, to do it."

"But why?!" Alex demanded again, but Cullen remained silent, and he reached out and put his hand on her cheek, rubbing it with a thumb.

"Alexandra…" Cullen said softly, but loud enough for everybody to hear, "You… are the most, amazing, beautiful… brave woman I have met. If all the pain… the fear… the torture I endured in all of my years was the Maker's way to bring me to you, then I thank Him, for He had given me the greatest gift I could ever want in my life. I… dwelled in darkness and guilt for a long time in my life, until I met you, and you saved me from my destruction. I love you… more than anything I could ever love in my life… and I want to spend every single day of my life with you. I told you that I don't know what's going to happen after this, but I am certain of one thing…"

Alex's breath froze as she watched Cullen lower down, kneeling on one knee, and she heard Josephine and Leliana giggle in delight at the sight. She stared at him, her emerald green eyes wide in shock as the man reached into his pocket and pull out a box, opening it to reveal a familiar ring, one that she had not seen since she was eight. She looked at it before looking up at Maxwell, who smiled at her, "I gave it to him." He said simply, "Mother would've wanted you to have it."

"Alexandra Irene Amell Trevelyan…" Cullen spoke again, and she looked down at him with wide eyes as he smiled widely, raising the ring towards her, "Would give me the greatest… most immense pleasure… of becoming my wife?"

Alex bit her lip as she looked down at the man, tears forming in her eyes, before she took a deep breath, "Only if your promise… to take care of _us_ , Cullen."

It was the man's turn to blink in surprise, as her Inner Circle gasped in shock. Alex smiled brightly at the man before her, before running a hand down her stomach, revealing the tell-tale bulge, and she laughed a little, as tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Cullen."


	92. Authoress' Final Notes

**Oh, thank the Maker, I'm done!**

 **90+ chapters… whew. Longest I've written. (And here I thought my Vaas fanfic was long *rolls eyes*)**

 **I'd like to thank the following people from Youtube for their playthrough videos, which helped me a LOT with the dialogues, banters and the actions. Make sure to check out their videos!**

 **-FluffyNinjaLlama**

 **-DanaDuchy**

 **-RedStarBolt**

 **-FiGhTiNCoWBoY**

 **-Ashe I Lady Insanity**

 **-xLetalis**

 **-Steve Mitchell**

 **Also, thanks to my lovely English Thesaurus *kisses book***

 **And yes, I do realize that there are new DLCs coming out for Dragon Age Inquisitions, unfortunately, BioWare decided to only focus on New Gen gaming consoles. And since I only have an Xbox 360, it's going to be impossible for me to play through them now. (damn you BioWare)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading my very long… long… loooonnnggggg story, and I hope you liked it! I'll try to edit them during the days to come, but honestly, I think I need to get back to work. I've written this story for way too long that my work stuff is all piled up now.**

 **Also here is a time/ age chart concerning the main characters of the game and in my story (and yes, I made it so that Solona is older than Alistair since she's much more mature than him XD)**

* * *

 ** _Year of Birth_**

 _Solona Marie Amell - 9:05_

 _Maxwell Cullen (Amell) Trevelyan - 9:10_

 _Daylen Levi (Amell) Trevelyan - 9:10_

 _Alexandra Irene (Amell) Trevelyan - 9:12_

 _Marianna Hawke - 9:07*_

 _Carver Hawke - 9:11*_

 _Bethany Hawke - 9:11*_

 _Alistair Theirin - 9:10*_

 _Cullen Stanton Rutherford - 9:11*_

 ** _Year/ Age of Entrance to the Chantry/Circle_**

 _Solona - 9:15 (Age 10; Circle of Ferelden/ Kinloch Hold)_

 _Maxwell - 9:20 (Age 10; Circle of Minrathous)_

 _Daylen - 9:20 (Age 10; Circle of Minrathous)_

 _Alex - 9:12 (Age 8; Circle of Oswick)_

 _Marian - N/A; Apostate; Trained under Malcolm Hawke_

 _Carver - N/A_

 _Bethany - N/A; Apostate; Trained under Malcolm/Marianna Hawke_

 _Alistair - 9:20 (Age 10**; Bournshire Monastery*)_

 _Cullen - 9:24 (Age 13**; Denerim Cathedral)_

 ** _Age During the Fifth Blight (9:30)_**

 _Solona - 25_

 _Maxwell - 20_

 _Daylen - 20_

 _Alex - 18_

 _Marian - 21_

 _Carver -19_

 _Bethany - 19_

 _Alistair -20_

 _Cullen - 19_

 ** _Age During Kirkwall Rebellion (9:37)_**

 _Solona - 32_

 _Maxwell - 27_

 _Daylen - 27_

 _Alex - 25_

 _Marian - 28_

 _Bethany - (deceased)_

 _Carver - 26_

 _Alistair - 27_

 _Cullen - 26_

 ** _Age During Conclave Explosion (9:41)_**

 _Solona - 36_

 _Maxwell - 31_

 _Daylen -31_

 _Alex - 29_

 _Marian - 32_

 _Bethany - (deceased)_

 _Carver - 30_

 _Alistair - 31_

 _Cullen - 30_

 _[*-According to Dragon Age Wiki]_

 _[** - According to banter/ dialogues]_

* * *

 **But wait… THERE'S MORE!**

 **Oh come on! You didn't think that I was going to leave you with a cliffhanger, right? XD**


	93. Epilogue

"Oh for the love of Andraste, quit fidgeting!"

Alex winced as another hairpin pricked at her scalp, and she was sure it drew blood as Josephine fixed another flower through her tresses, pinning them with her veil. Her neck was starting to hurt badly, mainly because while Josephine was pinning flowers through her hair, Marianna was busy brushing and curling the rest of her mane so that the half of it flowed down her shoulders… all while standing up, as Vivienne was making sure her Orlesian wedding dress flared out perfectly.

"My dear, I know you're tired, but you know you must look _perfect_ for today." Vivienne said as she adjusted one of Alex's many petticoats so that it hid under the wedding dress' puffy skirt.

Alex rolled her eyes, earning a scowl from Vivienne who had told her to not make faces as to not mess up the coloring on her face, "Cullen has seen me in a formal dress, scortched by a dragon and bloody from a fight, and he still thinks I'm beautiful. I doubt this would be any different."

Marianna released a strand of her hair from a curling iron she held in her hand, "Yeah, well… there's beautiful, and then there's _perfect_ … for the Orlesian's, anyway. At any rate, I think Josephine and I are done."

"Ow!" Alex cried out one more time as Josephine affixed the last flower on her head, and the Ambassador huffed, "You fought in a war against a darkspawn magister, and a single hair pin pains you. Honestly, Inquisitor."

"Well, you'd be hurt too if I pinned the damn thing almost directly into my brain!" Alex pouted just as somebody knocked on the door, and Alex looked up to see a woman, with long curly blond hair and amber eyes, smiling as she held a gigantic bouquet of Crystal Grace in her hand. "Here's the bouquet!" The woman, Cullen's sister, Mia, said, entering the room. Like Marianna, Josephine and Vivienne, Cullen's sister was dressed in a lilac and white, Ferelden style dress, its bodice embroidered with silver threads. She gasped as she looked up at her, and tears sprang into her eyes, "Oh, Alex… you look _perfect!_ "

Vivienne clicked her tongue and snapped her fingers gracefully, "And that is _precisely_ the compliment I was looking for." She turned towards the woman, "Mia, darling, please don't cry just yet. My artist did such an excellent job with your make-up, and I would hate to see efforts erased even before the wedding."

Mia sniffed and waved ahand at her face in an effort to quell the upcoming tears, "You're right… sorry, sorry! Anyway, here are your flowers. I just met with Maxwell along the hall, he's on his way over to get you."

Alex nodded as she took the bouquet, turning it in her hand, and smelling them in an effort to calm her nerves. But as she breathed, she coughed, lamenting at how tight the corset was around her waist, "Maker, did you really have to make this blasted contraption so tight?"

"Well, maybe if you had gotten rid of that post-delivery chubbiness you got during your pregnancy, the dress would've fit you perfectly." Marianna said as she laughed, but she patted Alex's face, "But you really do look beautiful, cousin."

Alex groaned out loudly as the door opened again, and Maxwell peeked in, his red hair slicked back regally. He blinked at the sight of his sister, and he went inside the room, dressed in a deep violet tunic, black pants and boots, with a white shash on his waist. His eyes widened as he drew nearer, "Maker's breath, sister, you look _perfect!_ "

She rolled her eyes as Maxwell came forward and hugged her gently but awkwardly, as she didn't want to rub any make up on his tunic or get her hair undone, "Well, Marianna said otherwise. She thinks I'm fat."

"Well, you are… a little." Her brother said, and she smacked him on the arm, "But a little meat on you makes you look more… voluptuous, I suppose."

The door opened again and they all looked up at it to see Dorian, wearing the same clothes as that of Maxwell, looking slightly harassed. " _Festis bei umo canaverum_ , woman, you're late!" Dorian said, scowling a little at her, "Come on! The Divine is at the altar already, and Cullen is fretting horribly! He was thinking of heading in here just a moment ago!"

The women in the room became a flurry of movement, gathering their own bouquets, helping Alex as she made her way out the door of the War Room (where they decided to dress her), which was rather troublesome with the large, puffy Orlesian style wedding dress she had on. Dorian herded them towards the end of the hall, and the mage kissed Alex and Maxwell, entering the Throne Room before them and snapping his fingers to tell Maryden to play the wedding march on her lute.

Alex's chest felt like it was bursting, and Maxwell took her left arm and wrapped it around his, patting her hand, "Breathe, sister. It would not do to have you faint at your own wedding."

She chuckled a little, before sighing, "I… I just wish Solona was here."

"Me, too, sister. But we're here for you." Maxwell said again, and he bent down and kissed her hand, "You really do look beautiful. Cullen is a lucky man to have you."

She smiled up at him just as Dorian opened the door again, and Marianna, Josephine, Vivienne and Mia started slowly walking towards the middle of the Throne Room, holding bouquets of Crystal Grace. Alex and Maxwell trailed behind them, walking slowly in time with Maryden's lute, and she looked around and smiled as she saw the familiar faces of her friends and acquaintances.

Bull was standing beside his Chargers, smiling widely at her and giving her a thumbs up sign, his mercenary band wearing matching purple tunics and nodding at her. Sera sat beside Scout Harding and Arcanist Dagna, looking positively amused at being in the middle of two dwarves. Varric stood beside Carver, wearing a violet tunic which exposed his hairy chest, while the taller man was wearing his Grey Warden armor, but he had tied a violet cloth on his arm. Cassandra and Daylen sat together, their hands entwined, her other brother smiling fondly. Beside them was Cole, his hat temporarily replaced with a new, white one, and her smile grew wider as the boy grinned at her and waved the arm of her daughter, Alona, in his arms. Born just two months ago, Alona was peacefully sleeping in the boy's arms, as she seemed to find him comforting, and Cole became fond of her even while she was in still in Alex's womb, rubbing on her tummy and telling her if the baby was uncomfortable or hungry, as he could sense the infant's pain.

Cullen's other siblings, Branson and Rosalie, sat beside her adoptive father, Bann Trevelyan at the front pew. Alex and Cullen's family had met a week after she had delivered Alona, and both families were ecstatic to finally meet each other and greet the newest member of their joined families. While Cullen and Mia's hair was light blond, Bran and Rose (as Cullen called them) were slightly darker, although Bran had similar square features as his younger brother.

Some of her acquaintances were also there, as well as the family of some of her Inner Circle. She immediately saw the faces of Mother Giselle and Gereon Alexius, who worked for the Inquisition as a researcher, looking slightly happier despite of everything that had happened a year ago. Magister Halward Pavus, Dorian's father, was also there, as the man had business in Ferelden and had decided to stay for the ceremony. Josephine's sister, Yvette, was also there, as was Ambassador Briala, who was attending in behalf of Empress Celene.

As they finally approached the front of the hall, Alex's eyes watered at the sight. Leliana was smiling brightly at her, wearing the robes of the Chantry, as she had been named Divine Victoria. Dorian and Blackwall stood to the right of the altar, serving as Cullen's best men. Dorian looked pristine as he always had, but she was surprised to see Blackwall, his beard brushed and trimmed elegantly, and his hair slicked back into a pony-tail, wearing the same violet tunic and white sash. To the left of the altar were Marianna, Josephine, Vivienne and Mia, all smiling at her in their lilac gowns.

Her eyes finally saw the man she wanted to see, and she felt the joy rise up to her chest at the sight of him. Cullen was staring at her, his mouth open a little in shock at the sight of how beautiful his soon-to-be wife was. He was clean-shaven, his curly hair tamed and slicked back, and he wore a white tunic, black pants and boots, and a violet sash… a contrast to the color scheme of her entourage. Blackwall nudged him, making him blush when he realized that he was staring too long at her, and he shook hands with Maxwell. "Messere Trevelyan." Cullen said as the man held on to Alex's hand, and passed it towards him.

Maxwell's eyes watered a bit, but he nodded as he gave Alex over to him, "Take care of my sister, Commander."

"You know I will." Cullen said as he took her hand, and they faced each other. Alex bit her lip nervously as she looked up at him, and he sighed as he stared down at her, "You're perfect." He whispered adoringly, making her blush. Marianna and Josephine giggled behind her, and Vivienne had to shush them up as Leliana started to speak.

" 'The one who repents, who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, she shall know true peace.'" Leliana said, quoting the Chant of Transfiguration, "Before us stands two people, whose faith was once broken, but now renewed, despite of the trials they have been through. They are the Maker's children, as we are all, and we all wish them well. They have been our friends and for some of us, our family. May the Maker continue to bless them both, and may their love continue to carry on."

Varric came forward, bringing a pillow, and Alex looked down to see two exquisite rings, forged into thin bands made of silverite. "I met a dwarf named Gorim who married a woman from the Smith Caste that made it to the surface." He said with a wink, "Consider this my wedding present. They forged this for you two. Dragon bone and silverite."

Alex's eyes watered with tears as she took the larger ring, intended for Cullen, while her husband took the smaller one. "Thank you, Varric." She whispered towards the dwarf, and he bowed low before returning to his seat.

Leliana raised her hand, and Cullen smiled at her, "I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of my days." He said, as he slipped the dragon bone ring into her ring finger, next to her mother's engagement ring that he had put there a year before.

Alex bit her lip, and she smiled as she said the same vows, "I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of my days." And she slipped his ring into his finger.

Leliana grinned as she raised her arms, "Then by the power vested upon me as Divine Victoria of the Andrastian Chantry, I now pronounce you man and wife." She laughed a little as she turned towards Cullen, "I know you've probably done this often in the battlements before, Commander, but you may kiss your bride."

Cullen laughed, "I may have, but now…" He smiled down lovingly at her as he drew her close, "But now… I'll be kissing my wife."

Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giddy at her new and most important title. Cullen bent over, kissing her tenderly, as the whole room exploded into cheers and shouts of exhilaration, and she finally felt truly at peace and content, knowing that is now Alexandra Irene Rutherford.

* * *

The rest of the party after the wedding was a blur, with her Inner Circle dancing with her for the most of the night. Cullen didn't seem to mind, letting her mingle with everyone in the hall to extend their congratulations to them. He also seemed rather busy, speaking to his siblings and to the various dignitaries in attendance.

But as the night quieted down, Cullen finally got the chance to dance with his wife, and she smiled, energized to be in his arms again, despite of being positively exhausted from being prepped, primped, and danced during the night.

Alex sighed as she leaned against his chest, thankful that Vivienne had at least let her lessen the make-up on her face, that she could now rest her face on hs tunic without tainting it with color. "Maker's breath, as much as I love knowing that I'm married to you now, I can't help but feel like I want to end this party as soon as possible."

Cullen chuckled, and she heard the rumble of it from his chest, "I actually share the same sentiment, Mrs. Rutherford."

The way he said her new name made her shiver a bit, and he looked down at her in alarm, "Are you alright, Alex?"

Alex looked up at him and grinned, before kissing his lips, "I'm fine, Cullen. I'm excellent. I just… love the way you said my new name, husband."

He blinked in surprise, before he sighed and raised his hand so that he cupped her face, drawing her to him, "Then, as before, I vow to always say it… wife."

"Alex!"

They jumped a little in surprise as they turned, seeing Cole carrying Alona in his arms again, awake and positively bawling. She smiled at how precious it all looked, even though her daughter seemed so irate, "She's starved, surly, shaking… too many people, touching her face… and pain, rumbling from within. She hates the crowds… and you should feed her." The boy said, looking panicked, and Cullen chuckled.

"I got her." Cullen said, taking their daughter in his arms and making Cole looked relieved, and he laughed, "It seems my daughter inherited her parent's dislike for parties. I'll see what I can get for her from the kitchens. I'll be right back, wife." He said, bending over her and kissing her cheek.

"I'll be here, husband." Alex said, watching as father and daughter walked away, with the man trying to calm the child's cries by carefully cuddling her. At the sound of their neice's cries, Maxwell, Daylen and Marianne immediately went towards Cullen, and they fawned over the child as they headed to the kitchens.

"Protecting and proud, loved and loving, happy and content… you never thought such a feeling exists, but it does." Cole said beside her, smiling at her gently, "And now you've found it."

She smiled as she put her arm around the boy, "I do. I never thought I'd find it, but now it's here."

Cole nodded, but he lowered his head, "You are happy, but she is not. She's still searching, seeking… sorrowful but still hoping. I must never give up. I will not."

Alex blinked when Cole suddenly took hold of her hand, pulling her as he walked, with her Inner Circle looking at them curiously as they went down the hall. She waited for the boy to speak, but he kept pulling her, making his way through Solas' old rotunda and through the battlements. Finally, Cole stopped in front of Cullen's office, and he put his hand on the door.

"She's hurting." He said sorrowfully, "Pain… sharper than the arrows that pierced her in Ostagar… or the Archdemon's fire. Hurting at speculating the death of one who was not dying…"

Alex blinked at the boy's words, and she pushed the door open. A woman stood behind Cullen's desk, looking at a map, hugging a shield with a hole in the middle to her chest, her bright green eyes red with tears as she looked up.

"Sister…" Solona said as she held up the shield, and by the firelight she realized that she was looking at a Grey Warden's shield… Alistair's shield. "I need your help."


End file.
